The Ship
by Ash Darklighter
Summary: L/M & O/f: Strange visions from the past team Luke and Mara together as they attempt to unravel the mystery of their origins. What is the secret that the planet of Zathoq has hidden for nearly 40 years and how will that secret affect Mara and Luke?
1. Default Chapter

The Ship

Usual disclaimers apply. The world belongs to Lucas and I'm only playing with his creations. Many thanks to the girls for usual checking of plot and grammar.

Timeline – about 8-10 years after Heir to the Empire.

Mara Jade stared at the familiar ship in the docking bay - an X-wing on Zathoq? Of all the out of the way places to find one of those. Her lip curled cynically as she pulled the ugly hat over her bright, red-gold hair. The cap might have been green once, or even brown, but had abandoned all pretence of colour or shape. The nearest thing it resembled was an overturned bucket with a limp brim. She pushed a couple of pins into the hat, keeping it in place. No use advertising one of her most noticeable assets, not in a lawless place like this. Zathoq gave a lot of the cesspits in the galaxy a good name. "An X-wing," she muttered irritably as the connotations associated with that type of ship flooded her mind.

The planet belonged to a ring system surrounding a red star, which meant one had to do some very fancy flying to land. This resulted in only the best pilots trying their luck and a few made it in but didn't make it out. A lot of the scum of the universe could be found heading towards Zathoq pitching to make a fortune or managing to lose one. It was a smuggler's paradise – if you knew where it was - which was why she was here. 

Mara wandered slowly towards the spacer's tapcaf. Over the years she'd gotten friendly with the old guy who ran the place. He served food of varying standards depending on his sobriety and what or who they had for a chef. On Zathoq, you needed to be well stocked with rations. Woe betide the person who had to survive on the local food for long.

"Merah!" the gruff voice shouted gleefully. "Over here."

"Lek." She gave the old humanoid a half wave.

"It's been several rotations since we saw you last."

"Too long. This is a good place to make a credit."

"And you always make a credit don't you, young one?"

"Of course." Mara's voice was composed.

"What'll you have? It's on the house since I've not seen you for so long."

"Just a mug of stim tea."

"We have the draf on special…" He waved a tankard of cloudy, greenish liquid. 

Mara shuddered; there were unidentifiable things floating in it. "I think I'll pass. I've never been that fond of draf. Is it supposed to be that colour?"

"We can grill you a decent vak steak, if you're really hungry?"

Mara tried not to gag openly at the thought. If there was one thing she disliked more than draf it was vak steak. "Nah," she muttered casually. "I've already eaten."

The ancient Selonian next to Lek gave an amused toothy smile. "That is perhaps a good idea. Stick to ration bars. There's a new chef and I'm not sure which part of the galaxy he's running from."

Mara grinned, her teeth white and perfect against her carefully dirtied face. "I've been coming here too long, Malyre. I know what my stomach can handle."

"You still working as a mechanic for that smuggler chief?"

"Yeah, but I've been promoted." She said proudly. "I get to do some of the runs on my own now. He's a fair boss. I've worked for worse."

"Haven't we all." Lek's grin was dry.

"That's why I'm here. Basic run… drop and pick-up."

"Good." Lek gave her a gap-toothed smile. She was an enigma this one. She'd been coming here for at least ten years. If he'd been younger he might have found her pretty under the grime. Some of the guys weren't so particular about the women they involved themselves with, but Merah… she was different. A few of them had tried to go a little too far and it had gotten ugly. Not for Merah, but for the guys who'd tried. She was a young woman and on her own – many would say she was easy game - and periodically, one of the fools would try to suggest forcibly that she partake in activities of a sexual nature. She'd gained a reputation for being feisty, not someone you tangled with lightly. He'd seen her take down men twice her size with ease. Even the rougher elements treated her with respect – some of the damage she'd caused had been expensive to fix. Last guy that had tried had ended up in the medicentre for weeks. 

No one tangled with Merah. 

That was the only name she ever gave and it suited her. Lek considered her a real mystery woman but he liked her. Mysteries were commonplace in this sector of the universe – most beings were running or hiding from something out here. The rest of them were making a killing from that very fact. Merah was all right - she knew her engines and she'd even fixed his bucket of bolts once.

"You here for the sale?"

"Sale?" Her voice was blank. "What sale?" 

Lek sat forward. He'd sparked her interest, he could tell. Those strange green eyes of hers had flashed. You could hide a pretty face under a lot of things and he knew she would be pretty if she made the effort, but she couldn't disguise those curiously vivid eyes and they were fine – a little too knowing, as if she'd seen too much, but fine nonetheless.

"You've been coming here for how long?"

"Nearly ten years, give or take…"

"And you've never heard of the sale?"

"Should I?"

Lek leaned back in his seat and chuckled, a rich, infectious sound. Malyre chortled with him in little puffs of sound, his furry features amused.

"She's never heard of the sale."

Mara bristled. "Nah, I'm here to drop and collect, that's all. That's what I usually do. I don't hang around listening to idle gossip."

Lek raised his eyebrows. "Can you stay an extra few days?"

"I'd have to check with the boss, but I suppose that could be arranged."

Malyre filled a clay pipe and puffed slowly. "It's worth the wait."

"It is, eh? The sale is that good?" Mara received her stim tea and sipped at the hot fragrant liquid carefully. No use making all that effort to avoid the food and then burning her tongue. "Is that why I saw an 'X'-wing in the spaceport tonight?"

"An 'X'-wing." Lek echoed. "Not seen one of those round these parts for quite a while.

"Good little space vessels," Malyre chipped in thoughtfully between puffs of his pipe. "Never flown one, but reports are good."

"You fancy flying in one of those, Merah?" Lek asked with a smile.

"I've had a shot," she answered. "They're a bit small for the kind of work I do."

"Fast, though." Malyre mumbled.

"Shields too. Manoeuvrable in a pinch…" Lek added.

Mara sighed. "Guys, I don't want to buy an 'X' wing – no cargo space. I wondered if you'd seen its pilot?" 

"Oh, its pilot." Lek thought hard and glanced at Malyre. "Did you see the guy that came in with the 'X'-wing?"

"How do you know it was a guy?" Mara asked.

"We talked about it before you showed up," Malyre added rolling his eyes at her. "It's not often you see those ships here. Pressed into service in the war, they were."

"That's long over," Mara snapped a little sharply. "And the designers defected to the rebellion with the plans and prototypes. The resulting ship was more than able to counteract the TIE fighters."

Lek guffawed. "You sure know a lot about them. If you want to buy an 'X'-wing, I'm sure it can be arranged."

"I told you, I don't want to buy an 'X'-wing. I'd just like a look at the engine."

"Maybe its not the engine but the pilot that she likes," Malyre insinuated slyly.

Instantly Mara was out of her seat with Malyre's tunic bunched in one fist dragging him from his seat at the table. She'd meant to ignore the teasing she got from the old ones but something about the last comment struck a little too close. 

"It was a joke… Jedi's bones, Merah," The Selonian gasped.

"Let him go, girl. You're overreacting," Lek cautioned and watched as Mara bit off a curse.

"I like to see how things work." Mara sniffed with disgust as she dropped heavily back into her seat and scratched a persistent itch that was annoying her under her hat. She was on a simple drop and pick-up for Karrde, but the talk of a ship sale caught at her imagination. The _Jade's Fire_ was in space-dock getting a refit, but she liked to look at other space-faring vessels. She wasn't interested in buying but she loved to attend these things. She had a departure slot early tomorrow morning, but it wouldn't be a problem to contact Karrde and delay her return by a day or so. Mara wondered if the 'X'-wing belonged to a certain Jedi of her acquaintance, but it was so far from Yavin or Coruscant that she knew it couldn't possibly be Luke, since the Jedi Master rarely moved far from either these days. A little worm of disappointment wriggled through her belly and she made the decision to contact him when she returned to civilisation.

There was an easy way of discovering if it was Luke, but something in her hesitated. All she had to do was stretch out with the Force and she would touch the shining light that indicated his presence anywhere. He drew them all towards his warmth whether they were Jedi or pilots in Rogue Squadron and she was no exception. He had that rare commodity - true charisma. If she did reach out for him, the way she wanted to, Luke would know she was here. She needed to have her guard up when dealing with him. He had a way of crawling through her defences with ease and she wasn't sure if she liked that. Still, she had to admit she missed him. She missed his annoying habit of interfering in her life. She missed the way his face crinkled up when he smiled. Mara shuddered. Sith! She was thinking of Luke in ways she never had before – not in nearly ten years of acquaintance. This man she'd wanted to kill, who'd become one of her few really close friends. 

Still, she wondered who was flying the X-wing. One of Rogue Squadron perhaps, or maybe someone who just loved flying the trusty little ships? Nonetheless, the symbol of many a New Republic victory had made her think about Skywalker. She had to admit that he did cross her mind more frequently than she would have liked. Rather strange since she no longer held the all-encompassing desire to vape him, but then she hadn't seen him for a few months. Maybe when she did the urge would return.

"Merah?" Lek's voice intruded on her thoughts. "You were a couple of systems away there, girl."

"Sorry," she apologised lightly. "Guess I'm tired. It was a long flight getting here and that approach into port never gets any easier."

"Forrell!" Lek bellowed, making Mara jump. "Forrell, my friend."

A rotund bearded man in a bright blue ship suit waddled over to the booth. "Lek, my friend." His face was as fat as his body and a little black goatee quivered comically right on the edge of his chin. 

Mara decided he must be barely half her height, but could easily be the same in width. A hint of over-sweet cologne attacked her nostrils.

Lek beamed. "Forrell, this is my young friend, Merah."

The strange little man bowed and sketched her a salute, his hand making several elaborate circles in the air. "Delighted." 

"Merah is a hyperdrive mechanic for one of the core systems most successful smugglers."

"Talented and beautiful."

Mara snorted. Anyone who could see what she looked like, with her hair under the ugliest headgear she could find and grime and grease smeared liberally over her face, was either very astute or a Jedi. This little man was neither – just smarmy.

"I'm very good at what I do." Mara didn't consider her statement boastful because it was true. She _was_ good at what she did.

"Merah… Forrell works for spaceport security."

Mara blinked in surprise. She had been taught that appearances could be deceptive but…

Forrell laughed. "Always good to have friends in high places, eh Lek?"

"We were curious about the 'X'-wing."

"The 'X'-wing. I can understand that. Not a common sight in these parts now. At the height of the war against the Empire - then it was a different story. I haven't seen one of these for years. Good little ships."

"Did you see the pilot?" Mara asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah, it was a human… youngish guy…"

Mara grimaced. That told her nothing. It could be anyone.

"Said he was here for the sale. Not unexpected. Lot of folk here for the sale. I wouldn't wander about too late tonight. Real unsavoury types about. He didn't seem to be one of them, but you never can tell."

"I can handle them."

"Sure you can, lady. This guy was a bit different – a farmer, I think he said he was."

Mara's heart sank. A farmer – so she had hoped it was Luke. Then something occurred to her. "Did he say what kind of farmer?"

"I think he did, but it escapes me for the moment. As I said, he was out of the ordinary."

"How?" Mara furrowed her brow quizzically.

"It was the funniest thing. He went off to inspect the ships for sale but as he went this little R2 droid followed him, beeping away like a chattering bird. This guy talked to the droid all the while like it was a real person."

Mara's heart did somersaults in her chest. Every X-wing pilot chatted to their droids, but none of them with the same kind of patience and fondness as Luke did with Artoo. To Luke, the little droid was flesh and blood – they'd been through so much together over the years. It was Luke – there was no doubt now in her mind. He was here on Zathoq. She could resist no longer and stretched out tentatively with the Force and, sure enough, the power drew her irresistibly towards him. '_Luke…'_

_'Mara?'_ the surprised voice in her mind was immediate and she jumped. She didn't think their connection was that swift… or that strong.

"I remember. It wasn't any kind of farmer I'd heard of. He said he was a _moisture_ farmer." Forrell droned on in the background. "You ever heard of that?"

"Luke…" she muttered. This had to be the strangest coincidence she'd experienced in years. She only came to Zathoq once or twice a year and she was willing to bet that Luke had never been here in his life.

The door to the tapcaf opened and Mara, now opened to the power of the Force, stared as a nondescript human in the typical tan robes of the desert dweller wandered casually inside. 'Nondescript,' she grimaced. 'How could any one miss him?' she wondered. He was that distinctive. She knew he'd found her by the way his blue eyes narrowed and he began to move through the crowded tables. 

_'Mara!'_

_'Call me Merah, while we're here.'_

_'Jade…' _he shook his head at her. '_What are you doing here?'_

_'Business and don't refer to me as Jade.'_

_'Yes Ma'am.'_

_'Just see that you don't.'_

"Do you know him, Merah?" Lek remarked.

"Strange as it may seem… yes I do." Her eyes clung to his figure as he weaved his way through the cramped tables, diverting the other diners' attention away from himself with the Force. "Didn't expect to see him here."

"It's a small galaxy."

"That it is," her voice was dry. "Too small."

"Forgive an old man his curiosity, but is he a friend of yours, this… farmer?"

"You could say that, for want of a better expression."

Malyre put down his little pipe. "_Friend_ is a good word in any language."

Forrell nodded, agreeing with the Selonian. "He's coming this way."

"How do you know him?" asked Lek.

"It's a long story."

Lek laughed. "I'm an old man, I like long stories."

"Merah." He dipped his head in greeting, his eyes solemn but watchful.

'_Do I call you Luke?'_ she asked and he nodded. "This is Luke," she introduced quietly. "He's an old friend of mine. We've worked together on odd occasions."

She introduced the others, watching as Luke pulled out an empty stool and squeezed in beside her.

"We were discussing your ship. You don't often see these out here now."

"My 'X'-wing?" Luke couldn't help his grin of pride. He still remembered the day he'd been given it. "I flew during the war and when I resigned my commission I was allowed to keep my ship. They're great to fly."

"And you're a farmer?" Lek asked sceptically. Something about the young man didn't ring true. He was a little too self-possessed for a farmer. But Merah, on the other hand, had certainly reacted to the idea of an X-wing flying farmer. She'd known who it was. So perhaps Lek's normally astute assessment of the young man was off-centre for once. He'd seen all types of sentients pass through the doors of the tapcaf over the years.

Luke smiled evenly. "Among other things… yes. My crop is somewhat different these days, but I used to work on a desert world. My harvest was water."

Mara shifted a little uncomfortably. Luke was acting at his most Jedi-like. But he wasn't using a Force or a physical disguise. Even out here he could be recognised and then where would she be? Probably pulling his well shaped rear out of some trouble or other. "I need to check on my ship," she announced abruptly.

Luke immediately stood up. "I'll escort you back. There are some rough-looking types around."

"I can look after myself." She glared at him. Force spare her from over chivalrous Jedi masters.

Luke's face twisted into a wry smile, his brown-gloved hand moving to hide it. "I know you can… maybe _you_ can protect me then?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, flyboy."

Luke grinned. "She's saved my skin more than a few times. Always shows up when I need her – it's uncanny."

Lek chuckled at the banter between the two. "He has you there, Merah."

Mara scowled, but reluctantly followed Luke from the tapcaf.

"I sense a history there," Malyre remarked.

Forrell laughed. "They're both young… you don't need history, just nature."

Malyre chortled into his mug. "Nature… it has a lot to answer for."

Lek tilted his shaggy head to one side and thought deeply. "Old friends… yes I think they are. There's an ease of long standing between them but also some tension I suspect." He smiled shrewdly. "Nature right enough."

"You sound like a holotherapist." Forrell's round body shook with mirth.

"I own this place. I hear a lot of stories… some strange and some… interesting, and you don't get to my age and not have any opinions on matters. But this is the first time that a wandering spacer, or farmer, or whatever he is has ever put Merah on edge. That is unusual."

Luke and Mara wandered slowly towards her ship, neither of them saying a word until the battered hull of the _Valiant Vornskr _came into view.

"Nice," Luke murmured. 

"It's a wreck… on the outside. Karrde's idea. "

"But totally state-of-the-art on the inside. He looks after his people, Mara."

"Of course." 

"You're very special to him."

"He'd manage without me. I'm not indispensable."

"No one is."

"Not even the Jedi Master?"

"Not even him. He's a very minor player in the great scheme of things."

"I think you're wrong there, Skywalker."

"A change of opinion?"

"No."

"Oh."

They stood awkwardly for a moment. Luke shifted from one foot to the other trying to think of a way to keep her with him. In the end, he couldn't. "I'll say goodnight, Mara."

"Goodnight… Luke. Where are you staying?"

"Tonight?" he questioned. "I'm sleeping in my 'X'-wing."

"Sleeping in it? For Sith's sake, Skywalker."

"There's nothing left in town and I don't want to be too far from my ship. It's nothing I haven't done before."

Mara made an instant decision she hoped she wouldn't regret. "There's plenty of room in the _V-V."_

"What!" Luke's mouth fell open with surprise.

"I've got the space and you look tired enough without spending the night sleeping in your ship."

"I've done it before. I can put myself in a hibernation trance."

"Sure you can. But hey, it's up to you."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise." Mara hoped this wasn't a lie.

"Can I bring Artoo?"

Mara rolled her eyes. What was it with this man and his droids? "Sure, then you can tell me why you're so far from home leaving all the little Jedi back on Yavin."

Luke chuckled and she could see for the first time that he was tired. He was whiter than a wampa's pelt tired.

"Go get the droid, Skywalker."

"Yes, Ma'am." He tiredly gave her a sloppy military salute and ran off towards the little craft he'd flown ever since he'd left his desert home world. 

Mara keyed in her access code and waited for the entrance ramp to lower. The _V-V_ was not the _Jade's Fire._ It lacked everything in comparison with her own beautiful ship – it lacked the speed, the firepower, even the aesthetic qualities which made it stand out from other vessels, but that was why she was flying the _Vornskr. _It didn't attract attention and on Zathoq that was a good thing.

"That's it Artoo – this one." 

She could hear Luke's voice patiently urging the squat little droid up the ramp and into her ship. She almost smiled, it sounded so comfortingly familiar.

"Yes, we know the Captain and yes, Artoo, I trust her."

Mara's almost-smile faded as something in Luke's voice made her feel uncomfortable.

The droid whistled something indignant and she could hear Luke's footsteps approaching the crew area. His head peered around the door frame and he gazed at her, a smile on his face. Artoo rolled through the door, caught sight of Mara, swivelled his domed head in his Master's direction and moaned.

"No, Artoo." Luke chuckled, never taking his eyes from Mara. "No forests."

Artoo beeped a pithy comment and then rolled off to investigate, leaving the two humans to stare at each other. Mara gradually relaxed and spread out one hand. "Welcome…"

A piercing electronic wail interrupted and Mara stiffened, mouthed some profanity and sprinted off to find the source of Artoo's distress.  For a moment Luke tensed but no more sounds came from the droid and he relaxed. 

Luke wandered slowly into the open area, his scruffy grey carryall over his shoulders. The _Valiant Vornskr_ was a working ship right enough. But because she was Mara's ship the area was in meticulous order. Luke gave a cursory glance at the workstation with each data pad laid out precisely, each tool secured in racks fastened against sometimes turbulent space flight. That was something they both had in common. Luke had never had enough possessions to scatter too widely and Mara came from a system that thrived on sterile order. 

Luke absently noted the pile of audio discs clipped into a small holder attached firmly to the wall. She liked to dance - he knew that. "Mara likes the Coruscant Symphony," he murmured. He remembered a concert in the acoustic perfection of the Imperial State Hall. He'd gone with Leia because Han hated such things and had been astounded at how the melodies had spun themselves over and over inside his head. He'd shrugged off Han's comments with a light quip and he wouldn't have admitted to the rest of Rogue Squadron how he'd saved up his meagre pay and bought a cheap sound system. It still worked and he'd invested in a fair amount of recordings over the years. He'd thought Mara would have just liked music with a strong beat but the amount of purely orchestral discs there were, surprised him. He should know better than to underestimate Mara.

"Artoo!" the voice was terse. "After all these years can't you tell the difference between a power outlet and a computer terminal?"

There was some agitated whistling.

"Okay… okay. I'm as bad as _he_ is. I'm talking to you like you were sentient."

The droid made a derogatory noise.

"Artoo, that was just, plain rude. Where did you learn language like that? Do you want to go back and stay in the 'X'-wing on your own?"

Luke heard muffled swearing and decided he'd better find out what was happening before Mara did irreparable damage to his faithful droid.

She was standing there, her hands on her hips, glaring at the little machine. "He's as bad as you are," she muttered without looking at him.

"I know the difference between a computer terminal and a power outlet," he replied meekly.

Artoo snickered in a melodic cascade of beeps and toots.

Mara peered at Luke, green eyes dark in the half-lit technical station. Her hair was crammed under the ugliest hat he'd ever seen. Something in the Jedi Master sparked into life and dared him to walk forward and whisk the hat swiftly from her head.

"Hey!" Mara yelled clutching at untidy, unravelling braids. "Nerf-brain! What did you do that for?"

Luke grinned and waved his hands a little. Mara was too busy trying to pin back her hair to notice; a few more pins magically slid out of their own accord. The result was spectacular. The more she tried to rescue her pins, the more they slid from her fingers and her hair fell about her in shining waves.

Luke stopped laughing. It wasn't funny any more. He shuffled a little and searched for the pins on the floor. "Here." He handed her a pile of pins along with the offending hat, his expression guilty. "I didn't realise it had grown so long."

"What?" Mara asked irritably pushing the waist length mass behind her.

"Your hair…" He cleared his suddenly choked throat. "I haven't seen you wear it down for ages. It's beautiful… so why'd you wear that horrible hat?"

"Why do you wear black, black, and that awful robe?"

"I like it and feel comfortable in it?"

"Wrong answer, Jedi boy."

"I'm not wearing black now, but that hat…"

"You've never been to Zathoq before, Skywalker – have you?"

"No."

"I have. Over the years I have had to fight for my maidenly virtue."

The expression in Luke's blue eyes intensified and Mara felt a little uncomfortable. 

"Your virtue – is it intact?" His voice deepened, his eyes intent on her. '_Ah, Skywalker… wrong thing to say.'_

Mara moved swiftly and before Luke knew it, he was on his back, pinned to the ground and unable to move. "What do you think?" she asked threateningly.

"Sorry I asked. Will you get off me?"

"Why?" Her voice was mischievous; her eyes gleamed green in her grease-streaked face, her hair shimmering around them both like a curtain, containing them both in their own secret world. The tension became heavy with unspoken desires.

"I might think you liked it." Luke couldn't move. If he'd wanted to he could have, but the feel of her strong legs straddling him, pinning him to the ground, made him think things he'd no business thinking about. "But I take the point and won't question your virtue again."

Mara gave him a threatening glare, paused, her hands tightening on his shoulders and climbed off him.

"No man would be that brave… or is it stupid?" Luke slowly got to his feet. "It's obviously a sensitive subject."

Mara balled her hands into fists and swung round aggressively. "Skywalker!" If this ship were flying you'd just have been pushed out the airlock. Remind me why you're in my ship, again." She tilted her head to the side and waited impatiently.

He began to laugh and it was so infectious to see him loosen up like this. His eyes gleamed and the sound came from deep inside him. Mara just had to join in. She'd gone from anger to mirth in nanoseconds. Only Luke could do this to her. They'd fallen into their old routine of stab and retreat with alarming swiftness. Mara gave herself a mental shove but it was in vain. It felt so comfortable to be with him, even to be arguing with him. They'd done it ever since they had met. Why should she expect things to be any different this time?

"I've missed you." His voice deepened with warmth.

"Yeah," she sobered up. "Come on I'll give you the grand tour and then show you where you can sleep. I warn you - it's with me." Mara turned and led the way expecting Luke to be behind her, but all she felt was shock and his mental shields closing up tight.

"With you?" he croaked.

Mara halted, her face flaming at the mental picture she suddenly saw in her mind's eye. "When Hoth melts," she bit out. "We're in here, Skywalker."

Luke peered into the narrow sleeping alcove furnished with four bunks, two above and two below. One of the top bunks contained some blankets. There was only room for one person standing at a time. "I thought you would have been in the Captain's quarters?"

"None on this vessel. All the extra space is used for carrying cargo. Zathoq is so far out of the way, that it isn't worth coming unless you can take away the maximum amount of stuff. I can rough it if I have to - this is not a luxury cruise."

She moved to a small locker and pulled out a couple of Bantha hair blankets and a soft plump pillow. "Here, it's better than sleeping cramped in that fighter of yours."

Luke smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Jade. I appreciate it." He dumped his carryall on the lower of the bunks and pulled off the tan cloak he was wearing. 

Mara stared at him in shock, his presence almost stifling in the close confines of the alcove. He wasn't in his usual black ensemble. Her eyes travelled over polished brown leather boots, into which were tucked tight-fitting cream pants. A cream undershirt and a dark brown jacket covered his muscular chest. The whole thing was finished by a brown tooled leather belt which hugged his flat stomach and the low slung thigh holster, containing a very powerful looking blaster, drew her unwilling attention to what she was desperately trying to ignore.

"Where's your saber?" She ran her tongue over her dry lips. He dressed down rather nicely.

"Artoo has it. I didn't want to advertise Jedi this far out on the Rim."

"You might as well have earlier. They didn't think you were a farmer."

"I _was _a farmer."

"You haven't been one for a long time now."

"The same could be said about you."

"About me?" 

"Yeah…"

"I've never been a farmer." Mara frowned, amazed at the depths of stupidity the Jedi Master could sink to at times.

"Of course not…" Luke huffed for a moment in exasperation. "You're not an Imperial assassin any longer are you?"

"That's different."

Luke's eyes caught hers and held them. "I don't think so, Jade."

Mara wrinkled her nose at him in disgust and marched out of the oppressive atmosphere of the tiny alcove into the larger room. It contained a small cooking unit, a tiny table and a couple of chairs. "You hungry?" she snapped.

"I'm always hungry," Luke replied calmly.

"That's what I figured." She peered into the contents of a locker. "We have ration bars… or nothing."

"Luke pulled a small preservation flask from his carryall. "I have bread and some cheese."

"You do?" Mara's eyes lit up, good mood restored, she snatched the container from him. She activated the controls of the cooking unit swiftly and threw stim tea capsules into mugs of boiling water. "This will be like a feast. You can stay here any time, farmboy."

"So I am a farmer after all," Luke hooted in triumph.

Mara shook her head, already tearing at the soft bread with anxious hands. "Take my advice, Skywalker. Don't eat at Lek's tapcaf unless you're starving to death and if you do, that still might be the final result

"That bad, huh?" He snatched at a piece of the rapidly disappearing loaf. "I might have to if you don't leave me some of that bread. Hey…"

She grinned evilly at him as she popped another morsel into her mouth. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

They ate the simple meal quietly and as Mara cleared up Luke wandered into the sleeping alcove and began to remove his jacket and shirt. Mara stopped what she was doing and covertly watched as a bare tanned back appeared, muscles rippling as he moved. Luke sighed wearily, pulled his boots off and climbed into the lower bunk.

Leaving only the security lights on, Mara divested herself of her overtunic and boots, and climbed up into the top bunk. She wasn't stripping down any further.

Luke closed his eyes and reached for the place in the Force that helped him sleep, but sleep was an elusive master. He couldn't see Mara but he could hear her soft breathing, the rustling she made as she pulled the blankets over her slim body. He moved onto his side and gripped the soft pillow with a violence that was quite undeserved. He shifted again and the bunk creaked. There must be something to be said for sleeping in his own ship instead of so close to Mara Jade. If he stretched out his arm he might be able to touch her. Luke opened his eyes and peered up at the upper bunk on the opposite side to his own, but all he could see was the edge of her blankets. He rolled on to his back and determinedly shut his eyes again. He was a Jedi Master - he could sleep.

Mara heard Luke's restless movements as he tried to seek sleep. She couldn't see him, but she could imagine what he looked like - his muscular chest bare, his hair tousled like that of a small boy. When they'd stood close together she'd breathed in his natural spicy male scent with a hint of the cleaning solution she knew he favoured, and something in her blood had reacted. Luke didn't like the over-chemical colognes of Forrell or the expensive male perfumes preferred by Lando. You would never have to suffer the stale-sweat aroma of Lek with Luke. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as she willed herself into slumber, but she was wide awake. Focusing through the darkness, she tried to sense how many welded rivets went into the ceiling but a deep sigh from Luke made her lose count.

"Skywalker," her voice sounded unnaturally loud in the darkness. "Can't you stay at peace?" She heard the bunk creak as he moved.

"Sorry, Mara. I'm so tired that I can't sleep."

"Aren't you the typical man?" she groused at him. "You can't sleep so no one else can either."

"That's not fair."

"You're keeping me awake."

Luke peered up at the bunk in the dark, but he still couldn't see her. "I wasn't the one who started talking."

"Every time you move that bunk groans and then you sigh and then you move."

"Well, you're breathing." His tone was aggrieved.

Mara blinked. Of course she was breathing. "Skywalker!" Her voice rose in pitch. "That was one of the most inane comments I've heard you make for a long time, and I've heard you make quite a few."

"It's distracting!" he roared. "I'm going back to the X-wing. This was a bad idea." She could hear him scrabble about in the pitch black for what she assumed were his boots.

Mara sat up trying not to bump her head on the ceiling. Adding concussion to confusion was not good. "Whoa, Jedi boy. It's not wise to run around Zathoq spaceport at this time of night. Calm down… I'm sorry."

Luke stopped trying to find his footwear and paused. "Okay…" She could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"Lie down and get some rest."

"That's what I've been trying to do."

Mara squashed her pillow into a more comfortable shape and placed her head back down on it. "Why are you here, Luke?"

The Jedi sighed. He could listen to her voice all night if she'd call him Luke in that way a few more times – her voice low and sensuous. She'd kill him if she thought that she sounded like that. The arguments they enjoyed were so much a part of this strange relationship they shared. The arguments and the camaraderie. Mara made him feel like a real human being and not a demigod.

"Luke, are you with me?" 

Her voice intruded sharply into his thoughts. Luke lifted his shoulder and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I had this dream and…"

"Not another one of those. They invariably end in disaster."

"Tell me about it." He flopped back against his pillow and took a deep breath. "I'd never even heard of Zathoq before, but I saw this yard full of ships. Old ones, new ones, ships that would never leave the ground again and then I felt this prompting to be there. It was a sale, there were lots, and I saw myself and Artoo searching for something."

"Searching for what?" Mara could feel Luke's bewilderment through the Force.

"I don't know what I was seeking. I worked backward through the vision and saw myself flying through the ring system. It was so unusual I tried to trace it. Artoo and I spent hours in the Old Imperial library until I came up with half a dozen planets."

"How did you know it was the right one?"

"Research, mainly. Half a dozen planets with that kind of ring system. Only five of them orbited a red star and then only three of them had big ship sales coming up so soon."

"So you narrowed it down, farmboy."

Luke felt a rush of warmth at her approval. "I suppose I did and then I used my gut instinct and the Force seemed to indicate it was this one. I read voraciously anything I could find on Zathoq and the more I read, the more I knew I was in the right place. This is a ship sale held once every five years. Something here is calling me. There was one other thing…" His voice drifted off tiredly. She could feel the fatigue finally hitting him.

Mara nodded to herself. She accepted the Force promptings. Mara wriggled into the warmth of her blanket, her eyes beginning to feel heavy. "What was that?"

"You… you were here too," he murmured sleepily. "It's the right place." 

He muttered something more and Mara strained, as a wave of tiredness swept over her, to catch his final words.

"_It's always the right place if you are here."_

*****************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ship**** – part 2**

**Disclaimer** – The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I'm only borrowing them for a short while.

Luke picked his way cautiously through a mountain of mechanical debris and, as he slipped on a pile of used parts, something caught his eye. "Hey!" he mumbled to himself. "Han was looking for a set of these only last month. I wonder if he…"

Mara, who hadn't bothered to clamber over the mechanical assault course, scowled at the Jedi. "Skywalker!" Her tone was the one she used when she had run out of patience. It was a warning that lesser men feared.

Luke peered at her through a shaggy, untrimmed fringe. "I thought you would like this."

"Yeah, sure I did… for the first two days." Her eyes glared laser bursts at him from under her ugly hat. "What are we looking for? Do you even know?"

Luke ducked his head, moving his eyes away from her sharp gaze. "Uh…"

She sighed impatiently for the hundredth time. "Skywalker…"

"I don't know, Mara."

"We've been around fourteen speeder sales, ten dubious shipyards, six respectable ship warehouses, three used droid lots, not to mention the exhibition of completely useless gadgets, which was a waste of time…"

"Yeah, but don't you like the ration bar carrier made out of used data cards that I bought you?" Luke interrupted her growing litany.

"I'm not even going to deign to answer that one." Her voice was stiff.

"Admit it… you were touched."

She curled her lip in disgust, swivelled sharply on her black booted heels and marched towards the exit. "If you're not finished in ten minutes, Artoo and I are leaving without you." On cue, her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Wonderful," Luke mumbled under his breath. "More ration bar surprise."

'_I heard that' _she sent to him through the Force.

The sale on Zathoq was one of immense proportions. Luke and Mara registered with the authorities and were given a data card containing all the lots for sale and the whereabouts in Zathoq City they had to go to find them. Luke had rented a beat-up speeder and they'd set out to find whatever it was Luke didn't know he needed. 

The buyers were given a week to look over the merchandise, such was the size of the sale. Luke had been astounded at the massive area of just one of the warehouses. He calculated that a star destroyer at the very least could have squeezed in. Ships lay in rows like vegetables on a market stall. If he'd been allowed to linger he would have been there for a week alone.

Mara tapped her chrono and gave him a narrow glance. "Time to go, Luke."

"Yeah! I guess this is not helping us find what we need."

"It would help if you knew what it was."

"I know."

Mara sighed. "Just keep your mind on the bigger picture, farmboy and not on the 'hunk of junks' arrayed for your pleasure."

"Yes, Mara," he chanted like a small boy and chuckled at the glare she sent his way.

"It's going to take an hour to get out of here, even before we start on the next place."

Luke scrolled through some information on his guide to the sale data pad. Some of the merchandise was top of the range and totally legitimate, but if you kept going towards the smaller venues on the edge of the city there were shady deals to be made. A number of the ships were sold by auction; others you could trade or just purchase outright. Because the main emphasis was on the buying and selling of ships, finding accompanying starship parts and equipment was a welcome fringe benefit. No matter how old a ship was or how obscure the part required - somebody would have it. In all his years of travelling throughout the galaxy, Luke had never seen anything like it; and neither had Mara. But he still didn't know why he was here.

Grudgingly he moved towards the vendor clutching the part he knew Han would want and handed over the credit chip before following Mara in the direction of the speeder. Artoo beeped sympathetically at Luke's downcast expression. Mara ignored him. She was already ensconced in the driving seat and had the engine running.

They rode back to the _Valiant Vornskr_ in silence; its battered hull appeared to rise reassuringly out of the docking bay to greet them. Mara switched off the engine and sat staring at her ship. Luke cleared his throat; he could sense she was unhappy with the way things were proceeding. Hell! He wasn't overjoyed with the situation himself. He knew he had to be here, but for what he just didn't know. 

"I'm going to the tapcaf," Mara muttered. "You coming?"

"No, if you don't mind, Mara. I want to try and meditate for a while – see if it can shed any light on anything."

"Suit yourself," she replied brusquely, aware that a kernel of disappointment had curled into her heart. She'd been surprised at how much she'd enjoyed his company over the past three days and he hadn't tried to turn her into a Jedi – much.

"Mara…" Luke called after her.

She stopped at the entrance to the docking bay. "Changed your mind?"

"No, but I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're here and I know if I still can't find anything, you'll have to leave."

Mara pressed her lips together and slowly turned towards the exit. Skywalker had matched the Sandperson with his Bantha once again. Was that why she was so irritable today – because she didn't want to leave the Jedi Master on his own? Was it because she had enjoyed his company and wanted the feeling to continue? She squashed the thought and vanished from sight.

Luke keyed the entrance code and the entrance ramp lowered allowing Artoo to trundle into the ship. He produced a wrapped bundle from underneath his robes and sighed forlornly. He'd managed to sneak away to a market stall at one point and had bought some real food. He'd planned to cook Mara dinner as a sort of thank you for letting him stay on the ship with her. There wasn't a lot of room in the _Vornskr_, but the equipment was capable of producing a fairly decent meal. He mentally shrugged. No point in wasting good food. After storing some of it in the flasks he'd brought with him, he managed to construct a simple but tasty stew and found that he was starving after all. Luke made enough for two, just in case Mara was hungry when she returned from Lek's.

"Artoo, I'm going to meditate for a while. Could you keep watch please?"

The little droid beeped an affirmative and rolled over to the charging unit he was now familiar with and plugged himself in with a satisfied electronic gurgle.

Luke pulled off his tunic and lay down on his bunk. He'd tried this every night while he'd been on Zathoq but had awakened in the morning without so much as a dream. This time he would try to recreate his original vision - the one that had told him to come here  - and he sank into his trance.

***************************************

"Merah!" Lek waved at her as she squeezed through the crush of patrons frequenting the tapcaf.

"Busy tonight."

"Busy every night when the sale is on. I can make nearly a half rotation's profit during the sale."

"As much as that?"

Malyre nodded his furry head. "Easily."

"Where's your farmer friend tonight?"

Mara grimaced sourly. "Farmboy has gone back to the ship to…" She stopped for an instant. Better not say the X-wing flying farmer was now meditating. "He's tired and has gone back for a nap."

"He's staying with you?" Malyre wheezed, a suggestive look in his eyes.

Mara glared. "I have a spare bunk and he couldn't sleep for a week in his X-wing."

Lek gave a short burst of laughter, his shaggy head of hair quivering. "I've heard a lot of excuses."

"It's the truth," Mara insisted.

"And you wish it wasn't so, mm?"

Mara slumped back in her seat with disgust. These two had nothing better to do with their time than sit and gossip. She hated being the subject of idle speculation – especially when they were as far off the mark as they were with this topic. Her and Skywalker!

"We're only teasing, Merah. You rise so beautifully to any suggestion that this one could be a love affair. You've never reacted like this before."

Malyre brought out his little clay pipe and began filling it with a brownish dried weed.

Mara had strong suspicions that it was dried spice flakes, but Malyre was an old Selonian and it was unusual to see a male of that species off world, let alone this far out on the rim. If he wanted a little pleasure from that source, who was she to object. She wasn't going to inspect his brand of leaf too closely. The serving droid tottered to their booth and she gave her usual order.

"Not eating again, Merah? I get the feeling you don't like my food."

"You'd be right," chortled Malyre. "It's horrible."

"Yet you eat it." Lek challenged him.

"I'm an old creature and I cannot have that long to live."

Mara smiled and listened to their good-natured bickering. She was lucky they'd taken her under their wings all those years ago. She wondered if Luke was having any luck with his meditations. He was becoming frustrated by his lack of success, yet maintained that he was in the right place.

"What's your Luke searching for? Is it a ship?" Lek peered through the subdued lighting at Mara.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think he knows - and he's not my Luke," she returned smartly.

"Warehouse 7b had a very nice selection. I personally liked the Ghtroc freighter." Malyre swayed backwards and forwards in his seat as he talked.

Mara nodded. "It was nice. The shields would need serious upgrades though and as for the weaponry…" She shook her head. "Very poor, but it had potential."

"What would a flying farmer want with advanced weapons and shields?" Lek was curious. Luke intrigued him. He liked mystery puzzles and the farmer didn't fit any of the stereotypes he'd come across in his seventy plus years.

"He likes such things - would you believe it? The galaxy isn't a safe place, you know." Mara's tone was dismissive. She didn't want to be talking about Luke.

"I've not been off Zathoq in years." Malyre put in.

"Me neither," added Lek.

"Exactly," Mara said. "Neither of you have any idea what you're talking about."

"There was a couple of YT-1300's at yard 42." Lek mumbled as he grabbed a large tankard of his favourite draf and took a hearty swallow.

Mara shuddered at the thought of the exact contents of the cloudy drink and what it did to your insides. "His brother-in-law flies one of those and Luke would never be sure if he wasn't borrowing spares."

"You can't trust anyone these days." Lek offered solemnly.

"No," Mara disagreed firmly. "I trust Luke."

The two oldsters stared at her as if she'd gained an extra head and turned blue.

"Well, I do," she muttered and buried her nose in her stim tea. '_Emperor's bones, I'm getting soft, blurting out my business to all and sundry.'_

The conversation drifted back to ships and upgrades and Mara let herself relax. The tapcaf was dark and warm, the pungent odour from Malyre's pipe making her a little sleepy. She could still hear Lek and Malyre discussing ships but it seemed far away. The sound faded a little and she was in a shipyard, or to be exact, it was a junkyard. The ships in this place looked as if they would never fly again - all peeling paint and rusting engines. Her view shifted and colours merged and she was standing in the entrance corridor of a ship. Just in front of her, a thin man with a hooked nose, dressed in old-fashioned apparel, tapped instructions into a door panel before exiting hurriedly. Outside, two slim figures in hooded robes ran towards a waiting vehicle. "Handmaiden…" the man called to a third. "Handmaiden…"

Mara almost gasped aloud as the third figure's hood slipped from a fiery head of red-gold curls. It was _herself_. She was seeing herself as part of this scenario. The woman tapped more commands into the panel before joining the rest of them in the speeder. The speeder vanished into the distance and Mara slipped into sleep.

The tapcaf slowly cleared as the patrons made the effort to return to their ships for some rest before the all-important buying began the next day. Lek moved stiffly as he began to clear up some of the mess. They'd had no trouble that night. He had enough security droids just in case and Forrell kept a careful eye on the comings and goings. He turned towards Malyre and pointed at Mara. "She must have needed her sleep."

Malyre grinned a toothy smile. "So she trusts him, eh?"

"He's a strange one, but she's not your ordinary run-of-the-cantina smuggler either. Let her sleep."

***************************************

Luke awoke a little cramped in the bunk and rather stiff. The longed-for visions hadn't happened. All he'd seen was a beautiful woman with red-gold hair and he knew who _she_ was. She kept him from sleep already and now she invaded his meditations. There's a message in there for me somewhere, he mused. He pulled his blanket over his chilled body and curled into a ball. If he was going to dream about her, he might as well get on with it. She crossed his mind more frequently than he cared to think about, distracting him from his duties. She made him think about things he'd almost given up on ever having and he knew that to even consider such things with Mara was total foolishness. Life could be so unfair, but with Mara there was always the pleasure of her beauty and her intellect. One day she would finish her training to knighthood and for him that would be enough. He closed his eyes and brought Mara's image forward. He drifted away as a voice called, "The handmaiden; she knows the code."

"What handmaiden?" he answered.

A tall, thin, hook-nosed man pointed to a slim figure with red-gold hair. "She does."

Luke tried to hold on to the brief picture but it faded rapidly and abruptly he opened his eyes. He knew what he was looking for now. Well… he didn't but he did need Mara to help him find it. Whatever it was, it was so precious or so well hidden that it needed the combined efforts of two Jedi to locate the source. It needed two Jedi and it had to be Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. He could work with that.

He fumbled for his tunic and pulled it over his head, grabbed his tan robe, threw it around his shoulders and checked the charge on his blaster before placing it in his thigh holster. Luke moved to where Artoo sat, still plugged into the recharging unit.

"I want my saber, Artoo."

The droid tooted a question or two, but Luke ignored them. 

"I haven't time for that just now. I just need to have it by my side. I don't feel dressed without it."

Artoo pealed a chuckle at his master, and the panel hiding the compartment in the top of his domed head slid aside, revealing the weapon of the Jedi Master.

Luke grabbed it, felt its customary weight and living warmth, coming from the Force, in his hand. This lightsaber was so much a part of who he was that without it he didn't feel whole. Even if he never used it again he would always have it with him. But there was little chance of him not using it – was there?

Luke glanced quickly at his chrono and frowned. It was very late and there was no sign of Mara. She'd been quite irritable all day and he guessed she was a little tired. He stretched out with the Force for her presence and located her not too far away. With any luck she was still in the tapcaf. Flicking on the comm, he located the frequency. "This is Luke. Is Merah still there?"

"Fast asleep."

Luke chuckled. She was asleep? He'd been right about Mara being tired. He knew her as well as she did him. "I'll come and get her - don't wake her. She gets really cranky if she doesn't get her required amount of sleep and she takes too many stimpills as it is."

*********************************************

Lek turned to Malyre. "That was Luke."

"Ah… Coming for his woman is he?"

"Better not let either of them hear you saying that, Malyre. She nearly had your arms ripped from your body the other day and Luke… he has the air of someone who is very fit."

"A regular farmer."

"Don't mock. Most farmers I know have a hard work regime."

A gentle tapping at the entrance alerted them to his presence and Lek limped slowly over and let the farmer in.

"Thanks." He kept his voice low. "Where is she?"

"Usual booth." Lek stared at the young man. "What is it between you two?" He knew he shouldn't ask, but his old tongue kept flapping on. His instinct said it was a love affair, but his head and knowledge of Merah said it couldn't possibly be. They didn't behave like lovers, but they shared an instinctual closeness that only people who were truly intimate possessed.

Luke paused carefully before replying. "What do you mean?"

"She's been coming here for nearly ten years and you've never been mentioned. She trusts nobody, yet she trusts you and she bristles with annoyance every time we say your name. As soon as we mentioned your ship she knew it was you."

Luke gave a wry smile and tried to cover it with his gloved hand. "We've had an up-and-down relationship over the years. Or more accurately - a down-and-up. Remember she's not the kind of person who tells people her business."

"She considers you her business?" Lek questioned.

"I'm her friend," he answered simply.

"What's with the glove?"

"My glove?" Luke appeared genuinely surprised. "I lost my hand a while back. I have a good replacement, but it's a habit I suppose. I used to keep thinking people would notice that it isn't real." He peeled off the brown leather and a very ordinary appendage was shown to be underneath.

"That's not real?" Malyre asked, coming to join the quietly spoken conversation.

"No it's not. I rarely think about it any more."

"Must have hurt like hell," the Selonian observed.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago." Luke moved towards the sleeping woman and grinned. "I'll take her back to the ship."

"You could leave her here."

"No, it's okay." He slid his arms underneath her slim form and hoisted her carefully into his arms. "She's not heavy and she would hate to wake up here."

As he did so he dislodged her hat and the thick plaited rope of shining red-gold hair curved over Luke's arm.

"You dropped something." Lek muttered quietly and placed the hat back on Mara's head.

Luke smiled in thanks. "You never saw that, did you?"

"Nope. I never thought she was a red head, but it explains quite a lot."

"You saying red-heads are eccentric?" Luke tutted mockingly. "Never say anything like that to Merah."

"You're right," chuckled Lek.

"Merah's hair gets her noticed. On a rough world like Zathoq, she doesn't want to be noticed. The hat is merely a disguise – we all have them."

"Even you?" asked the old man but it wasn't really a question.

Luke sighed and glanced down at the silver cylinder hanging from his waist. "Especially me." He glanced down at Mara again. "The less said about this, the better. She hates to be vulnerable - more than most."

"Do you know why you're here, Luke?"

"Not really, but I will." He lifted Mara a little higher and walked slowly from the building. It was only once he'd gone that Lek caught the significance of the silver cylinder hanging from his waist and felt privileged. "Well I never thought I'd see the day or night. A farmer…"

"See what?" Malyre puffed behind him.

"Nothing. We need to get some sleep, old friend. We should be really busy tomorrow."

"Who you calling old?"

"Who do you think?"

******************************************************

It wasn't far to the _Vornskr_, so Luke didn't have to carry Mara for long. Scanning for any interest from the other berths he activated his comm, which he'd attached to his collar. "Lower the ramp, Artoo. I'm coming in and I don't have any spare arms."

He carried the still sound asleep Mara into the ship and levitated her gently onto her bunk. He wasn't going to remove any of her clothes - she could sleep in them. He wanted to live a while longer. But he did remove her boots and cover her with a blanket. Climbing into his own bunk, he called for the lights to dim and dropped into an easy slumber.

Mara awoke first and was surprised to find that she was in her own bed. She remembered nothing apart from a strange dream she'd had, probably while inhaling some of Malyre's dubious-smelling tobacco. She didn't remember returning to the ship at all. Peering over the edge of the bunk she heard a soft masculine snore and spotted a lump wrapped in a blanket topped by a mop of fair hair. Quietly she slipped from the bunk and crept into the crew quarters, her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything last night. A pot sitting on the cooking unit caught her interest and she found the remains of a rather nice-looking stew. She could eat that for breakfast. Ah… so that was why Skywalker had looked so downcast when she'd headed across to the tapcaf in a snit the previous evening. He must have come and carried her home. Her face burned at the thought of him carrying her and putting her to bed. She couldn't recall the last time she'd let down her guard enough. It was a rather disquieting thought. He'd not removed any of her clothes and she grinned at the thought of Luke debating with himself whether or not he should risk it.

She squeezed into the miniscule refresher and washed and changed before returning to heat up the stew. As she sat and ate, the dream she'd had returned to her. They were looking for a ship or something in a ship. The people in her dream had been dressed in a fashion Mara associated with the Old Republic. So they were looking for something pre-Empire. It narrowed things down a bit.

"Morning."

The voice made her jump. "Skywalker!" she snapped. "Creeping up on people like that could get you seriously maimed."

He waved his unusually ungloved hand at her. "I've been seriously maimed, sweetheart," he mocked borrowing Han's term of affection for Leia because he knew it would annoy Mara immensely.

"Don't call me that."

"Sure, Mara. You okay this morning?"

"Are you referring to the fact that you took me home last night?"

"You mean you can't remember?" He pretended to look horrified.

"Skywalker… You're no use at subterfuge, so stop trying."

He shrugged his shoulders at her and made for the water heater. Once he had a mug of stim tea in his hands he sat opposite her at the tiny table and just stared, his blue eyes solemn.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

"Am I?"

"Skywalker!" she warned.

"I just wondered if you'd had any weird dreams lately?"

"You and your dreams." But she stared down at her meal.

"Mara…"

"Yes, I had one last night, but I think it was possibly because Malyre was smoking what looked like a mild form of spice and I was sitting next to him."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Mara."

"Okay… It was only a snippet, but I saw three women dressed in Old Republican style clothes and a man in a reddish-brown leather waistcoat escaping from some sort of ship. I saw them key a code into the controls and then run towards a speeder."

Luke leant forward, his eyes fastening upon Mara's face with intensity. '_The handmaiden, she knows the code.' _"Where were they?"

"In a junkyard. That's what it looked like. Luke… one of the women… looked like me… was me. I saw myself in the dream. They called me a…"

"Handmaiden?" Luke's voice was carefully neutral.

"Yes… How did you know?" A glimmer of suspicion crossed her face.

"No, Jade. I've not been tapping into your mind while you slept. I'd never do that. It would break our trust."

"I know you wouldn't and I'm sorry for even considering it for a moment."

"I had part of that dream too, but you had more of it than me."

"That's strange since it is you I presume the Force is calling."

"I think the Force is calling us both." He leaned forward his expression concentrated. "Think about it, Mara," he pleaded. "When was the last time you were here? Did you have to be here now? What made you come at this point in the rotation?"

"Slow down," she chided, smiling at his fervour. "I was here because I always visit this place every so often. I hadn't been for a while and Karrde was looking for some things that were a little different. One thing about Zathoq – it certainly is different. But there was no fixed decision to arrive."

"So it could have been the Force."

"It could have been. I'm not going to discount that fact."

"So what do we do?" he asked. "You have obligations to Karrde and will have to return at some point." 

His eyes caught hers and held them, and Mara was surprised at the need she saw there. She stared deeply into the clear layers of blue and tried to gauge his thoughts. His eyes had always held a fascination for her. When the Emperor had told of his evil she hadn't at first been able to believe that with eyes as beautiful as his, the soul they mirrored wasn't the same. Subsequent events had reassured her that her original impression was the correct one. Her stomach tightened with some sort of nameless feeling. When had she lost the ability to deny him her aid? '_Jade, you never had that knack in the first place. Why should you develop it now?'_

_'What is she thinking,' _Luke wondered, staring into the eyes that invariably matched her mood, the colours ranging from a bright spring green to a dark, swirling sea-jade storm.

"I can stay a couple more days and then if we do find something I can always come back." Mara blinked, breaking the spell.

Luke swallowed to lubricate his dry throat. "You would do that for me?" he croaked.

Mara stretched out her hand and caught at Luke's – his real one. He stared down at their clasped fingers and swallowed again. He felt very moved by the simple touch of her hand on his.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ship**** – part 3 **

"Skywalker!" Mara bit out quietly as they left the fifth yard that morning. "These places are too…" She looked in disgust at the row of Imperial TIE fighters as they rode past them. "They're just not right."

Artoo tootled pathetically from his seat in the back of the speeder.

"What's he saying?" she asked, still amazed that Luke could translate the droid's electronic language.

Mara gave Luke a sceptical glance. "He's a droid," she stated firmly. "Droids are not prone to allergies."

"That's what he said – you asked." Luke turned his head as they left the yard behind, staring at the ships he'd flown against for most of his adult life. The TIE fighters were sad specimens, their solar panels lurching brokenly to one side. "You ever fly one?"

"Of course," she answered composedly. "I was trained to fly all kinds of Imperial craft."

Luke fiddled with the controls of the speeder. "I got a chance to try out one the Rebellion captured. Lack of shields tended to be their downfall, but in the hands of someone like Fel, they were every bit as dangerous as the X-wing. Those ships - their only use is as scrap, but that's what you tell me we're looking for."

"Someone will want them for souvenirs or for replacement parts. Some people still fly the Rebellion's equivalent on a regular basis." She arched an eyebrow. "And yes, we're looking for a scrap yard."

"I thought that was one."

"The place in the dream was more… confused, more untidy."

"If what you tell me is true – this place is too post-Old Republic."

"Too Imperial," she answered firmly. I know a little more about the Old Republic than you do. There were still trappings of it around the Imperial Palace amongst the very wealthy when I was growing up."

"Sure… and I was stuck out in the middle of nowhere." He hunched into his cloak. 

"It didn't do you any harm." She was not going to give him any sympathy. Mara was beginning to dislike the tan desert cloak almost as much as she did his Jedi blacks. The smuggler type outfit he had on underneath… that was a different story. She banned the distracting thought from her mind and concentrated on the matter in hand. "We need to look for somewhere much older."

"So possibly we need to head even farther out into the city perimeter area or beyond." He shaded his eyes with his hand; Jedi-enhanced vision scanning far ahead.

Mara shook her head; she was unwilling to go much further. "I don't like it. What is there to even suggest such a place still exists?"

"I have a feeling…"

"I'm not risking my life on a feeling and…"

"This is not like you, Jade." Luke gibed, his frustration at his lack of success coming through in his voice. "You have before and we've been to much worse places than this."

"Don't infer that I'm afraid, because we both know that I'm not."

"I would never dare to think such a thing. If you won't come with me, I'll go on my own."

"That is a reckless course of action, Skywalker. This is not Yavin IV. It's Zathoq City and this is the kind of place that you need some back-up."

"So that's why you've been coming here on your own for ten years, Jade." Luke muttered dryly. It wasn't a question.

"I wasn't travelling out of the centre into the worst areas. This place makes Nar Shaddaa look pleasant and sometimes Karrde _did_ send another member of his organisation with me."

"If I die you'll feel it through the Force… or you would if you paid more attention to your training. Of course it's Zathoq City. Mara… I don't understand your attitude sometimes. You've been my friend for nearly ten years. You've seen me through more than my fair share of mistakes and disasters…"

"Exactly."

"My life has been as difficult as yours. I'm not some Jedi prince. I've been in places the galaxy wouldn't want its armpits to know about. What is it with you?"

Mara shrugged, her expression difficult to read under the hat, which she'd worn constantly outside of the _Vornskr._ "I guess…" she muttered, her tone uncertain, "I worry about you."

Luke brought the speeder to an abrupt halt and stared at her in amazement. "Mara!"

She fiddled awkwardly with her small wrist blaster. "I just do, if you want to know."

"I can look after myself, Jade," he whispered. "I've had to." Apart from Leia it had been a long time since anyone had worried about him… He swallowed, his eyes suddenly vulnerable and very blue. "But thanks."

She gave him a funny look and sighed. "Okay, let's move. Sitting in a stationary speeder this side of town doesn't fill me with confidence. We have one astromech droid, which could be sold…"

Artoo emitted a shrill squeak at that comment.

"We have little in the way of weapons…"

"We have a couple of blasters, you have a knife in your boot and a vibroblade in your belt and I have my lightsaber."

Mara grinned and pushed an escaping strand of red-gold hair back under her hat. "I've mine too."

"Where?"

"I followed your example. Artoo has it."

He chuckled and gunned the engine once more. This was perhaps a good time to move as a couple of shady looking individuals had begun to show interest. Luke heard his stomach rumble and wondered if they had any food with them.

Mara reached into the back of the speeder and brought out a ration bar carrier fashioned from old data cards. "You hungry, farmboy?"

Luke nearly crashed the vehicle at that moment as the present he'd bought as a joke was presented. Mara smiled with smug satisfaction and handed him a ration bar, which he proceeded to wolf down.

"I thought you didn't care for ration bars, farmboy."

"I do if there's nothing else," he rejoined, his mouth full.

They tried two more yards with no luck before it grew dark, and then returned dispiritedly to the ship. Luke sat at the small table in the crew quarters, his shoulders slumped. "I was so sure there was something here for me, Mara."

"There probably is, Luke." She laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and he reached up to cover it with his own. His hand felt so right pressing down gently onto hers.

"I just wish I knew what it was I was supposed to find. I was assuming it was a ship, but why would I be looking for a particular ship?"

Mara pulled off her hat and threw it disconsolately across the room. "It's not a bad assumption, since this is apparently the ship sale of the century. I can't believe I've never heard about it."

Luke's eyes tracked the missile until it landed neatly in a refuse container and he clapped his hands with relief.

"What?" Mara quizzed lightly as she retrieved the offending artticle and placed it through in the adjoining room on her bunk.

"Three cheers, the hat has gone for the night."

Mara just gave him a disgusted look.

He grabbed a tin of lomin ale and threw one to Mara. He hesitated, the tin suddenly forgotten in his hands. "Would you mind…" he frowned uncertain of her response.

"Would I mind what?"

"Would you mind participating in a meditation with me? I get the feeling that we need the power of both of us to solve this mystery."

Mara chewed on her lip, her face carefully wiped free of all expression. "I… I…"

"Look, I'll do it myself if you're not in favour and I would never intrude on your memories. I trust you more than anyone else, even Leia and she's my twin."

Mara swallowed before allowing herself to speak, her green eyes stinging with the unaccustomed feeling of tears. She was definitely losing it and had never been like this before in her entire life. "I trust you too, Luke, and if you think it will help you. I'll do it." Just when she'd forgotten the way he'd made her feel this morning, the nerf went and did it again. He made her…  care for him.

"I already owe you a lot over this trip, Mara." He stood up and without thinking pulled her into a warm hug, just like he would do with Leia. 

Mara stiffened and tried to pull free of the sensations of Luke's arms holding her against him. There was nothing sexual in the embrace, just the simple need for human contact.

"Luke…" Mara muttered. "Let me go. I'm not into all this huggy stuff."

"Well, we'll just have to change all that. Think what it would do for your image." He hadn't let her go, but he'd loosened his grasp just enough so she felt less threatened. It was like holding a wild thing – one wrong move and it would either flee or strike. With Mara both were options.

"Skywalker!" Her voice rose irritably, but she made no move to escape. 

Luke held her in the careful circle of his arms and stared into her face. The faint hint of applied grime did little to mar her loveliness in his humble opinion; her hair had been pulled ruthlessly back and plaited before being stuffed underneath the hat. It now straggled defiantly from her confines and had begun to curl around her face, little wisps of molten fire framing her beauty. "Everyone needs comfort once in a while, Mara," he instructed gently. "Even me."

Mara gave an unwilling smile. He'd turned things upside down, so now it seemed as if she was the one embracing him. It was then natural to lean forward and place her head against his shoulder. They stood like that for a little while, both of them secretly enjoying the feel of each other's bodies but telling themselves it was just a natural human reaction – this need for comfort.

At a given moment they stepped apart and Mara gave a little nod. "Okay."

Luke's blue gaze warmed and he nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Mara sighed. "I know." 

He stared at his still unopened can of ale. "You want to go to the tapcaf and see the old guys before we see what the Force can help us with?"

Mara thought about it for a moment. "No," she said softly. "I want to do it now."

"If you're sure?"

"I want to find out."

"The Force might not show us anything."

"We can only try…" She stopped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "I forgot," she murmured simply.

"You forgot what?"

"The old saying."

Luke chuckled. "Oh yeah, me too."

"And you the Jedi master too… shocking.  What would Yoda say?"

"I don't think you want me to quote you data cards worth of stuff." He grinned. "I had to be reminded a lot. I was a bit of a cynic."

"Mr Idealistic an unbeliever?"

"No - more of a doubter." He sighed a little. "I remember… I'd landed my ship in the middle of a swamp on Dagobah…" He stopped and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Mara, you've heard this before."

"Don't know if I have, farmboy."

"I watched Master Yoda pull my ship out of the mire it had sunk into. I'd already tried and failed." He gave her a mischievous look. "I do sometimes fail, Jade."

Mara rolled her eyes.

"I stood there stammering 'I don't believe it' and he gave me one of those stares that had me feeling about a tenth of his height. I'll never forget his words." Luke turned and fully faced Mara. "He said 'that is why you fail'."

She shifted uncomfortably. He'd gone from friend to gimlet-eyed Jedi Master in one sentence. "I…"

"So, yes, I found it difficult to 'do'."

Mara's chin lifted and her green eyes blazed. "But there are two of us, Luke. We can 'do' together." 

Luke stared into her shining eyes and was touched at her faith in him. "Come on then," he murmured.

They sat at the little table; there was nowhere else to go and they shied away from curling up in one of the bunks together. Luke stretched out his hands and firmly grasped Mara's. He gave her an intent gaze and opened his mind and senses to the power of the Force.

Mara watched carefully as Luke's eyes grew heavy lidded and sleepy and found her own lashes fluttering closed. The warmth of his hands on hers was comforting. Reality faded and they were transported back into a time long ago.

It moved very fast at first - the pictures swirling and changing like someone rewinding the holovid at top speed. Mara saw herself change, become younger, less carefree, then she drifted back to a time before she came to be born. Luke caught fleeting glimpses of people and places long gone in his past.

"Mara…"

"Luke… We're here."

"Is this it – the place you saw in your vision?" He stared at the mountain of wrecked starships, towers of cracked cockpits and twisted pieces of metal too damaged to identify. "You could build your own ship from the pieces." Luke's voice was awed.

Mara groaned with disbelief. The man was unreal at times. He was dying to get his hands on some pieces and build. "Skywalker! You're a long way from eighteen these days."

"What!"

"I said grow up and we don't have time and it's not real."

"But…" Luke had picked up part of a piece of damaged hyperdrive.

"It won't get us very far." Mara pulled at his hand. 

He heaved a heavy sigh. "True. Now to find where we are."

Mara nodded. "Check the position of the sun. It might help us find it tomorrow." She moved behind a rusting space yacht, Luke following her, his hand still clutching hers.

"That perimeter wall is made of stone," he observed thoughtfully. "Most of the perimeter fences in the centre are durasteel."

"Good point. Come on, let's find the entrance."

"It's like a necropolis for starships… sad." He shivered.

"I think it's this way," Mara muttered and bit off a curse as she tripped over something. "Ow!" She was saved from landing flat on her nose by Luke's hand tightening on hers.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just twisted my ankle." She rotated her foot. "It's fine. I mean… that is so stupid. How can I twist my ankle when I'm not really here?"

"I don't know. It's the same as me picking up that piece of metal. We perceive ourselves as being here therefore the environment is real to us."

"You're the Jedi master."

"I am and I still don't know." He grinned, his blue eyes brimming with life. "I'm not _quite_ perfect."

"Skywalker, shut up. This is supposed to be a vision and we're having silly conversations like always."

"It's part of why I like you." The boyish quality of his smile was directed fully at her. "You're about the only person apart from Han who I can have silly conversations with." 

Mara stopped and shook her head at him in exasperation.

"Come on then." Luke tugged at her hand. "We've got a ship to find."

They made their way through the crumbling and rusting stuff all piled haphazardly everywhere in the yard until they came to what they supposed must be one of the entrances.

"Some of these look as if they might fly," Mara observed as they made their careful way. "Do we know if it flies?"

"It had to - to get here." He stared keenly into the sky. "We're in the south side of the city. I'm sure of it." He moved behind a pile of motionless power generators and peered around to see if anyone was there. The area in front of him was completely empty. "Hey, there's a great big space here."

Just as the words left Luke's lips there was a loud noise and a large ship descended into the yard, smoke belching from one of the engines.

"It flies," Mara muttered dryly. "Or did."

"Stay back," he commanded instinctively. 

Mara clutched at Luke's shoulders and as she did so, she noticed that the material had changed and he was wearing a leather jacket and she was once more dressed in the all-enveloping hooded costume. "Luke…" she muttered softly. Her companion stared down at his own clothing and then at Mara's. 

"This is new," he whispered. "I've never dressed for a vision before."

"We're still in the yard, but our clothes have changed."

The boarding ramp lowered and a small group of people hurried out. Several men dressed like Luke and three figures dressed in the style Mara found herself wearing, raced across the yard. 

"Come on, come on!" One of the characters hissed as he pushed a speeder out of the cargo hold. "We need to get out of here, now."

"The ship can't take us any further?" Mara asked and blinked in shock at Luke who wearily pushed a peaked cap to the back of his head.

"No, the hyperdrive's shot again and the shields have failed for probably the last time. My lady, we have to go. Panaka is waiting for us at our meeting point. We do not have time to loiter." Luke found the words coming out of his mouth. He looked at Mara in disbelief. Who the hell was Panaka?

Mara's expression told him as much as his must be telling her. They were watching, yet they were part of it.

"Do we activate the self-destruct?" she asked, her expression mirroring Luke's confusion.

"Yes, but set it on a time switch. We have to be well away from here before any notice is taken. The ship is distinctive enough as it is. That is why we are switching to something less ostentatious."

"You are right Lieutenant Olie. We are lucky to have got this far without capture. They will not be far behind us." Another man came up after them and handed them weapons.

Mara turned to one of the other handmaidens. "Get the ship cleared, Take what you can and hurry - then seal it."

"Yes, my lady."

Mara and Luke no longer found themselves an intrinsic part of the scene, but watching from afar. The ship was closed down, the self-destruct was activated and the handmaiden punched a code into the access panel. The scene began to waver and blur. When they blinked, Mara and Luke were facing each other across the tiny table, still gripping each other's hands tightly.

"So we don't have anything to find after all." Mara's voice was subdued, her spirit dampened.

"Looks that way, doesn't it." Luke's heart sank.

"Still it might be possible to see if the place is still there or if it was blown to smithereens by a self-destructing ship." Mara's voice picked up a little with renewed optimism.

"The ship was something, though. It looked as if it was made of silver."

"I doubt that." Mara muttered.

"Yeah, probably chrome. I loved the shape – it was streamlined and elegant. No hard Imperial edges."

"Something from a more gracious and refined age?"

"By all accounts the Old Republic was exactly that. Obi-Wan once said something like that when he gave me my father's lightsaber. The one you now carry."

"I'm proud to carry it, Luke."

The Jedi Master blinked in shock as Mara's words reached his ears. 

She could see the surprise on his face and smiled a little sadly. "I _am_ proud to carry it. I haven't made the commitment to the Jedi that I should, but I've not been ready…"

"I never meant to push…"

"Of course you did, but it has to be in my own time."

"When you are ready, I will be waiting for you."

"I know."

Luke squeezed her hand once more before letting it go and grabbing a pad from the tech station. "We have a name or two to play around with. You called me Lieutenant Olie and we were looking for a Panaka.

"Means absolutely nothing."

Luke scrunched up his face in thought. "What about you, handmaiden?"

Mara tilted her head to one side as she considered Luke's words. "A handmaiden… suggests someone attending somebody wealthy or important. A royal… or a senator."

"Good idea… and the military? I'm presuming I was in some sort of defence unit or maybe…"

"A security squad… Guards."

"And the ship?" Luke wondered. "It was beautiful. A pity it was destroyed."

"It was in a distinctive style. Can you draw?" she asked.

"Can you?" he shot back.

"No."

"That makes two of us."

"You can draw, Luke. Enough to sketch that ship."

"Yeah, I guess so. What did it remind you of?"

"Definitely Old Republic, but I'm not sure if it's core or rim world. It certainly had a distinctive style about it. The design was beautiful and graceful."

"I'll tell you one thing I noticed." Luke sat up. He couldn't think why the fact hadn't struck him before. 

"What?"

"It didn't have any weapons."

"You sure?" Mara's green eyes widened.

"Think back, Mara."

She ran through her memories of the sleek, silver ship and came to the conclusion that Luke was right. There were no proton torpedoes or rocket launchers. Nowhere for laser fire to defend the vessel. "It must have had very strong shields. Now I'm really curious. What kind of important person travels all over the galaxy without weapons? They obviously needed them too as they _were_ in trouble."

Luke slumped down and put his head on his hands. "Where do I go from here?"

"Where do _we_ go from here," she repeated, emphasising the 'we'.

"Force, Mara. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know," she grinned cheekily.

"Tomorrow I… I mean _we_… head for the South side of Zathoq City." He yawned tiredly.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Yes, my lady… It suits you… the 'my lady' part. Don't stomp off in a huff," he added quickly.

Mara swung around half out of her chair, surprise etched on her features. "I wasn't going to. My lomin ale is over there and I want a ration bar. You remember the drink we never quite had before this little vision session?"

"Oh…"

"And then, farmboy. I'm going to contact Karrde and tell him why I won't be back with his cargo quite as promptly as he thought I was." She moved and grabbed the ales, handing Luke his. "Shouldn't you contact Leia?"

"She's my sister. Why should I?"

"She worries about you, Master Skywalker. When did you last speak to her?" She leant forward, her mouth inches from his. "Does she even know where you are?"

"I… I…" He pulled abruptly backwards away from the soft red lips. "I think I forgot to tell her."

"Luke!" Mara stood up straight her mouth now forming a tight line. "As soon as I've reported in to Karrde, you get straight on the holonet and talk to your sister."

Luke slouched down in his seat. "Yes, Ma'am." He lifted his head and a wicked gleam of blue lit the small crew room. "Anything you say, Ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ship ****– part 4**

Disclaimer – the people and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm and I am making no credits from the writing of this. Thanks to the girls for their help. 

**Coruscant** – 

"Where the hell has he got to, Han? I'm worried half out of my mind." Leia Organa Solo paced from one end of her office to the other.

"Leia, sweetheart…"

"No, Han. He's the absolute limit. He just said he had something to do for a couple of days and vanished. That was over two weeks ago and no one has heard anything at all from him – not a thing. Tionne contacted me five days ago because she thought he was here. Until then I didn't even know he was missing."

"Leia…"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Han. I can't feel him. Oh, I know he's alive, but wherever he is, he's too far away for me to guess what he's up to. Luke could be in trouble, or captured, or..."

"Do we know anything at all? The kid has turned rather secretive in his old age. We should tag him electronically."

"He's not secretive, Han. He's thoughtless - and don't tempt me."

"No, he's just absent-minded. He's living on Yavin and teaching that hokey religion. Time just slips away from him. It wouldn't have occurred to him to contact you."

Leia paused as she considered what her husband was telling her and part of her had to admit that Han was probably right. Luke had found something or sensed something and had risen from his bed one morning and left Yavin.

Han observed his volatile, diminutive wife. The years had not tempered one whit, her spirit or her beauty. She stood before him dressed in a dark blue robe, her dark hair arrayed in an elegant chignon – the perfect picture of serenity. But the projected image was false - today Leia was not serene. The full facts of the Jedi Master's disappearance had come to light. He'd flown off on his own in his X-wing and nothing had been heard of him since.

"Tionne should have contacted me the instant he left Yavin."

Han took a step back and gave her a sarcastic look. "Why?" he asked, his voice dry. "Look, your senatorial magnificence. The kid is a grown man. If he were in trouble you would know. It will be one of those Force things."

"Han…"

"Leia," he chided wisely. "He's been so subdued lately. Not like himself at all. If he has gone off on an impulse why should you worry? Impulsive is more like the Luke of old. He thought nothing of walking into detention centres on Death Stars…. Remember?"

"I'm worried because he's been 'so subdued lately' and there's nothing I can do to break through the invisible barrier he's placed around himself."

"He seemed happy enough to me, just a little…" Han searched for the right word and came up with, "muted."

The com beeped, interrupting the sudden silence between husband and wife. Han leant over Leia's desk and pressed the switch. "Yes, Solo here."

A calm voice sounded through the com unit. "There's an incoming transmission coded for Senator Organa Solo, Sir. It's the Jedi Master."

"Put him through." He looked at his wife. "Right on cue – it's uncanny."

"Han!" Luke's cheerful voice rang across space.

"Kid!"

"Luke!" Leia pushed Han out of the way and sat in front of the monitor.

"How are things?" Luke grinned cheerfully.

Leia opened and shut her mouth in amazement and Han could see her reigning in her impulse to snap at her brother. The kid had no idea she was so ticked off at him.

"Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Zathoq, and I'm fine."

"Where?" Leia had never heard of Zathoq. 

"You're on Zathoq? What in the name of Kessel are you doing there?" Han had heard of the planet.

"Don't really know."

Han closed his eyes briefly – resigned. "You're not in any trouble, are you, kid?"

"Not yet." Luke chuckled. "I'm not always in trouble, you old pirate. I decided that a little excursion was just the thing."

"Han, where's Zathoq?" Leia asked in a whisper.

"Way out on the rim… near wild space. It's smuggler country. Great potential for trouble. You'd like it," he added wickedly.

"We've been worried…" Leia began and noticed Luke turning his head away from the monitor as if he were listening to someone else. "About you… When we didn't hear from you…"

Luke mouthed something in an aside and faced the monitor again, his eyes guileless. "I'm sorry - I forgot."

That was it, Luke's explanation 'Sorry – I forgot.' Leia got ready to blast her brother verbally. How dare he put them through all this worry. He was on a lawless world on his own… A distinctly female snort could be heard from somewhere behind her brother and it sounded vaguely familiar. She looked towards Han, whose hazel eyes had widened. Her brother was with a woman and Leia found from what she could see he wasn't in an X-wing either. This was a ship and she didn't recognise it.

"Leia… I need you to do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to check on some names for me."

"Are you sure you're alright, Luke?" she asked before turning to her husband. "How long would it take us to get to Zathoq?"

"We can't go way out there just now, at least you can't. It would take far too long - minimum five days in hyperspace.

"A whole week!" Leia's expression was dismayed. "Can you go, Han?"

"No… General Cracken has meetings set up with the Dackmaali all of next week - you know that. I have to be there."

"We can't just leave him out there."

"Hey, guys!" Luke called over the link. "I'm still here. Share the conversation, won't you." Then his eyes narrowed as comprehension dawned. "I'm not in any trouble, Leia. I don't need rescuing, or babysat, chaperoned, fetched or escorted off-planet. What I do need is for you to find us some information."

"What?"

Leia was too distracted by this time to notice Luke hadn't talked singularly, but Han had.

"Us?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah. We need to see if you can find out about some names. I don't know if there will be anything. It's all very vague. We tried meditating on the subject and all we got was a picture of a ship and a couple of names.

"We?" Han tried again.

This time Leia picked up on it. "We," she echoed.

"Yeah," Luke was at his most obtuse. "We need to know. There's nothing I can access out here. Especially as I think the information we want is as far back as the last days of the Old Republic, the beginning of the Empire. If I remember the chaos which occurred when we finally took Coruscant I would bet that information gathering was not of the highest priority. If there was any, it's probably been destroyed."

His sister could worm information out of most people, including the wily Corellian smuggler she'd married and three small children. One minor problem, like a stubborn Jedi Master, wasn't insurmountable once Leia had seen what she had to do. "Luke… who's we?"

A slim, feminine hand passed her brother a tin of lomin ale which he put to his lips and drank thirstily, the strong, tanned column of his throat showing as he tilted his head back to drink.

"Luke!" This time it was an order delivered in the voice that commanded troops during the height of the Rebellion. Han covered his mouth and grinned. His wife still had it and he loved her.

Luke blinked bewildered blue eyes and then a hefty push sent him toppling from his perch. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing," muttered a determined voice and a small woman with red-gold hair tumbling over her shoulders faced the astounded Solos.

"Mara!" Han began to laugh. It was too much. Only Luke could wind up in the middle of nowhere with Mara Jade.

Leia sat speechless for a moment, the only sound Han's laughter. "Mara? What… How… I mean." She stuttered in a way, which was far removed, from her usual poise.

Mara shrugged, and pushed a lock of hair behind her shoulders. "I was on a run for Karrde and who did I bump into, but farmboy here."

"This wasn't pre-arranged?" Leia fired the question at Mara.

Mara scowled. "What do you think? I have enough problems in my life without Jediboy messing it up, which he manages to do anyway. I'm already a week late."

"Sorry," Leia murmured apologetically.

Luke stuck his head over Mara's shoulder, grinning like a five year old and she swatted at him good-naturedly. "Go lean on your own dinner, Skywalker."

"What dinner? You gave me half a measly ration bar. I'm comfortable… you not?"

She huffed and puffed a bit. "What he's trying to say is…"

"Have you ever heard of a Lieutenant Olie?" Luke butted in.

"No, I don't think so."

"Could you try and see if you could find the name?"

"Luke! That's impossible."

"No, not impossible, could be difficult… but not impossible."

"If I may ask, brother mine, what's all this in aid of?"

"I had a feeling…"

Han groaned and rolled onto the couch,pulling a large cushion over his head. "I knew it."

"Tell Solo to sit up and listen, he might be useful." Mara ordered peremptorily.

"Jade…" Han grunted as he sat up. "How did you know?"

"The power of the Force… No, I heard the springs on that old sofa of yours suddenly give. Nothing wrong with my hearing," she said tartly.

Luke moved Mara from the seat at the holo-unit and pulled her on to his knee. "I'm heavier than you are," he whispered.

For a moment she resisted and then with a shrug capitulated. "Sure… whatever."

Han gave his wife a look. They were certainly getting on better than he'd ever seen in his life.

"I need to explain." Luke adopted the tone he used when teaching on Yavin.

"Go ahead, Luke." Leia had decided to ignore whatever was going on between the two Jedi. Her brother was unfathomable and Mara was inexplicable. Their relationship, if it could be called that, couldn't easily be defined. She was just glad her brother was alive and unhurt.

"I've been experiencing strange visions…"

"So what else is new," Mara chipped in unhelpfully.

"Jade!" Luke gave her a narrow-eyed stare, before turning back to face his sister. "These visions were incomplete, but I learned enough to get me out here. When I arrived one of the first people I ran into was Mara and that somehow confirmed everything for me."

"I was having some of my own. They fitted in with his, would you believe?" Mara drawled sardonically.

"I'm looking for something and it has to do with a silver ship, a man named Olie and a…"

"Handmaiden," Mara inserted.

An unpleasant jolt of feeling swept through Leia. The name Olie had meant nothing to her, but talk of a handmaiden - that was different. Still, she'd never had them, not since she was a little girl.

Luke saw his sister's face change. He was too far away to feel anything through the Force, but something had tugged at a memory. "Leia?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Han sat up as he heard his wife's voice change. "Uh-oh!" Leia had gone really still and he could see that she was thinking hard. "A handmaiden – like a servant or an attendant sort of thing?"

"That's what we think. The kind of people likely to have handmaidens in attendance were either incredibly wealthy families, female royalty or political leaders. More probable, the royalty," Mara added softly. "Luke and I…" She hesitated. "Luke and I meditated together and we saw these figures dressed in identical hooded robes. The cloth was a rich red-orange velvet shaded from one colour to the next. The man they called Olie was dressed in a reddish brown uniform. He was like a guard, maybe part of some military group. We wondered if he might have been part of her security staff. Was she the important person or perhaps her husband or even both of them?"

"Leia!" Luke called and she jumped, her brown eyes wide. 

"Something's calling, but… no, there's nothing."

"We wondered if you'd ever had that kind of attendant?"

"Not since I was a little girl at the High Court of Alderaan. My aunts expected it. Once they died and I ran for the Senate I dispensed with such things as servants, although to be truthful," she grinned, the idea amusing her a little. "I do still have one."

"You do?" Mara was surprised.

Luke chuckled, as he'd guessed. "Winter," he said, nodding his head. "The ultimate handmaiden. Ask her if she's ever heard of a Lieutenant Olie. She's got the perfect memory, after all."

"There was another name," whispered Mara in his ear, her mouth so close that her breath tickled and a little quiver ran through his body. 

"Oh yeah, they were trying to contact a… Panaka."

Leia froze, her dark eyes wide, and she started shaking, tremors racking her body. Han wasn't Force sensitive but was attuned to his wife in an astonishing way. "Leia… sweetheart."

Mara glanced at Luke from the corner of her eye. This was a strange reaction indeed and it looked as if they had just struck a cache of durindfire gems.

"Leia?" Luke shouted across space. "What is it?"

Han poured water into a glass, the liquid splashing over the sides and forming miniature puddles on top of the polished fijisi wood table. "Here, drink this."

"Is she okay, Han? Leia, are you alright?"

The former princess of Alderaan took a shuddering breath and tried to stop her limbs from trembling. "I'm fine." She choked a little as some of the water went down the wrong way. "You asked about a Captain Panaka?"

"No," Mara answered, her green eyes gleaming. "We only mentioned the name. No rank or title."

"So you've heard of him?" Luke asked.

"The name is familiar to me, but I'm not sure why." She was still terribly white and shivered convulsively from time to time. "I'll see what I can find out, but I'm sure there was a Captain Panaka attached to the Royal guard on Alderaan." Her eyes turned opaque and Luke could see Leia searching her own memory. "I remember him," she recalled slowly, her voice a thread of sound. "It was a long time ago and everything is hazy."

"Ahh…" Luke said softly. "I see." He leaned forwards, his blue eyes focused on his sister's brown ones – his voice dreamy. "It will become clearer."

"We'll get on it, guys," Han said. "I'm going to escort the senator home. This seems to have had an effect on her. We'll get back to you as soon as we find out anything."

The screen faded into blankness and Mara twisted around on Luke's lap until she was facing him, his arms encircling her lightly. "So we're looking for some clue to the origins of the Skywalker family."

Luke blinked as he came back into reality. "Where did you get that idea from, Jade?"

"I don't know… a hunch, perhaps."

Luke stared into nothing for a moment. "Yes," he murmured slowly. "It's a good bet that we are."

"Do Jedi Masters bet?"

"I don't know. I never knew that many of them - only two."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda," Mara muttered.

"I still think you have to be involved, Jade."

"Why do you say that?" asked Mara, gazing into his eyes.

"Because you're here with me and it needed both of us to unlock the vision. Not Leia and me, not the Skywalker twins, but Skywalker and Jade… Luke and Mara…"

"Okay, I get it."

"A good team."

"Yeah." She flushed with embarrassment and almost leapt off his knee.

Luke was surprised how bereft he felt when he no longer held her warm presence within his arms. He wondered how easy it would be to get used to such a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ship**** – part 5**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm. Many thanks to them for inventing them in the first place.

Coruscant – later that evening 

****

Carefully Han ushered Leia into their main sitting room and helped her sit down on a well-upholstered sofa. "You okay, sweetheart?" He moved to the drinks cabinet and grabbed a bottle and a couple of glasses. "You look as if you could do with a stiff drink."

"You could be right." Leia stretched out to receive a glass of brandy and brought it thankfully to her parched lips. The liquor was strong and as it trickled down her throat, the warm fiery sensation calmed her nerves and eased the knot which had formed in her stomach. "I needed that, Han," she gasped gratefully.

He replaced the Savareen Brandy bottle back in the cabinet and reached for his favourite beverage. Pouring himself a large whiskey, he settled down beside her, drawing her into his arms. "Do you know what affected you like that?"

Leia thought deeply. "No," she said at last. "I don't know why I felt like that. It was strange because it's a name from a very long time ago before I knew you or Luke. My reaction was a little extreme, don't you think?" Nestling into his embrace, she sighed. "I must have been very small – but it still doesn't explain why I felt so strange. Perhaps it's because I was thinking of a time when I didn't know that Han Solo or Luke Skywalker existed." She gave him a mischievous smile. "There was a time you weren't around, flyboy."

"Think how much duller and less fulfilled you would be without us," Han quipped with a roguish smile.

"How could Luke have known Panaka's name? Luke would have no knowledge of Captain Panaka unless he'd been on Alderaan with me and Luke was on Tatooine for most of his childhood and a rather remote part of Tatooine at that. I can't remember very much and I was there. I think Panaka either moved away or died when I was very small." Leia paused, searching for the memories. "He had dark skin and dark eyes, and tended to be gruff. But I think I liked him." She shrugged lightly. "That's all."

"So we can begin by looking back to Alderaan for him – if we can." He lifted an eyebrow. "There must be off-world records because there's nothing left of Alderaan any other place."

"That's always going to be the difficult part if we're dealing with an Alderaanian national. I'm not sure how much information on Alderaanian citizens is preserved in the Imperial databases. Unless he was a wanted criminal, a Rebel operative or a spy, there might not be much. I can't understand why Luke is on Zathoq asking about a man from Alderaan."

"Have we got a star chart handy?"

"I think so. There should be one in the computer files. What do we need that for?"

"We can plot the points between Alderaan, Zathoq and any other places notable in the history of the Skywalkers," Han pronounced with satisfaction. "Luke thought they were running from something and their ship took a hit. We have two points of reference to start with - Zathoq and Alderaan." 

"I could ask Winter if she remembers him, all I can think of is fleeting images. A bit like the memories I have of my mother." Leia frowned as something elusive tugged at her. Dismissing it as foolishness, she sipped carefully at her drink.

Han pulled himself from the sofa and headed to where Winter had her quarters, next to the nursery. The children were fast asleep and he paused by each bed with a smile. Three such hellions he'd never met in his life, he thought fondly.

Tapping lightly on the door, he smiled at his wife's aide and confidante as she peered round the frame. "I'm sorry to bother you this late, Winter. Could we have a word?"

The white-haired beauty nodded gracefully and followed Han back into the sitting room.

"We want to consult that memory of yours." 

Winter chuckled. "I hope it's not the data I deleted yesterday." She brought up an old joke they shared that she was really a droid and had to go for memory wipes.

Han poured her a drink and returned to the seat next to his wife.

"We never delete the memories of our staff. We threaten Threepio with it now and then, but…"

Leia made a face at her aide. "He just loves to wind up Threepio."

"Goldenrod asks for it, unlike our lovely Winter here."

"General…" She shook her white head at him.

"Winter… what can you recall about a Captain Panaka?" asked Han. "I know this is a peculiar question coming out of the blue, but it's because we had a conversation with Luke earlier and he mentioned this guy. Leia can remember his name and vague images of him which made us really start to wonder. We think he's Alderaanian."

Winter pursed her lips and Han imagined he could almost see her flipping through a mental index in her mind.

"No, he wasn't Alderaanian. He was from… I don't know where he was from," she murmured a little surprised. He was part of the security staff attached to the Royal Family and eventually I think he retired somewhere on Alderaan. The Viceroy…" She referred to Leia's adopted father with a fond smile. "…was always very careful that all his needs were met."

"Goodness!" Leia remarked in surprise. "So what gave me such a shock when his name was mentioned? He must have been retired when I was still very young, because I certainly don't recall him being around when I was at school or running for the Senate."

"I think he left just after I arrived. Which was just after the time that your mother died. I never met your mother, Leia – your real mother, that is."

"Can you recall anything else from that time?" Leia inquired carefully. "We were practically infants, I know, so it may be difficult even with your ability to recall things. Anything about handmaidens?"

Winter's head lifted up, a little surprised. "I was yours."

Han tilted his head to one side and surveyed Winter. "You were brought to the court to be Leia's handmaiden?"

"Yes. I was told that I would be trained as a companion to Princess Leia. I was to be her adviser, her protector and her friend."

"Who told you this?" Leia sat up a little straighter.

"Your aunts told me. Your father once said that it was your right as a princess and it was a family tradition."

Han was quick witted. No one had ever denied this. "Ah yes, but whose family tradition? The Organa or the Skywalker?"

"The Skywalkers were not royalty, Han," Leia said. "We still have little knowledge of who my mother was even after all these years and at that point there was no mention of the fact that I was a Skywalker. Luke tried to find out about our mother but was unsuccessful. So I suppose it must have been an Alderaanian concept. I was adopted by the Organa's and brought up as Bail's own daughter."

"Mon Mothma or Bel Iblis…" Han said. "Haven't they any idea?"

"They say no…"

"But you think they might have?" Han questioned curiously.

"I don't think so. I can't feel any deception."  

"Perhaps they don't have enough facts to be able to tell you. I would have thought any royal would have courtiers and attendants," he mused thoughtfully.

"Yes you would think so, General Solo but it wasn't a known fashion on our home planet, Leia. I am well versed in Alderaanian history, politics and customs and cannot recall such a formality and I was never referred to as your handmaiden."

"No," Leia murmured with a fond smile. "You were my companion, my friend and later on… my aide."

Winter eyed the couple shrewdly. "Okay, what's all this in aid of?"

Han grinned. "It's Luke… and Mara Jade."

"I see." Winter's calm expression didn't change. "He's not in trouble again?"

"No." Leia smiled thankfully. "This time he's not."

Han decided it was time to fill Winter in. She would know if there was any more information to be found. "Luke and Mara met by chance on Zathoq and how or why, I'm not too clear about, decided to meditate. They experienced one of their Jedi visions in which there were robed women referred to as 'handmaidens' running around in it. Another guy dressed in a military type uniform talked about meeting this… Panaka. These people were in trouble and were ditching their ship. Luke thinks they were running from something and had to take cover on Zathoq. Luke did mention one other person - Olie was his name."

"Ric Olie," Winter said with ease. He was a pilot, but he died in a freak accident years ago. His ship exploded. They never discovered exactly what went wrong, or if they did it was never revealed."

"I don't remember that or the name." Leia muttered.

"It was somewhere off planet and again it wasn't that long after I arrived at Court."

"So you're saying that this Olie guy died and Panaka retired not long after you arrived to be Leia's 'handmaiden'."

"Yes."

"Were there other women around also?" Leia quizzed thoughtfully. "I can remember most of the maids and the nannies, but they were not treated like you were, or a handmaid would be."

"No – I do not think they were. I was educated with you, shared your schooling. Your other attendants did not do that."

Han grimaced. "Well if you can't remember I would say there's a good chance that they had gone by then. If they were ever on Alderaan."

Winter hesitated a moment before speaking. "There is one more thing… Ric Olie was not an Alderaanian citizen either. I met him once and he spoke with a slightly different accent. Not so dissimilar that you would notice…"

"But you would, even as a child," Han finished lightly. "So it's a good sabacc bet that Ric Olie and this Panaka guy were from the same swamp?

"Undoubtedly," Winter murmured softly. "They both pronounced their vocal sounds in the same manner."

"Similar to Alderaan?" He took a sip of his drink and paused thoughtfully. "So they could have been from a neighbouring system?"

Winter chewed her lip for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure. The accent was more reminiscent of someone dealing with courtiers or educated people. There was a difference to the cadences of an Alderaanian speech pattern but these men could have been from anywhere in the galaxy."

"But just not Alderaan," Han finished.

Winter nodded. "Exactly."

Leia stifled a yawn, her eyelids drooping and Han eyed Winter carefully, his hazel eyes giving her a careful look. Winter was one of the most brilliant minds ever to emerge from Alderaan and knew when her employer and friend was tired. She took Han's subtle hint.

Winter smiled and agreed with a discreet nod. "This is true, General Solo. I do think Lieutenant Olie and Captain Panaka were fellow countrymen but from which planet or even system I have no idea, but I'll do some research and let you know what I find out." She rose gracefully from her seat. "If you will excuse me I have an early morning tomorrow. Anakin has been awakening far too early for my liking and if I don't get up too he will have rewired the apartment."

"Kessel! He'd better not."

"It's alright, he'd only reached the fuse box the last time when I caught the scamp." She chuckled, her grey eyes warming.

"Of course, Winter. If you should remember anything more would you let us know?" Leia stretched out her hand and clasped Winter's warmly.

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the Solos echoed.

Leia curled into Han's side. "The kids…"

"Out for the count."

"I'm tired too."

Han looked down into his wife's face. "Yes, you are, but you're still beautiful."

She pulled his face down and gave him a warm, lingering kiss. "There are times when I know exactly why I keep you around."

"I can think of a few more reasons, but I don't want to shock you."

"Funny," she murmured sleepily. "Speaking of shock… It was rather a surprise to see Luke with Mara and not bickering over nothing for once."

"They get on quite well together when they forget to fight. If he does get into trouble she'll haul his butt back out of it again."

"One of those strange coincidence things…"

"What?"

"Luke ending up exactly where Mara was."

"Yeah."

"Although…"

"There's no such thing as luck."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi once said to me, there's no such thing as luck."

"He did?" Leia leant her head on his shoulder, a bittersweet smile on her lips. "I never met the old Jedi. All I saw of him was the end of the fight with Vader. He'd done what he had to…"

"Brought you and the kid together."

"Ah…" Enlightenment dawned. "The Force… I see what you're getting at, flyboy. Mara is _meant_ to be there."

"Of course she's meant to be there! Luke rescued _you_, an anonymous princess and you ended up being his sister. All the Jedi types are inexplicably drawn together. Mara can no more stay away from Luke than deny her hair is kinda red."

"She tries pretty hard to avoid him sometimes."

"Fighting hard I would say, sweetheart. He's drawn to her because she has a flashing holo over her head that says 'Jedi Force potential please train me even though I'm quite happy the way I am.'"

"She can handle him."

"Yeah, she can. One of the few."

"I can handle him." Leia announced with determination.

"You used to be able to sort him out. I think he's beyond us at the moment, but he's never beyond Mara."

"I resent that." She tried to protest with some vigour, but was too tired. 

Han could see her wilting with fatigue in front of his eyes. "Luke will agree and nod and then go off and do exactly what he wants, Leia."

"Yeah," she drawled softly imitating the lazy way he sometimes spoke. "I actually think you're right."

"You know I'm right, sweetheart."

"Han…" her voice drifted softly.

"What?"

"Do you think? Luke and Mara… No…" She shook her tired head and yawned again. "Am I making sense?"

"Not really but I think I can guess what you're trying to say and my answer…" He shrugged. "I don't know. They're both laws unto themselves." Han got to his feet slowly, feeling his tired muscles protest as he did so. "Come on Highnessness. You need to sleep and so do I, if I'm going to brave the Coruscant library records tomorrow before meeting with General Cracken. I don't suppose old Palpatine will have left us anything to read, but you never know."

Zathoq 

****

Mara twisted restlessly in her bunk, tangling the blankets into an uncomfortable knot. It was too hot and she was very aware of Luke apparently lying fast asleep in the opposite lower bunk, his breathing steady. Was Luke right? Did the visions they'd shared concern both Luke and Mara, or were they so obscurely inlaid with deeper meaning that it needed the power of two Force users to open them?

He'd been so… Luke today and not the stiff Jedi Master who watched and weighed everything you said or did. He'd been open, cheerful and unassuming. Mara recalled Leia and Han describing how Luke was when they'd first met him. He'd been brash and naively stubborn as he'd set out on his life's adventure. In some ways Luke had seemed one-dimensional and not possessing the multi-layered depths of the man of today. _He'd_ talked about the Force, showed her little tricks and techniques, but not harped on and on how she was wasting her gift and should train to full Jedi Knighthood. In fact she'd been the one to bring it up. For the first time in years she'd felt comfortable with her ability and the true desire to learn more.

She peered over the edge of her bunk and observed him as he slept, his bare, muscular chest rising and falling evenly with the happy unconsciousness of sleep. He was a good man and she missed the zest he added to her life, which had been lacking something of late. Mara sighed and yawned as she sorted her twisted blankets and rolled onto her back. He'd seemed surprisingly young and innocent, as he'd slept. '_I guess, this is almost like a holiday for him_,' she thought.

Her mind turned to Talon Karrde. Strangely enough, he'd not been perturbed at all about her hastily made decision to remain on Zathoq with Luke, but he did want her cargo. He'd made a deal with her. Faughan would arrive with one of the smaller ships as she was in the area and fly back out in the _Valiant Vornskyr. _That way it was simple and straightforward. Karrde got the cargo he desired and Mara didn't have to abandon Luke. She didn't trust him not to get into trouble without her.

The Force was strong in this place, Mara realised. She'd never felt it coursing through her body and surrounding her with such power before. Was it Zathoq, or was it her own awareness and comfort in her growing abilities, or…? Mara reached out to lightly brush the sleeping mind of the man in the other bunk in a gentle caress. Was being around Skywalker opening her receptivity to the Force? It was possible – all things were possible.

She yawned again and pulled the blankets around her, her eyes closing. '_I'm glad Luke's here_,' was her last thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Luke's eyes snapped open. It had been hard maintaining the illusion of sleep. He'd not probed into her thoughts, but he'd sensed her turmoil and then finally her mind easing as she grew tired. The most difficult thing was not to reach back to her when she'd at last relaxed. The touch of her mind against his in comfort had been wonderful. The only person he'd ever experienced this with was Leia and he found that it didn't happen often enough, separated as they were for such long periods of time. Experiencing such closeness through the Force with Mara was unexpected, but something he'd wanted for a long time. He hadn't realised how badly he had wanted it. Perhaps she was nearly ready to take the step to finally becoming a Jedi Knight, but he wouldn't impose his own desires on her, as he'd been guilty of in the past. Patience would have its own rewards.

He closed weary eyelids and reached for his calm centred place in the Force where he could relax and drift away peacefully. He visualised his favourite view and in his mind's eye he saw the twin suns of his home world at sunset - the suns descending towards the golden parched sand. The last time he'd used Tatooine to help himself sleep, he'd seen himself as a small stubborn boy of about six, his hair bleached nearly white by the suns. This time he saw a tall dark skinned man trudging wearily into the desert followed by a small dark haired girl. He ignored the girl because the man was wearing the same type of uniform as he'd visualised himself wearing in his earlier vision with Mara. The scene changed to a barren rocky landscape where the sun gave off a cold bluish light. A small group of people huddled together seeking warmth and comfort near two ugly, anonymous freighters.

The handmaiden with Mara's face handed over a large travelling carryall to a robed man. Luke couldn't discern his features and he tried to get closer. The man reached out and ran a shaking finger over the woman's face and then vanished into the smaller of the two vessels. His last view was of the ship blasting away into space and the images vanished as Luke Skywalker fell into a dreamless sleep where he unconsciously relaxed his barriers and reached out automatically for the beautiful woman who'd become his anchor.

Mara moaned restlessly in her slumber as her bond with the Jedi Master continued to grow and strengthen.

******************************************

Mara and Luke left early the next morning, both uneasy for different reasons. Luke didn't feel as refreshed as he thought he would after a good night's sleep. The visions he'd experienced had left him edgy and unsettled. Mara had also seen strange images as she slept, but hers had been mainly to do with the man by her side. Nothing had been clear, everything had been blurred and shadowy, but she was left with the impression that she would achieve nothing unless she embraced the creed Luke Skywalker lived his life by. Luke had described to her what he'd seen on the edge of sleep, but it left them with more questions than they had answers. Zathoq, Tatooine and a now a barren world lit by a cold blue light with people fleeing from something. It struck Luke that this was the last meeting between these people. There had been something about their grave demeanours that had said that this was the last time they would be together. The paths of their lives had to remain apart and there was no mistaking the sorrow and pain.

Mara headed for the south side of Zathoq City but for some reason the silence between them felt unusually uncomfortable. Artoo swivelled his photoreceptor between them, aware that there was something different this morning.

Luke sat silently glancing at Mara from time to time as she drove along the streets. The areas near the centre of the city were well maintained but as they went further south, the decaying state of the buildings and the walkway told the true picture of life here. Groups of sullen, emaciated beings stood silently watching from suspicious eyes. 

He sneaked a look at Mara again. She wore a dark green jumpsuit and tunic, her slim waist delineated by a brown leather belt. The ugly hat had been rammed down on her head as far as it would go and no trace of her crowning glory could be seen, not even a single curl. He noted with some surprise that she was wearing her lightsaber. She'd been irritable all morning and he'd retreated into himself building up the walls which she'd somehow steadily been knocking down since he'd arrived on Zathoq. They'd been friends a long time and he trusted her more than anyone else in the galaxy, but sometimes she read him too well and it made him uncomfortable. She caught him looking at her and gave him a narrow-eyed glare. He'd done nothing wrong; well… he didn't think he had.

"Artoo," Luke called quietly. "Project a holo of the map Mara downloaded into your memory banks earlier on. Now overlay it with the old map I got from Forrell just before we left."

"What map?" Mara flashed sharp green eyes at him.

"While you were refuelling the speeder and securing the ship, I nipped in past spaceport security. There are maps there dating back to pre clone war days. Forrell says I can go in and have a look when the sales are over. The place is a lot quieter then and…"

The sight of his enthusiasm bubbling to the surface made Mara's heart turn over in her chest and with feelings of misgiving she wanted to see him smile, see his blue eyes shine in that particular way they did when he was happy. A cold feeling settled into her gut. She was enjoying his company too much and her old defensive reactions came slamming back full force. "Skywalker!" she snapped without thinking, her face cold and hard. "Shut up… You're boring me."

"But… Mara… I thought?" he started and then the joy drained from his countenance leaving it severe and unapproachable. "Suit yourself, _Jade_," he bit out through stiff lips. Luke twisted his face into a grimace and ignored Mara, a sliver of hurt at the tone of her voice twisting into his still too trusting heart.

As soon as she'd snapped at him, Mara felt ashamed. He'd sounded so eager and ready that she'd undergone the irrational desire to dampen his excitement because she knew from experience that he would only suffer a disappointment anyway. It was better not to expect too much and then one was never disillusioned – that's what she'd usually found. Added to that there was the vulnerability of suddenly recognising the importance he had in her life. She'd sworn never to need anyone again and that included Skywalker. Or was it that she'd just read the situation wrong and her instincts, for once, had let her down. On reflection, Luke's Jedi hunches were not to be treated so cavalierly as there was usually something in them. If Luke Skywalker thought he had to be here and he needed the old maps, then…

Luke gave her cold face a sideways glance, but she was staring straight ahead, a muscle working in her cheek. The little jagged piece of hurt wedged itself further into his heart and he decided that he needed a little time on his own to think. "Mara," Luke instructed quietly. "Stop the speeder please."

His voice interrupted her troubled train of thought and she coasted gently to a stop, watching amazed, as Luke climbed out of the vehicle and lifted out Artoo carefully using the Force.

He scanned his surroundings, spotting a couple of landmark buildings and turned to face Mara, his face neutral. "When you decide what you want to do, please let me know. I'll collect my things from your ship tonight. There's no point us being together like this if you snap off my nose at every opportunity. I was beginning to think that I was finally getting somewhere with you but no – I guess I was wrong." His voice was bleak. "You say that you're my friend, yet you don't treat me like one. A fair weather friend… I don't need that just now and I was depending on you to be the one person I could be myself with. You'll never trust me fully, will you?" He sighed, his shoulders slumping with a sort of pained finality. "I'll never be the kind of person you want or expect. I never claimed to be perfect – I am the Jedi Master, it's part of Luke Skywalker. I thought with you I could at least be human."

Mara opened her mouth to refute his pained words. She felt the numbness in him. She'd never felt him like that before – so cold.

"It's okay – don't worry. I won't make a nuisance of myself," he muttered bitterly. "You could leave my belongings with Forrell or with your friends at the tapcaf if you don't want to see me. I won't get in your way any longer."

"Aren't you over reacting, Skywalker?" Mara found her voice.

"Maybe, but after ten years of trying, can you blame me?"

"You weren't trying all of those ten years?"

"You think I wasn't? I've never asked you for more than I thought you could give. Sure, I wanted you to become a Jedi, you have so much potential and then I wouldn't have to be so alone, but it's not to be. Friendship is a two-way street. There is part of you, Mara that needs to attack. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

Mara's anger began to bubble lightly and did exactly what Luke said she did. "There was the little relationship you had with a certain Forceless former Jedi."

"Callista had nothing to do with you."

"No, but she turned you into the most depressing, boring person around, too centred on his own problems and what he lost. There are others in the galaxy that lost far more. Your sister for instance."

"I made you lose too, didn't I?" he asked cynically. "Power… position… wealth. You'll never get those as a Jedi. No wonder you hated me – I destroyed your life. Did you ever think that it might have been the best thing to happen to you?" For a moment his voice and his stance challenged her to answer him, but after she sat in stunned silence, Luke's shoulders slumped.

"Lu… Luke… I…" she managed to stammer out.

"I'll relieve you now of my inconsequential, depressing and boring presence. Come on, Artoo." Luke turned away swiftly and after rocking on his wheels and whirling his little round head indecisively, Artoo reluctantly, with an electronic moan of protest, began to follow his master.

Mara sat and watched until they vanished around a street corner. She couldn't understand where the fight had come from. So she'd been a little cruel, but sometimes all that dewy-eyed idealism made her teeth rot. She squashed her feelings of guilt and started the engine, but she'd only gone a couple of metres before she slammed on the brakes and swore fluently, her guilt growing to rancor-like proportions. They were fighting again. It always ended with them in another pointless argument. They were both as bad as each other. Luke was the only one who took this from her and always came back for more. She'd made him pretty mad on occasions but it worked two ways. What would she do if one day, he didn't come back? This time it had been _her_ fault. He'd pulled up the barriers around his presence until she could barely feel him, but there was a part of him with her… always.

"He'll get himself killed out here - the stupid, brain dead, oversensitive Jedi moron." Mara aimed her invective at Luke's departed figure. With a heavy groan she slumped low into the speeder. 

Underpinning her anger was the knowledge that she'd been mean and spiteful. Insecure at the strange feelings coursing through her whenever he came near her, she'd reacted with her only weapon against him - her anger. She knew somehow that, to him, she was clearer than transparisteel and Mara wasn't sure if she liked that feeling. She hadn't been a 'little cruel', she'd been as nasty as only she could be and she had to say she was sorry… for some of the remarks. Her decision was made for her and now – if he forgave her - she was in it for the long haul. She would have to stay and see him through the ups and downs of this little escapade, the trips to the medicentre only to watch him being fished out of a bacta tank again. He'd embroiled her in some damn fool crusade and she'd see it though, whatever happened. 

Taking a deep breath she reached out with the Force and found his warm and vital presence. How she could ignore him mystified her at times and she managed somehow to resist the pull he had. His presence made her yearn for something more in her life, but what she hadn't quite worked out. Was it the completion of her training or something more dangerous? It was time to apologise. '_Skywalker! Don't move any further.'_

No response – not even a flicker of a reaction and the apologetic words she planned on saying flew away with the speed of a thranta.

'Skywalker… you stubborn, reckless idiot…' 

Still no response, but she knew he was listening. She could feel his presence closer than she ever had before.

_'If you want to get yourself killed you're going the right way about it… Luke… talk to me.'_ Still nothing. He was holding out. '_Listen you vynock brained space slug…'_

_'Why?'_

Mara grimaced to herself. She could imagine the truculent expression on his face. The most powerful Jedi in the galaxy and he sulked like a small boy.

'_It's not safe this far out of the city centre. The law is notoriously absent on this world. More people disappear on this world, never to be seen again, than there are prisoners in the spice mines on Kessel._

_'So?'_

A wave of hurt blasted at her only to be quickly stifled and Mara's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. He was _hurt at what she'd said. She'd hurt him. Wounded him with words rather than blows and she instinctively became conscious that Luke hid a lot of his pain deep down and she'd only just become aware of that. There weren't many people Luke Skywalker was close to and only the people he considered himself close to had the power to hurt him._

A woman had hurt him again, but this time it wasn't Callista it was Mara and she'd thought that she would never do that to Luke. Rather than stay with her and tolerate her behaviour he'd headed off into the heart of the Zathoq slums on his own.

"What have I done?" she whispered, feeling guiltier than ever. '_Luke,' she sent to him__. 'I'm sorry.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ship** – part 6

**Disclaimer – **The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm. I'm only borrowing them for a little while and will put them back unharmed later on.

Luke strode mindlessly down a crumbling walkway with Artoo warbling plaintively after him the entire way. He'd no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get away from Mara's anger. He didn't want to get away from the lady herself, but if she couldn't see him as he was - then he would have to finish this task on his own. He was fed up with cracks about his background and his occupation. She was as imbued with the Force as he was. Why wouldn't she take that extra step and totally commit to the Jedi? She wanted to… he knew she wanted to, but something held her back. 

Luke suddenly took a real look at his surroundings and frowned. No wonder Mara didn't want to become a Jedi if they behaved like he did. He should have never gone off on his own. This truly was reckless behaviour and equated to a small child's tantrum, not the reasoned choices of a Jedi Master. Behind him the twitterings were getting louder. Artoo considered him reckless too and like Mara Jade wasn't afraid to tell him. 

When Mara had begun her irrational diatribe against him, he had wanted to turn and shout at her, but he'd never treated a friend in that way before and didn't want to start now. He knew that he would never turn to the dark side but sometimes he felt perilously close to teetering over the edge. It was as if part of him - the impatient part, would lose his hard won control and then he'd regret it for the rest of his life. The easiest option was to walk away. Yoda would have told him that the easiest option was not always the best one.

"Artoo!" Luke breathed between closed teeth.

Artoo stopped moving and, emitting a couple of very strongly voiced opinions, jiggled from side to side and swirled his head with annoyance. Why couldn't his master listen to him for once?

"Artoo Detoo… come on. We have to keep moving. This is a dangerous area." 

Luke couldn't see anyone or anything, but he could feel several pairs of eyes trained on him and the faithful little droid. Watching and waiting for an opportunity. Luke shivered a little in the bright sunshine.

When they'd left the spaceport earlier that morning, the first part of their journey had been busy with lots of passing people and traffic. This was merely the daily goings on of a bustling city. But as they went further south, the streets were quieter and the sense of decay stronger. They passed through thriving little pockets of civilisation - a small market, or some small droid lot, but the people were poorer, or rougher, or both. They had driven past a couple of crashed and burnt out speeders, and a rotting door swung uneasily on rusting hinges. Some of the buildings bore the obvious marks of blaster shots and one building Luke was sure had been hit by someone with a thermal detonator. That or a small bomb.

'_Skywalker! Don't move any further.'_

Luke's face hardened at the sound of her stern voice in his head. He knew what he'd done wasn't the wisest decision he'd ever made in his life, but he didn't need Mara telling him that. He _knew_ that. "Just one more thing for her to gripe at me about," he complained to Artoo. "She can make me angrier than any other person in the galaxy and quicker too. I can't…" He clenched his teeth as he threw up his barriers and walked forward. "Artoo… We're going and we're going now, before I do or say something that I regret."

'Skywalker… you stubborn, reckless idiot…' 

He couldn't shut her out? He'd thrown up his strongest mental shields and she was still getting through them! How was she managing to do that? Still… typical Mara. He hadn't answered her so she was resorting to insults. No apology… just names. He'd been called many things and he hadn't minded but now… with Mara he did mind and they hurt. His steps slowed… '_Hurt_!' Mara had hurt him. He had felt the vibro blade sharpness of her tongue as it had cut into him. Luke shook his head in disbelief. She'd gotten under his skin the day that he'd met her and now he was too fond of her, granting her the power to hurt him. Ten years and it had finally come to this. His mind closed off the rest of his thoughts and he knew there were some painful meditations ahead on the subject of Mara Jade.

_'If you want to get yourself killed you're going about it the right way … Luke… talk to me.'_ The demanding voice had changed to one of pleading.

He started to walk faster. Over and over in his head her words echoed despite his strongest barriers. It was as if she were inside his head with him. _"Why should I?"_ he sent back.

'_Listen you vynock brained space slug…'_

Her voice rang clearly in his head just as if she'd been standing right next to him shouting in his ear. She was clearly irritated, but he caught a hint of something else through the link – it was guilt. _'Why the guilt when she'd been so set in her opinions earlier?'_ He knew his grudging answer came across as surly, but he was damned if he was going to let Mara Jade walk all over him. He was getting fed up with her constant criticisms and mood swings. It wasn't as if _she_ were perfect. But his inner voice dared him to disagree. There was something about Mara Jade…

'_It's not safe this far out of the city centre. The law is notoriously absent on this world.'_

_'So?' _Did she think he was a wet nosed kid? Not safe and Skywalker were familiar companions. The hurt he'd felt when she'd been so off hand at him, again threatened his mood, and he pushed it away to the part of him where he stored such things - not forgotten, just biding their time until he was vulnerable. That was when all the pain would rise up and overwhelm him. 

He gave a deep sigh and quickened his pace. Artoo started chattering angrily as he rolled along over crumbling paths. Luke had been brought up on a lawless rim-world and was probably more aware of such hazards than she was, and talking of hazards… His danger sense started giving him a warning as he ducked to lie flat on the dusty ground, avoiding a shot as it whistled exactly where he'd been standing. Artoo squealed in panic and shot into the shelter of an overhanging wall. Acting purely on his instincts Luke pulled his own blaster from his thigh holster and accurately snapped off a couple of stun blasts. He could feel the astonished amazement of the hidden snipers as they missed him by a sand panther's whisker.

"Uh –oh!" he muttered. _'Skywalker, that was careless_,' he told himself. '_Losing your focus like that is a basic apprentice Jedi's mistake.'_

"Artoo… my lightsaber," he hissed at the droid and in a move reminiscent of Jabba's sail barge all those years ago, Artoo slid aside the panel in his head and shot the lightsaber quickly into the air. Luke caught the weapon in a strong Force grip and guided it securely into his hand. A couple more rapid shots headed his way, but with lightning Jedi reflexes, Luke ignited his saber and expertly parried them. He tried to sense how many attackers were after him and concluded there were at least a dozen. He could feel the consternation at the sight of the lightsaber. Had he blown his cover? He hadn't gone out of his way to say who he was, but by not carrying his lightsaber he hadn't advertised the fact either. Even this far out on the rim the name of Skywalker could be recognised.

'_Luke,'_

Mara's voice came to him again, distracting him as he tried to roll out of the way of a flurry of shots. With a cry of agony, Luke clutched at his shoulder and was shocked to see the red, sticky substance of his own blood oozing between his fingers. Several of the shots had penetrated his shields. "Sithspawn," he swore viciously.

_'Luke!' _Mara's voice reverberated inside his aching head. It was different this time, a little more agitated and pleading. He almost replied but decided staying alive to speak to her later was a better option.

_'I'm sorry, Luke._'

Scrambling to his feet the Jedi Master ran to where Artoo sheltered behind a low wall, the shots pinging off the heels of his boots. She was apologising? Mara had actually said 'sorry?' He almost hesitated but… No time to think about that now.

"Sithspawn!" he cursed. "Come on, Artoo." He crawled along behind the wall until he came to what looked like an abandoned vendor's hut. With quick and precise moves, Luke cut a hole through the rotting wooden door big enough for him to crawl through and pull Artoo with him. Breathing heavily he subsided against the wall and closed his eyes as the pain of the blaster burn on his shoulder suddenly hit him. "Keep watch could you, Artoo?"

The little droid beeped an affirmative and rolled to the door keeping a wary eye on his master as he extended his sensors.

Luke carefully pulled away his shirt, which had stuck to the wound and swallowed as he saw the mess his shoulder was in. It was worse than he'd thought. As soon as it had happened he'd automatically started suppressing the pain, but unless he spent several hours in a healing trance it would slow him down. Mara was right - he was an idiot. He should have known better than to parade about in broad daylight in an area notorious for muggings and worse. Mara was more than right – he was an idiot _and _a fool. Still, something in him told him that this was where he had to be. Nonetheless… was this attack as random as it appeared to be or was someone protecting something? 

"Artoo…" he called tiredly. "Could you project the maps for me? One on top of the other. The new one first, with our exact location and then superimpose the Old Republican one on top."

Artoo gurgled and projected the desired holos. Luke tried to focus on healing the pain in his shoulder and the other blaster burns which had penetrated his shields, as well as finding out where he was. The holo swam in front of his eyes and Artoo moaned with concern.

"I'm not damaged too badly, Artoo. Circuits are still functioning. You think I should forgive Mara her behaviour and get in contact, huh?" 

Artoo twittered more enthusiastically.

He shifted trying to get a more comfortable position. "I wasn't the one who started it. Why should I?"

Artoo replied with a thoughtful whistle and unwillingly Luke had to give his rotund little companion a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe you're right little fella."

*************************************************

Mara sat motionless in the speeder, her mind working overtime. '_Luke, I'm sorry_,' she sent again but there was no reply, just a vague sense of menacing danger and then she felt pain. Her head lifted, frantic worry replacing her guilt. Luke was hurt. She could feel his pain. He couldn't be too far, only a few minutes away from her own current position. She flipped on her comlink.  "Artoo…" No answer. '_He's as bad as his Master_,' she thought irritably. She ignited the speeder and took off in the direction Luke had gone. He was on foot so he must be around here somewhere. Okay, so he was the Jedi Master, but he couldn't have gotten that far in the short time they had been apart.

_'Luke!_' she called through the Force and thought she felt something weak in response. Time to try Artoo again. "Artoo! It's Mara. Where are you?" This time she was rewarded with a burst of impassioned warbles. A precise location scrawled across the viewscreen on the speeder. "Where's Luke? Is he with you?" she asked hurriedly as she swung the vehicle into a narrow alley. "He's still with you and he's hurt!" Her voice rose. "I knew that – I knew he was in some kind of trouble. "Where's the med kit?" she spoke out loud to herself. '_Skywalker will need that – I should never have let him go off on his own'_. "Artoo… is he…? He had to go into a healing trance?" Stay where you are - I'm on my way." She pressed the accelerator and the rusting speeder roared unhappily at its rough treatment. "This is no place for Luke to be drifting into a healing trance," she muttered worriedly. "It's either a trance or he's unconscious. "Hold on, Artoo. I'm coming."

Soon she came to the open square surrounded by the decaying buildings that Luke had entered at his own peril, but Mara was not in the mood for fooling around and drove straight to Luke and Artoo's hiding place. Before she could survey her surroundings and think on what to do, her danger sense flared. 

"Sithspit!"

Mara's foot landed heavily on the brake. The speeder stopped with a protesting groan of its tired engine. Aiming her small hold out blaster she fired at a point behind her shoulder and was rewarded with a muffled yell. Something dropped down to land on the dusty ground but she ignored it. Like Luke before her, she could feel the presence of various beings and their discomfited eyes upon her. With deadly accuracy Mara fired half a dozen more shots at points just centimetres above where she sensed these presences and hoped they noticed she was missing on purpose. Luke would be more scrupulous than she would about wounding his attackers. He even hated having to swat an insect, so she hoped he was well enough to take note. He would do it only if he had no other choice. Mara knew they probably had no other choice.

She scanned the area with her Jedi senses on full alert and then shouted into the air. "Next time I'll aim lower. I'm going to collect my friend and then we're going to leave. You are going to do nothing." She tried to put Force overtones into her words but was unsure if they had worked or if they were loud enough. '_I should have spent more time on Yavin'_, she castigated herself angrily. '_I could have been more certain about what I was doing, more able to help Luke.'_

Leaping from the speeder she ran towards the abandoned vendors hut. She could feel Luke's presence screaming at her. Like the very first time she'd called to him when he first arrived on Zathoq, she was amazed at how quick the contact was between them. He'd lowered his barriers to concentrate on ridding himself of the pain.

"Luke!" Mara called anxiously. One of the snipers must have hit him.

"I'm here, Mara." 

He sounded groggy with the effort of suppressing the pain. 

She peered through the gap in the door, her senses on full alert. "Can you walk?"

"Course I can."

"Artoo said you were hit."

"Just a graze on my shoulder – a long way from my legs. I'm fine - it's just a scratch." He dismissed the angry little wound airily. "Honestly… the blast caught the top of my shoulder and it stung a bit. I tried a quick healing trance and I always have to reorient myself afterwards." He struggled to his knees and sluggishly pushed Artoo through the hole in the doorway, helping Mara lift him into the speeder with the Force, before crawling through himself, wincing silently as his sore shoulder caught the side of the hole he'd hastily carved in the entrance way. A couple more blasts pinged off the vehicle. a

"Better get out of here."

"Good idea

"Skywalker," she drew out his name, carefully watching his eyes react with the pain. "Are you sure it was 'just a scratch?'"

"I'm fine," he reiterated quietly avoiding an answer.

But around his mouth Mara could see the white lines of pain. "You're certainly not fine," she snapped quickly.

"Mara, I should know myself whether I'm fine or not."

"Okay then…" she drawled slowly as she jumped into the speeder and fired the engine - all her senses on alert. She could feel the hostile eyes ready to attack once more. "I'm not so sure that you're telling me the truth but we have to get going. Hold on." She carefully monitored Luke's sense in the Force as he climbed into the vehicle and felt him wince as the material of his shirt rubbed across the blaster burn. 

"Liar," Mara murmured as she drove out of the ambush area.

Luke muttered something under his breath.

"I heard that," she retorted sharply. "If you're going to sulk do it while I'm present and not by wandering off on your own in a potentially dangerous 'lets allow every petty criminal to try and annihilate the Jedi Master', kind of neighbourhood… okay?"

"Leave it, Mara," he barked. 

She was just about to stop the engine, turn around and slap him one when she noticed how pale he'd gone. "Skywalker, just shut up or you'll have a matching blaster burn on your other shoulder just to even things out."

Her only answer from him was a feeble chuckle.

"Oh, Luke…" Her voice had that strange mix of exasperation and tenderness.

"What do you expect," he offered faintly. "It's me. The odd blaster burn is nothing."

I suppose not. It must make a change from the bacta tank." She gave him a sideways glance. "There's apparently a bacta tank in Coruscant that has your name on it."

"Not true… reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." Luke's voice slowed.

"Artoo," Mara instructed. "Check the contents of the med kit and get me a piece of synth-flesh and a bacta bandage."

Luke by this time had gone quietly into a healing trance. Mara stretched out carefully with her senses and decided the place was safe enough to stop for a moment. She swung the speeder into what looked like an underground entry tunnel to what once was a fairly large structure. Just enough to still be in daylight, but hidden from the view of any passing traffic. Not that they'd seen very many vehicles or sentients passing by. This was obviously a no go zone. Deftly she peeled back Luke's shirt and winced in sympathy at the injury, it looked red-raw and incredibly painful but she was sure it was already better than it had been only minutes before.

"He'll have to show me how to heal that fast sometime," she remarked to the rotund little droid. As soon as Luke had slipped into his trance, the concern Mara fought to conceal appeared on her face. "He'll live," she murmured with a faint smile of relief. 

Artoo gurgled something in response and proffered the sealed bacta compress with his mechanical grasping arm.

Mara blinked her green eyes in thanks and peered at Artoo from underneath her hat. "I can see why they've kept you around for so long. You certainly have your uses."

Artoo gave a soft electronic snicker.

"Yeah," she agreed softly as she read the message scrolling rapidly across the droid's screen. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him because he certainly won't do it for himself. Stubborn, sithspawned nerf." Mara applied the wrapping and then grinned when Artoo held out her lunch. "Good idea. He won't wake for another half hour, with any luck…" She gave a reluctantly fond smile in the direction of Luke sitting sprawled in the front seat of the speeder. Her white teeth closed over the bread roll and she chewed vigorously. "With any luck I can decide on our next destination." She rubbed her floury hands together to get rid of crumbs and sat up. "Right, Artoo. Show me these maps."

Artoo tootled lightly and the faint humming of his holoprojector was accompanied by the appearance of the holographic maps.

Mara stared at the detail on the Old Republic street plan. Zathoq had still been way out on the rim but hadn't been as bad as it was now. The streets seemed to be in significantly better condition and the shipyards were considerably more plentiful this far out then, than they were today. She closed her eyes and tried to get a lock on a destination, but could sense nothing through the Force. Maybe they were wasting their time. Perhaps when the ship had been destroyed it had also obliterated all trace of its final destination.

She sighed dejectedly and quickly checked her chrono. With a peep at Luke's shoulder, she was amazed to note that it was almost healed. Between the bacta compress and the Jedi healing he'd be as right as a rainy day on Tatooine in no time at all, but just to make sure she quickly applied the synth-flesh. Her fingers lingered on the smooth tanned skin she'd been at pains not to admire the first evening when he'd stripped off his shirt in her ship. It had been a long time since she'd lain with a man.

Mara froze in horror. What had brought that into her head? With shaking fingers she pulled the material of his shirt back over his shoulders. "Oh, no, Jade," she told herself darkly. "I'm definitely not exploring that misguided area in my mind," she muttered resentfully. _'I'd be ready for the equivalent of the Jedi lunatic asylum if I ever actually contemplated bonding with him like that.'_ Where had that idea come from? This was a new one even for her. Mara swallowed and shadows darkened her green eyes to the exotic colour of the forests on Yavin. A little voice sounded again in her head. _'Admit it, you've always found him attractive_.' The voice was her own.

"No!" she mumbled. "I'm talking to myself again. That man…" She glanced at the figure slumped beside her. "The quicker we find what he's looking for the faster I can get out of here before I really do something stupid." She glared at Artoo who twisted his head a couple of times, but wisely remained silent.

"Come on, Luke," she murmured in his ear. "We have to get moving."

There was a deep breath and then Luke's sky-blue eyes blinked hazily at point blank range into hers and for a second, Mara forgot where she was and what she was supposed to be doing as her heart turned over. The expression in his eyes was one she couldn't define completely or perhaps didn't want to but he looked for an instant as if his whole world was there right in front of him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes their lips so close to each other… almost close enough to touch. Something changed between them right there and then – something profoundly deep. It was only momentary – just a flicker in an instant. There was no loud proclamation, no drums, lightning bolts or fanfares - just a quiet stirring in the Force and in their souls.

"It's time we got going, Skywalker," she said quietly, retreating. "How's the shoulder?" 

Luke rotated it slowly. "It's a little stiff, but fine. I'm fine," he insisted.

"You sure?" Her voice had lost its brittle edge.

"I'm sure. Thanks for the tender loving care." He busied himself fixing his shirt over the carefully applied bandage. He'd sensed that beneath her brusqueness there was real concern for him - rather more than merely for a friend. It was something he needed to think about.

Mara snorted and then gave him an uncertain glance. Did he mean it or was he being sarcastic? "Yeah… right," she muttered.

"I meant it," he thanked her. "But you're right. We need to find where our vision took place and we need to do it now."

Artoo twittered behind them.

"Not now, Artoo," Luke shushed him.

Mara started the engine and began to move carefully from their cover. "I suggest we keep going south."

Artoo beeped louder.

"Artoo!" Luke threatened quietly and then had to listen to an ever-increasing volume of droid protestation. "Okay, okay… Draw in your wheels, Artoo."

"Skywalker, can't you keep control of your droids for a minute?"

"Artoo says we're right next to an old shipyard."

"No we're not. He's got his bearings wrong." She frowned at Luke. "This is not a yard - it's the front of an old building. We're hiding in an underground entryway to the main complex, but by the look of it, it's just rubble. It's either that or home to a swoop gang."

Artoo began to complain vociferously.

Luke shrugged and then winced as his shoulder protested a little. "Artoo says this used to be a yard according to his map and in fact sells scrap parts cheaply these days. But the entrance is now on the other side. It was in a mess long before the clone wars according to data from the holos."

"Fine!" Mara grumbled. "If we've wasted another day, I won't be very happy."

Luke stared at her and again the Jedi Master was back. "You don't have to stay, Mara. I'm not keeping you here."

Mara scowled. She knew the real meaning behind that little homily. '_I'm not the one preventing you from becoming a Jedi. You're staying with me because I'm the only one who can teach you and you want to know what he finds out about this ship.'_ "Let's go," she snapped and Luke had to grab onto Artoo as Mara fiercely hit the acceleration pedal. He was right – the only thing keeping her on Zathoq was Luke Skywalker and there was no way she was leaving him alone. She could mock him and snap at him but he was compelling and she was caught in the fascinating snare of his blue eyes and the warmth she felt whenever she was with him. She still wasn't sure what she was to Luke but he was important to her – far too important. She'd only just admitted it to herself – would she ever be able to confess it to Luke?

For a while there was nothing but a thin-lipped silence until Mara glanced warily at Luke. He'd not met her eyes after the first longing exchange of glances, nor had he said anything either. His face had just assumed the strangest of expressions and she knew him well enough to presume something had disturbed the habitual Jedi calm he wore. There was a connection in her mind, but before she had time to access it…

"Stop!" Luke yelled and leapt from the moving speeder.

Artoo shrieked a warning and Mara's danger sense reared its head again as she neatly stopped herself from steering the vehicle into a wall. How to cause her own demise by a simple driving accident in one go – work with the Jedi Master. "Luke?" Mara's face showed her consternation. "What happened? Luke! Where are you…?" she yelled after his departing figure. "Sithspawn!"

But Luke had taken off back into the square and was picking up something lying on the ground.

"I nearly drove us into a wall," she bit out in disgust to Artoo, who was still jabbering excitedly. "Why on the sands of his home planet did he do that?"

But the droid was as much in the dark as Mara was and could only moan.

Luke jogged slowly back to the vehicle, the puzzled expression still on his face as he stared at whatever he held in his hands.

Mara began her diatribe at his foolishness when he got within twenty paces of the speeder – calling him all the derogatory names in the galaxy that he'd heard of and one or two he hadn't. _'What was he thinking about?_' she wondered. 

He lifted wary blue eyes and stared at her until her words trickled to a stop. He twisted the object he held lightly between his fingers.

"What have you got there?" she demanded.

Luke shrugged and offered it to her. It was soft, battered and very old. She stroked it carefully. "It's leather?"

"I think so. It's dark with age, but I think the colour might have almost been a reddish brown colour. It's almost shapeless, Mara."

"It's a hat." She rubbed her hands wearily over her eyes. "You risked your life again, running back into the same ambush situation for a _hat_?" Her voice grew louder and louder finally ending on a wail of disbelief. "_Luke_!"

"It's a cap. A peaked cap with a brim and similar to the one I…"

Mara's mouth dropped open. Luke was right. The last time she'd seen a cap like this he'd been pushing it back on his head in their combined dream-vision.

"We're in the right place," he whispered.

"What place?"

"Artoo's right. The yard is here."

"It is?" Mara questioned, her pulse still racing, but whether that was from the discovery of the soft object she clutched in one hand, or from Luke's eyes boring into her own as if he were trying to extract all her secrets - she couldn't tell.

"Can't you sense it?"

'_No… All I can feel within me… is you,'_ she thought, but dutifully she joined her sense with Luke's. Once more their connection was instantaneous. She could feel his mind as it joined with hers - she'd hadn't even been able to link this closely with the Emperor. It was as if their two minds had become one and strangely it wasn't intrusive or uncomfortable. It felt absolute and Mara felt complete.  He was correct. They were indeed in the right place. The ship they sought had at one time been in the yard behind the high stone wall and she sensed there was something else for them to discover.

"Come on, Jade." 

Luke climbed carefully into the vehicle and Mara noted that he was holding himself a little stiffly. She shot him a swift warning look but said nothing. His answering glare told her he knew what she wanted to say but was warning her not to.

"It's okay, Skywalker. I know… you're fine."

"Exactly." He settled down in his seat but held out his hand and Mara, with a fatalistic sense of her destiny being decided, placed hers in his.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ship**** part 7**

**Disclaimer – **The characters and situations in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement.

Coruscant 

The Old Library, housed in what had been the heart of the Imperial Palace, held enough information to astound the most learned of scholars. To Han Solo, a largely self-taught man, it was an intimidating place, but he'd achieved many things he hadn't been expected to in his life and if the truth were told he still felt scared by such places. He'd avoided the library at the Imperial Academy when he could while a cadet. Still, Luke had asked him for help and seeing the effect on Leia when these names were mentioned, he had to do what he could. One thing motivated Han Solo more than anything else and it was the love he held for his wife and family. That included the kid and Chewie too.

Han reckoned that typing in the names of Panaka and Ric Olie into the data station's search engines wouldn't help much but that was what he planned to do first. It was a start.

A couple of droids swished silently along an upper gallery and what Han suspected might be academics from the Coruscant Universities and Colleges huddled at desks under reading lamps with actual books open in front of them.

The Corellian pulled a couple of data pads and a data reader from a capacious pocket in his jacket and headed for a quiet corner where he could start his search. After a couple of hours he ran his fingers through his untidy hair before stretching the stiffness from his joints. It was just as well the General had postponed that meeting until the following day. He hadn't been aware of time passing so quickly.

"General Solo!" The prissy voice and the slight metallic creaking of well-oiled joints brought Han to a halt. "Lady Winter sent me to aid you in your search. She thought I might be able to offer the benefits of being able to talk directly with the main computer."

"Why thanks, Threepio," Han muttered sardonically. How had he managed to upset Winter so much that she'd sprung the golden protocol droid on him like that? On the other hand he wasn't making much headway on his own.

"It is my pleasure, sir" Threepio announced, Han's sarcasm missing him completely.

"Well," Han drawled. "I guess you'd better go talk to that computer."

"Certainly, sir. I'm only too glad to help."

Half an hour later and Threepio had found millions of articles on Alderaan itself but also several records on Alderaan's Royal household guard. Han plugged the data rods into the reader and scanned the information. Two hours later and they were no further ahead. There were several hundred years worth of names apart from those he was searching for until it came to a period of about thirty to forty years ago. If there had been any records they were not there now. That time in the history of the Alderaanian Court was a complete blank.

"I'm sorry, General Solo, there is nothing on Captain Panaka and Ric Olie in any of the databases I've tried so far."

"Wait a minute, Goldenrod. Lady Winter said the men weren't from Alderaan. Does that help?"

"It might help, General Solo, but it would take the computer several hours, if not days or weeks to sift through the information. It could even take years."

_'Typical Threepio exaggeration_,' thought Han sourly. "There can't be that much left on Alderaan."

"Ah, but Sir, there is. However you just said we were not looking for natives of Alderaan."

Han scowled. He'd hoped to go home and present all the information to his wife just like that. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "Okay, Threepio. If you set it up I'll head off home and let my wife know."

"Of course, Sir. Did Master Luke say why he wanted this information?"

"No he did not, but it was something to do with the hokey religion and your mistress thinks it is important."

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Threepio turned his head sharply in Han's direction.

"It could be connected with the Jedi."

"No, not that, Sir."

"Mistress Leia thinks it could be important."

Threepio uttered a long-suffering sigh. "Then why didn't you say so, Sir?"

Han stifled the insane desire to throttle the droid standing stiffly to attention with his head cocked at a slight angle. "Listen Threepio… The Jedi Master wants to know and he doesn't often ask for anything these days…" he finished in an undertone before clearing his throat and adding briskly. "If you find anything… let me know."

"Of course, sir." The droid sounded vaguely insulted. "But if it is to do with the Jedi?"

"Whatever Luke's seeking can't be found on Yavin IV before you ask."

Threepio moved stiffly towards the data terminal. "Mistress Tionne is efficient for a human with regards to data. Is Artoo with the Master?"

"I don't know… I guess. Artoo and Mara Jade."

"Oh my!"

Han shook his head in disbelief. Threepio was exactly the same as he was the very first time they'd met except worse. He glanced at his chrono and his hazel eyes widened at the time. He'd been here all day and hadn't eaten. His stomach chose that point to remind him of that fact. "I'm going home," he threw over his shoulder as wandered casually from the library as if it was something he did every day.

The Grand Corridor in the Imperial Palace had been shut down to the public at this hour and only essential personnel and sentients lucky enough to be living there had access. Han wandered slowly towards the internal shuttle system, his mind ticking over. Luke and Mara Jade. Luke and Mara… The idea was enough to send certain people in the New Republic running for cover. Was it sheer chance that had landed Luke on a planet containing the volatile redhead or was it the Force? Yeah, he scoffed at it in public but this was his children's legacy. Could the Force have plans for the kid and Jade?

Some long forgotten memory had reminded Leia of a name and a face. A name from her past, perhaps whispered unknowingly in her hearing - something hidden and dangerous. Whatever it was - a cobwebby thread of a dream had sent Luke to the other end of the galaxy on a whim and he'd bumped into Mara Jade. No matter how far those two ran from each other they still met at the other side of the circle.

He climbed into the small transport and settled for the five minute ride to his home. A feeling of warmth and love surrounded him as soon as he thought of home. It was just a pity that he'd no information to give to Leia.

He trailed wearily into the apartment.

"No luck?" Leia moved gracefully into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Nah." He marvelled that she always knew when he'd be home. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Leia smiled, her brown eyes loving. "It doesn't matter Han. The Jedi Order wasn't reformed in a day." Her eyes twinkled up at him.

"I've left Threepio communing with the library computer…" He looked around. The apartment was ominously quiet. "Where are the kids?"

"In the lounge." Leia patted his arm. "They're playing with something Luke brought them last time he was here."

"And they only took it out today?"

"They only took it out ten minutes ago and I told them it was nearly time to eat." She smiled ruefully. "I'm sure I was never like that."

"Of course not, princess."

"I'll go and arrange supper. You get yourself a drink."

"Good idea, sweetheart." Han placed his hand on the door.

"And Han…"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your feet."

"Watch my f… huh, whoa!" Han clutched frantically at the doorframe for support as his feet seemed to go out from under him. "What the hell…" 

"Papa!" Jaina shrieked as Han stumbled towards her.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded sternly, bending down to pick up the source of his almost mishap. In his hands he held several tiny glass spheres of different sizes and colours. Han settled for a fatherly glare at the giggling twins before lurching towards his chair where he subsided with a scowl and a groan. It just hadn't been his day.

"Look, Papa." Jaina held out a large bag containing hundreds of the little balls.

"They're marbles," Jacen inserted before Jaina could tell their father everything.

His daughter held one up to the light and it glittered like a Corusca gem. "They're made to look like the planets. This one's Coruscant… this yellow one is Tatooine…"

"This green one is Endor and the white one is Hoth…"

"Okay, okay I get it." Any more of this and the twins would be reciting every planet or system they'd been to in their short lives and he would never get his drink. He didn't think he could sit through it. He scanned the room for his third child. Anakin sat in a corner, his brow furrowed earnestly in concentration as he took something apart. "What's Anakin got?" he whispered to Jacen.

"It's okay, dad. Nothing important. It's an old mechanical toy of Jaina's. It didn't work before and it will either go 'all melty' or work. So we don't lose out."

"Very wise." Han wiped the grin from his face at his son's grown up tone of voice. He watched his children return to their game and guide the marbles through a series of hoops and runs using the Force. Arising from the chair he carefully avoided some of the abandoned spheres and made for the drinks cabinet, pouring him and Leia a small measure of Corellian whisky each.

"Jacen!" Jaina whined as his oldest son lost control of one of the little balls and it rolled underneath Han's feet.

Han bent and picked it up. The kids were right. These were fashioned to look like little planetoids. Suddenly a thought struck him and he grabbed the bag from beside his daughter, ignoring her cry of protest. "Hold on a minute, love." He began to set the marbles in patterns on the floor. "Jacen…"

"Yes."

"Go and get the star charts from the table in my den. Your mother looked them out for me this morning and your mother has a mind like a steel trap. They will be there – she won't have forgotten."

"Yes, Sir." Jacen grinned, looking for a moment like a miniature copy of his father as he skidded out of the room. An instant later and he was back. "Got them." He flapped the large pieces of parchment in his sister's face and then yelped as she punched him. "Hey!"

"Leave Jaina alone, Jacen. Any more of that and you will have extra stories from Threepio. That was your own fault and didn't your danger sense tell you that Jaina would react exactly in that way?"

Jacen scowled. "She was blocking."

"Serves you right," Jaina retorted.

"Kids!" Han warned and the pair of them immediately stopped their squabbling.

"Watch." He checked the chart and altered the position of some of the spheres, then added more in specific places and patterns.

"What are you doing?" Jaina asked fascinated.

"You said these were like planets?"

"Yes," the twins chorused together.

"This is part of the galaxy."

"I see it," crowed Jacen.

"Me too," added his sister.

"Dinner's ready," called Leia cheerfully, popping her head in and out of the lounge. When no one answered her she stuck her head back in. Three heads were engrossed in something, her husband lying full length on the floor directing the twins in some endeavour. "Didn't you hear me, guys?" Leia pushed the door and stepped fully into the lounge.

"Mama!" It was a howl of protest. 

"You've just knocked Endor way out into the unknown regions and Hoth into wild space," moaned Jacen. 

Three faces glared at her and for a moment all she could do was open and shut her mouth helplessly. Leia picked up a little green glass ball. "This is Endor I take it?"

Three heads nodded and she glanced quickly around for the fourth. Anakin sat in his corner his fingers poking into some piece of machinery. "Anakin… it is time to eat," she called softly and was rewarded as her youngest son lifted his head and smiled at her.

"I know." He looked at the scattered spheres. "It's the galaxy," he said quietly.

"No, it's the floor of my lounge," Leia shot back, "and I want it tidied up."

"But mama…" Jacen protested.

"Leia…"

"What's so important anyway?"

"It's the galaxy," Han said as if that was all she needed to know to understand.

"We have the star charts," put in Jaina.

"_We_ have the dinner on the table and it is getting cold."

"But…" the twins protested.

"It's time to eat," Leia instructed firmly and when she used that tone of voice you just didn't argue. Even their father didn't argue.

Anakin put down the object he was attempting to fix and got to his feet. He gave the 'galaxy' a cursory once over, frowned and made his way slowly past the twins towards his mother, kicking one of the small orbs as he did so. The twins howled with annoyance and yelled at their little brother to be careful.

Anakin gave his mother a cool stare, nodded at something and muttered quietly.

"What was that?" asked Leia.

"It was in the wrong place."

"What was?" Han sat up and looked at the little blue and green ball.

"Don't know its name," he said and continued out of the lounge leaving the rest of the family gaping open-mouthed behind him.

"Okay, you guys," Han remarked quickly. "Leave that 'planet' exactly where it rolled to." He raised an eyebrow and a half-smile crossed his lips. "If I've learnt one thing living with Force sensitives. Always expect the unexpected and don't expect to understand it."

"Now can we go and have dinner?" Leia questioned. "Anakin has an appetite like your Uncle Luke and if you don't get to the dining room within the next two seconds I can guarantee there will be very little left."

There was an immediate scramble from the room as the twins sought to stop their brother from clearing the table. 

In the aftermath Han quirked a look at his wife. "We may have just got a vital clue, sweetheart. After dinner we find the name of that particular planet."

***********************************************************

Zathoq 

****

Barancz heard the voices as they approached the building that doubled as head of operations and living quarters for the small troupe attached to the yard and its owner – Ciri Elo. He'd heard close gunfire earlier on and suspected that some of the others were trying to augment their incomes. Barancz stared at the figures on the pad in front of them and sighed deeply. No matter what he did none of the figures added up, but the boss didn't seem to care. Plus he was sick – hiding it, but sick. _'No,' _he told himself. '_He's not able to hide it anymore, he's too sick.'_

The voices grew closer.

"How could you have missed him?"

"I didn't miss him."

"He was an idiot. Walking alone in this section of the city with only a droid for company."

"We could have sold the droid."

"I didn't miss him – I hit him on the shoulder."

Barancz frowned.

Parnello slammed his way into the building, puffing on a foul-smelling cherillo.  "We've got visitors."

Barancz turned to look at his comrade, trying to hide his disgust at his slovenly appearance and unwashed smell. "So? This is supposed to be a yard which sells ship parts."

"It's not been that for years but the old man can't see it. When was the last time you sold anything? It's been years. He's not living in the real world."

"Don't speak like that about the old man. Where would you be without his guidance?"

Parnello took the cherillo from his mouth and spat on the ground in disgust. "You can't see it either. Dressing up in silly costumes that are years old…" He indicated his brownish-leather jerkin which failed to meet over his fat belly. "I'm in the same place I always am. In the gutter at the bottom of the pile…"

"Spare me." Barancz waved a hand dismissively. "I want to speak to you about another matter."

Parnello shoved the cherillo back in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"The old man heard shots…"

"So!"

"If we are to get this yard back on its feet we need to encourage buyers not frighten them away." Barancz ran a hand through his shock of black curls. The old man had found him on the streets when he was but a child. He owed him. He tried to look stern. It was not a good thing to look weak in front of Parnello.

"I'm quite aware that you've been targeting any strangers…"

"They have the money and we're not making any round here. I want to eat."

Barancz drew himself up to his full height and his grey eyes turned harder than stone. "You owe the old man…"

"I don't owe him anything and he's dying on his feet."

"Don't ever say that to me again."

"Hell, Bar, it's the truth and you know it. When he meets his end I'm out of here…"

"I don't want to hear about it. Anyway where's your hat and you said we had visitors? Did you not relieve them of their money?"

Parnello shuffled his feet and looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't like these strangers… there's something… weird about them."

Barancz returned to behind his desk. "I presume they've come to see some ship parts, we can't afford not to like them. You've probably scared them off."

"They should know the risks…" He hesitated. "We've nothing worth selling."

"No… because you and Metri removed the best items and sold them a long time ago."

Parnello glared at the younger man and took a step forward in a threatening manner.

A dry rasping wheeze sounded from behind Barancz and the old man shuffled slowly out, but the fire in his eyes belied the weakness in his body. "Leave him alone, Parnello," he ordered in a voice that still held authority despite the effects age and infirmity had on him. "I'm still head of this outfit…"

"Not for much longer I reckon," gibed Parnello as he turned to leave, removing the cherillo from his mouth and grinding the remainder into the ground with his heel with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Barancz threw the old man a troubled look. Parnello was getting braver because he knew the old one was dying in front of them. He'd faded so much in the last few months, but something kept him going. There was a task he had to complete before he died and Barancz wanted to help him. He'd been an abandoned urchin living on his wits and through what he stole. He still made something from petty crime, but he'd have been much worse by now if the oldster hadn't taken him in.

"The visitors…" Barancz mumbled.

"Yeah, persistent little buggers. I've never seen any one move that fast. He knew where to fire even though we were hidden and so did his friend."

"I warned you," the old man sighed. "How many did you persuade to join you this time?"

Parnello sniggered. "Most of them. We've stayed here long enough, my father served you and died poor. I'm not going to make the same mistake. I don't care what we're protecting…"

"The less you know, the less that can be tortured from you…"

"But, Ciri Elo, Sir," Barancz stuttered. "Whatever we're protecting must be long out of people's memories."

"There is a great evil in the galaxy…"

"So evil they would torture Parnello? No offence, Ciri Elo, but he's not that important."

"The Empire would give much for this information."

"The Empire is dead…" Barancz argued.

"How do you know?"

"I just heard…"

"Until I see proof I will protect this secret," the quavering voice turned querulous. "There are still agents of the Empire who want such things."

Parnello shook his head. The old man was moving farther and farther from reality.

"What kind of proof do you need to see?" asked Barancz.

"I don't know but when it comes I will recognise it."

"He had a droid with him." Parnello said gruffly. "We could have sold that. It would have brought in a little extra money. The sale is on. The droid fired something into the air. We thought it might be a thermal detonator but it was a lighted sword and it made a buzzing sound. We shot at him over and over and he stopped our fire."

Barancz let out a burst of disbelieving laughter. " A lighted sword – whatever next. You've been at the spirits again."

But the old man had gone very still. "Where is this man now?" he demanded fiercely, his hooked nose quivering. "Where and what did he look like - dressed in black with a helmet covering his face?"

"No, old man," Parnello sneered. "Perhaps a little older than Bar here, with fairish hair. He had a brown cloak on and I saw his face."

"I need to sit down." The old man subsided into the chair Barancz produced with a trembling sigh.

"What is it, Ciri Elo?" he asked anxiously.

"It is nothing young one… nothing." He looked up at Parnello who shifted on his feet. "Anything else?" His voice was dry.

"There was a woman with him, at least I think it was a woman. Couldn't see her properly. She drove into the square. Fired several shots into mid air but they seemed to be very close and one went straight through Tobia's hat. It was like sorcery. She seemed to know where we were hiding and she told us not to fire any more shots. We didn't. Tobia said he couldn't."

"Tobia did?" muttered Barancz in amazement. Tobia was the most trigger happy of the entire contingent.

Parnello wrinkled his nose. "She then drove to where the offworlder was hiding and picked him and his droid up."

"Are these the people who are about to drive into our yard?" the old man asked. He'd gone very pale, the wrinkled skin stretched over his bony face accentuating the hooked nose and sharp chin. 

Parnello repeated the question into his comlink and listened for the answer. "Tobia says yes."

"Barancz, come with me. I must meet these strangers." The old man spoke firmly with an air of anticipation.

"But, Ciri Elo, Sir… You are not well - you have to rest. Let me see what these people want and if they are important to you I will call for you."

"You are a good man, Barancz. I am tired and I will do as you say, but I will keep within earshot."

"They could be offworlders here for the sale, that's all," Barancz soothed the restless man. "Although it is unusual for them to travel this far out of the city centre. The offworlders are warned that Zathoq City is not safe even for its most hardened citizens."

"That's more than likely," bit out Parnello with a sneer. "Are we even on the register?"

Barancz shot him a look filled with warning and pulled him out of the shabby office. "Can't you see he's not well," he whispered in an undertone.

The older man quickly glanced behind him.

"He's struggling for his breath and has been doing so for some weeks. I tried to get him to a healer, but he won't go. He says he's fine."

For the first time a measure of pity crossed Parnello's face. "Come on, Bar. He's lived a long life. The healer isn't needed. He won't get better and you have to face that fact. There's nothing here for you now."

"I stay until he's no longer here."

"What is he protecting?"

"That." Barancz replied flatly pointing at an enormous shape buried beneath mechanical debris and broken stone, but the outline could still be glimpsed. 

"The ship?"

"Yes, that's what he cares about."

"Of course, that's what he's protecting. That ship is completely useless to us and it could be making us our fortune." Parnello frowned. "We should sell it or destroy it – break it up for scrap."

"We can't." Barancz shook his curly black head. "Have you ever been inside it?"

Parnello shook his head. "No, we've tried but no luck. Took cutting implements to it once but something made me stop. I head a voice telling me not to do it and then my father said there was an automatic self-destruct rigged. Whatever happened it didn't go off when it was supposed to and one wrong move will set the timer going again. I think it's cursed anyway. I asked the old man about it. He says he can't enter it. Only its rightful heir can. Think of the parts we could have been selling."

"I don't think it can even fly." Barancz sighed, "It's been there for so long the internal workings must have seized by now. Something tells me it must have been a beautiful and impressive sight at one time." He twisted his head to stare back into the office where he saw the old man sleeping in the chair. "He's been hiding here for over forty years."

"Yeah, it makes you wonder doesn't it? What was so terrible a secret to make him hide on this planet? What is he hiding from?"

"And why is he still scared… no, that's what he is. He's frightened of something or someone. I've tried to get him to talk, but he says if he dies then the secret dies with him."

The old man's eyes snapped open as the faint sound of a vehicle approaching could be heard but he said nothing. He just switched on the surveillance camera and watched the fuzzy picture on the monitor which was so covered with dust, grime and greasy fingerprint marks it was difficult to tell what was advancing. Finally his rheumy eyes focused on the dilapidated speeder that drove slowly into the yard. It contained two occupants and a droid.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ship**** – part 8**** by Ash**

**Disclaimer – **the characters and situations in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm. I've only borrowed them to play with for a short while and will return them as good as new.

Mara sat beside Luke in the speeder, her hand still clasped firmly in his, little tingles of awareness running through her. With her mind on automatic pilot she carefully steered the vehicle towards the entrance of what they suspected was the yard where a long time ago a ship had landed containing a dark-skinned captain, a hook-nosed lieutenant and beautiful, mysterious handmaidens.

"What does your danger sense tell you, Mara?" Luke asked softly as she slowed the vehicle to a stop just out of sight of the entrance.

Mara stretched out with the Force, becoming attuned to the world around her. She could hear people talking, arguing and laughing as they went about their daily lives; she felt the warm, dry wind on her cheeks and the vague sense of hostility very close to her. There was something else very close to her but her mind shied away from analysing that particular sensation.

"I can't sense anything just yet. They know we are coming and are antagonistic and suspicious…"

Luke nodded his head. "I can feel that too, but there's more…"

"A sense of anticipation…"

"And a life waiting for something…"

"Waiting to die," Mara concluded amazed at the way their thoughts overlapped so seamlessly - almost as if they were one person. She glanced down, surprised to find that her hand was still grasped firmly in the Jedi Master's. His gaze followed hers, lingering on their joined hands and he smiled as he rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of her palm. She felt the differences between them just by the simple touch of his hand on hers. His hand was larger, rougher, more calloused, but warm and somehow comforting. A complex man, yet simple in his needs and desires – one used to hard work, accustomed to his fame and how to handle it, yet made uneasy by it and desiring his privacy.

"We make a good team, Mara Jade," Luke whispered softly, his blue eyes catching her vivid green ones, and Mara found she couldn't look away. When he dipped his head she swayed closer and her lips parted. His mouth touched hers ever so gently, the sweetness of it unlike anything either of them had ever encountered. They drew reluctantly apart, their eyes wide with the new-found knowledge that things between them had definitely changed forever. Luke rubbed a shaking finger across her soft lips and drew back.

"Luke, I…"

He shook his head gently. "This is not the time for such things, Mara, but it's a place we will return to, you and I."

"I know." Her voice was soft yet sure.

"We'll probably be quarrelling again in a very short time."

"Me!" Mara opened her eyes wide. "Argue with _you_? I assure you it is always you who quarrels with me."

"Funny, Jade," Luke retorted dryly. "Keep your wits about you. I don't want to be pulling your butt out of trouble."

Mara quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. She'd get her own back at him for that remark, probably by pulling his firm behind out of danger. He was right though; they did work well as a team and always had. 

Luke took a deep, careful breath. Reluctantly he relinquished Mara's hand and she turned her attention to driving the speeder through the ramshackle gates of the yard.

They slowed almost to a halt. Mara cut the engine and the two Jedi sat motionless for a moment drinking in the atmosphere, listening to the sounds around them. It was too quiet, a tense sense of expectancy filling the unnatural stillness. Suddenly a lone bird called shrilly, high in the grey, cloudy sky, breaking the spell. Artoo twisted his head and gave a pathetic little whine. 

Luke jerked his hand - moving it automatically to feel the comforting grip of his lightsaber and Mara gave him a quick glance of agreement. Turning to Artoo she held out her hand and the secret compartment slid aside revealing her lightsaber. 

"I thought you were wearing that," Luke's voice held no censure but she felt his unease.

"I was… but when I was dealing with your injury I gave it to Artoo for safekeeping. It was unwise of me because I know it should be my first and only line of defence, but I've depended on my blaster for so long. Even with the saber it is difficult to relinquish my safety blanket." She reattached it to her belt, gave her hat a tug to make sure it was in place and then with a faint smile joined Luke.

The Jedi Master opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, emotion glittering in his famous blue eyes, but all he could do in the end was smile at her in that way he'd been doing lately and Mara's heart melted once again.

"I am a Jedi and I'm honoured to wear your father's lightsaber, no matter what you may think."

"Still, Jade. It is best to be prepared for all eventualities." Luke slid his hand up her arm slowly… lingeringly… Tormentingly checking that the little holdout blaster was in its place in her hidden wrist holster. His fingers found the delicate pulse point and caressed it slowly. Her skin was like the softest piece of mothsilk. 

Mara found that her breath caught in her throat for a second, before she was able to speak. Feelings rippled through her body at the sensation of his lightest touch. "Come on, Skywalker. Let's get this show moving."

The place was a disaster zone. It looked as if someone had fought a war in the confines of the yard. Parts of engines mixed with lumps of masonry, which might at one time have been hangars. Towers of rusting starship parts lurched at drunken angles, the faintest movement threatening to send them crashing to the ground. The sound of falling rocks made both Jedi twist swiftly around, all senses on alert, straining to feel the presence of an enemy.

Mara moistened her dry lips; there was the impression that something important was going to happen. She swallowed, her throat constricting nervously.

Luke pushed his cloak over his shoulders out of the way, ready to act, but he was also searching. He was close…so close to what he was seeking.

_'It's here, Mara.'_ His voice echoed in her head.

_'Don't you mean was here, farmboy?'_

_'I'm not sure. There is something here for us to find.'_

_'This place is enormous and totally disorganised. How could we find anything here?'_

_'The Force will guide us.'_

Mara snickered. He sounded so stuffy when he thought that way, but she supposed that was part of his charm. He truly believed and Mara knew that she did too. "I suggest we look for the main office, Jedi. I can feel several presences here. How about we do it the normal way first and then we can take it from there?"

Luke reattached his saber to his belt after another quick scan. "Good idea, Jade. Let's go looking for trouble."

Mara chuckled. "Nothing new there, then."

Luke turned a startled face towards her and then laughed in response. "I guess not."

Artoo moaned.

"Stop being overly dramatic, short and round," Mara gibed with dark amusement. "You've been spending too much time with Threepio."

Luke gave a chuckle. "She's right, Artoo. Stop complaining."

Mara, with her hand firmly around her saber, edged over a heap of crumbling masonry and gave the merchandise on view a practised once-over. "I don't think they sell very much."

"Are they registered in the sale manifest?" Luke asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Artoo?" 

Artoo made a whirring sound and then twittered rapidly. 

Luke's eyes widened. "Artoo says not."

Mara shivered slightly. "I don't like it!"

"Come on, Jade, they know we're here."

"Yeah, but they attacked you and would have robbed you and left you for dead."

"But I'm still alive and we're here. We have to find out if the ship was here. We have to see if there's anyone here who can help us – tell us what we need to know. We may come away from here without finding out anything at all." He held his hands out in a gesture of appeal. "Mara… I have to know."

"Would the Force have led us here if there was nothing to find?"

Luke sighed. "I don't think so… yet the Force moves in mysterious ways. It could have a different lesson to teach me but it has not yet led me down a wrong path. I have to trust my instincts, and yours."

"This is true. My instincts are normally better than yours."

"Hah-hah, very funny, Jade. If the ship was put on a self-destruct there should be evidence even now. A crater at least."

"You can hide such things," Mara said slowly.

"Yes, you can, but look at this place, Mara. Everything has been left to pile up year after year. There must be hundreds of years' worth of junk."

"I get your drift, farmboy. Hundreds of years of junk and thirty or forty years' worth of debris on top of where a ship exploded." Suddenly she froze and swung around. "I sense presences in that direction." Mara pointed ahead. "I think that must be where the office is located."

"Artoo!" Luke commanded quietly, and with his hand on his saber he set off in the direction Mara had indicated.

***********************************************

Barancz returned to the office, pulled open the drawer in his desk and drew out his laser pistol, setting it to stun. He saw the old man nod in approval. There was no harm in being careful. Who knew what kind of mood these offworlders were in after being shot at and wounded by Parnello and his cohorts? He'd spent most of his life in and around this yard and was aware of virtually every square inch. If they were merely after a long-obsolete ship part he would know if they had it in stock, but he doubted it. There wasn't anything in working order.

He turned to the small waiting group of sullen men. "Parnello…"

"Yeah!" 

"Cover me, but don't open fire unless I give the signal."

"Who appointed you the Lord Moff?"

The old man gave a wheezy chuckle. "He has a clear head and a quick brain, Parnello. No use in being dead because of an accidental mishap." He struggled for a breath and Barancz turned to him, his grey eyes concerned. "No, I'm as well as I can expect to be. But be careful, if what Parnello says is true, these laser swords are something unique."

"Laser swords?"

"The lighted stick things," Parnello interrupted belligerently. "He blocked our shots with it. No one moves that fast. It's sorcery. I say we kill him."

"Sorcery… rubbish!" the old man gasped dismissively. "These are possibly lightsabers but..." Parnello was overfond of the draf. Still, it was early in the day for Parnello to have started drinking.

"Lightsabers? I've never heard of them," muttered Parnello, wiping a greasy hand over his nose.

"I have. You told me tales of the men and women who carried them long ago," Barancz inserted with a dreamy expression.

"Yes, the beings that carried such weapons were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. They were known as the Jedi."

Parnello spat on the ground in disgust. "I definitely say we take them. They are cursed."

"Do we know that these… people are what you say? I thought the Jedi were just stories?" Barancz lifted confused grey eyes.

Tobia shook his head. "Where you been puttin' your ears, Bar? The Jedi have been back in the galaxy for years. Not seen any sign of them around here before and definitely not in Elo's yard. What would there be on Zathoq that might interest Jedi?"

"You never told me you'd heard of these guys, Tobia," Parnello accused.

"I listen to the HoloNet sometimes. You learn useful things," Tobia answered defensively.

Parnello toed the ground with one dusty booted foot. "Hah!" he spat. "You never told me about the lighted swords."

"You never asked." Tobia sniffed. "Too busy shooting…"

Parnello reacted immediately, grabbing the other man by the throat. "You're a fine one to talk." He squeezed tighter and watched with grim satisfaction as Tobia's face paled.

"Enough!" ordered Barancz.

The tow men glowered at each other and then at the younger man before reluctantly separating.

Ciri Elo leaned back in his chair. "The Jedi never left this galaxy, Barancz. They had to conserve their strength and their numbers, but I had no doubt that they would come back. They had to hide."

"No doubt?" asked Barancz.

"None whatsoever," the old man murmured gently and gazed into the distance as if seeing those far-off warriors from long ago.

Barancz sighed, the tension knotting his stomach. He had noticed this more and more of late, the old man drifting calmly away from them in a dream of a time long past.

"The trouble with the Jedi was that they fell into two distinct camps," the old man remarked carefully.

"Two?"

"Yes, two. It ultimately caused their undoing as the bad conquered the good and we were left running…" He stopped as if aware that he'd said too much.

"Are you sure it was a lightsaber, Parnello saw?" Barancz asked.

"I don't know. It was a buzzing stick thing," the unkempt man argued hotly. "They don't have 'I am a Jedi' broadcasting from their persons. I think you have too vivid an imagination, old man."

Ciri Elo struggled to his feet. "Go with Barancz, , and see what they want. If it is the Jedi, they may not be so easy to get rid of. I would prefer to know for sure which of the two camps they belonged to – the light or the dark." He sank wearily back into the chair. "I don't know who to trust now and I'm tired."

Barancz ran a dirty hand through his black curls. "Come on, let's go."

**********************************

Mara moved gracefully over piles of rubbish, with Luke clambering nimbly behind her, until they approached a basic stone structure. Luke thought it could have been fashioned from the remains of something much larger. It could be a clue about a large explosion, the materials used to build something else, but his senses weren't telling him anything.

"What do you feel, Luke?" Mara's low voice carried across to him. "Can you get any readings at all?"

Luke shrugged. "Nothing unusual… hostility… apprehension. There is something more… someone more."

Mara paused in her movements and turned her head to face Luke, her eyes keenly green beneath the ugly hat. "That's what I sense too."

The sharp sound of booted feet crunching on gravel caught at their ears and immediately drew their attention.

Mara nodded at Luke. "Two," she whispered.

"Shall we keep it casual?" Luke grinned, his eyes lighting up in the way that made Mara's toes curl inside her boots.

"They may not know who we are."

"This is true, but the Jedi are well known now in the galaxy and as you said, people come a very long way to attend the ship sale. Let's assume they know, but don't bring it up unless they do."

"I forget sometimes you once were a rebel soldier, but I shouldn't."

"You must think I'm some kind of incompetent," Luke bristled a little.

"No, Luke… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, okay…" He dismissed her apology. "Let's use our alternative names."

"You forget, farmboy. You used your real one."

Luke's face fell for a moment. "So I did, but I can just be 'Farmer Luke' then. Forget about the Skywalker bit. It doesn't always help."

Mara's green eyes widened and she smiled sweetly with a hint of malice. "You don't say."

"Funny, _Merah_"

"What about Artoo?"

"We may need him, but he's having problems with the terrain and I don't want to leave him alone with the speeder. It's times like this I wish I had a repulsor sled for him."

"I bet he does too."

"Hey, Artoo. You coping back there?" he threw over his shoulder.

The little droid gave a short, sharp, pithy retort. He wasn't happy and let them know about it.

Luke sighed. "Artoo, I did say there wouldn't be any forests." He turned back to Mara. "I could levitate him using the Force, but I don't want to spook the inhabitants of this rock and scrap-metal jungle."

"Yeah." Mara wrinkled her nose up in thought. "A droid floating for no apparent reason can unnerve superstitious beings."

"Artoo, I suggest you find somewhere to hide where I can get to you if you're needed, and keep your com channel open. Or…" Luke grinned at Mara.

"What?"

"Artoo… I suggest you go and do a little exploring of your own… and try not to get into any trouble."

The droid beeped an upbeat assent and rolled off in a different direction, moving behind a stack of rusting panels from some long-dead ship.

"Right, Merah. We have our two beings almost upon us. Shall I try a friendly hello?"

"You might as well. Just keep your hands on your saber and all your senses alert."

"Yes, Ma'am."

*************************************************************************************

_"Hello-o!"_

Barancz heard the voice shout a cheerful greeting before the couple came into view.

_"Hello there!"_ Luke called again.

He glanced at the old man. "It seems they are looking for us."

"They've not hidden their arrival, Barancz. It's broad daylight."

Barancz switched on the old black and white security holocam. "They're coming around that last stack, should be with us about now."

The visitors wandered casually into view and Barancz found himself studying the pair as they approached. A fair-haired man of medium height, slightly tanned as if he'd spent some time in a warm climate, and as he drew closer Barancz could see vivid blue eyes. He was dressed in the usual space traveller's outfit with a brown cloak covering him. Still, something about the man made him wary.

The facial features of his smaller companion were almost obscured by a dark green hat, matching her jumpsuit, tunic and cloak. He couldn't see her eyes but had the impression they were trained on him with sharpness and had already made up her mind about him.

There was an impression of relaxed casualness about the pair, but Barancz noted that their hands never strayed too far away from their belts. He couldn't see what was hidden there because of the way their cloaks hung. Probably their blasters, or if Parnello and the old man were to be believed, their lightsabers.

Parnello stared hard at the tow-headed man. He'd hit him, of that he was almost certain, but the guy moved easily. Not the gait of someone nursing an injury, and a blaster burn could feel as if someone had set fire to your shoulder.

Mara stared at the odd couple as they waited for them. One was a man of about their own age with a shock of black curly hair and serious grey eyes. The other was older, but she'd felt his presence before, spitefully plotting their downfall earlier in the day. So he'd been one of the attackers earlier. He was grossly overweight, a greasy hutt of a man with straggling unkempt hair. A coward, Mara concluded. Hits his victims like a sniper from afar. They wouldn't see the face of their killer as they died.

Luke tried not to gape and held his reactions back as far as he could. The two men were dressed in shabby reddish-brown leather uniforms – ones that might at one time have been worn by the men he had seen in his visions. A cap was tucked into the younger man's belt and he knew it was the same as the one Artoo was keeping for them. It all matched up. He still couldn't sense anything resembling an explosion, but it was too dangerous to try meditating on the subject just now. He would let events take their course and see where this took them. 

"Hello." Luke tried opening with the usual pleasantries, deepening his outer rim accent, which he could still adopt if he needed to. Although being away from Tatooine and living on Coruscant or Yavin had smoothed his accent quite noticeably. Luke now spoke with the cultured tones of an educated man of the galaxy. "I'm Luke and this is my associate, Merah." There was no response, only an air of suspicion. "We were just passing and wondered if you had anything for sale."

"I'm a trader and am often asked to provide interesting items for my more discerning clients." Mara's voice was clear and direct. "I specialise in the… unusual."

Parnello snorted but stopped at the irritated glance Barancz directed towards him.

"Barancz at your service, gentlebeings, and this is Parnello."

The older man glared at Barancz before coming out with what he was supposed to say. "How may we be of service?" he spat grudgingly.

Mara almost laughed but didn't think Parnello would take it too kindly. She had the feeling he was not in favour of their being welcomed at all.

"We are looking for information and perhaps some parts for our ship. It is very old and none of the other yards had quite what we were looking for."

Barancz took a step forward and tried to peer at the woman underneath the hat. With a gasp he took a step backwards. He'd just seen the most beautiful face and eyes of a colour he'd never dreamed could exist.

"Ma'am," he gulped and looked towards Parnello for guidance.

"I suggest we take them on a tour of the facility and see if there is anything they would care to purchase."

Barancz twisted his head to stare at Parnello in amazement. He'd swallowed a dictionary. "I have to go and check in with the old man…"

Luke glanced at Mara. "We could easily wander around ourselves…"

"No!" Barancz cut in sharply. "We will escort you."

Luke raised an eyebrow. So they had something they were uneasy about. He stretched out with his feelings and sensed the turmoil rolling off the younger man. Yes, there was definitely something they didn't want them to find out about. It could be nothing, of course. A gang such as this one could be hiding a number of things from a crate of illegal spice to an underworld profiteering racket, but somehow he didn't think that was the case. These people were down on their luck, they were stuck way out in the slums, and they were certainly uneasy.

He exerted his charm and smiled affably. "I would be honoured to see anything you wish to show me."

Mara gave Luke a suspicious glance; the wily Jedi Master was up to something. She felt a ripple in the Force and watched as Luke tripped over his own feet. 

"Sorry," he apologised. "The binding on my boots has just come undone. I'll follow you."

The other three hesitated and then kept onwards; Parnello kept turning round to stare at Luke, who fiddled with his boot straps, cursing as he did so.

Luke grinned to himself and spoke softly into the comlink pinned to his collar. "Artoo, go and see what you can find, anything unusual. Marks of damage… anything. We're heading north - I suggest you go south." He frowned and gave a final tug at his boots. "Damn boots!" He deliberately raised his voice and jumped quickly to his feet, jogging swiftly to join the small group.

Mara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Jedi Master. "_What are you up to, farmboy?"_

_"Oh, this and that."_

_"Explain."_

_"Artoo's gone to do a little investigating of his own."_

_"I know!"_

_"I was just guiding his direction a little more. We're being herded in a particular path. I have a feeling…"_

_"Good idea, Skywalker."_

Mara moved forward to look at some engine coils, but discarded them quickly. There was nothing here; it was all just scrap. She shook her head.

Luke sighed but wandered towards something glinting dully in the weak sunshine. He almost ignored it but something tugged at his subconscious. He knelt slowly and dug into the ground with his fingers. "There's something here, something half buried…" He picked up a bit of metal and scraped carefully away at the earth surrounding the object. It was a piece of ornamental glassware. Filthy from years buried in the ground, but even in that state he could see different colours and beautiful contours.

"Luke!" Mara gasped. "Let me see… It's intact and old… at least pre-Empire. Possibly even older than that… from the middle of the Old Republic."

He cradled the filthy piece of crystal in his hands. Despite it's coating of grime it was still obvious that it was a rare thing of beauty. 

"How could this have survived?" Mara asked.

"Some delicate objects only look fragile. They have an inner strength that will help them endure many trials." Luke gazed deeply into Mara's eyes as he spoke.

"What did you find?" Barancz dropped to his knees beside Mara.

"This." Luke held up the find. "Merah is the expert in such things - not me. But it is a perfume jar." There was no hesitation.

Mara blinked in surprise. The farmboy never ceased to surprise her, but she should have known he was right. "It would have sat on a dressing table but not just any dresser. This is a superior quality item."

"My aunt had something similar, but not quite as beautiful," Luke explained quietly, handing the vial to Mara. "That's how I know."

"It is certainly from the middle period of the Old Republic and from superior craftsmen. The shape of the curved glass reminds me…"

Luke suddenly had a picture of an elegant hand reaching for the beautiful item; slim, tapering fingers with painted nails pulled the stopper from its slender neck and a hint of perfume teased his nostrils. He sat back, gasping.

"Luke!" Mara knelt beside him, her voice anxious. "What is it – what did you see?"

He shook his head. "Ssh!" he warned. '_This is not the time, Mara.'_

The old man had watched everything on the monitor and felt compelled to move outside. He hadn't seen anything like the object the woman held in her hand for years. An uncomfortable sensation twisted in his gut. He knew exactly where such an item had once been placed.

He limped awkwardly to the door and out into the yard. Barancz noticed him coming and ran to help him. Parnello stood watching the strangers as the woman helped the man arise from where he'd been sitting.

His first proper look at the young man struck a chord of recognition, but from where he couldn't recall. His fair hair and blue eyes were not an unusual combination, but the eyes were a particularly intense shade of blue. Many years ago he'd seen eyes like that. He shook his head weakly as his senses began to swim. Was it possible…?

The man turned and said something quietly to the woman who was standing behind him and she walked around and stood beside him. 

"This is Ciri Elo," Barancz offered. "He is the owner of this yard."

The old man felt as if he was standing a long way off. Barancz's words sounded strange in his ears.

Luke stared straight into the old man's face and his jaw dropped in recognition. "It couldn't be – it just couldn't." He threw a glance at the red-haired trader. "_Mara… it's… he's…"_

Mara stepped closer to Luke, sensing that something about the old man had given the Jedi Master a shock, and as she moved nearer, she too, recognised the face from her dreams. He'd been much younger then, but the hooked nose and sharp chin were still the same.

"But you're…" she stopped, her voice rising. She gave Luke a swift sideways glance.

The old man's breath caught in his throat as the beauty of her face, with eyes like sparkling emeralds, was revealed. He took a step forward and with shaking hands pulled Mara's hat from her head. The red-gold plaits were wound around her head, but they glinted in the afternoon sunlight as if her hair had been made of pure gold. "My lady?" he whispered, amazement crossing his lined face. "My lady… you're here at last…" His face grew pale as he choked, trying to clear his lungs for breath, before he clutched at his chest and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Mara and Luke stood stunned for a second until Barancz screamed in horror. The sound galvanised the Jedi Master into action and he knelt swiftly beside the limp form of the old man. After a few moments he sat back on his haunches and with a defeated sigh looked up at Mara. He shook his head and Mara stepped back, one hand going to her mouth. In her other she still held the glass perfume vial.

"No," she whispered.

The old man half opened his eyes. "My lady…"

Mara knelt beside Luke and eased the old man's head onto her lap. "Ssh," she instructed gently. "We have to get you to a healer."

"No." The voice was a thread of sound, just a whisper. "No time…" He almost smiled. Turning fading eyes on Luke, enlightenment crossed his features. "I've kept it safe… sir." Once more his eyes sought Mara and confusion crossed his features. "You can't be…" he whispered. "It's the wrong time… The right faces…"

"What?" Mara questioned anxiously, her face white.

"You can't be… but so like…" He took another shallow breath and then lay still. "Children…"

Mara turned green eyes swimming with unaccustomed tears towards Luke. "Help him."

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered, the pity apparent in his expressive face as he closed the old man's eyes. "He's dead."

"He can't be dead," Barancz protested. "He's not been well, but he just can't be."

Luke watched patiently as Mara cradled the limp body in her lap. "He's dead, Merah."

"I know."

Parnello spoke gruffly into his comlink and immediately a group of assorted individuals came and took the body away. Luke recognised Tobia with his swarthy face and unkempt moustache. All of them dressed in the ancient leather uniforms.

Luke got wearily to his feet. He'd seen death so often in his life that he should be used to it, but there was something about the old man that had hinted at a life hidden away in this corner of the galaxy. Was it a wasted life? "Come on, Mara," he said quietly to the woman still kneeling on the dusty ground. 

Mara looked up towards the Jedi Master, grief for a man she hadn't known etched into her face. 

Luke held out his hand and she grabbed it – her lifeline in a bewildering world of feelings. When his arm came around her in comfort she leant into his strength for a moment - but only for a moment. Her green eyes met Luke's vivid blue ones and she dipped her head in acknowledgement, her composure returned.

"I'm fine, Luke."

"Of course." The Jedi Master stepped away, giving Mara the space she needed, and he turned towards Barancz. "I'm sorry."

"He brought me up – was like a father to me… and now he's gone." His voice was hesitant – almost broken, his expression confused. "They won't follow me like they did Ciri Elo." 

Luke spoke softly but with all the power of a Jedi. "Keep his memory within you and he won't ever be gone."

Barancz peered at Luke from underneath his untidy black curls, the words easing his initial shock and distress.

Parnello shoved a cherillo in his mouth. "He's old, he wasn't well… we could all see that, but you…" He pointed at Mara. "Killed him."

"I didn't do anything," Mara protested, anger colouring her voice.

"He's seen you before and the shock of seeing you again killed him."

"I've never met him and what you're suggesting is ludicrous." She took a step forward, her chin defiant. "How could I have met him before?"

"I don't know… do I?" Parnello glowered.

Luke laid a comforting hand on Barancz's arm. "He was a good man."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ship** – part 9 by Ash

Disclaimer – The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm limited. I've only borrowed them for a short while and won't even make an Imperial credit from their use.

Coruscant – Solo apartment 

The atmosphere surrounding the Solo dinner table was a little strained. The twins glared surreptitiously at Anakin, shooting little sidelong looks at him under their mother's watchful eye for either ruining their game or helping it – they hadn't decided which. Meanwhile Leia managed to pin them in place with the hard stare that used to have Imperial enemies and recalcitrant senators cowering. Jacen and Jaina knew better than to move without her permission. Anakin continued to stolidly shovel his food down his throat with the unwavering concentration that might be envied by many a Jedi trainee. Han's eyes kept moving to the door as if seeking escape and he occasionally moved his food from one side of the plate to another. Leia frowned sternly at her restless family to no avail. Eventually she gave up. "Go and find out if you must, although I can't see why it couldn't have waited until the meal was finished."

The twins and Han needed no second telling and jumped from their chairs, exiting the dining room in a rumble of running feet. The sound echoed down the corridor before the door slid shut, cutting off the noise. Leia sighed loudly and picked up her fork. Suddenly the door slid open and Han came back in, grabbed his plate and left again.

Anakin looked at his mother and smiled. "I'm hungry," was all that he said.

"You're always hungry… you and your Uncle Luke!"

Anakin cocked his head to one side. "You want to go and see what my planet's called? I won't make a mess."

"Your planet?" Leia echoed.

"I put it in the right place. So it's my planet."

"Oh, darling." Leia chuckled. "I'm not worried about that. You never leave enough food on your plate to make a mess." She surveyed his slight frame. "I don't know where you put it."

"I need to go and fix Jaina's mini-droid."

"Are you sure you'll fix it?"

"No, but it wasn't working before. So I shouldn't cause trouble if it stays the same." He leaned nearer his mother, his blue eyes mischievous. "If Jaina was really worried about it, I wouldn't have got it in the first place."

"True… sneaky boy."

Anakin shrugged in the manner of his father. "Hey, it's me."

"Quite," remarked Leia, trying to hide her amusement at the accurate take-off of Han. "Come on then, let's go join the others. I must admit that I am curious about what that 'planet' is called."

"Naboo," Han muttered as he scanned the charts. "It has to be Naboo." He pulled up another chart. "Check that, could you, Jacen?"

"Never heard of it," Jaina said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I've heard of it. At least I _think_ I've heard of it – just never been there."

"I've never been there either and I can't remember hearing anything about it," Leia commented with a frown as she joined her husband and children in the lounge. She gauged the proximity of the little spheres to one another. "It's near to Zathoq and Tatooine but is Mid Rim, not Outer Rim." She shivered as if something cold had trickled down her spine. 

"Go and check the New Republic Planetary Database, Jaina. It should give us some information," Han murmured, intent on the charts in front of him.

"That's very out of date," Leia put in. "But it should give us a start."

"A start is all we need." He placed his arm over his wife's shoulders and steered her to where the twins were busily setting out more 'planets'. "Look, Leia." Han pointed, considering the location of Naboo on their galaxy floor. "Tatooine should go about… here and Zathoq across from Naboo."

Jacen picked up a cloudy grey-green sphere. "If you place this right here it forms a diamond shape."

Han grinned. "Well spotted, but don't confuse the issue - and we're nowhere near Alderaan or Coruscant." His face fell. "I thought that if I plotted courses between the planets that have featured in the life of this family I might find another clue…" Han thoughtfully tapped the scar on his chin. "So maybe this _isn't_ about Skywalker family history after all."

"Han, we don't know what it's about. Luke couldn't tell us very much apart from a couple of names and we've not been successful with them."

"I'm not sure… I think we have," he argued earnestly. "Let's look at what we do know."

She opened her hands helplessly. "We know they're connected to Alderaan, but after that... nothing. We _do_ know that whatever Luke is seeking has something to do with Zathoq, but exactly what, we're just not sure." 

"We have some positives. We do know that Alderaan and Zathoq are nowhere near each other in the galaxy."

Leia furrowed her forehead. "That's a positive?"

Han dropped his head down. "Maybe not," he muttered.

"It's a puzzle." Anakin spoke from his corner. "What's the name of Jacen's planet?"

"Can we leave that just now, Anakin? It's not important." Han turned back to the computer monitor and his precious star charts, on Leia's desk.

"But I want to know," the child whined suddenly.

"Okay, okay!" Han scrutinised the chart again. "I don't believe it!" His mouth opened and shut a few times.

"You don't believe what?" Leia questioned impatiently.

"The other planet is… Dagobah."

"It's all starting to make some weird kind of sense," Leia murmured slowly. "Not that I understand any of it, but…"

"That's why it's weird, sweetheart," Han quipped cheerfully.

"I only meant… All these names are so familiar," she explained.

"I've found something on Naboo," Jaina called triumphantly. "But there's not very much there."

"What does it say?" asked her mother.

"Naboo… Mid-Rim planet. Oxygen mix suitable for Human and Gungan lifeforms."

"That's it?" asked Jacen incredulously. "A whole planet and nothing about the animals and the plants?"

"Helpful," muttered Han sarcastically.

"What about the HoloNet?" Jaina asked. "Can we try that? You have access to some of the New Republic records."

"Good idea, young lady." Leia smiled approvingly. The twins were beginning to think on their feet. "Try accessing the Imperial Interplanetary database."

Jaina scrambled in front of the monitor, pushing tangled chestnut hair away from her face as she did so.

"Here." Leia tenderly smoothed the untidy strands from her daughter's face and tied it back with a ribbon she found in her pocket.

Jaina flashed her mother a quick smile of thanks before turning to the console and tapping in a few commands. "Our tutor told us about this in school."

"Glad to see you were listening for once," Han put in with a wink.

"Daddy!" Jaina exclaimed indignantly. "I do listen."

"Course you do, sweetheart."

"Got it!" she shrieked.

Han moved closer to the monitor and found he was last in line behind the rest of the family. Even Anakin had deserted his repairs to see what his sister had found.

"Any more than the last one?" Jacen peered over Jaina's shoulder.

"There's a bit more."

"What does it say?" asked Leia.

Jaina began to read slowly and carefully, stumbling slightly over some of the more difficult words. "One of the unfortunate casualties of a deadly human/alien war. The planet of Naboo, known for its temperate climate, was home to beautiful cities renowned as centres of art and culture as well as being blessed with breathtaking natural scenery. Much of the population was wiped out as the result of a deadly bio-war. The spores are still known to be active in the soil, making this once idyllic world a hazardous place to visit. For this reason, Naboo is restricted to military personnel only. The planet will remain uninhabitable for centuries."

Jaina tilted her chin thoughtfully. "What's temperate?"

"Mild," answered Leia slowly. "Not too hot or too cold. A nice place to live."

There was silence as the Solo family took stock of the information. They all knew about Alderaan and that their mother missed her home planet every day of her life. To find another planet in an almost similar situation – still existing but just as dead to its people - was a shock.

"I've never heard of anything like that since..." Leia shook her head in disbelief. 

"Is this from Imperial military information?"

Leia bit her lip as she stared at her husband. "Of course… It's the Imperial database – the New Republic just took it over. The Empire surveyed most of the planets in the galaxy that are charted - mainly to be able to crush any dissenting voices. Even after all this time we are still finding out things… but this information wasn't classified."

"Yes it was," noted Han, peering at the tiny NR emblem in the corner of the screen. "You have level one clearance?"

"Yes…"

"Then your daughter has managed to access files only you should be able to see." He gave his wife a whimsical smile. "We need to look at our domestic security procedures, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Naboo has a restricted file. Top-level clearance needed to access anything."

"Why…? It doesn't strike me as being important."

"Sweetheart, the Empire must have had reasons." He scowled darkly. "Probably because it was behind it all. It was probably Imperial factions that caused the bio-war and there are things about Naboo that the Empire had cause to keep secret."

"Ah…" Realisation dawned. "If we hadn't called up information on Naboo there would have been nothing to bring it to our attention."

"Hide something in plain sight, remember." Han watched as his wife closed her eyes, her lips trembling with an emotion he knew intuitively was sorrow – grief for the beings of Naboo and always… always mourning for her home – for Alderaan.

"It makes you wonder how many other planets are in the same situation." Han's voice had turned dark. He hated to see Leia's face take on that particular expression because there was nothing he could do to make it better. He couldn't chase the shadows from her eyes and stop the tear from quivering on the tips of her lashes. He couldn't erase the past and bring back her home for her. Even though he would have given her anything, he couldn't give her that. If Han Solo hated anything – he hated being helpless.

"I wonder if there are still people alive on Naboo?" Leia speculated; her heart aching at the thought of another people doomed to wander the galaxy in search of a home. "Or has the planet been rendered unsafe for ever?"

"Our planet doesn't have people any more?" Jaina asked, her face falling. She wasn't yet ten but was too used to tragedy.

"When does it say that this happened?" Han asked Jaina.

The little girl scanned down a couple more pages of information. "It says here that it happened after the end of the Clone Wars. Then there are pages and pages of writing I don't understand."

Han peered at the screen. "Well, well, well… Imperial encrypted files." He gave his wife a grim look. "Isn't that a surprise?"

"Maybe our domestic security isn't so bad?"

"Wait till you want to get through that stuff, sweetheart," Han muttered in a 'you'll be sorry' sort of tone.  

"You know some of the codes, Mama. Can we try and decipher what it says?"

Leia shook her head. "No, it's nearly your bedtime; in fact, Anakin… it _is_ your bedtime. Take whatever you've fused the insides of with you, and go and have your bath. Remember to wash your face, please."

Her youngest son got up, gathered his paraphernalia and trudged from the room without complaint. "Night."

"Okay, you two," Han ordered. "Go and have your baths. We'll be in to see you later, and yes, Jacen, you can read for a while." 

With some grumbling the twins grudgingly followed their little brother, leaving their parents alone in the lounge.

Han grinned triumphantly at his wife. "Who needs to be Force sensitive in this house?"

Leia's eyebrows rose mockingly. "He always asks if he can read, nerfherder."

Han threw a cushion at her, which she fielded easily and diverted straight back at him using the Force. 

"Hey! Not fair!" 

"You started it, flyboy."

Han settled himself into a corner of the couch, his jovial mood falling from him. "What do you think, Leia?" He'd seen the results from war after war and it never got any easier.

"I could just say the usual – I don't like it."

"I'm a little suspicious myself, sweetheart."

"It's just a feeling, but over the years I've learned to trust my hunches." She sat down beside him on the sofa and stared, her large, dark eyes earnest. "The presence of so many encrypted files and the feelings I got when Naboo was mentioned…"

"Same as for Panaka?"

Leia thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes – very similar. It may just be due to the Force being involved, but there are far too many coincidences cropping up connected with this little jaunt of Luke's."

"Ah, yes… Luke."

"Luke's hunches are better than mine… but I could really help him with this. I wish I was with him."

"But you're not. He doesn't know anything about Naboo…" Han let the sentence hang tantalisingly in the air. "Yet."

"That's right, he doesn't." Leia tilted her head to one side, a gleam appearing in her dark eyes. "Information I can find out for him then." Leia smiled at the thought that perhaps she would be able to help her brother. "I would still prefer to be there… to see that he doesn't get into trouble."

"Mara's there," Han said, as if that was more than enough.

"True." Leia sighed. "I love doing what I do, but part of me still hankers for the old days."

Han made a face. "Which part of you? The bit that liked having a target painted on her behind?"

"Han Solo! I only meant…"

He gave her a quick kiss. "You go check on the kids and I'll see if Threepio wants to run a scan for files on Naboo, cross referencing those with the names of Panaka and Olie. I get the feeling that he might be more successful this time."

Leia tiptoed carefully into Anakin's room.

"I'm not sleeping." The voice emerged slightly muffled from beneath the blankets.

"I'm your mother. I know that," Leia retorted. "Well, you _should _be sleeping. She bent down and gave his face – the Skywalker face, a quick suspicious inspection - before bestowing a gentle kiss on his cheek. He looked so like her brother.

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"Naboo… Has it something to do with us?"

"I don't know, but it is possible."

Anakin gave a sleepy chuckle and closed his eyes. "Probable." He let out a yawn and muttered something in the middle of it.

"What was that?" Leia asked.

"I've never seen a Gungan. I like the name… it's a funny word."

"I don't think I have either… Oh… No, I saw a holo once when I was younger than you are now. But I can't remember clearly."

"What are they like?"

"I'm not sure… big floppy ears… tall and thin. I think they liked water."

"Jacen can add them to his extinct creatures list." Anakin turned and wriggled deep into his comforter.

"They're not extinct… at least… I've just never personally seen one."

"Oh!"  The little word was very sleepy. 

Leia pulled the covers more securely around her sleeping son and left his room, her mind swiftly sifting memories. There was a vague recollection of a creature, but she wasn't sure if it was a Gungan or not and she wasn't sure if it was real or imagined.

*********************************************

"Any luck?" Leia wound her arms around Han's neck as she peered over his shoulder.

He gave her a quick smile. "Nah, nothing. Every code I've tried has bombed."

"All of them?" Her voice rose in disbelief. "These codes must be forty years old. We've cracked most of the Imperial codes that date from that era."

"Obviously we haven't," Han drawled.

"You're just not using the right ones. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves courtesy of Alliance Intelligence."

Half an hour later, Leia was staring at the screen in frustration while Han sat beside her - helpfully cackling with glee. "Yeah, sweetheart. I can see all those little codes Alliance Intel kept just for you and they've worked a treat… Right?" He tapped his fingers on his chin. "Have you tried…?"

His suggestion was met with a death glare.

"Of course you have. Forget I asked. First thing you probably did… I mean it's not as if you're an Intel encrypt specialist or…"

"Han," Leia cut in. "Shut up."

"Shutting up, Ma'am."

Leia tried a few more codes before giving up in defeat. "I suspect the worst. A whole planet rendered uninhabitable and virtually no one in the galaxy knows anything about it."

"It's not the first time that has happened, Leia."

"You don't need to tell me that," she whispered sorrowfully.

He pulled her around until she looked him straight in the eye. Han carefully took her face, holding it lovingly in his large, strong hands. "According to the files they did this to themselves – a civil war. Do you believe that, Leia?"

Leia shook her head, agony playing over her features. "No – of course I don't. I remember my poor Alderaan, Despayre, Camaas…" She faltered, nearly overcome by the feelings that welled up threatening to overwhelm her completely.

"Can you name any others? The Death Star destroyed Alderaan. What about places like Honoghr - where a biological weapon was employed?"

"I don't… know…" Leia's hands clenched in front of her.

Han tapped a few commands into the computer and it began whirring away with information for him. "Here we are," he announced with dark satisfaction. "I shouldn't be pleased that we've found information, but we have a match."

"Dentaal," Leia said suddenly, her eyes looking far into the distance. "I should have remembered."

"How did you…?"

"I recalled the HoloNets reporting an outbreak of…"

"Candorian Plague," Han read aloud.

"It wiped out millions… virtually the entire population, and we later learned it had been planted by the Empire. Crix Madine was involved and was so horrified at what he had been commanded to do that he defected to the Rebellion."

"Any decent man would have."

"They blamed me… my 'Royal House' and the Rebellion. Just like it said in the database - a bio-war experiment the Rebels were conducting went hideously wrong and condemned the people of that planet."

"It wasn't true," Han sighed tiredly.

"No… it wasn't. I wonder what Naboo was hiding?"

"A rebel stronghold?"

Leia leaned into Han, drawing comfort from him. "I don't know," she cried softly. "If it was one, it was long before _I_ was involved with the Rebellion." She stared at the writing on the monitor. "Naboo was dead when I was a small child – long before I joined the Rebellion. In fact Naboo may have been dead before the Rebellion even started. I wonder what made it so important that it had to be destroyed."

A light flashed on the console. Han flicked a switch and Threepio's face filled the screen.

"Kessel… I forgot about Threepio," Han murmured under his breath.

"Didn't you ask him to check the names we have with regards to Naboo?"

"Nerfspit, I forgot… sorry, Leia."

"Never mind – we can ask him now."

"Good idea." Han fought down the automatic surge of annoyance that was his normal response to interaction with the protocol droid and faced the screen squarely.

"And we could ask him if there are any surviving natives of the planet Naboo. There must be some of them left in the galaxy."

"I'll get on it…"

"General Solo!" The metallic voice intoned precisely.

"Threepio!" Han called jovially. "We were just about to contact you. Any luck?"

"Well, sir. You might say that I was fortunate to locate some information that you required, although I cannot think that it would be of much assistance in the quest undertaken by Master Luke and Mistress Jade."

"What did you find out?"

"I was able to ascertain the birthplace of Captain Panaka and he…"

"Threepio!" Han bellowed. "Get on with it."

Leia stood tensely by his side, her tongue flicking out to moisten her dry lips. "Yes, Threepio," she urged, her voice faint. "What did you find?"

"Captain Panaka was born in the City of Theed."

"The where?" questioned Han.

"The City of Theed. A most interesting place architecturally if you don't mind my saying so… of course…"

"Threepio," Han drawled out through clenched teeth. "Where is that?"

"I was just coming to that, General Solo."

"Get on with it, Goldenrod!"

"Well… really!"

"Threepio," Leia interrupted gently. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress Leia. The City of Theed is to be found on the planet Naboo."

ow didHhh


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ship** – part 10 by Ash

Disclaimer – The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm. I am only borrowing their wonderful creations to play with for a short while and I'll be very careful.

**Ciri Elo's Yard**

****

Barancz stared at the old man's empty chair. It was so strange to see it without his calming presence. He couldn't believe that he'd finally gone. They'd taken his body away in readiness for a decent funeral. Even though Ciri Elo had never stipulated his wishes, Barancz reckoned they'd made the right choice. Parnello and Tobia had gone to hire a ship and send the old man on one final, epic journey through the planet's ring system. Ciri Elo had been a pilot once – one of the best according to the stories he'd told. Barancz recalled him once telling a tale where he'd flown a beautiful young Queen to safety. He'd dismissed it as another one of the elderly man's strange fancies, but now he hoped it had been true. The old man had been good to him. He didn't know what would happen now that he'd gone.

It hadn't been the fault of the two strangers. Ciri Elo was an old man and a sick one. He'd thought that the woman was someone he'd once known long ago and that was clearly impossible, as the woman was about the same age as Barancz was. All the excitement had overtired the elderly man's already weak heart.

The funny thing was that the couple had stared at Ciri Elo as if they'd known who he was. The woman had blurted out. "But you're…" The blue-eyed man had given her a warning look. Barancz frowned; he'd surely imagined it – hadn't he? He was getting as bad as the old man imagining things that weren't there.

He couldn't remember what the blue-eyed man had said to him but it had instantly given him comfort. After that Parnello had turned on them, his voice filled with hate and accusation. Parnello had felt little for the old man but was afraid, for some reason, to cross him. Barancz knew that with their leader gone the older man had begun his bid for power in this sector of Zathoq City.

Barancz rubbed his dirty face tiredly, the tear streaks smearing across his cheeks. He had stared at the strangers and then at the old man's lined face with its peaceful expression. "Come on, let's get him inside," Tobia had murmured quietly and the rest of the men, including Parnello, had lifted the body and carried him towards the small building. Barancz had then switched his attention back to the strangers. The fair-haired man had begun to fuss over the woman.

"I think you should go now… before they come back. It wasn't your fault," Barancz whispered.

The man nodded. "I know," he said and thrust an exorbitant amount of credits into his hand. "For the perfume jar," he explained.

"The perfume jar? Oh, you mean the funny bottle you dug from the ground."

The woman, he knew her name was Merah, gave an anxious sigh and her eyes surveyed the surroundings. "We should go, Luke. This man is right."

"My name is Barancz." He felt it important to remind them of his identity.

The man nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's get out of here." He held out his hand and grasped Barancz's firmly. "We will meet again." Again his eyes searched the face of the woman by his side. Whatever he read in her face reassured him and they hurried to their speeder, leaving in a cloud of dust. 

They had gone by the time the others returned.

Barancz moved slowly towards the desk, tracing a rough hand over its pitted and scratched surface. He felt empty somehow. With a sigh he began to methodically go through the contents of the desk. There was nothing of value… no mementoes of family or a loved one. There was nothing to tell the galaxy about the man he'd loved as a father. Sheets of crumpled flimsy from years back detailing sales from when the yard had been successful, broken data pads, cracked bolts and bent screws - nothing.

With another, wearier sigh, Barancz pulled at the bottom drawer. "Blasterbolts!" he swore as it stuck. He gave a final tug, yanking it completely from the desk and dropping it with a crash. Biting back a string of curses, he knelt on the floor to retrieve it. The wood had split into several pieces and a sharp sliver of wood dug into the fleshy part of his palm. Suddenly it all became too much for him. He thought he'd been hardened by his life on the streets and at the seamy end of Zathoq society, but all that had changed when the old man had caught him stealing from the local market and taken him in. He placed his hand over his eyes and let the pain absorb him totally. 

For a while he crouched on the floor in the darkening office, shoulders occasionally shaking, sometimes emitting a dry sob, until he grew cold and stiff. The yard behind him lay ominously quiet. Most of the men had gone to the nearest cantina to drink the old man's spirit away into the next world. Parnello would be back soon and then they would send the corpse out into cold space for the last time. After that… who knew what would happen.

Picking up the broken drawer with the intention of trashing it, he felt something come away from underneath and hang precariously. He turned it over and found a packet taped to the underside. With his heart thumping loudly in his ears he pulled out his vibroblade and slit it open. 

Inside was a soft leather pouch and a couple of data cards. One of them bore _his_ name.

Zathoq Spaceport 

****

The smartly dressed man walked around the _Valiant Vornskr_'smassive hull three times – there was no sign of life. Forrell watched carefully on the holocam. He hadn't seen sight nor sound of Merah and her young man for a couple of days. Mind you his duty shifts hadn't been the most convenient. Now someone was prowling around her ship and she wasn't there.

"Keep an eye on this one," he instructed his subordinate. "And don't hesitate to call for the muscle if you need it." Grabbing his blaster and a pile of credit chips, Forrell slid from his high stool and legged it over to the tapcaf as quickly as his stubby legs could take him, but at all times keeping an open comlink to his colleague in the observation station. He wanted to know if and when these guys made a move. The door slid open and he bustled swiftly in. It was early evening; the place was busy but not as crowded as it would become in an hour or so. Already the smoke had begun to cloud the room in a faint haze.

"Lek? Where's Merah?"

Lek was serving an insectoid species something that wriggled on a plate. "Hold on, my friend." He delivered the dubious appetiser and limped towards the security man. "Now tell me what's the matter."

"Where's Merah? Some human is too interested in her ship."

"I haven't seen her, or Luke, for a day or so." Lek moved over to his usual booth and sat down. "These old bones creak very loudly these days," he joked. "What has this human done?"

"Nothing… yet." Forrell muttered

"Well then, you can't do much, Forrell. He hasn't contravened spaceport customs, has he?"

Forrell shook his head. "No, all his documentation was above board. Whatever that counts for here. We're not imperial customs after all."

"Well then?" Lek shrugged his shoulders with confusion. "He hasn't tried to force entry into Merah's ship?"

"No…"

"You don't normally pay so much attention to the ships."

Forrell chuckled a little, the little beard on the edge of his plump chin quivering. "No, I don't, but Merah's young man was most insistent I keep an extremely close eye on their transports."

"So keep an eye on them."

"I am."

"Ah… a good uh… incentive was it?" Lek winked.

"He just asked." Forrell sounded surprised.

"You're telling me that you've just run all the way over here without an… incentive."

"Yeah, I have. Shows what a good heart I have."

A large furry claw tapped Lek on the shoulder. Malyre's genial face peered at them. "I think he's gone soft… or senile."

"I am still in full possession of ALL of my faculties." Forrell drew himself up to his full height, which was still unimpressive - his girth was another matter.

"Did you have them all in the first place?" Malyre chuckled and slid into his usual spot.

The door to the tapcaf slid open and for a moment there was a lessening of the noise as the patrons took in the immaculately dressed man and his companions. His pale blue eyes glanced quickly around the room and noted the empty booth across from Lek, Malyre and Forrell. The small group wove their way through the tables and commandeered the vacant place.

Lek clicked once on his hand held comlink and the service droid rolled to take the order.

"That's him," hissed Forrell.

"He looks familiar… I'm sure I've seen him before." Malyre stilled briefly in concentration.

Lek nodded. "You don't forget faces do you?"

"That I don't." Malyre pulled his tobacco pouch from a belt around his waist and began to fill his pipe with the same brownish dried weed he'd used before. "Names…" He shook his head. "Not good with names, but faces… that's a different matter."

Lek peered through the gloom. The man was of medium height and build, with dark, neatly trimmed hair, a goatee beard and pale blue eyes. Those eyes were scanning the tapcaf for any potential dangers. The air he projected was casual, but Lek knew he was ready for trouble – if it occurred. This man was a real professional.

Then it clicked.

"I know who it is," he announced quietly.

"You do?" chorused Malyre and Forrell.

"Of course. It's Merah's boss." Lek's tone was full of satisfaction.

"Her boss?" they echoed.

"The smuggler chief – Talon Karrde," he explained. 

"You sure?" asked Forrell.

"Think so. A lot of spacers fly in and out of here. They share quite a bit of information, but I've never seen him here before."

Malyre gave a few anxious puffs on his pipe. "Is she in trouble?"

"What do you mean?" Lek leaned his elbows on the table.

"Wasn't Merah on a quick pick up and drop mission for her boss? She's been here for at least five or six days," Malyre mumbled.

"Which means she hasn't delivered her cargo," Forrell added. He clicked his comlink twice and held it up to his mouth. "Jandi. Send me a file on the smuggler chief, Talon Karrde. I'm sure we will have one on him." He winked at Lek. "We can make sure that he's our mystery man."

"But what will we do if Merah is in trouble?" Malyre asked.

"Warn her of course," Forrell said. His comlink beeped. "Good." He smoothed his beard with stumpy little fingers. "Jandi is sending the file to your personal viewscreen."

Lek nodded and activated a small square in the centre of the table - trying to observe the group of men opposite without attracting attention. "It's him," he murmured quietly.

"We wait," Forrell said.

*****************************************************

Aves chuckled quietly to himself.

"What's so amusing?" Talon Karrde asked in an undertone.

"We seem to be the topic of discussion over there."

"Yes, they've been watching us since we came in." Talon's pale blue eyes narrowed. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe time will tell," Aves said, sliding his hand casually to the firearm in his low-slung holster.

"Careful, Aves. I don't want trouble."

"Neither do I, sir. I'm just being prepared." He settled back in his seat. "No sign of Mara, boss?"

A muscle moved in Karrde's face. "Not since the holomessage. She's been coming here for years but this is the first time that she's ever wanted to stay."

"Didn't she give you a reason?" Dankin muttered irritably.

"She did, but she seemed a little tense."

"Mara's always tense." Aves chipped in.

"She wanted to stay for the sale." Karrde replied smoothly.

"The sale?"

"The Zathoq ship sale. It's quite an event I believe."

"So that's why we had difficulty getting a docking bay for the _Wild Karrde_?"

"Probably." Karrde's voice was terse.

"We can enjoy that too." Aves eye's squinted across at Karrde in the dim lighting. "What's up, boss? There's more, isn't there?"

"I've heard that Luke Skywalker has disappeared from the Jedi Academy on Yavin and hasn't been seen or heard from for several weeks."

Aves whistled silently. "Not even Solo and the Senator? Have you tried them?"

"My sources tell me enough without bothering Leia and Han unless I have to. The last I heard, they were getting anxious. He apparently got up one morning, said he had something to do, and left."

"I'll never understand the Jedi. What will Mara do when she finds out?"

"I don't know what she'll do. Mara's a Jedi too, or she's nearly one, but where Luke is concerned..." Karrde lifted his shoulders. "She has this instinctual desire to vape Skywalker or pull him out of trouble. If he's in difficulty she _will_ want time to go and see if she can help him."

"Just say 'no' this time, boss," Dankin grinned.

"I can just see you looking for new employment if that happened, nerf," chuckled Aves, "Because Mara would just kill him."

"Yeah, you had a good run, boss, but when the Hutt gets the water frog…"

"I would not say 'no' to Mara Jade in those circumstances." Karrde's voice was severe but there was a twinkle apparent in his pale-blue eyes. "She wouldn't wait for me to say 'no'."

Aves gave a short burst of laughter. "That she wouldn't. She just take off after the Jedi Master."

"Perhaps Skywalker just forgot to call. Have you any idea where he is?" Dankin asked.

Karrde snorted in frustration. "Not this time. He's eluded even us."

"Wow!" mumbled Aves.

Karrde shifted in his seat. "I still need to see her about a couple more runs she is supposed to be doing and collect that cargo. It was actually intended for delivery to a buyer on Gyndine last week. Faughan was scheduled to stop by and exchange ships but _The Etherway_ developed a fault."

"Oh, so what are we going to do?"

"You will fly the _Vornskr_ to Gyndine with the cargo and we'll leave Mara the _Dignity."_

"She won't like it. The _Dignity's _nothing but a crate, and a tiny one at that." Aves protested.

"She could have flown back in the _Vornskr_, but she chose to stay," Karrde retorted mildly. "Mara will understand."

"You think? Ouch!" He winced in anticipation of Mara's reaction to that piece of news. The _Dignity_… It was hyperspace capable, but the shields were poor and it was only minimally armed.

"I need some new ships, Aves. The only ones that are working are the _Starry Ice_, the _Vornskr_ and the _Wild Karrde_ itself. I've never had such a spate of ship malfunctions."

"Then we've come to the right place at the right time. If there's a ship sale…?"

"You know," Karrde mused, "I never thought of that."

******************************************************

They had travelled at least ten minutes down the road away from the yard before Mara realised that Luke had left Artoo there… on purpose.

"Luke…" she bit out in exasperation.

"What?" he mumbled. "I want to go back when it's dark."

"You'll have to – now that you've forgotten Artoo."

"I didn't forget him. He knows we've left."

"He does?"

"Actually…" Luke sounded apologetic. "It was his suggestion."

"Mara closed her eyes. "Oh for Sith's sake, Skywalker…" 

Her voice rose to dangerous levels and Luke squashed his instinctive desire to duck.

"I take back everything good I ever said about you and that blasted astromech! You're as bad as each other."

"But Mara…"

"But nothing. You are not going back there!"

"I think you'll find that I am. I'm not leaving Artoo there permanently," he retorted stubbornly, his chin tilted at the pugnacious angle Han and Leia would recognise easily.

"Well, I'm coming with you!" she shouted angrily.

"Fine!" he bit out. 

Mara and Luke entered the _Vornskr_ in total silence – in fact they hadn't spoken a word in the hour-long drive back to the spaceport. Not since the squabble they'd had, just ten minutes after leaving the old shipyard.

"Was it wise to leave Artoo there, Skywalker?" Mara asked solemnly, her face troubled. "Why didn't you tell me that's what you were planning?"

"I didn't think about it until Artoo suggested it."

"You think he'll be okay?"

Luke lifted his head from the interesting occupation he'd taken up - studying the dusty toes of his boots. "I hope so. There _is_ something there. Artoo _said_ he saw something big."

"Artoo, you seem to keep forgetting, is a droid."

"I'll never forget Artoo, and he's a droid with extremely good photoreceptors." He pulled off his brown cloak and slumped wearily into the co-pilot's chair. His shoulder was still aching, although he'd never admit that to Mara. He placed the perfume vial on the console in front of him. 

She picked up the perfume vial in her slim hand and admired its gentle, elegant curves, the intricate carvings and delicate colours catching the light.

Luke shut his eyes tight as another memory assailed him. The perfume was so strong – almost overpowering. It was as if it had been spilled from the flask. Into his mind's eye; the same slender hand he'd seen before reached for the stopper. This time though, the hand trembled and the sound of quiet sobbing could be heard.

"Luke!" Mara called insistently. He had his eyes shut and his breathing was loud and fast. He wasn't on the ship with her; the Jedi Master had travelled somewhere else. Mara glanced at his hands and found the knuckles white. "Luke," she tried again but in a gentler tone of voice. "What is it?"

His eyes opened slowly, the colour of sky after a summer fall of rain. "It's nothing," he whispered.

"Skywalker," Mara warned. "Don't fob me off with excuses."

"Mara…"

"Luke… You can't hide things from me."

"Alright… I saw something."

"Like what?" Mara sighed. This was worse than having him chatter all the time. "Tell me."

"I saw a woman's hand and the scent of the perfume was so strong – too strong. Her hand was shaking so much that she'd spilled it all over her desk. Then I heard her crying. I don't know who she was, the lady who owned this beautiful object, but she wasn't happy. The crying was quiet, but heartrending. She'd no strength left to fight any more."

"She was a lady?"

"Her hands belonged to someone unused to manual work. These fingers were manicured and elegant." Luke's expression grew pensive. "My aunt…" He hesitated. "I couldn't help but compare them to my Aunt Beru's hands – rough, tanned and careworn from overwork and the Tatooine suns. Yet they could be the gentlest..." He collected himself and gave a weary sigh. "You did say that the perfume jar was a quality item," he reminded her.

"It is." Mara's hand moved to trace the shape of the flask. "This must fit together somehow. The visions we've had… the perfume flask. I just don't know how."

Luke sighed sadly. "I suppose these things all must connect, but it doesn't make solving this mystery any easier. Mara, I…" Luke stopped and his head dropped. "Who was she?"

Mara shook her head. "Will we ever know?" she asked. 

Luke sighed wearily. "I don't know," he mumbled into his chest. 

The trader sat in the pilot's chair and carefully loosened Luke's fingers from the death grip they had on each other. Mara examined them absently, not realising that her thumb rubbed gently across his palm. "Tell me."

Luke's blue eyes met Mara's green ones and caught; they stared fascinated at one another for a long while. His eyes traced across her soft cheek and lingered on the fiery beauty of her untidy hair. He marvelled at how utterly lovely she was sitting there, her hand in his, completely natural, and attired in a grubby jumpsuit and tunic. The sophisticated court beauty she sometimes became scared him both as farmboy and Jedi Master, but here and now, she was just… his Mara.

"What's that smile for, Skywalker?"

"I'm enjoying your company," he murmured simply. "And Mara… I'm really sorry about this morning. You were right and I should have known better than to go off half-cocked on my own. I'm not familiar with Zathoq City, especially its less desirable residential areas."

"No." Mara shook her head. "I'm the one who's sorry." She swallowed a little nervously. "I hurt you and I didn't know that I could hurt you."

Luke's face shuttered, his eyes opaque, barriers up tight.

"Don't do that," she uttered sharply.

"Do what?" he asked, but he knew what he was doing.

"Shut me out."

"You do it to me all the time," he answered.

"You expect me to," Mara snapped.

"And I'm not supposed to do it – is that it?" Luke's voice began to get louder. She did this to him every single time. He thought he was calm and in control, but Mara could wind him up quicker than an Ewok sling shot. "Mara!"

"I didn't know I was close enough to you to hurt you…"

Luke stood up, his face hard, and Mara winced. She'd just shoved her boot into her mouth.

"You are one of my friends. I gave you the power to hurt me a long time ago. I just hoped you'd never do it."

"What do you expect, Luke? You keep your distance from everyone now – even Leia and Han."

"Because I don't want to hurt them." The expression on his face was heartrending.

"Luke, we're fighting again… please…" She held out her hand and grasped his arm.

The Jedi Master stared down at Mara's fingers curling around his wrist and let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, Mara. There are too many things for me to deal with at the moment. I feel many conflicting currents within the flow of the Force. The old man's death…" His words slowed and he rotated his shoulder carefully. "He could have told us so much."

"He was waiting for so long and we came too late," Mara whispered.

"Perhaps we have to find the key to the puzzle ourselves."

"Perhaps you're right, Luke." 

"No perhaps about it. He cannot help us now."

Mara nodded and then noticed Luke's torn and blood spotted shirt. "I'll have another look at that shoulder of yours."

"It's…"

"I know what it is, but just let me check, hmm?"

"Sure." Luke sat down and let Mara unfasten his jacket and slip his shirt from his shoulders.

Mara let her cool fingers linger over his heated skin. She hoped he wasn't having some reaction to the injury earlier. He was wound up tight – tense and on edge. He sat before her, his head lowered, not looking at her as she traced the exact place where the shot had struck. He really was an impressive man, the perfect upper body, muscular without being over developed, all lean, hungry strength. Mara's mouth watered and her hands, without her permission, took on a caressing quality. "Hold on, Skywalker. I'll just get the medkit and run some antiseptic over a couple of scrapes on your back. How you managed to get these I don't know."

"Just lucky I guess. I'll be fine, Mara. I'll just do a little self-healing later on. They're just scratches."

"Later on Jediboy, we're going breaking and entering… remember. I'd like you healed and rested first."

"Okay, okay, I submit."

He watched her from underneath his overlong fringe as she busied herself finding the creams and lotions she needed. He swallowed at the memory of how her cool hands had felt on his suddenly warm skin, as they'd soothed his aches. His mouth had gone dry and his pulse had increased even though he'd tried to keep as still and as calm as he possibly could, but one thing Mara Jade could do to him, was upset his equilibrium every single time. 

The kiss they'd shared had been such a gentle thing. He'd said they would return to such a point again, but he didn't dare hope too much. Her lips had softened and parted under his with a rightness he hadn't expected. The impulse to kiss Mara had left him wanting more than perhaps she was able to give him.

The feel of cold jelly-like cream on his shoulder made him jump. "Mara!"

"Cold is it?"

"You know it is, you fiend."

"You mean you'd let down your guard." She shook her head. "A Jedi Master who lets his concentration slip. Tsk, tsk."

"You have that effect on me," Luke mumbled and blushed.

Mara's eyes widened a little and then her eyelids dropped, hiding her feelings. "I'll just go and wash my hands."

"You go and use the sonic shower first," Luke offered in a gentlemanly fashion.

"You saying I smell more than you do?" She stood with her hand on her hip, a red-gold eyebrow raised in challenge.

Luke flushed at her words. "Of course not! And while you do that I'll make us something to eat. I don't want to shower straight after you've anointed my body." 

He stood up and the cockpit of the _Vornskr_ shrank as Mara's eyes drank in the sight of his naked torso.

"Sure," she mumbled backing away.

He led the way to the crew room and started digging in the food preservation unit. "What would you prefer?"

Mara gulped, her face warming as the pictures of what she really did desire flashed through her mind. "Whatever's on offer."

"Okay – I'll surprise you."

She ducked into the sleeping alcove. Luke resolutely turned his back and faced the small stove, but he could hear the sounds of clothes being removed, zippers carefully lowered and the whisper of material sliding down slender legs. His mouth went dry again as the thought of Mara without her clothes filled his head. "Oh, Force. What am I going to do?" he mouthed silently. '_This has never been a problem before.'_

Mara wrapped herself in her robe and dashed past Luke to the cramped fresher. He hadn't turned around once and she knew he wouldn't have done that anyway, but part of her thrilled with the excitement of rushing past the stuffy Jedi Master with no clothes on underneath her robe. It was a silly notion. Luke wasn't like that… '_Pity', _she thought as she lathered her slender limbs with cleaning solution. What would it be like if Luke did this? What would his hands feel like… touching her? Mara stopped her ministrations and leant back against the wall. This was Luke Skywalker she was thinking about with all the fondness of a lover. He was her friend and you didn't think about friends like that. He'd kissed her with all the earnestness she'd come to expect from the Jedi Master but hadn't expected the sweetness or the streak of desire that had hurtled though her body.

It was definitely too long since she'd lain with a man if she was desiring Luke Skywalker as if he was water on Tatooine – but if he was water, then she was really thirsty.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ship** – Chapter 11 

By Ash

**Disclaimer** – The characters and situations in the story are the property of Lucasfilm Limited.

"They don't seem to be in any hurry to move." Forrell whispered loudly.

"Ssh!" rebuked Lek. "Don't broadcast to the whole galaxy."

"I thought you said you worked in security?" Malyre gurgled happily, the smoke from his pipe wafting up in front of his face.

Lek took one look at the Selonian's glassy-eyed stare and sighed. "You smoke too much of that stuff, old friend."

"I don't care. It makes the world a better place."

"Quiet now, they're leaving." Lek picked up his draf and buried his nose in it. Forrell scrutinised his data pad and studiously tapped in some figures. Only Malyre, happy through a haze of mild narcotic, genially smiled as the elegantly dressed man and his crew gave the old timers a hard stare as they passed.

****************************************************

Mara let the shower completely cleanse her body and hair of Zathoq's dust and grime. Pulling on a loose, dark blue tunic and matching sleep pants, she brushed the tangles from her hair before joining Luke back in the crew room. He was still without his shirt, stirring something in the pot he'd placed on the cooking ring.

"Nearly ready," he remarked without turning around.

"It smells good – whatever it is." Mara gave Luke a quick glance. 

"Nothing special, just a meat stew. Dried rations don't always make the best meals, but I've mixed it with some of our fresh ingredients and…"

"I get the picture," Mara said dryly. 

Luke shifted from one foot to the other. "I've just got time to take a quick shower myself," he commented as he stabilised the heat under the pot. "You… okay?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and have that shower. I'll keep an eye on the food." Mara wondered at the stiltedness of their conversation. It had been a long and very strange day. Mara had checked her chrono against the one in the ship when they returned and to her surprise it was still early in the evening.

"Thanks." Luke hesitated. "I think the ointment has done the trick. My shoulder feels much better now."

Mara's eyes unwillingly moved to the area in question. There wasn't a mark anywhere on his smooth skin where the shot had grazed him. "Good," she whispered through dry lips.

Luke sidled past her into the sleeping alcove and grabbed a pile of clothes that he'd laid out on his bunk. He didn't let his eyes meet Mara's while he did so. "I won't be long."

"Sure," she said casually.

Luke was as good as his word and returned quickly. His hair, clean and shining, fell into gentle waves around his head. He had shaved and pulled on a new pair of tightly fitting black pants. His feet and chest were bare.

Mara's eyes were again drawn to his body. He was a fit man in his prime and Mara was not a member of a celibate order, but even they would find it difficult not to be moved by the sight of the Jedi Master's sculpted torso.

"Mara?" Luke questioned with confusion clouding his blue eyes. He thought he saw something like naked desire burning in her vivid green eyes, but when she blinked he assumed he had been mistaken. The expression he thought he had seen was gone.

"We should eat," she muttered gruffly.

"Of course." He moved to the cooking ring and checked the meal before ladling it into two large bowls. "I hope you're hungry."

"If I'm not, I'm sure you'll manage to finish anything that's left over."

He grinned. "My appetite's never been a problem before, Jade."

"No?"

"Well, unless you count the fact that I need a lot of food to keep me going. Leia says Anakin is just like me."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Luke shrugged and dug into his food with gusto.

As they ate, Mara's mind dwelt on things she felt it shouldn't have. '_Damn Luke Skywalker and his blue eyes, his well-shaped pecs, and flat stomach dipping deliciously below the waistband of the black trousers clinging to his muscular thighs'. _Hold on a minute – blacks. "You're wearing black pants," she accused. "You know I hate seeing you in your 'uniform.'"

"I'm going to be investigating a shipyard in the dead of night, Jade," he retorted. "Should I dress up in a white uniform or cream pants for the occasion? Of course not," he answered his own question, the sarcasm evident. "I thought that black might help me blend in – especially if it's _dark_."

Mara scowled. Why did he have to be the voice of reason? That was her job in this relationship. She glanced down at her loose sleep pants. She'd been hoping for a few hours rest before they set off again, but it seemed as if the Jedi Master had different ideas.

"It makes sense." Luke asserted.

"Course it does," she gibed. "Novel to have you thinking sensibly."

"Mara…" he warned sternly and her eyes dropped guiltily to her plate.

"Sorry, Skywalker. That was uncalled for."

Luke masked his surprise quickly. Two apologies from Mara in one day. His luck was changing. "It's okay."

The silence stretched uncomfortably between them; there was no Artoo beeping quietly from the charging unit. They were alone.

"Luke…" Mara hesitated, peering across the table at him from underneath her curling red-gold hair. "Earlier on…"

Luke knew what she was referring to. He'd firmly pushed their gentle encounter into a special place in his mind, where he could bring it forth and examine it at a later point. He hadn't been dreaming about it. That kiss had been real. Since they'd returned to the _Vornskr_ the memory of the kiss had escaped from its confinement and now he could barely concentrate on anything else. Back at the shipyard Mara had accepted his gentle salute, but she was unpredictable in her moods and he didn't like to guess how she might react if he dared to do it again. He decided to play it safe and see what happened. _'That's it, Skywalker_,' he told himself. _'Keep things light and uncomplicated_.' "What about it, Jade? It was only a kiss – it didn't mean anything." Luke smiled warmly, but it was an effort. _'It didn't mean anything, did it? Force, it did to me.'_

Mara was taken aback at the feeling of disappointment curling into her heart. "Yeah," she cleared her throat and then coughed. "I guess that's all it was – just a kiss." There was an awkward silence. Mara frowned – did she really want kisses from the Jedi Master? 'Yes.' She came to the conclusion very quickly. Yes. She did.

Luke watched the frown cross Mara's features and his heart thudded awkwardly. She was regretting it? He suspected this might be the case. When she'd had time to think about what had happened she would recollect who he was and what he had done to her over the years. "Let's face it, Jade," he tossed into the deepening strain. "I'm a disaster with women – including you. A relationship with me is tantamount to suicide or developing terminal wanderlust."

"Eh!" Mara blinked. Where had that come from? 

Luke shrugged. "I'm not cataloguing my doomed relationships. I would never dare to hope for more than a friendship with you. Mara… you could have anyone in the galaxy if you wanted them. You're so beautiful…" He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. '_Great,'_ he thought frustratedly. _'So much for light and uncomplicated. If that hadn't given away his feelings, he was a Jawa.'_

Mara's tilted her head to one side and scrutinised his features carefully. "I didn't think you thought of me in that way?"

Luke's brows rose. "What way?" His voice sounded perplexed.

"As a woman." Mara tilted her head to one side and surveyed Luke cautiously. "As a comrade, a colleague, a friend to have with you in those life or death spots you manage to fall into every single time – yes. As a woman…" She shook her head. "No."

Luke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Snapping his mouth shut he floundered for something to say – anything to say. He got the feeling, and not through the Force, that he was treading on treacherous ground. This was the old right-in-your-stomach, gut-churning nervousness. "I didn't think you'd want me to see you as a woman… I… Mara!"

As Luke's anxiety increased, Mara's edginess began to wear off. She was getting some interesting signals through the bond she shared with him. Her eyes began to sparkle wickedly and her lips curved in a satisfied smirk. He was embarrassed - the farmboy was right there in front of her. Mara Jade began to enjoy herself.

"But you _are_ a woman…" he choked out, totally bewildered at her quixotic mood swings. 

"I didn't think you saw me as one – a real one… with needs." Mara began to pile on the agony. "You've never come on to me the way that Wes Janson and, of course, Lando Calrissian have."

Luke's face darkened at the mention of Lando.

"Of course _they_ needed no encouragement." Mara stood up and began to stalk her prey round the seemingly ever-diminishing table.

"I'm not like that," he protested. "You're very beautiful and I do see you…" He stood up and shoved his hands behind his back. "I've been trying not to."

She stopped right in front of him – inches from his naked chest. Waves of intense, sexual emotion,  but she was too caught up in the lure of his presence to categorise, poured from him and hammered at the walls guarding their bond.

"It's just…" 

Mara stared him straight in the eye and the words dried up. Luke swallowed as her gaze narrowed to slits of sharp, focused green.

It was then that his unwilling desire hit her. Mara stopped laughing inside and began to lean closer.

Luke swallowed once again. He was really in trouble now – he could feel it. "Mara, I see you as a woman but also as an individual. I know the Empire didn't treat women equally, but I see you as a real one… woman… I mean person… Jedi." He was babbling and he knew it.

Something devilish awoke in Mara and she leaned even closer, her lips within touching distance. "So you would kiss me… again?"

His gaze suddenly zeroed in on her sensuous lips; he'd been trying to avoid looking at them all the time she'd been advancing. Luke squeezed his eyes shut as the only way he could resist such temptation, but this way he was more attuned to her through his other senses. He could hear her quickened breathing, the faint rustle of her clothing as she moved closer, could smell the tangy fragrance she favoured as a cleanser - nothing cloyingly sweet for Mara Jade - and all around him her presence in the Force continued to tease him. "What?" he croaked.

"So you would kiss me again?" she repeated.

"Mara!" he yelped. "Of course not… I mean… you're an individual and individuals have rights – the individuals.... I could never treat you as just a sexual object." His mouth spewed forth a torrent of gibberish as his stomach dived to the soles of his bare feet.

"But suppose…" Her voice was breathy. "What if I wanted you to kiss me."

Luke's eyes snapped open and something blazed into life in their azure depths. "Now look here, Mara. I…" He bit off what he was going to say as she swayed a little closer still. He could feel her breath graze his cheek in sweet little puffs. He cleared his throat, stammering awkwardly. "Didn't you say something about…" He coughed. "…Hoth… and a serious spring thaw?" Leaning away from her as far as he could, his neck bent into an awkward position. "I didn't think you would want… Mara… this isn't fair." Luke's voice cracked. He craved this so much, but he didn't want to be part of a game she was playing.

Mara's mind determined itself on a course of action. She took that final, minute step, placed her hands on his shoulders and fastened her lips over his frantic words, cutting off the sound neatly.

Luke's eyes widened and then closed as he responded, letting nature take over. Their first kiss had been a gentle promise, whether of friendship or passion neither of them had been entirely sure. But this kiss… there was no doubt – no doubt at all. Passion was unleashed from its locked cage and began to run riot. His arms moved from where they'd been held stiffly by his side to wind around her waist, pressing her lithe body against him.

His tongue parted her lips and wrestled an equal part of the encounter with hers. At the back of his mind there was a stunned voice saying. '_You're kissing Mara… this is Mara Jade and how could you not know how perfect she would feel? You are so dead.'_ But he couldn't help it and leaned in further to the kiss. _'She kissed you first,'_ his baffled mind protested. '_She kissed… is kissing you… oh nerfshit!'_

He pulled away with such an expression of shock on his face, that Mara - whose wits had been swimming away just as fast, so totally affected by the kisses of Luke Skywalker - took a moment to regroup.

"Force," he whispered, gazing at her, his beautiful eyes wide and serious. "Mara… I had no idea."

"Me neither," she answered just as softly.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Mara turned and walked shakily towards the sleeping alcove. Her blood still sang with the fervour he'd induced in her. How could he do this to her, especially when she had sworn never to need anyone again?

"Mara!" Luke called, his feet moving after her.

"What?" She turned, stumbling, only to be caught in his arms as Luke grabbed her and began kissing her as if his life depended upon it. Both of them were shaking now and clutched at each other feverishly, their bodies tight against one another as they fought to get closer still. Mara trailed her hands over the naked flesh of Luke's torso and his found fastenings and pulled the loose tunic over her head. Naked flesh met flesh and their skin burned as it touched. Her rosy nipples stiffened as her desire rose and Luke felt his body harden. With an anguished moan Luke pressed himself to her warmth…

"Mara!" A voice shouted loudly and they heard a banging on the side of the ship.

Luke and Mara tore themselves apart, staring in complete panic. They'd sensed nothing in their absorption with each other and now someone was at the ship. 

"Mara!" the voice sounded again.

"They're not on board," Mara whispered shakily.

"Outside…"

"Yes," she nodded.

Luke stared at Mara's naked breasts and willed his ardour to decline. "You are so beautiful," he trailed a trembling finger over one perfectly pointed peak and watched as the breath caught in her throat. "Here." He picked up her tunic and she pressed it over her breasts, a flush staining her cheeks. "Hurry."

"Luke…" The banging on the hull continued loudly. 

"Someone knows I'm here," she muttered.

Luke grabbed a shirt and thrust his arms into the sleeves. "I suppose they do if they are shouting your name. I'll go and delay them at the door. I, at least, am decently covered."

"It's not my fault!" Mara muttered indignantly. "How can I see someone _now_?" The last word rose upwards in a wail. Mara Jade didn't normally wail. "I look a mess. My hair is all over the place and… and…"

"I told you…" Luke gazed at her. "You look beautiful," and to him she did. Her face was flushed with passion, her eyes dark and smokily green and her lips… Luke ached to cover them with his own once more. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses.

"You go and put your tunic back on then come out of the fresher. Wash you face or something. I know… you've been showering – take your time."

She stretched out her Force senses. "It's Karrde!"

"I know." He sent her a small, uncertain smile which curled her toes. "Damn his timing."

Mara gave him a faint wobbly smile in return. "He might not know you're here." 

"Well, it will be a nice surprise for him – won't it?" Luke answered with a grin.

Luke pulled his black shirt over his shoulders leaving the front unfastened, and ran to the entrance hatch. "I'd better get there before Karrde blows it open," he mumbled. He could hear the pounding on the _Vornskr'_s hull becoming louder and more frequent.

He pressed the release switch and the door slid swiftly aside. Luke held his hands up. "Don't shoot," he said mildly. The expressions on the faces of the men were so comical that he couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Skywalker!" Aves said in amazement and shook his head at Dankin in confusion. 

The pilot shrugged. Not who they had expected to see at all.

"Hello," Luke murmured, standing there completely at ease with the situation. "You gonna stop pointing that thing at me? I'm no threat to the cargo or the captain."

Karrde blinked and stared stupidly at his blaster pistol. It wasn't often that he was surprised, but where Skywalker was concerned it was always possible. "You're missing."

"Nope, I'm not."

"Your sister has been worried about you," Karrde remarked softly.

"I know. I spoke to her the other day. She chewed my ear out for forgetting to contact her."

"Mara?" put in Aves.

"She's taking a shower, or something," Luke said smoothly, not a trace of emotion crossing his face. "Come on, I don't think this is the best place to carry on a conversation."

"No, you are correct in this matter, Skywalker."

Luke wandered slowly into the crew room and started clearing the remains of their meal. "Find yourself a seat." He cocked his head to one side and grinned. "Mara's just coming once she's finished categorising you with all the choicest epithets she can think of."

"There are rumours and reports circulating about your absence, Skywalker." Karrde assessed the Jedi Master's appearance as he spoke. Dressed in an open black shirt and black trousers, Luke seemed well. The air of stress, which had hung about him the last time they'd met, had gone. He was relaxed and smiling.

"Won't be the first time. Leia was quite upset with me."

"So you've contacted her?"

"I told you I had. Mara reminded me to do it."

"Ah, yes," Karrde mused. "Mara." He pulled off his black leather gloves and laid them on the small table. "How on the bones of Palpatine did you manage to bump into Mara on Zathoq? Were you looking for her?"

"Complete chance encounter, Talon. Either that or the Force."

"Oh, the Force." Karrde's face remained non-committal. 

"She said Faughan was coming to collect the cargo – not you." Luke remarked pointedly.

Karrde frowned. "The _Etherway_ developed a fault and I need that cargo. It should have been on Gyndine last week." The rebuke was subtle, but it was there.

"I didn't put pressure on Mara to stay. It was her own idea - she wanted to see the ship sale."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It's personal business. I'm on the _Vornskr_ because Mara offered me one of the spare bunks." He smiled ruefully. "I came in my X-wing. I honestly didn't know Mara was here."

Karrde relaxed a little. "She didn't give me totally sound reasons why she wanted to stay. I might have guessed you were at the root cause of it all."

"Are you blaming me for the non-delivery of your cargo? I cannot pay your rates as you very well know." Luke said mockingly. "I'm only a poor Jedi Master with a pilot's pension from the war. Mara's reasons for staying here are her own."

"I'll think of something you can do to repay me," Karrde's sardonic voice murmured.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "I bet you will."

Mara stood in the refresher, her hands over her burning cheeks. She'd let Skywalker kiss her senseless. _'You kissed him first_,' she argued to herself. '_Maybe it was you who kissed him_ _senseless and not the other way around'_. She picked up her black leather jumpsuit from where she'd dropped it, stepped into it, and pulled it over her hips. The black leather suit had been made many years ago especially for her by one of the Emperor's most favoured dress designers. Every curve was dangerously outlined. What Luke would do when he saw it, she had no idea. He always stared at her, his blue gaze burning uncomfortably into her flesh whenever she wore it. Could he have desired her as far back as their time together on Myrkr? Had Luke Skywalker lusted after Mara Jade from the moment he'd seen her?

_'Okay, Jade. I think it's safe to come out.'_ Luke's voice echoed comfortingly in her head as she finished loosely braiding her shining hair.

_'Coming,' she replied, and grabbed her utility belt, fastening it around her slender hips._

She didn't look at the Jedi Master when she returned to the crowded crew room, but greeted Karrde and the others with composure. She felt his eyes travel over her svelte leather clad form. "You do pick your times to come calling, Karrde," she said derisively. "I was in the shower and after the dust this planet can engender, believe me I needed it. So did farmboy here."

"I'm not arguing, Jade," Luke put in quietly and for the first time she looked at him, a faint blush covering her features. His eyes only held hers for an instant, and the warmth filled him completely. 

"I haven't seen that outfit for a while, Jade," Karrde observed.

Mara glared at him. "It's practical," she snapped.

"Okay," he observed her carefully. "If you want to stay, you can, but I need this ship." Karrde remarked briskly.

"What about the other ships?" Mara enquired.

"Most of them are in space dock. I did bring the _Dignity…"_

Mara's snort told him what she thought about that. "I'm not going anywhere in that piece of junk. It's worse than a flying crate. It will take me a month in that thing to get back to Coruscant and…"

"Tell me about it, Jade. I had to fly it here while everyone else lived it up in the Wild Karrde," Aves complained.

"Hardly," Karrde squashed the other man. "Mara – if you want to stay with Luke, that's what you'll have to come home in. I have nothing else in the vicinity. The others that might do are too far away."

"What about the Wild Karrde? Can't we transfer the cargo into there?"

"I'm not heading anywhere near Gyndine and the cargo has to get there as soon as possible."

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'll get my things. Skywalker, you'll have to sleep in your X-wing tonight. No room in the _Dignity for both of us."_

Luke shrugged unconcernedly. "Nothing I didn't think I'd have to do in the first place. Just let me get my stuff together. He followed Mara into the sleeping alcove. He knew it was risky, but he pushed her further in until she was at the far end and out of Karrde and the other's line of sight. There was no room for her to get past. The space between the bunks was only wide enough for one person, but if that person had taken hold of the other's chin, pressed his body firmly against hers and had fastened his lips over hers, then there was plenty of room after all.

Mara stiffened then relaxed as his firm lips caressed hers. This kiss was too swift and left her wanting more. She would get him back for this – she would get her revenge and it would be sweet. As sweet as his lips were as they tasted hers.

Luke couldn't help himself. He had to find out if the madness was still present within them both. Madness or a strange kind of sanity.

Mara emerged first, her stuff in a medium-sized carryall; Luke followed tugging his boots on and dragging his own duffle bag.

"Is that it?" Dankin asked.

"Yeah, I travel light. It's not as if I'll be going to any independent trader's balls."

Luke coughed as something tickled the back of his throat. "Sorry… some dust," he apologised. 

Mara sent him a suspicious glare. _'Get your mind out of the gutter, Jediboy!'_

_'Mara! What are you inferring?' The look he returned was full of innocence._

Karrde smiled. "It's good to know you're not in any trouble, Luke."

"Now when have you ever known me to be in trouble, Talon?"

"Oh please," Mara moaned. "There's still time."

***********************************************

As soon as they'd cleared the tapcaf Forrell checked with his subordinate in the security office. 

_"Everything's quiet… No… wait. These guys are back."_

Forrell was rather disturbed to find that they'd resumed their patrolling around Merah's ship immediately. "Any sign of Merah and Luke?" he asked.

_"They returned about an hour ago."_

"I told you to tell me as soon as they came back."

_"We had a couple of ships in earlier than expected, Sir and nothing was happening."_

Forrell looked aghast. "We have to warn them…" He thought for a moment. "We have to tell them there are men surrounding their ship."

"Hardly surrounding, Forrell," Lek argued. "There's only four… or five of them."

"They look dangerous. I could send a team out to detain them," the portly security officer insisted. 

"They haven't done anything wrong. You can't have them arrested - especially if it is Merah's boss." Lek argued. "We're probably overreacting."

Malyre dragged deeply on his pipe before saying carefully. "Call her. Do you have her com frequency?"

Lek shook his head. "No."

"We could go and visit…" Malyre smiled. "I would like to see her ship."

"Why? It's no different from any other ship that lands here," Lek muttered in exasperation. "I don't think she's used the same ship twice in a row. She flies whatever she needs to transport the cargo."

Forrell's com beeped. 

"Yes?"  He listened to what his caller had to say and shut the tiny device off. "Karrde's people have started banging on the hull." 

"They've what?"

"Come on, let's go." Forrell rose to his feet, which didn't make him any taller, and began to weave his way through the crowds now pouring into the tapcaf. 

"Follow him, follow him," chanted Malyre merrily.

"You're out of it, Malyre." Lek accused.

"Maybe so, but I'm off to help rescue the fair Merah and her farmer Luke."

"He's not a farmer…" Lek bit his tongue.

"Course he's not," Malyre said with a chuckle. "I may be old and too fond of spice, but I recognise a Jedi when I see one." 

"What!" Lek ground to a halt.

"Can't you tell? I've been around the galaxy a long time and there's always that little something about them. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Plus he wore a lightsaber when he collected Merah from the tapcaf. They're the only beings I ever heard of that preferred to use them." Malyre lurched unevenly to his feet and tottered carefully after Forrell's rotund little figure.

Lek squeezed from the booth and made for the bar, giving the barman and one of the service droids some instructions. Malyre and Forrell had already vanished from the tapcaf. "I guess I'd better follow them. Someone has to keep a level head around here." He limped as fast as he could out of the building and into the spaceport. _'Does a Jedi really need rescuing?'_ he thought.

Merah had landed one of the premier docking bays, as it was right in the centre of the spaceport. So Lek was able to spot the four-foot security officer and the seven-foot Selonian with ease. They didn't exactly blend in, either of them. "You two are going to land us in trouble," he hissed.

"Look," whispered Forrell. "They've got guns."

The door to the Vornskr slid open and Luke stood framed in the entryway, his hands in the air. There was a short conversation between them until Karrde gestured at Luke with his blaster pistol. They disappeared inside the ship and the hatchway slid shut.

"What do we do now?" Malyre swayed gently behind the pile of containers they'd used for concealment.

"We have to help them." Lek declared staunchly. 


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ship**** – part 12**

By Ash 

**Disclaimer:** The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I have only borrowed them for a short while and will return them soon.

Barancz gunned the engine in his speeder and moved it away from the place where he'd spent most of his life. If what the data card said was true he could afford to go anywhere and do anything. He hadn't realised the old man had been so rich. The card had left the yard to the rest of the men but all his off-world finances to Barancz. He sighed. He wasn't stupid. Ciri Elo had seen that Barancz would not be able to lead the men. He had said often enough that he needed to see more of the galaxy. So now he had the money to do so, but he had to honour the old man's wishes first. If he had any honour in his life he knew he had to do that. It was the other data card that gave him pause for thought and the rest of the instructions. They wouldn't notice his absence this evening or tomorrow either. He'd said his goodbyes to the old man. Parnello and the rest of them would be drunker than a bunch of Rodians in charge of an illicit still. He didn't want that image to colour his last memories.

"I need to find out if the beings on the data card are alive or dead. How do I do that?" he asked himself. The image of the vivid blue eyes of a stranger came to him. It was worth a try. The stranger might help him… Barancz trusted him and that was peculiar in itself because he trusted few beings. Why would he do that – trust a man he'd only met once?

An hour later saw him entering the centre of the busy spaceport. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been here. It must have been several months. The place _was_ busy. Ships of every size and shape lay in the numbered docking bays. Where was he going to start? All he knew was the man was called Luke and the woman Merah. Those might not even be their real names. For over an hour he wandered between ships carefully keeping his wits about him for danger and trying to spot the two people he knew. Sighing, he finally headed for the tapcaf as he was hungry and thirsty. This was impossible - he was never going to find these two. There were hundreds of ships in port and possibly thousands of beings. It was a stupid idea.

He squeezed past a couple of Duros and a strangely coloured humanoid, finding an empty seat in a booth. The serving droid took his order for a tankard of draf and he sipped slowly, wondering what he was going to do.

Barancz had been sitting for ten minutes hugging his depression close about him, when slightly raised voices penetrated the blanket of misery.

"I tell you, Luke and Merah could be in trouble," the spherical little man protested. "Come on, let's go." The man rose to his feet, which didn't make him any taller and began to weave his way through the crowds now pouring into the tapcaf. 

Barancz stiffened as the names leapt out at him from the conversation in the next booth. _'Merah and Luke.'_ It had to be. Of all the lucky coincidences in life this had to be one of them. He rose up slightly and peered above his seat, spotting the odd little group. Surely they weren't talking about him. No one knew he wanted to speak to beings going by the names Luke and Merah. He wanted their advice - not to harm them.

"Follow him, follow him," chanted an old fur-covered creature merrily.

"You're out of it, Malyre." A large heavily built man with shaggy grey hair accused.

 "Maybe so, but I'm off to help rescue the fair Merah and her farmer Luke."

Barancz sank back into his seat and closed his grey eyes. They were in trouble? He would go and help them too – the coincidence was too strong. He had to speak to them – _had to_.

So when the oddly assorted company of Lek, Forrell and Malyre left the tapcaf they had a shadow.

***************************************************************

Mara gave the Jedi Master a narrow, green-eyed glare. Her lips still tingled from the kiss, her mind tumbling to the conclusion that she may have made the biggest mistake of her life - her biggest mistake or her greatest triumph. She placed her carryall on the floor and leant against the bulkhead. After following Palpatine so blindly for years she was wary of committing to anyone or anything, and though she knew that Luke wouldn't demand or expect that from her, she would expect it from herself. Mara sighed silently. Luke wasn't the Emperor - he was a good man. He was a kind, generous and honest to a fault. He was also more than a little idealistic, a little reckless, impatient, and… Qualities that only added to his charm, in her opinion. Mara's mind closed off the list. There was so much about Skywalker that she _loved_.

"I'm sorry, Mara," Karrde apologised smoothly.

"What?" She looked at him blankly.

Karrde's pale blue stare intensified. Mara hadn't been paying attention; her mind had been somewhere else. "I know you don't like the _Dignity_…"

"I hate it. It's nothing but a flying tin can and not a very good one at that."

"But surely you won't be here for much longer? The sale finishes in two days."

"I don't know," she muttered vaguely.

Karrde was intrigued. He liked to know what was going on and in this instance he sensed a mystery. Skywalker and Jade hadn't said there was anything going on, but his suspicions were rarely ill founded. No use trying to trick it out of the pair of them either. If they wanted him to know they would tell him and he respected them for that, but it was damned frustrating all the same.

"Here is your next list of assignments." He handed Mara a stack of data cards and watched closely as she reluctantly took them. "I'm expecting you on Brentaal in eight days."

Mara's eyes momentarily shifted to Luke's and she pursed her lips. "I don't know if I can make it by then… in fact…" Her eyes flickered strangely. "In fact… I think I may need a leave of absence." She handed the pile of cards back to an astounded Karrde. 

"But, Jade."

"And I need it now."

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed in surprise, his expression mirroring the rest of the faces apart from Skywalker's. Karrde focused on the Jedi Master but could tell nothing from his impassive visage. This was obviously nothing to do with Luke then, or perhaps it was but it was totally Mara's decision to make. "Can I ask why?"

The redheaded trader's eyes moved to the silent Jedi by her side. "You can ask," she answered guardedly.

Karrde turned to stare at Luke, but the blue-eyed man was examining the state of his dusty black boots with an intensity that was almost strange. "Skywalker?"

"It's nothing to do with him," Mara snapped angrily. 

Luke lifted his tousled head. "Nothing to do with me," he repeated, his face oddly blank. "Why would it have anything to do with me?"

Mara clenched her fists. She'd hurt him again, hadn't she? "I can't…" Her voice turned despairing and she sent the thoughts to him through their ever-strengthening Force bond.  '_This is for us, Luke. It's our business – our lives.  I don't want Karrde intruding on this yet. He means well, but…'_

Luke pressed a comforting hand on her arm. "It will be okay," he whispered. "You're doing fine."

Mara gave him a quick, quelling frown and opened her mouth to try and say something to Karrde.

"It's all right, Jade. If this is your decision I'll get one of the others to go to Brentaal." He was more certain than ever that something was up – he didn't need to be a genius. Luke was acting the same as he usually did but Mara was not. He hesitated. "Could I help?"

"With what?" Mara's voice was dismissive.

"Jade," Luke intervened with a quiet warning voice and shook his head. 

He stared at Karrde and the older man couldn't help shivering at the banked power Skywalker controlled so well. It wasn't often that he let him see he was controlling it. 

Luke's lashes closed over his eyes for a moment and the image was gone. "This is personal, as I said before," he murmured softly. "It's between Jade and myself."

"Skywalker!" Mara's voice began to rise angrily.

"You have to give him a reason… It's a Jedi thing."

"Oh!" Mara bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Karrde. Farmboy here is right." Her tone deflated but the look she shot the Jedi Master was one that promised retribution. "It's a Jedi thing," she echoed.

Karrde somehow couldn't clear his head of the notion that this was only part of the mystery, but he knew his second-in-command too well and if she didn't want him to know then that was that. "Come on, I need to get this cargo on its way."

"Sure," Mara answered lightly, picking up her carryall and ramming her ugly hat on top of her head. 

'_Damn!_' Luke thought sourly. He was really beginning to hate that offensive piece of headgear. He pulled his cloak over his shoulders and grabbed his own well-worn duffle bag. "I'm all set."

Mara handed the beckon call to Aves and followed Luke from the ship.

***************************

"The hatch is opening," Malyre whispered loudly from behind Lek.

"I can see that," snapped the tapcaf owner.

"Quiet, you two," ordered Forrell. "They're coming out and they're surrounded by smugglers."

Lek peered from behind his pile of crates. Karrde and his men flanked Luke and Mara. He couldn't see any weapons in evidence but he had no doubts that they were there.

"Come on," Malyre suddenly sang out.

"What's he doing?" Lek hissed.

Forrell swore. "That spice-inflicted Selonian has gone off too early. Look!" he exclaimed pointing.

"Oh no," Lek groaned and watched as his large furry friend weaved an oddly graceful pattern towards the small group exiting the _Valiant Vornskr_.

Malyre turned and waved to his cohorts. "Come on… set weapons to stun. No time like the present… come on. Time to rescue… to rescue…"

"He'll blow our cover. Can they hear him?" Lek asked.

"With any luck they'll think he's drunk or high on spice and won't pay too much notice."

Lek gave his round little friend a disgusted glare. "He _is_ high on spice and there's no telling what he'll do. We'd better go after him." He lurched to his feet and limped after the wavering Selonian.

Forrell sighed and trotted after the other two. Being the leader in this little rescue jaunt wasn't turning out the way he'd expected it to.

Barancz crouched in his hiding place unable to believe his eyes or ears. He recognised the couple from the yard and they were indeed being walked out of the ship. He pulled his own pistol from its holster and set it to stun and crept after the unlikely heroes.

Luke spotted Malyre first. "Mara," he whispered. "It's Malyre; he doesn't seem too steady on his feet."

"He smokes spice flakes. He's probably in a lovely little world of his own."

"Then what's he doing and why are Lek and Forrell following him?"

"I don't know."

"You know these characters, Mara?" Karrde threw over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, it's Lek, he owns the tapcaf. The other two are his cronies – they're harmless."

"Ah, I have heard you speak about them before. They were very interested in us while we were in the tapcaf."

Mara chuckled. "They're nosey old sods - nothing else to do but gossip. Lek has a good heart though." She grinned at Luke. "What do they look like? One is seven foot tall and furry, one is four feet tall and four feet wide and the other is limping."

Luke returned her grin. "I don't know what they look like but there have been stranger heroes in the galaxy over the years."

Mara frowned. "That was an odd thing to say."

"I only meant that you cannot judge by appearances," Luke answered calmly.

Karrde smiled. "They're certainly heading this way."

"Hello, gentlemen, and may I ask where you are escorting our friends to?" Malyre stood swaying gently in front of Karrde barring his way. Behind Malyre, Karrde could see his two accomplices.

Luke frowned. Something didn't feel quite right. "Malyre…" he began. "Malyre…" He raised his voice. "No!"

"I'm…" but that was all the words Karrde got out before Malyre brought up his pistol and fired several shots in various directions. Karrde felt his world go black as he slumped to the grey spaceport floor. He wasn't the only one. Luke just managed to catch Mara as the erratic shots splayed in all the wrong directions. Aves and Dankin rolled aside with lightning reflexes, bringing their own weapons to bear.

"No!" thundered Luke again, still clutching Mara with one hand. He stretched out his other hand and the weapons belonging to Lek, Forrell and Malyre flew into it. "Aves, Dankin…" he murmured softly. "Put your weapons away. They're only stunned." His own heart was racing at seeing Mara collapse in front of him. He eased her onto the ground and smoothed the hair away from her face and under her hat, his heart rejoicing when she groaned. "Easy, Jade," he whispered gently. 

The three guilty beings stood shocked at what had happened. Malyre seemed to have sobered up a little. Luke hadn't behaved like the farmer at all and the way their guns had flown from their hands… This was the Jedi they were seeing. There were a few moments of stunned inactivity.

From his hiding place, Barancz could also see everything that happened very clearly. He felt the reassuring grip of his own blaster and edged a little nearer. The woman had gone down, caught in Luke's arm. Was she hurt… or worse? Suddenly Luke had stretched out his hand drawing all the weapons to him. Barancz gasped in shock. This surely was the sorcery the other men in the yard had told him of. Was this Luke one of those Jedi that Ciri Elo had spoken about? He had been seen by the other men wielding the lightsaber. Parnello and Tobia had spoken of the lighted sword and how he had shrugged off a blaster wound without any trouble. These were not ordinary feats.

His fingers felt into the pocket of his robe and touched the data card and the leather pouch. It was more important than ever that he see Luke and talk to him.

Luke stared at Lek, Malyre and Forrell sternly. "Okay, I don't want to know what you've been cooking up between you. This could have turned out very badly."

"We were trying to help…"

"We weren't in any trouble," Luke explained slowly. "Karrde is an old friend."

"You are friends with the smuggler chief?" Forrell asked.

"For many years. Look after…" Luke hesitated. "Merah."

"But," Lek protested.

"See she's okay. Do you know what a stun setting does to someone's nerve endings? She might be out for a few more minutes." He frowned and walked towards Aves and Dankin. "They didn't mean any harm."

"What the Sith was that about, Skywalker?" Aves muttered quietly.

"They thought you were arresting us, I think, and were trying to help."

"Oh… that's why they were so suspicious of us earlier."

"Probably," Luke grinned wearily. "Act first and think later. How's Karrde?"

"Fine." The voice was thin and a little weak. "Vader's bones, Luke. It's a long time since I've been taken out so easily – and by an old Selonian waving a poor blaster pistol in my face."

Luke chuckled. "They didn't really mean you any harm, Karrde. They're friends of Mara's of long standing and were only thinking that she might be in trouble."

"Yes, I think you are right. I should be glad that she has people watching out for her." Karrde coughed feebly.

"She does." Luke's face grew serious. "Even if she doesn't want it, we do."

"I know." Karrde lifted his head. "Help me up, men. I feel as if I've taken a pounding." Aves and Dankin carefully lifted Talon to his feet. "Here." He offered Luke a pad. "This has the codes to the _Dignity._" 

"I'll take Mara there and I'll see you soon. Don't worry about our three elderly culprits."

"I'm not. In some ways I'm impressed with their ingenuity and bravery. There aren't many that would take on Talon Karrde directly."

"No, I suppose not."

Luke watched as Aves and Dankin helped Karrde away before turning to see how Mara fared.

"You okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

Mara blinked and smiled hazily into Luke's eyes. "I think so. What on earth were they playing at?"

"We were only trying to help." Forrell interjected.

"Well I think that's enough of that kind of help," Luke replied. "Come on, let's get you on your feet," he murmured quietly to Mara and picked her up as if she weighed less than a pitten.

"I can walk," she protested weakly.

"I know you can, but it will be another half hour at least before you fully recover."

"Yes, Master."

"And impudence won't get you out of it."

"What a pity," she mouthed.

Luke smiled at her but changed his expression when he spoke to the three miscreants. "We're changing ships. The _Vornskr_ has to deliver its cargo elsewhere in the galaxy. Karrde brought the _Dignity_. It's not much of a ship apparently, but should get us from A to B. Help me get Merah to the ship."

**************************************

Half an hour later, Luke and Mara were ensconced in a small boxy shuttle-like ship. Mara was right about the _Dignity,_ it was little more than a flying box. Lek, Forrell and Malyre had been only too pleased to leave and return to the tapcaf, but Luke had thanked them for their concern. He'd said Merah needed to sleep off the effects of the stun blast and that was what she was hopefully doing, when he'd helped her onto the bed in the main cabin. He sat alone in the cockpit watching the lights of ships landing and departing the spaceport. It was even busy at this hour.

He flicked on his com. "Artoo!"

A soft whistle could be heard at the other end.

"Just checking to see if you're okay?"

A couple of electronic snorts echoed over the channel.

"Sorry I asked." Luke chuckled. "It's an easy place to hide in. Artoo, I never doubt your ability to hide. Have you seen anything yet?"

A long whistle followed by a quiet bird-like chirp.

"You're going to try to get nearer tonight. What do you mean, don't come tonight?"

"Ah… I see. They're holding some sort of ceremony for the old man. Lot of people and drunken ones at that. As long as you're okay."

A disdainful beep echoed down the channel.

"Alright, Artoo. I'm sorry. Just be careful and what do you mean 'I'm a fine one to talk'?"

******************************************

Luke wandered through to the cabin and stared at the sleeping form of Mara Jade stretched out on the bed and a wave of tiredness overcame him. Without conscious thought, Luke pulled off his boots and lay down beside her, curving her into his body, his arm falling around her waist and dropped into sleep.

_"Never fall in love with a Jedi," the dark haired woman murmured bitterly. _

_"But my lady…"_ The handmaiden Luke had seen before, the one with Mara's face, protested.

_"It's too late for you too." The woman sighed knowingly and covered her face with her hands._ Luke recognised those too. This was the owner of the perfume jar. _"They come into your lives and nothing is ever the same. All of them… reckless and exciting." Her hands dropped to cover her swollen abdomen. "We shouldn't have done what we did, but I couldn't live without him. Against my better judgement and yours…_

_"The babies?"_

_"Are fine. Obi-Wan says they will be born soon."_

_"How will we keep them safe?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You need to rest, Senator."_

_"Thank you, I will."_

Luke twisted in his sleep, drawing the slim form of Mara Jade closer, and the scene changed. He was in a bed in a shabby cabin and he was making love to Mara, their bodies rose and fell with the passions that rippled through them. This was a snatched time between them – all they could have now. "Obi-Wan!" Mara cried. Luke jerked awake and sat up gasping. This wasn't Mara and it wasn't Luke. 'Obi-Wan', she'd called out to his former master. One good guess was that the woman with Mara's face and Obi-Wan had been lovers. He felt strange at being in a vision that had been so personal.

Mara opened her eyes and immediately focused on the man next to her. Luke was sitting breathing heavily, his face pale.

"What is it?"

"Things have become clearer. Why now? Why at this point in my life, when I would have given anything to know this a long time ago?"

"I don't understand."

He lay down again and pulled Mara into his arms. She struggled a little, but his arms remained strong about her and she gradually relaxed. Luke rubbed his cheek against her bright hair. "I think the owner of the perfume jar was my mother. I saw her again and she was heavily pregnant. I saw her face this time…"

"Her face?"

"She looked like Leia," he explained carefully. "The same dark eyes and hair… something about the curve of her face… It's just an instinct." He ran a strand of her hair idly through his fingers. "Leia once told me that one of the few things she remembered about our mother was that she was 'beautiful but sad.'

"And…" Mara drawled. She could tell that the Jedi Master was keeping something from her.

"What makes you think there's more?"

Mara twisted in Luke's grasp, her green eyes bright as she stared down at him. "I can feel it. Either I'm getting better at penetrating your shields, you are slipping or our Force bond is strengthening."

Luke smiled, a whimsical glint appearing in his blue eyes. "All three?" he said.

Mara lifted a graceful finger and poked it firmly into his chest. "Cut the crap, farmboy."

"Ow! That hurt," he complained capturing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "We had some unfinished business…"

"Skywalker!" Mara threatened. "Tell me or I'll finish any business you have in your little Jedi mind."

Luke flushed a little. "I saw you and I making love…"

"I thought I'd said when Hoth melted…"

"Anything's possible," he whispered, his eyes staring into hers. "Hoth is undergoing a heat wave right as we speak."

"Is it?" Mara swallowed. "You're still not telling me…"

"No?" Luke's tongue drifted out to moisten his lips.

"No. You saw us… me with you?"

"That's right, but then you called me 'Obi-Wan' and I had to conclude that it wasn't you or me."

"That's a name we both recognise." Her face lowered closer to his.

"That's when I woke up. I felt like a voyeur."

"Oh." The word emerged a little breathy.

Luke lifted his hand and placed it on Mara's head, propelling her nearer to him, and finally managed to get her lips touching his. With a grateful sigh she sank into his embrace as he began to kiss her properly. It started slowly, gently, his mouth moving on hers, his thumbs stroking across her cheekbones – and suddenly she felt the betraying warmth flood her entire body. A muted sound of male triumph sounded low in Luke's throat, but Mara didn't mind because she wanted this – she wanted this so much.

************************************

Barancz pulled his shabby cloak around his shoulders as he paced back and forth outside the _Dignity_'s docking bay. He had to speak to this Luke. Who knows how important this information was? On the other hand, the old man had been hiding on Zathoq for many years. Perhaps all this was just a complete waste of time. But still, the data card burned a restless hole in his pocket and he entered the docking bay, his heart and mind filled with trepidation.

***********************************

Luke murmured her name as his hands brushed the undersides of her breasts sending pleasure spiralling through her body. Mara groaned and Luke caught the sound with his mouth as he deepened their kiss. A tremor went through her and then another. The fire of his mouth on hers had ignited something in her blood. Mara shifted, her head falling back against the pillow, and she felt the heaviness of Luke's body as he moved to cover hers.

A herd of banthas could have walked past them both and they wouldn't have noticed a thing, but when the banging started on the ship's entrance hatch and continued for at least five minutes they began to notice.

"Not again," whined Luke.

Mara shifted away from Luke, her hair in disarray, her creamy cheeks flushed and her mouth revealing a ripeness that indicated that she'd been kissed at some length. "Perhaps some things are not meant to be."

"Oh no, Jade. I'm not falling for that one. I get the feeling this is _exactly_ how you and I are meant to be. We just haven't got the timing right. One of these days…" He swallowed and willed his body to return to normal. "One of these days, Mara Jade, Hoth will melt."

"You think?"

Luke stared at her, his passion still evident on her features. "I know," he said soberly. "And I want this so bad that my body is aching to be in yours."

Mara gulped in shock. Mainly because he'd dared to say what he had. Now she knew she was way out of her depth. Luke Skywalker would demand the greatest commitment she'd ever given anyone and it scared her. She wasn't ready for this… would never be ready for this. She didn't need messy emotion clouding her life. She didn't _need_ Skywalker… In her head a little voice laughed mockingly. Who was she trying to fool?

Luke sensed Mara's unease and his shoulders slumped imperceptibly in defeat. He couldn't force her to love him.

"Luke…" Mara uttered his name softly.

"It's all right, Jade." He grabbed his belt and fastened it around his waist.

"Luke…" Mara called after him. "Luke!" She sighed frustratedly. "Oh, Luke."

Luke gripped his saber and stretched out with the Force. To his surprise he recognised the presence of the man from the run-down shipyard. "Mara, it's the guy from the yard."

"The dark haired one?"

"Yeah, he seems very nervous."

"Is he alone?"

"Yes, he's alone."

"He's not hostile or anything?"

"No, I said he was nervous." Luke glanced at Mara. "He doesn't mean us any harm."

"He told us his name was…" she fished around in her memory. "Barancz. He was most insistent that we remember it. Go and let him in. " 

"I wonder what he wants?" Luke pressed the release hatch and the door slid up. "Enter, friend. How can we help?"

Carefully looking all around him, Barancz entered the small ship and followed Luke into the main hold. 

"This is not a big vessel," Luke explained with a smile. "So our meeting will have to be here. It's a cargo hold, crew area… whatever." 

"Hello again. I'm Merah," Mara murmured carefully. "Of course, you remember, Luke."

At the sight of her, Barancz could only gape in astonishment. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I need your advice," he muttered warily.

"If we can, we'll give it." Luke answered calmly.

"I need the counsel of the Jedi. The old man left me a task to do and I don't know of anyone that can help me apart from you. Are you… Jedi?"

"Why do you want to know?" Luke sat down, his face impassive.

"Tell us," Mara urged, coming to sit close to Luke. 

The Jedi Master smiled at her and took her hand in his. "The Force wills it," he said.

Barancz pulled the packet from his pocket and emptied the contents onto the table in front of Luke and Mara and handed them a data card. The soft leather pouch lay innocently drawing their curiosity, but it was forgotten as he glanced down at the data card. Luke's eyes widened in shock at the names etched on the card.

"How?" he gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ship**** – part 13**

By Ash 

**Disclaimer:** The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I have only borrowed them for a short while and will return them soon.

"Luke…" Mara got ready to deal with the shocked and startled emotions she could feel coming from the Jedi Master. As soon as his eyes had locked on the names written on the data card his shields had locked up tight. She knew him well enough to guess that something had seriously disturbed that damned Jedi calm of his.

The Jedi Master jumped to his feet and immediately started rummaging through the supply lockers. "Karrde surely…" he mumbled. "Ah…" Finally his hand wrapped around the neck of a slender bottle. "Get glasses, Jade," he ordered.

Mara frowned as she recognised a bottle of top quality Savareen brandy. "But you don't drink, Luke, and that stuff is strong."

"Whoever told you that one?" Luke scoffed darkly. "How long have you known me, Jade? 'Course I drink… just don't see the need to get drunk as a Tusken Raider on sugar water and fall over. Bad for the image." He uncorked the bottle with determination. "But I have had my moments in the past… He pulled his attention from the open bottle, with a look much more befitting his brother-in-law. "Get glasses - I need a drink. This could be another such moment."

Reluctantly Mara moved to the galley and returned with three glasses.

Luke splashed the amber spirit into the glasses and immediately tossed the entire contents of his own straight down his throat. 

Mara hesitated, her drink almost at her lips. This was most unlike Luke… most unlike him. "Watch it farmboy, I told you that stuff was strong."

"You also told me I didn't drink. I'm okay… the names on that data card…"

Mara picked up the card and peered at the spidery handwriting that had almost faded with age. She paused, her brow furrowed, then turned to Barancz, her heartbeat loud in her own ears. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Who we are." She placed the card back on the table.

"I don't know who you are – not really," Barancz stuttered. This was way above his head. The reactions of the couple were extremely strange. "I got the card from the old man. He left it to me with some other things. He wanted me to find the people on this card if they still exist. He was good to me, I owe him that, but I haven't got the faintest idea how to go about looking for them. That's why I thought you could help me."

"Why us?" Mara wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure… maybe because you're the first offworlders to visit the yard in months, maybe even in a year. I guessed you might even be one of those Jedi that the old man told me about." He looked at the silent Jedi Master. "Parnello told me you were wounded but there was no sign you had been injured when we met. It was as if the shot had no effect at all. The old man reacted really… weird when he saw you. It was almost as if he'd seen you before. _Had_ he seen you before?"

Luke shook his tousled head. "No."

"I'm not stupid. I know he wasn't well and a lot of the stories he told were all in his head, but he did definitely recognise you, Ma'am."

"Yes," Mara whispered. "But he's never seen me before either, so who did he think I was?"

"Did you know who he was?"

Mara picked up her drink and sipped at the spirit, its warmth melting the numbness in her brain. She avoided the question saying instead. "The old man struck me as highly intelligent even though his health was failing."

"He was." Barancz's eyes took on a faraway expression. "Even in the last few days he seemed so sharp and so determined to keep going. I'll miss him… and I have to honour his last requests but I've never been off Zathoq in my entire life. I know how to fix a starship but I've never flown one." He touched the data card with the tip of a grimy finger. "I'd never heard of the places the old man talked about…. Alderaan, Naboo…"

"Coruscant?" Luke put in.

"I've heard of that one," he mumbled defensively. "I told you I wasn't stupid. The old man taught me my letters. I can read and write better than any of the others in the yard."

"Goody," Mara muttered dryly. 

Luke poured himself another shot of spirit.

"Slow down," Mara bit out caustically. "Or you won't be any help to us tonight."

Luke paused, his glass halfway to his lips. "So?" he muttered and tipped the measure of pale brown liquid into his mouth. His hand reached again for the bottle before changing his mind and placed the tumbler and the bottle carefully back on the table. "This is the Force at work."

"Yeah, sure," Mara laughed, without amusement. She could hardly believe it herself. "One of those strange coincidences."

Barancz shook his black, curly head. "The Force? I don't understand." He picked up his hitherto untouched glass of brandy and gingerly tasted its contents. "This is good stuff," he said in surprise.

"Yeah," Mara answered waspishly, glaring at the Jedi Master. "Much too good to be throwing down the back of your throat without it touching your taste buds."

"I can filter out the effects of the alcohol, Jade." Luke defended himself stoutly. "What's the problem?"

"What a waste," Mara replied succinctly. "Luke?" she questioned and then nodded to herself as she guessed what was bothering him. "Just tell him, Luke," she urged softly.

"Why?"

"Because you want to," she said softly. "He didn't have to bring these things to us. He could have destroyed them or left them to deteriorate. It's reason enough."

"I'm one of the names on that card," Luke murmured quietly, flicking a veiled glance at the other man.

Barancz swallowed and choked as a small amount of alcohol went down the wrong way. He coughed as Mara slapped him on the back. "You!" he managed once he had finished spluttering. The chances of such a thing happening, to his mind was incalculable.

Luke nodded. "Me."

"I don't believe it."

"He's telling the truth," Mara insisted.

"My name is Luke Skywalker… so I guess the 'son of Skywalker' refers to me."

"How do I know that this is true?"

Mara's mouth formed a tight straight line as her eyes followed the Jedi master as he tensely paced back and forwards. "Do you think he acts like this for no reason?" she asked pointedly. "Luke…"

"Sorry," he apologised but continued to moved restlessly around the tiny crew room.

"It's true." Mara confirmed. "He doesn't lie."

Barancz stared at Mara curiously. "Are you the daughter of Skywalker then?"

"Sith no!" Mara gasped in horror. "He…" she pointed at Luke, "…has a sister. I have enough problems with him without being related to him."

Luke blinked. The thought that another woman he was in love with could have been a relative crossed his mind and then disappeared. He knew Mara was no relative. That was quite enough of that kind of thinking. He was in _love _with her? Of course he was. He'd been in love with Mara Jade for a very long time but he just hadn't realised it. The feeling had become as natural to him as his own heartbeat. He pushed his thoughts deep into his mind. Mara wasn't ready for this kind of declaration, inadvertent thought it may be. He couldn't let it leak through his shields - she was reading his emotions rather too easily of late. Reluctantly he returned his attention to the other pressing matter in his confusing life.

"What about the other names?" Barancz enquired curiously.

Luke scanned down the half-dozen or so names. "Most of these are long dead," he said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda… My first teacher and my Master." Sorrow permeated his sense and Mara moved to his side in reassurance. "Bail Organa of Alderaan… my sister's foster father. He's dead too."

"Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and General Bel Iblis are both still with us," Mara said. "So there must be information for them on that data card."

"I don't know these other names… Merah?"

Mara shook her red-gold head. "Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, Lady Sabe and Lady Farae of Naboo," she read. "No, these don't strike any chord of recognition."

"I think Naboo was Ciri Elo's home planet. He talked about it the most and how beautiful it was but that they had killed it. He never said who _they_ were. He never actually said he was from there either, but there was something in his eyes when he mentioned it."

"Barancz… Luke hesitated. "We're certain that Ciri Elo wasn't the old man's real name. In another life he was a pilot called Ric Olie."

Barancz nodded as many things fell into place. "That doesn't surprise me. He was always looking over his shoulder as if someone was going to come after him. He didn't like strangers. Zathoq's not exactly the centre of the galaxy. Why would someone with his abilities choose to stay here?"

Luke eyed Mara carefully. "There could be a lot of reasons…"

"Maybe he liked it here," Mara threw in irreverently. "The scenery… the open-hearted friendliness of the locals…"

"Mara!" Luke cautioned shortly. "It's a good place to hide… just like Tatooine. Did he talk about any of the people… mention any names?"

Barancz shook his dark, curly head. "He only talked about flying a beautiful queen out of danger."

"A queen," Luke mused aloud. "A Queen of Naboo or maybe a Vicereine of Alderaan – did Naboo have queens?"

Mara lifted a shoulder. "I've never heard of Naboo, so how should I know? Maybe there's something on the data card."

Luke sighed and searched around for a data reader. As he did so his eyes fell on the leather pouch. "What's in there?"

"I didn't look," Barancz murmured. "Didn't seem right."

Luke tipped the contents out on the table. Two thin braids of hair rolled neatly together, a small piece of something carved, a small key mechanism and a dull polished stone.

Mara stared at the objects in disbelief. "He kept this for all those years? These are worthless – no use to anyone."

But Luke ignored her and stretched out a shaking hand to touch the soft coiled braids of hair. Something shimmered in the Force as he let one of them run through his fingers. "Anakin," he whispered softly. "This is my father's hair." His blue eyes were strangely bright as a sheen of moisture covered them. "They are perhaps not worth anything in a monetary sense, but in other ways they are priceless."

"How do you know?" Mara asked, absently noting that the thin plait he fingered reverently was almost the exact same colour as his own hair 

"I can feel it."

"Who does the other braid belong to?" Barancz asked in amazement. "Do you know that too?"

"Well…" Luke drawled slowly and carefully picked up the other braid. It wasn't quite as fair as his father's one had been; there was a hint of chestnut there too. He stretched out with his senses and immediately reeled as the feeling of grief and pain assaulted him.

'It was too soon… this wasn't right – cutting off his own braid like this. His Master should have done it. He'd said he was ready to take the trials, but he'd never thought that his ordeals would end so devastatingly. The grief assaulted him once again. He should have been able to prevent this – his Master shouldn't have died like this. The thought of his new responsibility added years to his young shoulders. His padawan…'

Mara watched the Jedi Master anxiously as she'd immediately felt something coming from him. "Luke…"

He snapped back to attention with a little jerk. This was getting out of hand – opening himself so totally to the power of the Force was ruining his ability to concentrate. _'Padawan!' What or who was a padawan? _The visions were becoming more frequent and more perplexing. What was it about Zathoq that turned everything into memories of a past life? Luke was beginning to live in a dream world and it worried him. _'Be mindful of the living Force.'_ The calmness of the deep, unfamiliar voice echoed reassuringly in his mind.

He shook his head at her. "I think I need a little air," he mumbled distractedly and headed towards the exit. "Be back soon."

"Luke!" Mara called after him in frustration. She tried to reach him through the Force but his shields were at maximum strength.

Barancz looked at the objects still remaining on the table. "Do they mean anything to you?" He pointed to the second rolled up braid. "Luke didn't say who it belonged to – maybe he doesn't know."

Mara shook her head. "No, it's obviously triggered off something for Luke, but he just needs some time to sort it out. He knows who it belongs to and when he's ready he'll tell us." Her hand hovered over the small carved object, but something made her withdraw. Instead she picked up the data card and peered at the names. She wanted to know what was on it but would be patient until Luke returned. Mara peered once more at the faded inscriptions on the card. Her own name wasn't on it.

Suddenly the communications console activated itself.

"Looks like someone is trying to contact me," Mara said. What she really wanted to do was go after Luke, but perhaps he did need some time alone. "I just don't like letting him think too much. He always ends up doing something _I'll_ regret."

"What?" said Barancz.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just talking to myself."

Barancz grinned, the first smile he'd produced since he'd entered the small ship and Mara smiled in response.

"You do that often…  talk to yourself?"

"Where Skywalker is concerned… all the time."

Barancz glanced nervously at his wrist chrono. "Look, I need to be going. The others won't have missed me for a while, but if I'm gone too long…"

Mara nodded her head. "Yeah, I get your drift. Thanks for bringing the data card and the rest of the… stuff." She escorted Barancz to the hatch and prepared to open the door. "We'll probably be taking a little trip back to the yard at some point." 

"Why?" his grey eyes went wide.

She thought she could trust him, but she sensed the sudden stab of fear. "We're looking for something. You know… parts for an old ship."

"There's nothing there," he replied quickly – too quickly.

Mara's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh, nothing is there?"

"You saw the yard," he said. "We haven't repaired or sold anything for months. Its just junk."

Mara gave him a look filled with derision. She'd heard the thinly disguised desperation. "Oh yeah," she drawled and made a decision. Skywalker wasn't here to tell her this was a really bad idea. "Junk like… a ship that's been hidden there for over forty years?"

"A… a… ship?"

"That's what I said." Mara closed in for the kill. "A ship or the remains of one. The old man was hiding something and it was more than just a couple of data cards and rolled up bits of Skywalker's relatives hair. What was he hiding - what are you _still _hiding?"

"I…"

"Come on, Barancz." Her tone dripped with scorn. "Do you really think that the rest of your so-called comrades will sit idly by if they think they are sitting on some money-making opportunities now that Ric Olie is dead? Will they listen to you and do what you say? You're not like them."

"I don't know."

"What are you hiding?" she repeated. "Luke is a Jedi Master and I am also a Jedi. Don't you think I can find out easily enough?"

"You're Jedi… How could you find out?"

"Haven't you heard stories about what the Jedi can do? Imperial propaganda hasn't helped our image but there are truths about our powers. I could read your mind if I wanted to." Mara hoped it wouldn't come to that, because she knew Luke would frown at such goings on. To him it was dangerously tainted with the Dark Side motives. Mara grinned sardonically. She wanted the information so she would get it. Barancz was about to crack. The threat would be enough.

"Okay, okay. It's still there." 

Mara froze. "What do you mean 'it's still there'?"

Barancz hunched his neck into his grimy tunic. "The… ship you're looking for is still there." He stared fixedly at the ground. "It's almost buried under years of junk and stuff…"

Mara's eyes widened. "It's still there?" she repeated. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. '_Luke!'_ she sent, but he still had his shields up tight.

Barancz rubbed at an oily stain on his tunic sleeve. "You're right – there is an old ship there. The old man said it was older than the Clone Wars, but that doesn't mean much out here."

"Of course not. Beings are still flying vessels that are even older." Mara thought about Han Solo's beloved ship. "Have you ever been inside it?"

"No – the old man wouldn't have it. He said it was too dangerous and we were messing with things we didn't understand. None of the others would dare touch it when the old man was alive and now that he's gone…" He sighed. "Parnello and the others will kill me for sure. I've said far too much."

"We would have found out in any case."

"How did you know?"

"Luke," she said simply. "He has been sensing something for many months and it drew him here." The sound of the com still beeping pushed itself into her conscious hearing. "Oh, sithspit! I need to answer that. It's probably Karrde, and if I don't answer he'll be over here quicker than the rancor faced with raw nerfsteak."

"You shouldn't come back to the yard… but I guess there's no stopping you."

Mara's eyes flashed green fire. "No – you won't stop us. We have to find out and soon before the rest of your colleagues start breaking and entering." She activated the hatch and it slid aside revealing the pale grey light of a Zathoq dawn.

"I'll try and divert them, but it won't be easy."

"Just keep them out of the way. We'll come when it's dark."

Barancz nodded and with a nervous final look at Mara, slipped from the ship and disappeared into the anonymity of the rest of the spaceport.

Mara stood for a moment at the door watching him go. Of Luke there was no sign, but he wasn't far away. _'Skywalker!'_ she called. There was a subtle shifting of layers and his presence was revealed to her.

'I'm okay, Mara. I'll see you in a bit.'

'Okay, farmboy, just don't do anything foolish.'

She felt a wave of something warm surround her and for a moment surrendered to the comforting feeling. It almost felt like her idea of what love might be like.

The com intruded on her musings for a third time. "Emperor's black bones!" she swore. "Sorry… I'm coming." 

With a wave of her hand she shut the hatch and ran the couple of steps it took to get her to the com unit. "Jade." She said sharply.

"Where the hell have you been, Mara?" Aves voice came across loud and clear.

"Busy trying not to walk into the walls in this box."

"I've been comming you for at least twenty minutes."

"You have an urgent message for me or have you just called me to complain that I'm not answering you back?"

"Very funny."

"What is it, then?" Mara took hold of her rapidly dwindling patience and yanked it still.

"Organa-Solo has been trying to contact her brother. I'm sending the call to you. I think the _Dignity_'s holo-imager is working."

"That's the one thing this shuttle hasn't got." Mara groused.

"What?"

"Dignity," she bit out. "Okay, Aves… patch the Senator through. Just what I need, another Skywalker to deal with." Her fingers traced the shape of the data card. She wanted to know what it said, but now was definitely not the time.

The holo-monitor in front of her shimmered into the attractive features of Leia Organa Solo. "Mara. I've been trying to contact you for the past three hours."

"I'm sorry, Leia. But Karrde arrived unexpectedly and wanted the cargo I had in the _Vornskyr_. So if I wanted to stay and keep an eye on your brother I had to move into the _Dignity_." Mara's face told Leia all she wanted to know.

"It's that bad?"

"It's that bad. So small you can barely move. I don't know how Skywalker puts up with the x-wing on long missions. I certainly couldn't do that these days."

"Where is he?"

Mara hesitated for a moment. "He's not here."

"He's not in any trouble, is he?" Leia's voice rose slightly. 

"No, he's not in any trouble." Mara didn't think Leia needed to know about the altercation with Parnello's men. "He said he wanted some fresh air. Leia, he's fine. Well, as much as Skywalker will ever be," she muttered hotly.

"Oh," Leia's expressive face fell with disappointment. "Han and Threepio spent all day at the Coruscant library researching the two names you gave us…"

"And you found out something and wanted to give Skywalker the glad tidings." Mara mocked lightly.

"Well… yes. We didn't find out much. Most of the information is buried under layers of encryption so complicated that it would take _Ghent_ years and years to crack these codes. I've tried everything I know, including some that I know the Emperor used. I don't suppose you still…"

Mara shook her head. "I gave the New Republic all the codes I could remember."

"I suspected as much, but you never know…"

Yeah," Mara answered a rueful smile curving her lips. "You never know, but I'd have to see it."

"Have you discovered anything yourself?"

Mara bit her lip. "We have… but we're not sure what to make of it. It's as if being here on Zathoq has opened us both up to the power of the Force more than ever. I haven't had a night free from strange dreams and neither has Luke. We cannot understand it because this planet isn't teeming with natural life forms."

Leia leant forward in her office on Coruscant. "What do you mean?"

"Why us, why here and why now. These things have been hidden a long time. What made Luke get up one morning and come here? What made me decide that Karrde needed a particular cargo I could get far easier on Zathoq." Mara held out her hands. "I decided I would go and he arranged for a buyer. Was it my decision or was it…"

"The Force?" Leia supplied the rest of Mara's sentence.

"Now that we're here…" she sighed. "Luke's coming," she announced suddenly. "You can give him the information."

"Thank you," Leia said. 

**********************************************************

Luke had spent some time just wandering around the spaceport. Even in the early hours of dawn there was still activity. It didn't matter what the hour was – day or night someone had someplace to go. Eventually he'd ended up at the tapcaf and had shared a drink with Lek. Malyre had been fast asleep, snoring gently in the back of the booth.

"You must be tired," Luke spoke quietly so as not to wake the old Selonian.

Lek had shaken his head. "I don't sleep much. You don't need much shut-eye at my age. Look, son…"

"I know, you're sorry. It doesn't matter." Luke soothed with a little Force infused calmness.

Lek stared at the younger man. "How long have you been a Jedi? Cradle to the grave like it was long ago?"

"Cradle to the grave?"  Luke frowned at the phrase.

"The Jedi tested babies and took them to be trained." Lek pronounced. "At least I think they did."

"Away from their parents?" Luke murmured, a far away expression on his face.

"Only if they wanted them to be trained," Lek finished.

The Jedi Master nodded in understanding. "I discovered my abilities when I was eighteen and have been training ever since. The Jedi were not as popular when I was growing up. It's a hard life but a rewarding one. I _was_ a farmer once - I didn't lie to you."

Lek nodded his old grey head slowly. "I remember the Jedi, but then things went dark and times were troubled. Working in some factory turning out machine parts or weapons didn't appeal. Life out on the rim has its dangers but I was fortunate. I ended up here and made enough money to buy the tapcaf. I do hear things, but it all seems a very long way from here."

"It's closer than you think. This place seems to have had a pivotal role in the preservation of the Jedi order."

"Have you met the guy who is rebuilding the Jedi?"

Luke blinked. '_How do I answer that one?_' he thought. "I know him," he hedged carefully. It's a very difficult task and he's doing the best he can. He's had some failures and a good many successes. He's just an ordinary human being."

"Not if he brings the order back right. There is still a lot of respect for the Jedi even though they've all but vanished. You're the first one I've seen in forty odd years…"

"You met a Jedi?" Luke interrupted, a spark lighting his eyes.

The old man sighed. "I met one once – never knew who he was. The Jedi were always so dignified - if that's the right word. They travelled in pairs – a master and his apprentice around the galaxy. I was a third rate smuggler with a spice habit I was trying to kick – not exactly the correct companion for a Jedi Knight."

"How did you meet a Jedi?"

"I'd landed here and had been picking up casual work around the spaceport." Lek gazed into his mug of draf. "I kept getting fired because of my spice habit. I was a mess. I lay at the entrance to this very building and willed myself to die. I'd sunk that low until a voice echoed in my ears." 

'You want to change don't you.' 

"It wasn't a question and I wondered how this person knew."

'I sense your thoughts. I will help you.'

"I peered up through the fogginess of my spice-numbed brain and a man stood there, dressed in the brown robes of a Jedi, his lightsaber at his waist. He waved his hand and I felt everything becoming clearer. By the time I'd stood up to thank him, he had gone. I emptied my pockets of the hated spice and never craved it again. I owe that Jedi my life – whoever he was."

Luke shook his head in understanding. "I want to make the galaxy a better place too. Sometimes it's a near impossible task."

"Have you worked out what you're on Zathoq for?"

"I'm here to find something, but the Force hasn't indicated to me what it is. You wait and it gives you little clues."

"Could be a frustrating experience."

Luke chuckled and downed the last of his lum. "Something I've had to learn over the years is patience." 

"Is there anything I can do to help? I would be honoured to aid a Jedi. I never believed all the bad things they kept telling us. How the Jedi and the old Republic were corrupt…"

Luke sighed. "There are elements of truth in that, but most of the Jedi were trying to maintain order and balance in the galaxy."

Lek peered at the younger man. "My offer stands. I've been here for a very long time and so has Malyre. Don't let his fondness for the occasional spice flake fool you. He's sharper than he looks under all that fluff."

Luke's face lit up in a tired smile. "I know. Never underestimate anyone. I learned that lesson a long time ago. You can find help from the unlikeliest sources." A vision of Yoda swam into his mind and he chuckled. "Can you remember any reports of a ship exploding on Zathoq about forty years ago? This is a long shot, but people do remember disasters more readily than successes."

Lek exhaled noisily. "Now you have me, son. Forty years ago, you say?"

Luke nodded. "About that."

"Can't think of anything. Big ship or little one?"

"A good size I would guess."

"No… nothing." Lek shook his shaggy grey head slowly.

Luke thought hard. "There might have been an increase in Imperial activity or perhaps the beginning of what we know as Imperial activities. The white armoured stormtroopers still being around in greater numbers even though the Clone Wars had finished. Were there ever a large amount of stormtroopers on Zathoq?"

"Now you're talking… but I can't really remember." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. That's probably about the time I was spice addicted."

Luke smiled. "It's okay. If you do remember anything let me know." He eased out of the booth and stood up. "I should be getting back to check on my ship."

"You're looking for a ship?"

"Possibly… probably even. I don't know. There's a ship tied up in there somewhere." He pushed his fingers through his hair, raking it back untidily.

"What about, Merah, she okay?"

Luke sent a light Force probe in the direction of the _Dignity_. "She's fine. We'll see you later," he murmured with a yawn.

Heading back to Mara's ship, Luke was a little surprised to find that his legs were somewhat unsteady. Then he recollected he'd had several glasses of brandy plus a rather large tankard of lum. Still, it hadn't managed to drive away the strange feelings he'd got from touching the second braid. He closed his eyes and leant wearily against the hull of the _Dignity_. Again he saw a young bearded man in Jedi apparel, but this time he was pressed close to a young woman dressed in the by now familiar robes of a handmaiden. _"It is getting close to her time… but she has grown so weak. Her spirit is bitter and she blames herself for falling in love with a Jedi."_

_"And what of you, my love?"_

_"My lady warned me against falling for a Jedi, but I had to confess that it was too late. I do love you, Obi-Wan, and I hold no one to blame."_

_"Even though we cannot be together?"_

_"Even though. I'm no Jedi but we all know what we have to do for the safety of the galaxy. You are going to take the boy to safety. He is the brighter light and must be hidden more carefully. I will go with his mother and his sister to Alderaan. Her abilities are no less potent than her brother's will be, but will emerge in different ways."_

_"Yoda said this would be so."_

_"My lady is being shielded by him."_

_"He is the only one powerful enough left to do so." _Obi-Wan pressed the woman to him and kissed her deeply. _"We cannot let Anakin and Palpatine know about the children."_

_'Luke!'_ Mara exclaimed through their link. _'It's Leia.'_

Luke opened his eyes and found that he was still leaning against the hull of the ship. With a muffled oath he entered the code. The hatch slid open with a hiss and he leapt up the ramp as quickly as he could. 

"Leia!" Luke moved over to the monitor and sat next to Mara.

Leia frowned at her brother. "Are you alright, Luke?"

Mara rolled her eyes. She might have known that Leia didn't believe her one hundred percent when she'd said Luke was 'fine.'

"I'm fine." He unwittingly repeated the little word. "You have some news?"

"We found a little about Panaka and Olie," she said, some of her excitement shining in her dark eyes. "They're both from the planet Naboo." It only took her a moment but Leia registered that Luke and Mara were not at all surprised by the news. "Oh, you know."

"We suspected, but we didn't know for sure."

Mara sighed. "We met Ric Olie… here."

"You met him… he's still alive? But…"

"What did you find out?" Luke questioned.

"Not much. I told Mara that anything on Naboo is under so many layers of encryption that it has been difficult to confirm anything. Winter thought that Olie had been killed in a shuttle accident. He lived on Alderaan for a time along with Panaka who retired there."

"Ric Olie is dead, Leia." Luke said.

"But you just said…"

"I know, but he was very sick and the shock was too much for him. He died in front of us."

"It was as if he was waiting to see us," Mara murmured. "He seemed to know who we both were."

"We got the children involved, Luke. They were playing a game with marbles and Han turned it into a mini map of the galaxy. With Force strong children placing planets in place everything began to make more sense. We ended up with four planets forming the shape of a diamond. Tatooine, Zathoq, Dagobah and Naboo."

Mara pushed a mug of steaming caf into Luke's hands. "Can you or Han get to Naboo, Leia?"

The Alderaanian woman shook her head regretfully. "I'm afraid not. About forty years ago there was some sort of bio-war on Naboo. The whole planet was rendered uninhabitable for generations, just like Dentaal and Honoghr. It's too dangerous to even set foot on the planet."

"The Empire did this." Mara stated gravely.

Leia nodded, her eyes dark with sorrow. "I think so. Whatever was so important about Naboo had to remain a secret."

Luke went white and very still. "Yes," he whispered. "It's all coming together – all the strands weaving into the fabric of our lives. Keep digging, Leia. See if you can get into any of these files. It's our history, Leia. Yours and mine and I think Mara's too."

"Mine!" Mara interjected sharply. "How can it be mine?"

"The files are all heavily encrypted, but we'll see what we can do." Leia's expression was serious.

"Goodbye, Leia. May the Force be with you."

"May it be with you too, brother." Leia's face vanished from view.

"Skywalker," Mara demanded, her voice thin. "What do you mean by this?"

He turned towards her. "The handmaiden… was involved with Obi-Wan." He placed his too hot drink on the console.

"You're saying I'm the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi," she snorted. "Now I know that your wits are addled on too much alcohol. She stood up but Luke did too and pulled her to him.

"Mara! Think about it." Luke gazed into her green eyes. It always amazed him what a vivid colour they were. 

"Let go of me," she protested trying not to let the Jedi Master draw her into his snare yet again, but she didn't move away. 

Luke brought his hand up and cupped her cheek gently. "I can't decide whether she looked like you because you took on her identity in the vision or if she resembled you so closely because you are her daughter." His thumb stroked lightly over her silken skin sending little prickles of awareness throughout her body. "She was beautiful, but not as lovely as you."

"Skywalker…"

"No," he insisted. "Luke… call me Luke."

"Why?"

"Because it's my name?" he teased lightly, but his eyes darkened as Mara ran her tongue nervously over her dry lips. "I'd like to hear you say it, that's all," his voice deepened.

Luke," she whispered breathlessly and closed her eyes as his head descended towards hers. Finally his lips covered hers again. The feelings that swept through her with all the intensity of a tidal wave on Mon Calamari fuelled her own desire to pull him closer and tangle her fingers in his thick hair. A warmth that was almost liquid flooded through her bones and she groaned as her lips opened and his tongue caressed hers.

Luke could feel the heavy beat of his own heart as he continued to kiss Mara. He could feel the blood flowing through his body on an elemental level. It was desire he concluded with a dizzy rush of feeling. His body was letting him know how much he desired this woman. This prickly, maddening, beautiful woman with eyes like polished emerald jewels and a temper which could ignite easier than the most combustible of gases. 

Gasping for breath, he stared, his eyes heavy-lidded and turbulent with his feelings, into her beautiful face. "No interruptions this time, Mara." He gathered her even closer, feeling her soft curves meld with his own harder shape and began to carefully manoeuvre them towards the cabin.

Mara blindly hit the door control to open as Luke continued to guide them into the cabin towards the bed. His hands threaded into her hair and began to undo the braid until it fell about her shoulders in a shining curtain of red-gold fire. Still kissing, Luke began to trace the outline of her body and Mara felt her breasts swell in the suddenly too tight confines of the black leather suit. She moaned deep in her throat and guided the Jedi Masters hands to the hidden fastenings. He needed no second bidding and began to divest her of her leather outer skin. The sounds of their moans and heavy breathing coupled with the snap of fasteners liberated added to the heady sexual mix. Luke and Mara had passed the point of no return as soon as his lips had covered hers.

"Mara…" was all that Luke managed to say but she understood and with trembling fingers managed to remove his tunic and shirt. Once more her hands trailed over his muscular torso, revelling in the warmth of his smooth skin. Luke slammed his eyes shut as her hands traced intricate patterns lower and lower across his abdomen. He pulled away and dragged his boots off his feet before carefully kneeling before her to unlace her boots. Mara kicked them off and launched herself into Luke's arms.

The Jedi Master slipped the leather suit off her shoulder and over her slender hips. Mara stood shaking before him in nothing but a thin undershirt and shorts. Luke swallowed trying desperately to cling to sanity. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, adoration shining in his blue eyes.

"No," Mara rasped through dry lips. "You are."

Luke chuckled. "We'll agree to disagree. But, I'm right and you know it."

"Skywalker…"

"Luke," he insisted, pressing a gentle kiss on her soft mouth. "Luke… Call me Luke when we're like this… please, Mara." He pulled her to him and his hands went to her hips curving around her buttocks - pressing her to the heat of his desire. "Why did I never see before what we could be together - why?"

"Oh, Luke," she acquiesced to his wish immediately, her voice losing the astringent tone she hid behind. Mara curved her slim arms around him, her mouth covering his face with soft, passionate kisses.

Suddenly Luke pulled from her, his chest heaving as he fought for control. "Mara… I…"

"Luke?" her voice was bewildered.

"This is not something I do on a whim, Jade. If we do this, then it's for keeps - not a once in a lifetime event." He took a shuddering breath. "No more interruptions, not even a third Death Star or the Emperor being reborn over and over until there's an army of him." He waited. He had made his position clear - it was up to Mara.

"Keeps!"

"Yes." Luke's tone was firm. "Unless you don't think you can do without the attentions of… Lando…"

"Lando… that… that… self-fixated…" she interrupted heatedly. Mara's head lifted proudly and her eyes flashed. "I agree. How many signals do I have to give _you_ before you act on them anyway?" she asked haughtily.

His jaw dropped open in shock. "You were giving me signals!" He closed his jaw with an audible snap. "Me? Farmboy, Jedi Master, _Skywalker_… Me!" 

"Yes, I mean no… I mean yes… Oh, hell." She shifted in his grasp, breathing unsteadily. "You know what I mean."

"No I didn't know. Threatening to kill me, ignoring me… all some kind of assassin's foreplay! Oh I get it," he muttered sarcastically. "You only threaten to kill people you really like." He swallowed, her body moving against him dangerously threatening his self-control. He murmured thickly, his throat tense. "I was giving you signals. I've been hoping you might have reacted to them."

Mara ran her tongue slowly over her dry lips. "You always needed to have things spelled out for you really thoroughly before you got it," she whispered, her pupils dilating with arousal.

Luke ran his eyes over her body, noting the outline of her nipples pressing against the soft, clinging material of her undershirt. He could feel her heart thumping against her chest, her gasping breaths and passion clouded eyes. She was right, her signals were all there. He was also aware of his erection painfully constricted inside his black pants. "No more wasting time, Jade. No more convincing ourselves that we're making mistakes…"

"No more fooling ourselves that I don't want you any more than you don't want me," she stated, her voice low and serious.

They moved closer to each other, their eyes locked together, their hands moved to loosely clasp one another around the waist. 

"Whatever happens we're in this together," Luke asserted, his breathing changing as his awareness of her sweet, spicy scent kick-started his arousal into hyperspace again. 

Mara found the fastenings to his pants and as her hands fumbled nervously, brushing against Luke's groin, the Jedi master closed his eyes and groaned. "Sith, Jade. What are you doing to me?"

Amusement flickered briefly in her passion-clouded eyes. "I'm not trying to kill you… I think it's myself I'm trying to kill."

With a sigh of exasperation, Luke finished the job himself and stripped himself of his trousers. "You talk too much," he muttered as his mouth found hers.

"Me!" she squeaked in outrage, but then forgot the rest of what she was about to say as his hands and lips brought her to a peak of wanting him.

With mutual consent they lay down on the bed and the loving moved to a higher level. Her hands moved over him, learning every detail of his body. For the first time she had the complete freedom to touch him in ways and places she had longed to do. Carefully they removed their last items of clothing until skin met skin and the sensation was beyond anything they had dreamed of. Luke wooed Mara with his lips at her breasts, his hands trailing a fiery path over her hips until he found the centre of her woman's core. She caressed him, drawing years of loneliness and hurt from him as he gasped her name. Finally they could no longer prolong their joining and Luke moved over Mara, his eyes meeting hers refusing to look away. She arched to him as he entered her, meeting each thrust with all that she had until they both reached fulfilment in showers of stars and lightning flashes.

After an eternity of silence stunned blue eyes met astounded green. "Luke, that was… Words are…"

"I know," he whispered. "Just not enough to say what we feel." And he pulled her into his arms, kissed her gently and they fell into an exhausted sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ship **Chapter 14 

By Ash Darklighter 

Disclaimer: the characters and situations in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I've just borrowed them for a wee while to play with them.

Spaceport Security Office, Zathoq 

****

"What are you doing?" Forrell slapped Lek cheerfully on the back and tried to stare over his shoulder at the monitor.

"Research," the older man grunted.

"What are _you_ needing to research?"

"Just… stuff," he muttered vaguely, peering over a grubby pair of thick viewframes.

"You've not asked to use a computer for years…"

"I asked ten minutes ago and you said yes," he protested. "I didn't expect you to set a torture droid at me."

"I only made a comment." Forrell screwed up his little, round face in indignation. "We do not use torture droids here."

"Well, I'm not completely clueless when it comes to technology."

A feline howl of amusement rumbled throughout the room. "No, he's not _completely _clueless." Malyre wandered into the office slowly and perched on the edge of the desk.

Lek gave an imperious sniff and pushed his viewframes firmly back up his nose. "Don't see you trying to use one."

"Don't see the need."

"Haven't seen those before." Forrell pointed at the viewframes trying to defuse the potential argument between Malyre and Lek.

"They're not new, he just refuses to wear them. Thinks he's still a cub," Malyre chipped in snootily.

"I don't need them," Lek snapped. "I was told that you need these for working with computer screens. It protects your eyes."

"That's a load of Hutt dung, old friend and you know it." Malyre started fumbling in his tunic pocket for his pipe. "Docdroid told him he needed 'em."

"I don't really need them. This is so I don't strain my eyes. You can do that staring at a viewscreen for too long. What does _he_ know?" Lek protested irritably, glaring at the old Selonian. "Not a lot. These docdroids just tell you what the current trend is."

Forrell shook his head. "He's a docdroid. That's what they're for."

"Who's afraid to admit they're getting old?" Malyre baited.

"I'm not old… Just not as young as I was." Lek staunchly refused to rise to any more teasing. "These droids… they get newer and fancier every year. What happened to a good old-fashioned two-one-bee? This new one couldn't have been more than a hundred years old."

Malyre and Forrell shrugged. 

"Complaining about a new docdroid won't cure you of old age," Malyre muttered. "Or improve your sight," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Lek retorted. "Ah hah!" he pronounced triumphantly.

"What have you found?" Forrell tried to peer again at the screen.

"I've switched it on."

*********************************************************************

Luke opened his eyes slowly, willing the moment to last just a little while longer. He wanted the feel of Mara Jade in his arms to remain with him, but he had things to do and places to go. Easing from her embrace he sat up and stared down at the still sleeping woman. Had they made a mistake? It hadn't felt like one, but Luke was under no illusions about the life of a Jedi and the place of relationships within it. None of the other women he had been involved with had been able to measure up to the life he was destined to lead. His hand trembled as he reached out to touch Mara's fiery hair, but hesitated and withdrew the gesture.

He carefully swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. Mara didn't stir. She remained deeply asleep, her breathing even. Luke picked up his clothes and moved out into the main hold where he dressed quickly. The data card on the table drew his attention. How could he have forgotten about it? Luke shook his head, a mirthless smile curving his firm lips. No, he hadn't forgotten about it. He'd just put off the inevitable because he didn't want to find out anything that would change his life once again.

He picked it up, his mind churning, and traced the square edges with a fingertip. Next he picked up the dull stone and was surprised when he felt it pulse through the Force. He closed calloused fingers over it and absorbed the comfort it seemed to give him. The carved object called to him but he couldn't quite bring himself to touch it so he left it where it lay. Luke picked up last night's untouched mug of caf and emptied out the cold liquid, the routine task giving him some peace. He sighed deeply and reluctantly picked up the data card once more.

A slender hand touched him gently on the arm. The Jedi Master looked up, faint surprise crossing his face. Mara stood beside him, her hair loose and untidy and her eyes still cloudy from sleep. "Hey," she whispered, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.__

She had stood watching him for some time, her mind picking over the earlier events. Had she made a mistake sleeping with Luke like that? Would she regret feeling so much emotion as his body had claimed hers? He'd sucked her into the world that Skywalker inhabited - full of colours, lights and warmth. She experienced such things and was spoiled forever – the touch of his lips on hers, the sensation of his hand as it caressed her body bringing it higher and higher in an ever-dizzying spiral of consciousness, the completely whole feeling of being in the right place. Life was far more vivid with Skywalker in it than without him. 

Mara could see before her the dreamy boy he had been reported as being, his blue eyes focusing on something far away. "You didn't sense me, right?" Mara drawled, pulling the fastening of her robe tighter and tying it in a secure knot.

"I was thinking," he excused himself.

"You've been thinking a lot. I don't like it."

"What!" Confusion etched itself across his features.

"Skywalker!" she chided softly. "I always have to dunk you in bacta if you've been 'thinking'. It doesn't just stop there. The thinking translates into some foolhardy stunt and then I have to go and rescue you. The end result of all this higher cognitive functions is the bacta dip."

Luke shifted his arm irritably, causing Mara to drop her hand. "You make me sound so reckless."

Mara raised sardonic eyebrows. "Reckless… you?"

He shuffled his feet. "Well…"

She sighed noisily. "It was a _joke_, Luke. I was teasing you, but now that you mention it… there is some truth in the rumour that you can be a little rash." Mara pulled him round to face her. "What is it? What are you worrying about now?" Her gaze met his, bright green and totally direct.

Luke met her eyes and stared into their jade depths. "Earlier on… did we make a mistake?" he asked, his voice barely a thread of sound. "Tell me this wasn't a mistake."

Mara's hands tightened on his upper arms. "Is that what you think it was?"

"No… By the Force, _no!_ But I've wanted you for a long time and I…"

"Wait a minute, Jediboy." Mara's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Luke tried to remember what he had said. '_Oh, sithspit! He was for it now. She won't want to know about your feelings'. _"We've been friends for a very long time…" He tried to avoid her shrewd green eyes.

"No, that wasn't it." Mara leaned closer

Luke sighed and gave in. "I've wanted to be with you like we were last night for a very long time and I didn't want to think I'd pressured you into something you didn't want to do."

"Luke!"

"Wishful thinking and all that." His mouth curved into a rueful smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'_He wanted her.' _Mara shook her head at her own foolishness. Of course he did but until she gave him signals he would exist on the edge of her life hoping to be nearer the centre. The blindness of the man was quite something, only equalled by her own, but of course this was Skywalker and he had been thinking far too much. She would dip him bacta herself. The fact that he had voiced what she herself had been thinking when she'd awoken and found the bed empty and cold beside her was irrelevant. "Luke…" Mara did the only thing she could think of at that moment and rising up on her tiptoes, pressed her mouth to his in what she thought would be a healing kiss. That's what she meant to happen, but Luke's arms snapped around her tightly and pressed her firmly to him. Her mouth opened allowing his tongue entrance. His hands tangled in her red gold curls and the dull stone dropped from his grasp and clattered to the ground. Neither of them heard it as they continued their passionate embrace.

Eventually they tore themselves apart with gasping breaths. "Force, Jade," Luke muttered hoarsely. Their eyes met almost feverishly as they searched for hidden truths. 

"I'll go and get dressed." Mara mumbled as she moved to the cabin door. "Luke…" She hesitated. "It wasn't a mistake," she gabbled quickly. "I've never felt like that before ever." Her fingers nervously closed around the lapels of her robe and she disappeared into the cabin. 

Luke stared out the transparisteel viewport at the slowly darkening sky. With his mind still full of Mara he wandered towards the cockpit and slumped into the co-pilots chair. He was amazed by the effect she had on him, his whole body throbbing from the effects of another kiss from Mara Jade. For the umpteenth time he asked himself, 'What was it about Zathoq?' He was either dreaming of Mara Jade or these visions. He had to focus on his main task. He nodded with determination and stood up. His foot touched the dull stone and he pulled it into his hand using the Force, placing it in the leather pouch with the two braids of hair. The key mechanism he pocketed absent-mindedly. They would have to get going. He glanced at his wrist chrono – it was getting late.

The carved object remained forgotten on the table.

When Mara returned to the cockpit. Luke had placed the data card in the reader. 

"I was just waiting for you," he said with a warm smile, his eyes travelling over the black leather jumpsuit. "That's what you wore the very first time I saw you," his voice deepened. "Still want to kill me?"

Mara chuckled. "Unfortunately at times – yes."

Luke pressed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, fair lady."

"Oh, Sith! We have the next rising holo-star." Mara bit out with dark amusement.  "You ready to read that data card?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be. I've linked it up to the main monitor so we can both see." He slid the card all the way home into the slot and the screen filled with strange little hieroglyphics.

"Damn!" Luke swore vehemently.

"Wait…" Mara soothed, her voice calm as she tapped some commands into the computer.

The signs and symbols formed into neat little patterns on the _Dignity_'s basic screen.

"What did you do?" Luke asked incredulously. "Whatever it was… worked."

Mara shrugged her slim shoulders. "I just typed in your name."

"My… name."

"It was as good a guess as any and we lucked out with it."

"You're not joking, are you?" He shook his head, a bemused expression on his handsome features. "Mara Jade…. what would I do without you?"

"Get into trouble a lot more, I would guess," she retorted dryly.

"Ha-hah… you're turning into quite the comedienne."

Sending him her best withering look, she turned her attention to the viewscreen. "They must have been in quite a hurry to leave classified information without high levels of encryption. Anyone could have found this data card."

"But no-one did," Luke said slowly. "They were lucky."

Mara furrowed her smooth forehead and peered at the numbers on the viewscreen. "It looks like a location," Mara uttered in surprise. "That's a set of co-ordinates." 

"It's several sets of co-ordinates," he corrected mildly.

She turned to Luke eagerly. "Perhaps that's the exact location where the ship was left…" She broke off abruptly as she absorbed Luke's lack of excitement. "Oh…"

"What is it?" Luke felt her sudden misgivings. 

"I forgot."

"You forgot _what_?"

"Barancz says the ship is still there," she whispered shamefacedly.

"The ship? You mean… the one that I've bean dreaming about… Mara!" Luke's voice rose sharply, his calm deserting him rapidly. "How could you forget that?"

"You made love to me." She bit her lip worriedly, her eyes darkening. All her uncertainties coming to the surface. "I forgot everything except us."

Luke's anger fled as hastily as it had arrived. "Force… I'm sorry, love." He brought his hands up to cradle her face. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

A little of her caustic temper returned. "Well, you shouldn't have, Skywalker, and I'm sorry I forgot."

Luke rubbed his thumb across her cheekbones. "It's past. I know about it now." He slid an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "There is no way these co-ordinates connect with the ship in our visions. I hate to say this, but…" he sighed, "I recognise most of these."

"You do?" Mara pulled away from him.

"Yup." Luke rubbed his face. "Look at them, Mara."

Mara narrowed her eyes and Luke could see her working out exactly the locations on the screen.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, 'Oh'." He held his hands out. "I can understand why these were vitally important at the time… can't you?"

Mara nodded. "Of course. This guy… Olie was hiding here, hiding something. Even if he didn't know what it was. It figures that the locations of the most powerful weapons against the Emperor needed time to mature."

"Sure, but how long was this poor man prepared to wait?"

"Until someone he recognised came to him… except we were too late." Mara's face showed her melancholy. "We were too late. It's not fair."

"Life hasn't been fair to any of us, Mara. We cannot undo what has been done."

"But…"

Luke pushed his hands through his slightly overlong hair. "It's Obi-Wan's Tatooine hideout, my location…"

"There are files attached."

"Probably saying who and what I am."

"Jedi hunch?" asked Mara.

"I suppose so. The other co-ordinates…"

"It's Alderaan, so it's Leia."

Luke clicked on one of the attached files and a grainy holo of a tiny baby filled the screen in the arms of a slender woman with dark, melancholy eyes. "That's her," he stuttered, his voice rising. "That's the woman in my vision." 

Mara peered at the writing underneath. "Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo formerly Queen Amidala of Naboo with Leia Skywalker. Your mother was a Queen?" She cleared the file and brought up the attachment added to Luke's co-ordinates and the same woman appeared, much more distraught, but holding a tiny child in her arms. "Luke Skywalker," Mara read and turned to the shaken Jedi. "Hey! You okay? There are genetic code markings down here. I presume they are yours."

"It would make sense if they were. I was hidden away on an inhospitable planet and there was nothing else to say who I was. I suppose that would be the ultimate proof."

"There was your name."

"I guess so, but Skywalker could be common enough around the galaxy."

"I've never met any others - one is enough."

"It sounds as if my people came from Tatooine. The name appears as if it belongs amongst the Darklighters the Whitesuns and the Sandskimmers. My Uncle Owen told me once that my father hated Tatooine and couldn't wait to leave. He was so afraid that I'd turn out like my father and in some ways I did. I couldn't wait to leave either and it was the safest hiding place for me. Obi-Wan watched over me and must have been waiting until I was ready to train to knighthood. That's if my Uncle Owen would have let him near me. In the end he had no choice." Luke swallowed shakily. "This poor man had the human equivalent of the Death Star in his possession. No wonder he was scared that I'd turn out bad." He lifted a trembling hand and grasped Mara's own. He still felt the pain of his losses very deeply – his family, his friends, the Jedi Masters who had instructed him - and not even Leia had been able to ease some of the hurt. Tears seeped from below his lashes and trickled down his tanned cheeks. "If that's my mother, that is the only holo I have ever seen of her."

Mara laid her bright head on his shoulder and tried to lift some of his despondency. "I understand. She was very beautiful and that kid is certainly you."

"How can you tell?"

"The chin. Looks as stubborn as yours does now."

"Funny, Jade." He gently kissed the top of her head. "There's nothing about you here. No locating co-ordinates… nothing. I'd hoped…"

"I'm completely in the dark about my origins… It doesn't make any difference to me. I am my own person."

"I don't think anyone would dispute that, Jade," Luke said fondly. "You are strong and walk in the light side of the Force. Whoever your parents were… they should be proud of you. I'm proud of you."

Mara blinked as a strange feeling assaulted her senses and a peculiar pricking behind her eyelids indicated the weakness of tears. She couldn't ever have imagined the feeling of having Luke proud of her. "Anything else we should take note of?" Her voice was gruff.

"I think there are a couple of codes. Could be to open a file or perhaps access the ship's database."

"Good idea, Skywalker. We need to get going. It's almost dark." She hesitated. "Do you think I could be related to Obi Wan?"

"Anything's possible. But if we never find out I hope your parents are somehow aware of your strength and abilities through the Force, if it is my first Master and the handmaiden. You accepted _me_ with my dubious parentage and I don't care who your parents were. You are indisputably Mara Jade."

"I suppose…" But she'd only seen holos of Obi-Wan Kenobi as an old man and it was difficult to think of him being young, and in love and fathering a child. Her lips trembled. "Come on, Luke. It's time to go."

"Mara… all I wanted when I grew up was to have my father with me. When I discovered who he was… well the rest, as they say, is history. You can keep your illusions a while longer. It's not a great comfort and I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

Mara nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "Luke… we really must go."

"Fine. Get the gear and I'll get the speeder warmed up." Luke kissed Mara firmly on the lips before jumping to his feet. Suddenly he could feel the anticipation bubbling in his stomach. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't adopt the proper Jedi attitude towards adventure – he craved it and he knew with absolute certainty that Mara did too. They were so alike in many ways and yet so different – a true partnership.

*******************************************************

"Now that you've managed to switch it on I don't suppose you could share what the topic of this research is?" Forrell grumbled.

Lek stretched out his hands joining them together, waggling his fingers like the most celebrated kloo horn player in the whole galaxy. "I'm looking up Jedi activity about forty years ago on Zathoq for Luke." He gave the other two a smug stare. "Luke asked me to do this for him."

Forrell furrowed his brow. "There are a couple of sites you could search. I may know a couple of access codes."

"I can do this," Lek muttered. "I can."

Malyre snickered.

"Where is the 'J'?" His hand hovered over the keyboard.

Malyre pointed out the letter.

"And where is the…"

"It's next to the…"

"I'll type," Forrell insisted. "Unless Luke and Merah aren't in any hurry?"

"Yeah, I guess Luke and Merah would like the information during their lifetime." Malyre added helpfully.

"I was just getting warmed up." Lek reluctantly got out of the seat and Forrell slid into it. 

"I'll type in the word 'Jedi', will I?" the diminutive security officer asked.

"Yeah." Lek pulled up seats for himself and Malyre.

"Aha!" The security officer waggled his head excitedly from side to side. "Smuggler's ruin! He cursed. "There's so much information here I don't know where to start."

"Just pick something and see what we get," Lek grumbled. Forrell chuckled and tapped in some commands. "Success," he crowed delightedly as pictures formed on the monitor in front of them. "Jedi Master Luke Skywalker attends Coruscant ball accompanied by Master Trader Mara Jade," Forrell read in disbelief. "Look at the holos – it's Luke and Merah."

Lek shook his head. "It's not them. These are fancy Core World folks, not a Rim trader and her Jedi friend. Luke doesn't seem the type to enjoy these do's."

"Still think it looks like them," Forrell persisted. "His name is Luke…"

"I don't know. That guy is smaller than Luke is and Merah looks nothing like that woman." Malyre added, "She looks kinda stuck-up."

"Merah can be grumpy, but she doesn't give herself airs." Lek put in.

"That ain't them after all." Forrell gave in. "Mara would look much better than that woman if you cleaned her up a bit. That face of hers is always covered in engine oil."

"That is not what we're looking for, it's too recent. We want Jedi on Zathoq," Lek insisted.

"The only Jedi on Zathoq is farmer Luke." Malyre said grinning.

Lek rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not _now_, you idiot. We want strange incidents on Zathoq just around forty years ago."

Forrell climbed off his seat at the computer and went to scrabble in a drawer for a tray of discs. "Just after the Clone Wars?"

"That would be the perfect time." Lek muttered. "That's what Luke said – just after the Clone Wars. I was here on Zathoq, but that was in my spice days and a lot of things weren't as clear as they could have been and that is why…" he turned to Malyre. "You should cut down on smoking those flakes."

The Selonian snorted. 

Forrell wrinkled his forehead, his dark little eyes gleaming as a thought struck him. "There was something… but I was still a boy at the time."

"And?" Lek sat up straighter.

"You know my father worked here before me. I'd come in to spend the day, but my father was beginning to think it hadn't been a good idea. There was an awful lot of activity in the spaceport. I loved it - the noise, the beings, the whole atmosphere…"

"Get on with it," growled Lek. 

"These new white stormtroopers were everywhere searching things. My father felt that it insulted his security operations, but he wasn't given a choice. They were looking for something – possibly…"

"A ship? Yes?" Malyre interrupted, entranced with the tale. "Or Jedi."

"I don't know. My father never knew."

"Or he didn't tell you." Lek grunted.

"Would there be records?" Malyre asked keenly.

"There might be," Forrell murmured and turned to rake in the drawer once more. 

"What have you got there?"

"Data rods," he answered holding out a long slim glass tube. "This one stores all the records for the first ten years after the Clone Wars."

Lek grinned. "I'm trying to remember if there was a time that the spaceport was overrun with troops. We didn't see the Empire much on Zathoq… unless they were hunting something."

"There's not much on Zathoq for the Empire." Malyre mumbled. "I remember… I remember a dark skinned man blasting off in a ship and a tall man in black… He was staring into the sky but you couldn't see his eyes. He just stared as if he could will the ship to turn back." He shivered with distress. "I can recall troopers everywhere. They were beating people and they didn't like sentients like me… not human… so I hid."

"When was that?" Forrell asked holding the glass tube up to the light.

"I don't think it was quite forty years," Malyre mumbled. "Not good with dates."

"How old were you when your father brought you to the spaceport?"

"That was easy. This was my first time and I was nearly twelve – in fact it was the day before my twelfth birthday. I'm forty-nine now. So we're talking about thirty-seven years ago. I can remember my father…"

"You remember far too much," muttered Lek. 

"Setting the scene, just setting the scene." Forrell waved his little short arms around in an expansive gesture.

"Come on, let's have a look at those records now that we can narrow it right down to an actual day."

Forrell chuckled and slid the data rod into the slot. "I don't believe it!"

"What!" the other two exclaimed.

"That's really strange." Forrell ran the screen down over several items.

"What don't you believe?" grated Lek.

"The records are missing from that day and the whole of the following week."

"Could be a computer glitch. These are old records," suggested Malyre thoughtfully.

"Maybe old records, but all the others are there. All the files are in place. Nothing is missing apart from the files for that date." He slid from his chair and headed over to a cupboard where he produced another set of rods.

"You've looked in the wrong one," Lek said slowly. "They are there and you just didn't see them."

"No, I did not look in the wrong place. I'm going to check a couple more years worth of data." He grinned apologetically. "I can't actually check all the data unless I do it in detail, but I should be able to tell if there are large gaps."

"We haven't got all night. I'd like to get back to Luke and Merah with something even if it is nothing," Lek began to grumble irritably. His leg was aching and that always put him out of sorts. He cursed under his breath. '_Rheumatism, huh!_'

Malyre began to fiddle with a couple of spare power packs on the shelf.

"Stop that, you old fool," admonished the tapcaf owner. "We've already caused enough trouble by shooting Talon Karrde with a stun bolt."

"Large gaps mean no data… no files… no data…" Forrell muttered frantically to himself. "There are files missing. It's strange…" he shook his head, his normally ever-smiling mouth tight with frustration. "I'm done and there are no other interesting spaces. Just that one week. But…" Forrell dug into a box and produced a selection of tapes. "I've got holo footage of all arrivals and departures."

"Oh, hell," Malyre muttered. "I'd give anything to be back in my den, even with the females running things… right about now."

"We don't have time to sit through hours and hours of holofootage," Lek snapped and then felt horrible as Forrell's cheery countenance fell. "It's just not my day," he mourned theatrically. Look, we better go and tell Luke and Merah about the records. They'll want to know. Then perhaps we can come back and watch the tapes." 

"You have a point. It will keep Malyre out of mischief for several hours."

"I resent that," the old feline said with a dignified air.

Lek got slowly to his feet. "Come on, we'd better go and see the young ones."

Forrell grabbed the power packs and stuffed them in his belt.

"Why did you do that?"

"I always take spares. I'm never without them."

***********************

They left the security office and made their way across to where the _Dignity_ was berthed. "Wait!" Forrell hissed, stopping so abruptly that Lek, hard on his heels, almost bowled him over.

Leaving the _Dignity_ were two figures both dressed in black, both with lightsabers clipped to their belts, both with serious intent expressions on their faces. Two people more alike in temperament and feelings than either would admit to.

"What we going to do now? They're going somewhere," Forrell whispered

"And they mean business too," Malyre observed.

"Do you think we should go and help?" Forrell asked

"I don't reckon we should get involved." Lek tried to inject a note of caution into his voice.

"But…" Forrell protested.

"Merah's a Jedi too," Malyre murmured. "I should have seen that one, but I didn't."

"I think they might need back up." Forrell nodded his head as he spoke, making his little beard quiver on the end of his chin.

"No one has said that we shouldn't go." Malyre reasoned.

"My speeder is the quickest." Lek gave in.

"What do we do if they discover us?" Malyre wondered.

"Hope they don't shoot first and ask questions later." Lek muttered dryly.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ship – ****Chapter 15**

**By Ash**

****

**Disclaimer: **The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am only using them for my own pleasure and will make no Imperial or New Republic Credits from this. My thanks to the girls as usual.

Luke watched as Mara prepared herself for their mission with all the thoroughness of a seasoned professional. Grabbing a small pot, she dipped a finger into it and began to rub a thick, black, greasy-looking paste onto her fair skin. She held out the jar. "I suggest you do the same, Skywalker," she ordered.

"Don't tell me…" he drawled, a twinkle lighting his blue eyes. "It's good for the complexion."

"It's nerf-grease," she replied succinctly.

"Oh!" Luke made a face. 

"Come on," she cajoled. "Your baby-soft face will glow in any light, including the moon." She stuck her finger back in the jar and waved it inches from his nose.

"Mara," he whined just to see if she would react. Mara sighed and moved the tip of her finger closer. Luke grinned at her.

She took her finger and smeared the paste carefully over his cheekbones and forehead. "There," she said cleaning her finger by wiping the remaining grease on a rag. "Perfect."

"I now look as if I haven't washed for years." Luke grinned again, his teeth showing white in his now black, grimy face. "I'm touched, Mara."

"What for?" Mara frowned at him as she plaited her waist-length hair tightly, into a thick braid.

"That you care enough to make sure I go out looking perfect." Luke gave the end of her braid a quick tug.

"Leave my hair alone." Mara wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. "We'd better go, farmboy."

"You sure you're ready, my lady?" 

Her sharp retort died on her lips as he tauntingly dangled the misshapen hat on the end of a finger. "Give me that." Mara snatched it from him and firmly pulled it over her bright hair. But the expression on his face, the smile curving his lips made her want to hold him and just keep him safe. But he wouldn't want that and neither would she.

Luke chuckled and rummaged in his duffle bag for a black woollen hat that he stretched over his head. "So you won't feel left out I found this. I, too, can wear hideous head gear." 

"That's worse than my hat."

"No," Luke tipped his head to one side and surveyed her with an intent stare. "Nothing's that bad." He grabbed his saber and attached it to his belt and noted that Mara did the same to hers, before looping a length of synthrope over her shoulders.

"Right, Skywalker," Mara said briskly.

"I have everything." He patted the carryall at his feet.

"Glow rod, rations, med-kit, gloves, ammunition, spare power-packs and a couple of…"

"Yes, yes, Mara. A couple of thermal detonators." He finished off her list hiding his smile. Mara gave him a serious, abstracted smile. Luke could tell that she was already thinking ahead to their mission. He should be too, but part of him felt strangely reluctant to do so. Just being with Mara, being part of a team, planning to gain their objective was so rewarding. He hadn't felt so closely tied to another person since the heady early days of the rebellion. Fighting and hiding with Han and Leia or flying with the 'Rogues' had been so much a part of his life. Such closeness with another person was something precious because they had lost so many people during the war. _He_ had lost so many people.

"Skywalker!" Mara held out her arm sporting her empty wrist holster.

Luke nodded and picked up her small hold-out blaster and fixed it in place. It was an intimate gesture for Mara to ask him to do and he felt the honour. But addressing him by his surname meant that she was ready for business.

Mara felt the need to explain. "I don't feel ready without it. It's as much a part of me as my lightsaber, your father's saber. Just because we… did it… once," she shifted uncomfortably, her eyes avoiding Luke's, "doesn't mean I've gone soft." She waved a hand at the carved object still lying on the table. "Do we need?" For some reason she couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Leave it." His hand hovered just above the carved surface, almost touching it. "It will be here when we get back." Luke couldn't bear to handle it either. Some great pain was linked with it - great pain and great love. Luke wasn't sure how he knew that, but the love and the pain were entangled too closely to be separated.

Mara lifted her hand and smoothed a bit of the black paste into Luke's face. "Missed a bit," she said simply. "Skywalker…" She hesitated, her green eyes flickering oddly. "I only wanted… nothing." She stopped.

"Jade, what is it?" 

Mara took a deep steadying breath. "I only wanted… Don't do anything foolish," she finished in a rush.

"I won't," he reassured her.

"If I had a credit every time you swore to come back unharmed I could retire and buy my own fleet of top-of-the-range ships or at the very least a small moon."

"Mara!" he protested.

"Just be careful, hmm?"

"Of course, my lady." He brought up his hand to imitate a New Republic salute. "We've delayed long enough. I have a droid to pick up."

"Skywalker… you and those droids."

"What can I say?" He shrugged weakly. "All part of my charm."

Mara snorted and hit the door seal. She scanned outside, Jedi senses on full alert, but it was dark and the spaceport appeared quiet. 

Luke quickly moved to get the speeder warmed up while Mara secured the ship. Suddenly she straightened and cast an anxious look around her. "For a moment, I thought we were being…"

"Watched?" Luke asked as he performed his own scan.

"Yeah, but I can't sense anything now."

"It's this place, Mara. There's something about Zathoq – as if something has protected this place… I feel so much of the Force around me. It's like Dagobah… just different. I feel too much here – everything is more intense. My link with you, the visions… it's as if I'm part of them, not just watching from the sidelines. I sometimes feel that if I stay here any longer I'll lose my focus on reality."

"Did you ever have one of those?" Mara's voice was sardonic. "A focus?"

"Yeah, but who knows we're us? If you know what I mean?"

"Quite," Mara answered. "I don't, but I'll think about it."

"I only meant that…"

"It doesn't matter, farmboy."

Luke gunned the engine as Mara climbed into the speeder beside him. "Okay?"

"Okay," she echoed. "Let's go get your droid."

"Let's go get Artoo and maybe find what we're looking for."

Mara bit her lip. "I thought we'd found that."

His teeth gleamed white in the darkness. "Maybe we have, Jade."

**************************************************

Luke kept close to the shadows as they made the trip out to the outskirts of the city. The night was totally dark, only broken by the occasional blink in the low clouds revealing a small, dull moon.

"Stop here, Skywalker. We don't want to leave the speeder too near the entrance, nor do we want to advertise our presence."

"Good idea, Jade. The engine isn't noisy, but best we take no unnecessary risks."

Mara gave him a hard stare which he ignored.

"We do need to hide it."

Mara nodded. "There must be enough debris around here to place in front of it or over it. Just to disguise it. It's dark, so we won't need much."

Just then the clouds parted and the moon shone coldly over the eerie landscape of the deserted city streets. "What's that?" Luke's keen Jedi-enhanced vision caught sight of something. A small rodent-like creature scuttled past and moved underneath a flat, dark shape.

"It looks like a metal panel of some kind," Mara murmured softly.

"We can lay it against the speeder."

"That should do it," Mara agreed as she quickly jumped out of the vehicle. The panel wasn't large but it was quite a struggle to lift it by herself.

_'Use the Force, Mara,'_ Luke spoke in her head.

Glaring at the dark figure, she concentrated on raising the panel. Grunting with the effort, Mara could see it beginning to move and then it seemed easy. All the struggling ceased and the panel moved smoothly towards Luke.

"Good girl," he praised as he manoeuvred it into place. "Come on," he said.

The effort had taken more out of her than she had suspected. _'Perhaps I can get Skywalker to give me as much Jedi training as he can while we're together.' _"I'm ready," she answered breathlessly.

They made their way swiftly to where the high stone wall encircled the shipyard. Wordlessly they stared at the smooth surface. Inside they could hear the men calling and laughing to each other.

"Is the front entrance watched?" asked Luke in a whisper. "There is surveillance?"

"Are you the Jedi Master?" Mara replied in the same tone.

"What kind of an answer is that?" His voice got louder.

"Ssh!" Mara pulled a couple of power packs from her backpack and attached them to her belt. "Of course the front entrance is watched. This is not the Imperial Palace, but even backworld thugs have things they want to protect. The old man was hiding too, remember. I noticed them when we were here before. Holocams that probably came out of the Clone Wars, but effective in their way. We stroll in there and someone comes gunning for us."

"I didn't think." Luke sounded apologetic, his face a shadowy blur in the gloom. "Forget I asked."

"So we need another way in. How _are_ we going to get in?" Mara said dryly. "You got any bright ideas?"

"Over the wall." Luke replied in an undertone. "But you'd thought of that already, hadn't you?"

"Best to be prepared," she quipped, tapping the synthrope.

"You won't need that, but I might." Luke assessed the wall and bent his knees a couple of times as if preparing to jump.

"Hold on, Skywalker," Mara hissed. "There is no way I'm jumping over that wall. Have you really calculated the Jedi math?" She felt his amusement curl around her. What was he finding funny now, for Sith's sake?

"You're not going to jump over the wall. You're going to land on top of it."

"And how, pray, am I going to do that?" Her tone was decidedly frosty.

"Simple," Luke murmured. "I'll boost you up." He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves and cupped his hands together. "Put your foot in there and I'll propel you upwards. You did gymnastic and dance training along with your Jedi skills. You've got good balance."

"That would work, Skywalker, but… how will you…?"

"You then let down the rope and I'll carve a couple of foot and hand holds in the wall. I don't want to do too many, just in case we're heard. Trust me, it will be fine."

"Okay," Mara agreed and placed her booted foot in Luke's cupped hands. Drawing on the Force she linked her mind with Luke's, appreciating the rush of warmth he always gave her. The next moment she was flying upwards, her slim figure seeming to hover miraculously in the air before landing lightly on top of the wall. 

Luke grinned with satisfaction. Mara had such promise and ability in the Force and there wasn't anyone he would rather have by his side. She was cool in a crisis, quick thinking and innovative and they worked brilliantly together – they always had.

_'Mara, what can you see?'_

_'I can see most of the yard from up here. I just hope the cloud cover doesn't break or I could be extremely visible.'_

_'The clouds are quite thick, but I agree. I'll start on some footholds.'_

_'Check on Artoo. He might be able to tell us the exact location of the ship.'_

_'We have an idea where it is. It's behind the main building... I think.'_

_'That's also where everyone else is. I can see the main building and just behind it they've lit a huge fire. I'm not sure how we're going to get past that. Can't you smell the burning wood?'_

Luke sniffed the air and immediately the faint, but acrid aroma of burning wood and plasti assaulted his nostrils. A fire… Luke closed his eyes and saw the fire he'd built for his father on Endor.

'_Skywalker! Wake up!'_

He blinked as Mara's voice resounded irritably in his head. He had to keep his focus… had to. He quickly flicked on his saber and deftly carved some niches into the smooth stone wall.

Mara lowered a length of the synthrope and tensed with the strain of pulling Luke onto the top of the wall. "You're heavy… Why didn't you levitate us up?"

"Could have." He lifted a shoulder dismissively. "Never thought about it."

Mara frowned at him with concern. He seemed distracted – there was a palpable air of anxiety about him. He was not calm or at peace. "Luke…" her voice tailed off.

"I know." He took a deep steadying breath. "I'll be fine."

They both crouched down on all fours and stared across the wilderness of rusting starships and strange towers of twisted metals. Ahead, the flickering glow of the fire drew their attention and turned the dead starships into an eerie forest. Luke touched Mara's hand and she nodded. It never ceased to amaze her of her ability to communicate with the Jedi Master without words. A simple touch of his hand and she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. They had to go down and try to get to wherever the ship was lying. 

"How many?"

Mara stretched out with the Force. Immediately she caught Barancz's familiar presence. He was nervous and wordlessly she shared the newfound knowledge with Luke. "I think there could be as many as twenty."

Luke nodded. Two against twenty - it wasn't brilliant odds, but as Han often said. 'Never tell me the odds.'

Mara laughed softly.

"What's funny?"

"You thinking about Solo."

Luke stared at her. "You knew I was thinking about Han?"

"You didn't hide it."

Luke tilted his head to one side as he considered her words. "Yeah, but I didn't broadcast it either. I'm a trained Knight, Mara. My shields are not made of transparisteel."

Mara paused thinking hard, but keeping her mental barriers up. _'Our bond in the Force has only intensified since we got here…'_

"And we've gotten so much closer. This bond… It's a good thing."

"I don't know, Skywalker. I just don't know."

"We'll deal with it later… if it becomes a problem. I need to see what my droid is up to."

Luke pulled out his comlink. "Artoo," he called softly. "Artoo… you there?"

***********************************

If Luke had considered giving Artoo Detoo a memory wipe from time to time, the little droid would not have managed to land himself in so many tricky situations. Artoo had almost managed to achieve something approaching true sentience. Ally that to a stubborn, quirky personality and he was ready to save his master and the galaxy if he had to. He trundled carefully behind a smashed cockpit of a tramp freighter that would never fly again. Giving it a hoot of sympathy, he sheltered in its welcoming shadow until the people passed by.

Artoo had managed to move unnoticed around a fairly large area of the yard, but he still hadn't set his photoreceptors on the ship his master was seeking. The bio-signs moved away from his hiding place. With a silent twirl of his little domed head, the droid extended his third leg and moved carefully towards the large object he'd sensed half buried in a particular area, not too far from the office building.

He'd noticed rough barracks-like buildings, what he discovered was a crude armaments store and this area which seemed to be guarded by extra cameras and motion sensors. To get there he had to get past the carbon-based life forms and their fire. Artoo was always a little wary of fire; he associated it with being blown up and shot at from time to time. With a tiny whimper of remembered pain, Artoo carefully manoeuvred himself across uneven ground strewn with metal debris. His master was depending on him and he wasn't about to let him down this time.

*******************************

Barancz frowned darkly into his draf without enjoying it. The bitter taste turned his stomach, which was already queasy with nervous tension. What would happen when the Jedi and his woman arrived at the yard? He didn't like to think of the consequences if Parnello and the others found out. They considered the old ship to be a source of credits. That the old man had hidden a treasure inside it had been the popular opinion. Barancz wasn't so sure. Ciri Elo had hidden himself on Zathoq. If it had been such a treasure he could have sold it and left but he had waited – why? The sketchy explanation given to him by the Jedi had only increased his nervousness. He was inclined to believe the other man. He had a calming aura about him Barancz had never encountered before. The woman… she was totally different. Beautiful, fiery and determined to protect the man she accompanied. Together they were a powerful and charismatic combination.

He'd arrived back at the yard in the early hours of the morning and as expected most of the others had been sleeping off the alcoholic excesses of the night before. He'd crept into his bunk fully clothed and had lain there with his eyes closed until he had heard them stirring. After that Barancz had just kept out of their way.

Parnello took a hearty swig of his cloudy yellowish draf, smacked his lips with a satisfied air and then wiped the remaining flecks off his ill-kept beard and moustache with the back of his hand. He glanced over towards a group sitting by the fire and his expression darkened. Barancz sat on the edge of the group, part of them, but yet alone. The younger man's face was grey with the grief he was trying to keep at bay.

Parnello's eyes narrowed. "Tobia," he grunted.

A heavy-set man with a flat spoon-shaped head wandered closer. "Yeah?"

"What's Bar been up to since yesterday? This is the first time I've seen him in two days. He's up to something."

At that moment Barancz caught Parnello's accusing stare and he moved uneasily on his seat.

"I don't know about yesterday because we weren't here, but he was still in his bed when I got up this morning. He was just lying there with his eyes open."

"Really?"

"The old man's death hit him hard."

Parnello gave a derisive laugh and spat on the ground to show what he thought of that sentiment.

"Come on, the old man brought him up. Nearest thing to a father he had."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the old man," added Topper Fahtts, a skinny humanoid with green pock-marked skin."

Parnello laughed again, but this time the sound was bitter. "We're not running a nursery for younglings. No, we would have been somewhere else earning a decent living."

"You didn't have to stay here." Moving quietly Barancz stood behind them, his voice cold. "There was nothing keeping you."

"Now look here…" Parnello started to bluster, surprised at being caught.

"No," Barancz cut him off. "The old man was good to all of us. In fact you have no idea how good."

"That's a funny thing to say," muttered Topper.

"I say it because it's true." Barancz protested. 

"The old man didn't think about us before he died; all he was interested in was hiding that…" Parnello griped resentfully waving his arm in the direction of the half-buried shape. "Didn't he think that we might want to earn a decent living? No, he did not. Tomorrow I'm going to go and get inside. Once and for all!" he began to shout defiantly.

"The gods will curse you. Do you want to die like your father did?" Fahtts gulped at his draf nervously.

"My father was a drunken animal. He fell off the roof and hit his head. No curses necessary. In fact… I'm going to go and open that useless hulk of scrap now and you can all watch. Get me a vibrocutter"

Barancz's grey eyes widened with something approaching panic. "No!" he screeched, searching wildly in his head for an idea to delay the inevitable. "We haven't observed the proper time for respecting his life and death. His spirit will be restless."

Parnello curled his lip with disbelief. "Oh please. He's dead… gone. Won't come back."

But the others standing around were muttering agitatedly under their breaths and Parnello glaring at them from under his unkempt eyebrows, understood that they would try and stop him. 

Barancz tried to calm his heart. "Let's do it tomorrow when it's light and besides, I have something to share with all of you." Barancz could see their interest rise and moved closer to Tobia. "I found a data card with his last wishes on it. Part of it you have already done and his spirit will be assuaged."

"His sending off on the last journey?" Tobia asked.

Barancz smiled sadly. "Yes, you did exactly what he wanted."

"His spirit will leave us be." Topper took a mouthful of his draf and bowed his head in respect.

"Oh for…" Parnello bit out, his annoyance at the superstitions of his men coming forth. 

Barancz smiled cynically. It was time to distract them completely. "You will be glad you respected the wishes of his spirit."

"Why so?" Tobia asked curiously.

"He's left the place to us all. You can run this yard as a going concern."

"What!" Parnello's jaw went slack. "I thought he would have left it to you?"

"That's why I'm still alive?" Barancz's tone was glacial. "I told him I didn't want it."

Parnello began to sneer. "Why not… this place not good enough for you?" He advanced on the younger man, his manner threatening.

"I thought it wasn't good enough for you. You were complaining about it a moment ago."

"Is this true?" Tobia stepped forward and clasped Barancz on the shoulder.

"Yes. I have lodged copies of the data card with lawyers in town. They will see this place is run fairly."

Tobia stepped back and aimed his rifle into the air delightedly letting off a peal of shots. 

"Stop wasting the ammunition, Tobia." Parnello glowered at the other man before turning back to Barancz aggressively. "I don't like your tone of voice, boy," 

"I know my letters quite well. The old man saw to that, but when it comes to reading and such like, Ciri Elo was light years ahead of any of us. I was just doing the right thing."

Fahtts screwed up his face. "It sounds as if you don't trust us."

Barancz sighed. "I don't and if you were realistic you would say the same thing."

"What you going to do, son?" questioned Tobia quietly, his rifle for one moment forgotten.

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Parnello challenged.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know." Barancz knew that this was the truth. He felt lost and uncertain of his future. He wasn't one of them; he never had been and his closeness to the old man had only estranged him from them further. They had admired and respected the old man… Barancz had loved him.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted something moving. Something that shouldn't have been in the yard at all, but he recognised it even though he had only seen it once. It was Skywalker's droid. '_Shit!'_ he swore inwardly. 

His grey eyes widened as he watched Parnello turn away and head in the direction the droid was moving. He couldn't let Parnello see that droid. "I could stay and help get the place on its feet," he called shakily after him, his nervousness returning in shovelfulls.

The older man stopped and swung back to the group. 

"I could help with the administration. I don't know as much about fixing starships as you do, but I've lived here all my life and I need time to think before I decide what to do." He tried to peer past Parnello in the gloom without looking as if he was peering. Barancz began to move away from the droid's location and talked loudly as he did so. He was probably spouting complete nonsense, but with any luck the droid would get the message. "Why should I want to _get away_ from here quite yet?"

"What are you going on about?" Topper queried in confusion.

Barancz moved round the other side of the fire. The droid had seemed to freeze in place. "It may be time to _get moving_, but part of me wants to stay put."

"Come on Bar, no one is throwing you out." Tobia took the younger man by the shoulder and led him to where another of the men was sloppily dispensing draf from a greasy-looking barrel.

Parnello's suspicious gaze followed them and then swivelled around at the surroundings. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Barancz was up to something and he didn't trust him at all. Still, part of him accepted the man's words as true. Barancz did know his letters better than the rest of them and he would be useful. The old man had let him manage much of the business before it had dwindled to almost nothing. He wandered over to the barrel and eyed Barancz closely. "I'm interested," he said."

***********************************************************

Artoo knew that the grey-eyed human had seen him and his lubricant coagulated inside him with sudden fear. '_By the maker, he was discovered_!' As Threepio would say in the annoying way he had, Artoo Detoo had no business rising above his station in life. He was little more than a dustbin full of circuits. But the human had talked in a loud voice telling him to move. Artoo was convinced of it. His bio-signs had been increased - especially his pulse - and he had definitely prevented the others from seeing him. Life returned to his wheels and as quickly and as quietly as he could Artoo shot into the cover of darkness away from the flickering fire. 


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ship – ****Chapter 16**

By Ash 

**Disclaimer: **The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making any credits, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls on the lists for their help and encouragement.

**The Millennium Falcon - somewhere in hyperspace**

"Sweetheart…" Han called from the cockpit. "Remind me why we're here instead of back on Coruscant. You at another Senate meeting. Me at another security staff, let's-deal-with-the-people-who-don't-want-to-obey-the-rules meeting."

Leia moved into the cockpit and kissed him on the cheek. "I wanted to see Naboo."

"I don't think we're going to be able to see very much," Han warned.

"I just wanted to see it."

"Why?"

Leia sighed, her brown eyes sad. "I'm not sure. I think…" She hesitated. "I think… it has something to do with the loss of Alderaan." She spread her hands out helplessly. "How long has this world been abandoned and neglected? You know that I can never forget…. Finding another world that people have forgotten about - a world that died because of Palpatine's evil."

"We don't know that was what happened, but…" Han swivelled around in his chair to face his wife. "I agree with you that something has to be done. But we have no real proof that the Emperor was behind it."

"We have, Han. All those encrypted files…"

"They prove nothing apart from the fact that something happened on that planet - something so terrible that millions of beings were killed."

"No, there's something else, Han. I spoke to Mon Mothma yesterday morning. She… she… was very surprised when I mentioned Naboo and I asked her why nothing had been done about it. Why there wasn't a single mention of it anywhere."

"And…" Han drawled. The tone of his wife's voice indicated to him that this was going to be a big shock.

"The Senator…" Leia swallowed nervously. "The Senator representing the planet of Naboo was… was Palpatine."

Han gave a soft whistle. "Go on."

"There was some sort of problem… or political crisis on Naboo." She opened her hands. "It was a long time ago. In fact, it could have been as long as fifty or sixty years ago. The ruler of the planet arrived on Coruscant to plead for the help of the Republic. Apparently the Naboo were a very insular society and the rulers rarely left the system. The other species – the Gungans - were mainly aquatic although they could function very well out of water. Mon Mothma had dealings with some but she was very young at the time. It might have been before she even entered the Senate." Leia smiled wearily at her husband. "Something that Mon Mothma and I share. We were the youngest senators ever to be elected to the Imperial Senate."

"That's why she regards you as her daughter in politics." Han commented wisely.

Leia gave a half laugh before continuing. "The Gungans… leaving Naboo was not something that they did. I can remember holos of Gungans. At least, I think I can remember them… it's all very vague. There might actually have been a real live one on Alderaan visiting my father. But it was all so long ago and I'm not sure how much I actually remember, or if this has anything to do with the discussions I had with Mon Mothma."

"What else did she say about the problems on Naboo?" he prodded.

"There was another, more aggressive nation who tried to occupy Naboo and were succeeding, aided by the Republican Senate's inability to make any decisions. That was why the ruler came to Coruscant." Leia frowned. "Tying up decisions because of bureaucracy still annoys me…"

"The Bothans are good at that," mumbled Han.

"Don't start me on the Bothans," muttered Leia. "The Naboo…" she continued determinedly. "They didn't get the help they needed and the opposing faction took the chance and started to invade the planet."

"Red tape," said Han under his breath. He raised his voice. "We see it so many times. The difference between the Rebellion and an elected governing body - red tape. You can't just go in and do something – you have to talk your way around it." 

"Mon Mothma wasn't too clear on the details, but the Naboo objected to the Senate's inaction and by some trick or political manoeuvre managed to bring down Chancellor Valorum. His weakness failed to spur the Senate into action and Palpatine got himself elected as the new Chancellor out of the whole mess."

"Oh Sith."

"He never looked back."

"Oh boy."

"Say something, Han."

"Oh hell."

"You're not helping, laser brains."

"Leia, sweetheart. I can't think of anything that would help." 

"No, neither can I."

"Why didn't Mon Mothma speak up about this before?"

Leia sighed. "As I said before, I think she was only a child at the time and still on Chandrila. Apparently the situation on Naboo was resolved and the people enjoyed some years of prosperity. I suspect that the build up and the aftermath of the Clone Wars and the destabilisation of the Old Republic meant that people had other things on their minds and somehow Palpatine engineered a war between the two dominant species on Naboo."

"This planet… Naboo…" Han drawled thoughtfully. "Naboo was the catalyst to the rise of Palpatine and the destruction of the Old Republic and there was something on that planet which Palpatine feared."

Leia's eyes opened wide. "You're right. I wonder what it was?"

Han pulled his wife into his arms and cradled her against his chest. "We've heard it all before, haven't we? The political wrangling, the jockeying for position and power. I don't think our work will ever be done. We have to prevent another Palpatine from ever inflicting such damage upon the galaxy again."

"I agree. You know you've a good brain under all that machismo, nerfherder."

"Hey!" Han stuck his chin out indignantly. "It still doesn't tell us why Naboo has been deliberately forgotten."

"Mon Mothma couldn't tell me any more than she did. I think she, too, was horrified at the wanton destruction and even more so at the lack of awareness. It's over fifteen years since the Emperor died. I can't understand why we're still ignorant of such atrocities."

Han shrugged. "We do what we can to right the wrongs, but we can't know everything. Why does anything happen? Why is there war, hunger, disease and poverty? As I said, we do what we can. People have had enough unpleasantness in their lives, sometimes they don't want to know about another disaster." His mouth quirked a little. "How many beings avoided _you because they didn't want to hear about Alderaan?"_

"Yes, sympathy has a limit." Leia ruffled his hair. "I wonder if Luke has found out anything more?" she reflected.

"Trouble probably. Who knows what kind of a mess he's…" The com chimed and he lifted his hand to flick the switch to open the channel. "Yeah!"

"General Solo, this is Winter."

"Winter!" Han winked at his wife. "I take it the kids are behaving?"

"Of course," she returned evenly. "I located some old files on Naboo and am sending them through. They _are old files," she stressed. "That is why the encryption on these was the easiest to break. I managed to contact Ghent and he's having a look at the others. But even he was amazed at the level of encryption involved."_

"And?" Han drawled.

"I left him to them. As for the ones we deciphered… It's not much, but it's a basic guide to Naboo before whatever happened… happened."

"So we could see how it looked," Leia mused aloud. "That would help, I suppose."

"How would it help?" Han muttered.

"It would tell us some of the basic facts… like…"

"Like what?"

Winter cut in. "It states average temperature, oxygen mix in the atmosphere and where the populated areas were."

"Thanks, Winter," Han said with a smile. "I appreciate it. Her Highnessness here, can't believe she jumped into the _Falcon_ and let me fly her all the way out to the middle of nowhere. There is more Skywalker in her than she realises."

"You've hardly flown me anywhere!" Leia interrupted. "Eighteen hours in hyperspace doesn't get us anywhere near Naboo."

"We're nearer than we were eighteen hours ago," Han muttered sotto voce.

Leia gave him a warning glare. "I've had quite enough of the current bickering in the Senate and thought that this would be a worthwhile exercise. A reminder of what happens when things go too far. Then we can make some attempt at reparations or at the very least make the galaxy aware."

Han nodded at the fire and passion behind her words – it was understandable. Then he murmured carefully. "It's going to be at least another three days in hyperspace before we get to the Naboo system and then I don't think we will be able to land." 

"I'm quite sure these reports are accurate." Winter's voice echoed over the com. "I would be wary even about entering the lower atmosphere."

"We may carry on to Zathoq and see how brother Luke is faring, although I can't see why we would need to go there. Zathoq is not a place I ever wanted to visit again and he has Mara Jade nurse-maiding him this time." Han grinned crookedly.

"The Jedi Master is in good health?" Winter sounded almost as if she were in the next room instead of thousands of light years away on Coruscant.

"He is. As I said, Mara Jade is with him and that did relax her worshipfulness. I keep telling her that Luke can fend for himself these days."

Leia's former handmaiden gave a low chuckle. "Tell her to enjoy the break. Believe me when I say she's not missing anything that's happening in the Senate."

Han laughed. "I do believe you, Winter… implicitly."

Leia scowled. "Stop talking about me as if I weren't here and I _do want to see my brother."_

"Leia… It's another two days to Zathoq from the Naboo system. Can you afford to be gone from the Senate on a whim for that length of time? I want to get home to my children – I'm away from them far too often as it is. Force knows what they are putting Winter and Threepio through." He grinned and pulled Leia back into his arms. "I'm not missing the Dackmaali or any briefings from General Cracken, but don't tell him I said so. Don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I won't, General." Winter's voice rang with amusement.

"Winter…" Leia chimed in. "Kiss my babies goodnight for me. Tell them we'll be home soon and that we love them."

"I will."

"And Winter…" Leia tenderly smoothed her hand across Han's face. "Keep digging for information."

"Bye, Winter." Han cut the connection swiftly and stared deeply into his wife's dark eyes. "I love you," he said. 

"I know." She murmured the old phrase they'd used between them ever since those terrible, wonderful days on Bespin when they'd realised that they loved one another. 

"Do you know something?"

"I know quite a lot, but tell me."

"Even though I'm away from the children this jaunt definitely has its positive side. The best thing about this impromptu little trip is that I get my beautiful wife to myself for a few days. Han covered her lips with his own and for a while there was only the whispered sighs and moans of true lovers. Eventually they parted, flushed and shaking. 

"We'll continue this later," Han said with a devilish twinkle lighting up his hazel eyes. "I think we need to have a quick scan at Winter's information.

Leia sighed over the beauty of the planet, read about its culture and its history and how the beings on the planet had co-existed peacefully for years. They looked at holos of a tranquil world – a bright jewel of green and blue and saw marvellous vistas of rolling hills and triumphant waterfalls.

"It truly was a beautiful place," Leia whispered, a catch in her voice. "And _Palpatine came from such a world?"_

"Anything about the ruling family or the government?" Han wondered aloud. "Had they no say in Palpatine's dealings with the Senate?" He scanned over some data and blinked in surprise. "Apparently no ruling family, but an elected monarch instead."

"Goodness." Leia read over the information Han pointed out to her. "There's nothing after the reign of King Veruna and he ruled before the time frame we're talking about. We don't know the name of the ruler that brought down the Senate."

"If Palpatine was involved it could have been one of his puppets."

"He bided his time and schemed well."

"Yeah. Look at this holo of the city. This is Theed - apparently the capital - and this is the palace." He gave a little whistle. "Whew!"

Leia stared fixedly at the picture. "Han…"

He ignored her and continued to enthuse over the beauty and grandeur he saw on the screen. Picture after picture flashed in front of their eyes detailing the wonders of the interior of the Theed Royal Palace. "Hey, sweetheart! It says here that…"

Han glanced at his wife. "Leia… what is it?" She had gone very pale.

Leia rubbed a hand over her mouth. "Han… Go back. No, not that picture… the one before it. Yes… that one." She pressed her hand over her mouth. "I know that place. I've seen it before."

"You've seen a holo of the Royal Palace on Theed before. It's possible. You've seen a lot of palaces and throne rooms over the years. It's a heck of a lot of gilt and marble."

"No that's not it, Han. I think I've been _in_ that room - the throne room in the Royal Palace on Theed. I've been _there_," she repeated.

Her voice was so positive that Han could only gape at her before his common sense kicked in. "Leia…"

"No, Han. I'm not confusing it with anything else. I'm sure I've been in that room before." She closed her eyes and reached deep inside her mind for the memories. They were faint but sure and she tugged at an image of a woman sitting on the throne behind a huge desk. The woman had been almost unapproachable and awe-inspiring in her finery. Leia had been sitting on someone's knee. Was it her mother's…? Yes it had been her mother's, but it wasn't her real mother. Her real mother was someone else – the woman dressed in a hooded crimson robe sitting quietly to one side. 

She'd wanted to wriggle off the woman's knee and run across the polished floor. She'd wanted to see if she could see her own reflection in the sheen of the cold stone, but she'd not been allowed. The woman she'd called 'mother' had gripped on to her wriggling body, her fingers digging painfully into Leia's twisting little form. 

With sudden conviction Leia _knew_, but couldn't explain why, or how she knew, or why this memory had been all but forgotten. Her real mother had crossed the polished floor and taken her from the other woman's lap. She'd drawn her close to her breast and Leia had curled into that feeling of warmth, the smell of a perfume she'd never fail to remember. Her mother's face had been sad.

"I was _there_," she said, opening her eyes. "I don't know why I was there, but I was, and I was little more than a baby."

"So your mother was not Alderaanian?"

"I had always just assumed… although when I discovered Luke was my brother I thought she might not have been. We've never been able to confirm any bona fide facts about her. She could be Alderaanian but it does look as if she had some connection with Naboo."

"Yeah," Han nodded thoughtfully. "That is the one thing in this whole escapade that I'm beginning to agree with." He peered at the holo. "You sure about this?"

"Yes," Leia's voice was flat but definite. She got up and left the cockpit, her mind whirling. The more she tried to remember, the more the memory stood out. The room had been extremely imposing with a high vaulted ceiling, yet it didn't strike the tiny Leia as being over festooned with decoration. She remembered it as being grand but plain and full of light. She had wanted to run because there was so much space. There had been the enormous throne and a huge desk, but little else. Leia closed her eyes and could hear the click of her booted feet on the polished marble floor. She'd wanted to run so that she could hear her clicking feet.

Han checked the navicomp and the Falcon's systems dazedly. 'Well, old girl," he spoke affectionately to the ship. "Just something else crazy about this family. Keep on course and don't let me down. I need to go and see if my wife is okay." Gently he patted the console and eased from the pilot's seat.

"Hey!" Han tapped Leia gently on her shoulder and she lifted her head from her hands.

"I can't remember anything else. All I can remember is wanting to run across a polished floor. What use is that to anyone?"

"Leia you were a child, little more than an infant. That's what children want to do... run and play. They don't know that they are the secret offspring of a Jedi turned Sithlord or have an important destiny in intergalactic politics."

"Sorry, Han."

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm surprised you can remember that far back at all with any clarity."

"Now that you mention it," her lips curved into the smile he loved so much. "I am too."

Han chuckled. "So where are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think you've been on Naboo…"

"I don't think, I have." Leia uttered staunchly.

"Okay, Highnessness. Don't get the senatorial lingerie tangled."

Leia bared her teeth at him. "Funny."

"I want to know what we have so far, that's all. Luke lands on Zathoq where he comes across the names of two men, both of whom have connections with Alderaan, or so we think."

"They do have connections with Alderaan, but they're not Alderaanian, they're both from Naboo."

"We think they're both dead and lo and behold Luke finds one still alive, but he dies in front of him. I'm sorry the guy is dead, sweetheart, but isn't it just typical. He could have told Luke and Mara everything we needed to know but he dies before he can get a word out, leaving us in as big a mystery as before."

"It would have been too easy, Han."

"True, we never did things the easy way!" He tapped the little scar on his chin.

"Still don't."

"We would have never thought about Naboo, if Anakin hadn't kicked the planet to the right place."

"Your children are quite something."

"They take after their old Dad."

"Yes, I think they have all of his bad habits."

"I'm hurt," he said, mock soulfully.

"You'll survive," she murmured dryly.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled. "Anyway… next thing we know. The planet we now call Naboo is home to the two names Luke recalled in his vision and then _you_ think you've been there."

"I _was _there." Leia finally lost her patience and snapped at him.

"Okay." Han held up his hands in surrender. "You _were_ there and not long after you left the Empire engineered some sort of conflict that destroyed the whole world, killing millions and millions, and no one is aware that it happened. A major world and it might as well never have existed."

"I think you've got it about right." Leia murmured sadly. "I wonder if Luke and Mara are having any more success than we are?"

"We're not doing too badly, but who knows?"

"Luke was rather quiet, when I spoke to him yesterday," Leia remarked.

"Gone all Jedi on you, had he?"

"Han!"

"Sorry, but he does… go all Jedi."

"He's the Jedi Master - why shouldn't he?"

"He's Luke too. Don't forget that, sweetheart. He's a Jedi Master… sure, but don't put him on his statue plinth just yet."

"How could I forget who he is?" she huffed. "Anyway…" Leia continued irritably, her dark eyes glaring at her husband. "Luke thinks that this whole thing has the Skywalker family right…"

"Slap bang in the middle of it. Of course it has." Han placed his hands on the hologame table. "Your old man managed to get round quite a lot of the galaxy creating fear and mayhem."

"For once I wish I could go through my life without anyone mentioning my old man."

"He's part of you. A reaction against the evil regime he embodied has directed your whole life." Han shrugged helplessly. "You know it."

Leia dropped her eyes for a moment, avoiding Han's earnest gaze. "Luke thinks we are some sort of key and…" she said, changing the subject quickly.

"Just suppose…" Han grinned at his wife, the twinkle appearing in his hazel eyes. "Naboo was where your mother was from or where she was hiding. I know this is pure speculation, but just consider this theory. Old Palpy annihilated Naboo to try and destroy Anakin's wife."

Leia shook her head. "Han, that's ridiculous… I think, or maybe then again, it's not."

"Just consider it," Han entreated.

"Okay." Leia drew the word out slowly. "I still think it's a little far-fetched, but I'll take your theories into account."

"The poor woman married Vader; she had to be running scared."

"Pregnant too, with children she suspected the Emperor would have killed if he learned of their existence."

Han chewed on his lip. "What kind of woman would marry Darth Vader?"

"But was he Vader when they married?"

"Probably not or she might not have been so foolish."

"She was so sad…"

"Because she loved him." Han said triumphantly. "She loved him and was sad at what he had become."

"She'd also given up her son," Leia reminded him. "Luke was brought up on Tatooine." She wrapped her arms defensively around her body. "I had my children hidden away on Anoth, but I was still able to see them, still able to hear them call me 'mother'."

"Yes." Pain crossed Han's face. "I never want to be separated from the children like that ever again. Yeah, Leia, we still have our children – it was hard at the time, but we always knew they would come back to us. Poor woman… she must have soul-searched to make such a decision." He drew his hand slowly across his face. "What I still don't understand is how no one knows who she is. Didn't someone ever say your mother's name to you?"

"I thought Bail Organa was my father and he never talked about her after she died. My adoptive mother died soon after. I thought it caused him too much distress, so I didn't mention her either."

"Yes, but…"

"I just didn't… and a child learns very quickly to move on. I didn't forget her, but I can barely remember her face. I know she was very beautiful…"

"She must have been. Because you are beautiful."

"Han!"

"It's true. Your father was an important Jedi before he turned. I would have thought whoever he married would have become well-known."

"You would have thought so, but it didn't happen. Besides, most people thought that Anakin Skywalker was dead. No-one thought to link him with Vader." Leia bit her lip in frustration. "Why would I link my name with that of Skywalker?" she entreated Han. "I had no reason to. I'd never even heard the name until Luke introduced himself to me that very first time we met in the Death Star detention block. I didn't connect Leia with Skywalker until Luke told me and then everything made sense - the feeling of not quite belonging in my allotted place in the universe."

Han wrapped her in his arms. "It was just an idea. Forget I ever suggested it."

"No, Han, I can't. It's very plausible. Perhaps I was on Naboo because they were trying to hide me there. Luke was hidden on Tatooine and me on Naboo."

Han frowned and nodded. "That's possible too. Naboo and Tatooine are closer than we thought, and then there is the proximity to Dagobah and Zathoq."

Leia sighed dejectedly. "As I said earlier, I hope Luke and Mara are having more success figuring this out than we are."

**********************************************

Zathoq 

"Artoo!" Luke tried again. "Artoo Detoo!"

He sighed and pocketed his com. "He's not answering."

Mara frowned worriedly. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so - maybe he's not able to communicate."

"Maybe not. Try again later."

"Good idea, Jade."

Luke gave her a smile and began to creep along the top of the wall until he reached a point where the piles of scrap metal reached almost to the level of where they stood. Carefully he stepped off the wall and stood cautiously until he was sure it was safe. "It will bear our weight," he whispered. "But be careful."

"You're telling me that!" Gingerly, Mara stepped behind him and step-by-step descended until she reached the ground. For a second they stood, blending in with the shadows until Mara heard the sound of booted feet coming towards them. Quickly she moved out of the way until she realised that Luke was still standing motionless.

With a muffled oath, Mara grabbed the Jedi Master and dragged him swiftly behind a hyperdrive generator that would never function again. '_Luke! Where is your mind tonight?'_

Luke shook his head. "I saw… I saw…"

Mara pushed him into a seated position and stared at him with concern. "What is it, Skywalker?"

He shook in her grasp, his eyes wide. "I saw stormtroopers!"

"What!"

His hands went over his eyes and Mara could only watch him, unable to fathom what exactly he was seeing. "I heard the marching feet and then I saw them. I don't know how many there were but…"

"Luke, it was a couple of Ciri Elo's men. I pulled you out of the way before they passed. There were no stormtroopers."

"But I saw them."

"No," she whispered. "You didn't."

"I was standing in position," he murmured slowly. "I was waiting for them. I had to warn the lady that they had to go."

"Luke… it was another flashback."

He bowed his head, bringing his hands up to cradle it. "Oh, Sithspawn!" he swore tiredly. "I still have an issue with stormtrooper armour. I should be over it by now."

"Eh!"

"I still think the stormtroopers are after me. They always were before."

Mara rolled her eyes. Skywalker was the absolute limit. "Can you tell me anything else – anything at all?"

He sighed. "I don't know what's real any more, Mara."

She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his dirty cheek. "I'm real."

Luke closed his eyes and she felt him drawing comfort from her touch. She drew on the sensation and cradled it as she felt him reaching for her through the Force. 

"Hold on to reality, Skywalker. Hold on to _me_."

"Yes, I will." He clutched agitatedly at her shoulders.

Mara was concerned about Luke. She watched as he took several deep breaths, his heartbeat slowing down, and his mind calming. She felt him reach for his focus.

"That's better," he said, exhaling softly. "Force, I'm sorry, Mara. I seem to be drifting from the present into the past and back out again. I'm going to have to rely on the Force a little less - which isn't a bad thing, but it is so natural for me to do."

"You don't have to explain. I can feel it… tugging at my senses, begging me to listen. It would be so easy just to let go and let it all claim me."

"Perhaps we may have to let it, if we want to find out everything."

"Not at the cost of our lives," Mara returned a little sharply. 

"No, Mara." He regarded her determined face. "It will be all right. You're so strong. Have you doubts at all?"

"I'm a walking, seething mass of them, Jediboy, but now is not the time. We need to keep our focus or we're in trouble."

He took a careful breath and nodded. "I had to signal the lady when the troops arrived. She had a plan and it was important that we didn't move until the troops arrived. We had to get them to follow the decoys…" Luke broke off, amazement crossing his features.

"An escape plan." Mara murmured thoughtfully. "I want inside that ship. Whatever we need to know must be inside."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He scrambled to his feet and moved lightly from their hiding place towards the central buildings, where the fire flickered and burned.

"Luke!" Mara hissed. '_Luke!'_ she echoed in his mind. "Oh for…" Mara bit off the rest of her curse and followed him. 

***********************************

Barancz grabbed his bedroll and placed it slightly away from the fire. Near enough to feel the heat, but sufficiently far enough away to enjoy the anonymity of the shadows. So Skywalker had left his droid here. It was possible that the Jedi was actually in the yard at this moment. He lay down and pulled his blanket over him, closing his eyes he yearned for sleep but his rest didn't come. He turned over and opened one eye. Parnello sat a few yards away, his eyes trained on him with suspicion. Barancz grimaced to himself. What did Parnello think he was going to do? He pushed his pillow under his head and resolutely closed his eyes, but he could feel the older man's distrustful watch. Eventually he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

************************************

"What do you mean you've lost them?" Lek questioned Forrell angrily.

"They went round that corner and it's dark. Now I can't find them on the scopes."

"So we're lost." Malyre yawned.

"'Course we're not lost!" Lek snapped, straining into the darkness. "We're not lost, are we?"

"'Course we're not lost." Forrell laughed and then frowned. "At least I think I know where we are."

"We're lost," Malyre pronounced gloomily.

"Did anyone think of asking Luke and Merah where they were going?" Forrell wondered.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lek exploded. "What was I going to say? I'm sorry we shot at you earlier on and now we're just going to follow you in the middle of the night for our entertainment!" He lowered his voice. "Luke would probably feel quite justified in running me through with his lightsaber."

"Not a good idea then," Forrell muttered meekly.

"No!" Lek bit out flatly.

"There are no shipyards round here," Forrell insisted. "I may be in spaceport security but I used to know quite a bit of the city. Haven't been out this far in a long time."

"And it's dark," put in the old Selonian.

"You don't see things so well in the dark."

"I see quite well as a matter of fact," Malyre insisted. "Even at my advanced age - but I've never been out of the centre this far."

"We should keep moving," Forrell murmured. "It's not safe otherwise."

"Now he tells us," griped Lek.

"I shouldn't have to tell a man well past his seventieth year, that," Forrell retorted, finally reacting to the older man's barbed comments.

"We should just go home," Malyre said.

"Yeah, I guess we sh...  What was that?"

A volley of rifle fire echoed across the quiet streets. In the gloom three faces turned grave. 

"We're too late!" Forrell lamented.

Lek bit off a curse, but Malyre sat quietly and listened.

"I have good hearing too," the Selonian announced

"We all heard those shots. They were quite loud." Lek's voice was sarcastic.

"But it tells us there are sentients ahead, does it not?"

"Luke and Merah may be unhurt, but it could be where they are heading. They shouldn't be that far ahead of us. The direction was southeast I'm sure."

"Well, old fellow, you're not so choked up with spice flakes after all," Lek murmured, surprised. 

"I am old, I am _not senile."_

"The jury is still out on that one," Lek answered as Forrell cautiously gunned the engine.


	17. Chapter 17

The Ship Chapter 17

By Ash

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I'm only using them for my own entertainment and am not aiming to make any credits. My thanks, of course, go to the girls. I would write nothing without you.

Barancz shifted under his blanket, the cold seeping slowly in through his bones as the fire died down. He pulled the fraying edge closer to his chin and burrowed under it as far as he could. 

_'Barancz._'

It was a whisper on the edge of his consciousness. Barancz muttered tiredly, without opening his eyes, and tugged the blanket over his tousled black curls.

_'Barancz!'___

He heard it again – more insistent this time – but it was inside his head. 'No,' he decided sleepily, blinking open his grey eyes. 'It wasn't… or was it?' It had to be a dream, but he could have sworn that Luke's voice had called his name.

His eyelids drooped heavily downwards and he sank back into the accepting warmth… or he tried to. His blanket twitched from over him and seemed to slither down his legs of its own accord.

"Gutter newts!" he hissed, suddenly awake. "Wha-at's happening?"  

There was no-one there.

Barancz frowned nervously and quickly surveyed his surroundings, but all the others were just anonymous lumps underneath the rough blankets. All were asleep. With a last suspicious look at the motionless shapes, he covered himself with the blanket and shifted back into a foetal position. 

_'Barancz!__ Wake up!'_

The blanket shot from his body a second time and with a snarled curse Barancz lumbered stiffly to his feet and peered beyond the dying fire into the shadows created by its flickering light. His hands reached out ready to grab the prankster and teach him a lesson. This was a joke he didn't appreciate. "Hey!" he called, his voice hoarse from sleep and too much draf. "Cut that out. Can't a fellow get some sleep around here?"

"Ssh!"  The voice came out of the darkness.

Just behind the office building two shadowy figures stood silently waiting. One of them held the covering which had so inexplicably developed a mind of its own.

Carefully Barancz avoided stepping on any of his somnolent comrades and headed over to the pair. "What the hell are you two doing here at this time of night?" he whispered angrily.

"You knew we were coming," Mara insisted, her voice barely audible.

"I just thought you might not…"

"You didn't… not really," Luke asserted in a soft voice. "You didn't want to face whatever consequences might occur if we did come." Luke's voice slowed. "Things will change after tonight."

"No they won't," Barancz tried to argue, but the Jedi master was having none of it.

"Things have already changed for you. You can't go back. You are not one of them, Barancz."

"Then who am I?" he demanded.

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out by yourself."

"Luke." Mara tapped him on the arm. "We don't need a Jedi philosophical discussion at this precise moment."

Luke turned to Mara. "My practical love. What would I do without you?"

Mara's heart jumped into her mouth and back out again. This was the second time the casual endearment had crossed his lips. This was something else she had to think about – if he meant his words - but it would have to be later. "I don't know what _you would do, Skywalker. However, I keep thinking about your own personal bacta tank that they keep back at New Republic Headquarters - the one with your name inscribed upon it"_

"Bacta! _Yuck! I can't abide the taste of that stuff - stays with you for days." Luke screwed up his face._

"I don't want to be fishing you out of it… again." She gave a heavy sigh. "This is not the time for this, Skywalker."

Luke nodded.

Barancz turned and stared uneasily behind him at the still sleeping men. "Luke… Merah… We…" He began to say something else.

"It's Mara," she said.

"Oh?"

"Long story and no time to tell it," the trader finished succinctly then glared at the Jedi Master. "We need to get moving, Skywalker."

Luke nodded. "Can you show us where the ship is?" he asked Barancz.

Barancz sighed. "Of course, but I feel I'm betraying the old man by doing this."

"I understand, but he kept it safe for us, Barancz," Luke murmured. "You would be doing more harm if you left the ship to Parnello and the others. It's my right to see it. I'm the son of Skywalker and whatever happened to that vessel concerns me and mine."

Mara wondered if Luke realised the possessive glance he'd sent her way and briefly, she contemplated whether she liked it or not.

"He would sell the parts worth anything and let the rest of it rot. The old man lived his life protecting it." Luke said earnestly.

"For what and for whom." Mara's eyes gleamed eerily green as she spoke. It hadn't been a question. The first name on the data card had belonged to Luke – the son of Skywalker. In Mara's opinion he had every entitlement.

Barancz knew the two Jedi were accurate in their assessment of his situation even though he had not wanted to admit it to himself. "So be it," he said. With a long forgotten prayer to an obscure deity, he indicated that they follow him. "Office," he mouthed silently.

Luke and Mara nodded and slipped into the dark building behind him.

********************************

One of the motionless bodies stirred. Parnello opened a cold eye and a grim smile of satisfaction almost made it across his jowly features. He was right after all - the younger man was up to something and he was going to stop him. If he wasn't mistaken, the couple Barancz was consorting with, was the same pair that had arrived in the yard the day the old man had died. There was something queer going on and he was going to find out what it was and was going to stop it. The old man had acted very strangely that day… almost as if he'd known them. He didn't know what the strangers wanted but it could only be one thing. It was the only thing with any value in the whole yard. If two off-worlders wanted that ship so badly, what did it really contain?

********************************

"I need to disable the security cams." Barancz spoke a little louder now that they were away from the danger of awakening the others. As he lit a small luma, his grey eyes darted anxiously around the dingy office. 

The administration building was barely larger than Yoda's hut on Dagobah. The main door opened straight into the office area with two other doors leading from it.

"What's in there?" Mara pointed at the other doors.

"The old man sleeps…" A tinge of pain crossed Barancz's face. "The old man slept in there," he corrected himself sadly. 

Curiosity overcoming her sense of urgency made Mara push one of the doors ajar. The room was painful in its neatness. "Force, Skywalker!" she exclaimed. "He had even fewer possessions than you have."

Luke shrugged. "I've never had many things. I discovered that people are more important than possessions, Jade."

"Sad that he had to live this way," Mara whispered.

"But he felt it was worth it," Luke insisted. "He wasn't alone, Mara - he had Barancz."

Barancz nodded vigorously. "He treated me like a son. I was a nothing… a nobody off the streets until he took me in."

Luke clapped a hand on the other man's shoulders. "He saw something in you and you haven't let him down. His trust in you was justified." 

Mara chewed on her lip. She had this sense of impending trouble and she'd learned over the years to trust that feeling. "Luke…" She looked up at him.

"I know… I feel it too. We'd better hurry." He peered into a small wall-mounted monitor at a tiny round shape wheeling itself towards some destination. "Artoo," he muttered in a relieved voice.

"He seems okay, Skywalker," Mara reassured quietly. 

"Yeah," Luke chuckled with relief. "He's very resourceful."

"You were lucky," she said flatly. "If he'd been caught…"

"I spotted him earlier," Barancz said. "I made sure no-one else saw him, but why you sent a droid on a scouting mission…"

"Thank you," Luke replied cutting off the younger man in mid sentence, as an ominous feeling began pressing in on him. He lifted his head sharply and stared at Mara. "Sithspit!" he swore quietly.

"Luke," she said urgently, as she immediately picked up on his mood. "We've got company."

"_Stang! I know," he cursed. "We need to get out of here." He clenched his fists, the black leather gloves stretching over his tight knuckles. "Bang goes the silent approach."_

Mara focused on the presences she felt approaching. "I think they've got us surrounded."

Barancz peered at a small wall-mounted monitor. "I'm not picking up anything here… I should have thought that the holo… wait… Damn!" He yanked at a lever pulling it down. "This will shut off the security holocams, although I don't think it will help us now."

"They can still access visuals?" Mara asked.

"They could… from the barracks, but not now." he replied. "Surrounded!" He slammed his hand down on the desk and dust rose into the air. "Surrounded!" he repeated. "Damn and blast!" With another curse he pulled at another lever and metal shutters slid down over the windows. "The old man was prepared, but it won't hold them for long and we're still stuck inside."

"There's no back way...?" Mara queried and then her tone dried, the sarcasm dripping off every syllable. "There's no back way." She scowled.

"I thought they were all asleep," Barancz wailed. "There were supposed to be _asleep!"_

Luke paced back and fore for a few seconds, his mind furiously working out a solution and then turned to Mara. She grinned suddenly, her eyes pure green mischief in her blackened face as her mood abruptly switched. _'Up?'_

He chuckled low in his throat. _'Got it in one, Jade.__ We go up.' He turned to Barancz. "There's nothing important up there?" He gestured at the grimy ceiling above their heads._

Barancz shook his black curls. "No. We just used it for storage purposes."

Barancz started to rummage through a cabinet and produced several blasters and a couple of vibroknives. "Here."

Luke shook his head, "We have our lightsabers. I don't need anything else."

Mara tutted briskly as she grabbed an extra blaster and tucked one of the knives into her boot. "Always good to have a spare."

"Good idea," Luke agreed changing his mind and, picking up one of the blades, copied Mara by sliding it carefully into his boot.

"You have a plan?" the younger man asked. "The door is reinforced durasteel but it won't hold forever."

"We go up," the Jedi chorused together.

"I don't understand." Barancz's confusion was evident.

Luke laughed recklessly, pulled Mara to him and kissed her - his mouth hot, dry and hard against her lips. The excitement started to course through his veins. _'A Jedi craves not these things.' '__Maybe not, Yoda,' Luke replied in his mind to the remembered admonition. '__But it sure makes a change. Do or do not. It's time to do.' Then he took his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it and with a light flick of his wrist, tossed the weapon upwards. The saber flew in a graceful arc cutting a large hole in the false ceiling before returning to his hand._

"Right, Mara," Luke's face was suddenly serious under the carefully applied blackening. "Let's go."

She stared at him, her eyes penetrating and with a reluctant sigh climbed on top of the desk and easily hauled herself through the aperture. "I'm up," she confirmed softly.

Just then the door shook as it was pounded by heavy fists. "Come on out… we know you're in there."

"It's Parnello," whispered Barancz.

"Of course it's Parnello," Luke mocked lightly. "But if you don't mind… We have to go… NOW!"

A string of swear words echoed against the door as Luke began to push Barancz up into the ceiling space. Mara grabbed the other man and tugged him through the hole. 

"Okay, Skywalker. Hurry up."

Luke perched on the table and reached upwards and with a loud and threatening crash the door began to buckle. Mara leaned out and extended her hands.

The pounding increased in volume and intensity as Luke gathered himself to leap upwards. Suddenly he paused and glanced around the office.

"Luke!" Mara shrieked.

With a desperate glance upwards Luke shouted above the din. "Go… both of you."

Luke!" Mara screamed again, her voice worried.

"Find Artoo and get to the ship. I'll hold them off for a bit longer. I've got an idea… I think."

"Luke, the motion sensors… they're still on. Turn them off." Mara shouted frantically. "As soon as anyone gets within a few feet of them… they'll get fried. We need to be able to get near the ship."

"Right… Where?"  Swiftly he twisted around and waved his hand at a bank of obsolete looking switches. With a crackle all the lights went out. "I've turned everything off… I suspect I've just blown all the switches."

More blaster fire peppered the door. It was holding but only just.

"Luke!" Mara cried, hoping that he would see sense. "Come on."

"No time, Jade. Get out of here and look after Barancz." He climbed off the desk and gripped his lightsaber tightly. He would be ready. The hostility from outside and Barancz's fear washed over Luke in waves. He'd felt this here once before… no… he realised. It hadn't been him… but someone like him many years ago.

Mara bit her lip to stop the anguish flooding her from getting out of hand. If Luke wanted her to get to the ship - then she would. "Artoo" she spoke into her com. "Artoo Detoo! For sith's sake, where are you?"

"He's heading south. This building faces north. The ship is located about a hundred metres behind it. It's not far." Barancz's face loomed out of the darkness, pale with worry.

_'Luke!'_

_'Just go, Mara,'  she heard the decision colouring his voice. __'I need to stage a little diversion.'_

_'Don't get yourself killed, farmboy.'_

He felt her worry and her displeasure coming at him though the Force. '_Jade, you know I'm right.'_

_'Is it worth me asking you to be careful?'_

_'No time, Jade. Get going and I… I…'_

_'What?'_

_'Nothing,'_

Mara gave one last look down at the Jedi Master as he climbed down from the desk and stood, lightsaber in his hands, waiting for whatever happened next. With a sigh, she moved away from the hole in the ceiling and carefully crawled along the roof supports until she sat next to Barancz. Around them and below them the noise was deafening. 

For a moment she said nothing, her head bowed with some inner pain. With a quiet sigh she raised her chin. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to carve us an escape route. We'll slip through it and lie still for a few moments. The best thing you can do for the moment is to follow me."  Her voice wavered slightly. "Luke … will be fine."

Barancz sat perched on a fragile looking strut. "There are at least twenty of them… How can he?"

"He's a great man." Mara said simply. "He thinks of others before he ever considers himself and why did it take me so long…?" Her voice tailed away. "He will do what he has to. Eventually the others will come to the conclusion that you and I are not in the building and we didn't leave. We will be discovered if we don't move immediately."

"I don't know if this roof will support our weight for much longer."

"All the more reason to get moving," Mara answered shifting uncomfortably on the spindly roof support. She grasped her lightsaber in her hand and flipped on the switch. Briefly the humming blue blade lit up the darkness of the ceiling space as Mara efficiently carved their escape route into the night.

Easing on to the roof Mara and Barancz lay flat waiting for the best time to make their getaway. 

"What's happening to Luke?" Barancz whispered.

Mara closed her eyes, her mouth a thin line. "He's let himself be taken." Her voice sounded so tired. "He said he'd distract them."

The door to the office had finally been breached in a shower of molten metal and hissing sparks. Luke had patted away a few stray shots with his saber but hadn't gone out of his way to evade capture. He was the diversion.

Parnello watched, a disdainful sneer crossing his face as some of the men brought Luke from the ruins of the office and bound his hands. Luke didn't point out to them as a Jedi he could easily escape his bonds. Luke reckoned that it wouldn't do him any harm to have a few Jedi tricks at the ready.

"Where are the others?" Parnello demanded.

"What others?" Luke said calmly playing for time.

"You weren't alone."

"I wasn't?" Luke drew on the Force bringing all the attention on himself and for a moment or two the other men stared at the Jedi Master in confusion. _'For Force's sake Mara, get out of here.'_

"Cut the crap." At a nod from Parnello, Tobia backhanded the Jedi across the face - hard.

Luke's head jerked back with the impact of the blow but he didn't allow the expression of polite neutrality on his face to change.

_ 'If you are in any way able to, Mara,' Luke tried to send a message, __'For Force's sake go now.'_

*************************

"Barancz… come on." Mara carefully gathered herself and with a lithe twisting of her body jumped off the roof in a neat somersault.

'If she thinks I'm doing that, she can think again,' Barancz thought to himself. "Okay," he mumbled and began to slip down the edge of the building. He froze in panic clinging to the wall, his fingers digging tightly to the edge of the roof. 

'_Relax,' Mara sent to him. __'Let go - you'll be fine. Just let your fingers slip from the roof and slide.'_

Barancz didn't hear her words in his head. He only knew that his limbs began to move of their own accord. An invisible hand seemed to catch him and steady his descent in a way that he was unable to describe. Soon he had joined Mara on the ground.

With a quick nod of her head, they bent low and sprinted as quickly as they could away from the office building.

"They'll catch on to our method of escape very soon." Barancz puffed, still astounded at his escape.

"Maybe, but let's make sure they don't catch us," she answered grimly. "Down!" Mara hissed firmly and pushed Barancz flat, as a stray shot sailed over his head. "Relax, they weren't shooting at us with that one."

"How can I relax?" he huffed breathlessly.

"Just keep moving," Mara returned swiftly.

On all fours they crawled to the shelter of the ruined cockpit of what once may have been a sister ship to Han Solo's beloved _Millennium Falcon._

Panting heavily, Mara listened for any sounds of pursuit as she collapsed behind the makeshift cockpit shield.

Barancz rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "They're bound to have seen us."

"Not if Luke didn't let them," Mara answered. 

"He can do that?"

"He doesn't like clouding minds but yes, he can…" She shifted, crouching low, all her senses alert. "I only hope he's still able to do something about his own situation." Mara was clearly anxious. "We'd better move again."

The shooting had stopped and instead they could hear the angry cries of men thwarted in their actions. The heated voices seemed to be coming closer.

Mara almost chuckled, but not with mirth. "Our brief respite is over."

Barancz peered out from their hiding place. "I would agree. We're not safe if we stay here."

"Where's the ship?"

"Not far… It should be straight ahead." He pulled a couple of crude cutting tools from his belt. "We may have a problem getting inside. These should help."

Now Mara _did laugh softly. "I have a lightsaber." She patted the weapon hanging from her belt. "It can get through just about anything. Right now, however, I suggest we run. Our pursuers are getting too close for my peace of mind."_

They took off at a run, but all the while Mara's mind called out to Luke and he did not answer.

******************************

Luke spat a mouthful of blood on the ground, just by Tobia's feet. "You were saying?" he rasped. He had to give Mara and Barancz as much time as he could before the others started their search. He peered at the various faces lit by the light of the flaming torch. They didn't look as if they were inclined to be reasonable. Sending Mara a warm caress through the force, he built up his shields and closed their bond. He loved her, but wasn't going to tell her... not now. Now wasn't the time. Maybe she knew; he'd given himself away on any number of occasions. "Force be with you… my love," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Parnello swung a punch into Luke's gut, but the Jedi had expected this and thought that the effect of hitting Luke's taut abdomen would hurt Parnello more than it did Luke. The result was a red tide of rage which crossed Parnello's features as he nursed his throbbing hand.

Luke winced as the pain in his jaw made itself felt. His lightsaber had been removed and one of the thugs had it hanging from his belt. Concentrating on the weapon, Luke made it drop unnoticed on the ground and roll harmlessly away. But as he attuned himself to the Force, the edges between Luke's actuality and the past began to blur. Another blow to the head knocked Luke Skywalker into unconsciousness and clear into another reality.

_"Where is the senator? This is her ship and she was on board."_

_"Senator?"___

_"Lord Vader wants to talk to her most particularly."_

_"Lord Vader wants to talk to the senator? Then he will have to catch up with my lady on Naboo. She is visiting there with Queen Jamila. We are on a humanitarian mission to outlier worlds devasted by the effects of the Clone Wars. Our ship was attacked and had to make an emergency landing. The lady is not on this mission."_

_"You lie!" The speaker cracked a hand across the side of his head._

When his vision cleared, he stammered weakly, "_It is the truth. The senator is on her home world."_

_"Who is the senior authority on the vessel?" the white-visored trooper enquired coldly. _

_"Lady Sabé of Naboo… but…"_

_"Lady Sabé of Naboo," he repeated__. "Our invariably reliable sources informed us that Senator Amidala was travelling. It is her vessel." The eyes behind the white helmet bored disbelievingly into him. __"Search the ship!" he spoke into the comlink attached to his helmet._

_"Sir, you cannot. When we crash landed the self-destruct was activated. The ship is going to explode!"_

_"This cannot be possible."_

_"Use your sensors. You will see it for the truth," he protested.___

The trooper lifted a dismissive hand. "_Check on this and then kill him."_

_"You cannot!" The voice rang with authority. __"He spoke the truth. The senator is at present on her home world. Lord Vader will have to speak to me or to Lady Farae."_

_"Lady Sabé!"_

Luke Skywalker slumped between the men who held him in their grasp apparently unable to fight back from the beating they were giving him.

*****************************

"This must be the place," Forrell whispered, as he climbed out of the speeder. Suddenly he turned to the others. "All the lights went out – just now. Basic security lights… pretty poor ones…"

"Okay, okay." Lek's eyes darted around uneasily. "I don't like it. One minute there's laser fire and then all the lights go out."

"Listen," Malyre interrupted loudly.

"Ssh!" Forrell and Lek barked in unison, then immediately dropped their voices to low murmurs. "Do you want to alert the whole planet?"

"You have to exaggerate," the old Selonian whined. "You were much louder than I was just now. I'd have done better on my own. Will you two listen?" Malyre's voice began to rise again until Lek clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

Malyre mumbled through the fingers covering his lips, "I only wanted to say… if you listen, you can hear beings shouting. The lights going out wasn't planned."

"Oh!" Lek muttered as his hand dropped from his friend's face. "I wondered why it went dark."

Forrell motioned with his hand and Malyre and Lek climbed slowly from the speeder. The three oldsters crept to the yard entrance and peered in. They could hear the sound of voices and more laser fire but there was no one at the gate. They made their way to the source of the noise with Forrell leading the way. 

"You all have your blasters ready?" he asked.

Malyre tapped a claw on the weapon at his belt and Lek nodded his grizzled grey head and clutched his laser pistol in a shaking hand. "No rushing in this time. Make sure they're really in trouble."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ship**** – Chapter 18**

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not benefiting in any way from the writing of this tangled tale. Credits, Republican or Imperial have not entered my hands. My thanks as always to the girls for their help.**

Artoo Detoo rolled carefully across the bumpy surface as fast as he could, his stubby legs protesting at the ill-usage they were receiving. He didn't claim to be able to sense things like Master Luke did, but there was just that hint of a threat in the air. Artoo couldn't explain why that was so – it just was. Perhaps because, in Artoo's expert opinion, Master Luke's vital signs showed the fluctuations corresponding with anxiety. 

Up ahead his photoreceptors and his sensors told him that there was a large obstacle blocking his path. With a warble of frustration, Artoo rotated his little domed head until something connected in his neural circuits. It struck him that the impediment to his progress could be in fact, the very thing he was searching for. Master Luke would be pleased and he would definitely be one up on Threepio when they returned to Coruscant. Not that he liked to brag of course, but Threepio could get very self-important about his many accomplishments and Artoo was droid enough to relish the thought of a little one upmanship, or should that be one droidmanship. 

Artoo extended his sensors towards what could only be described as a small mound – a small, debris-strewn hillock. If he wasn't mistaken, Artoo reckoned that the mound was constructed from a chromium alloy, covered with encrusted soil, small pieces of obsolete hardware and hollow in the middle. Scanning around him he checked to see if he had acquired any unwelcome company. The little droid fancied that he was picking up a broader range of noise than before and it was possible that the noise had become more aggressive in its tenor, although there were no sentient beings near him at present. With a resigned hoot, Artoo decided it had to be that Master Luke had probably run into a spot of bother. For a moment the little droid hesitated in his task, but then remembered that his Master had been in trouble many times before. These humans had a propensity for bringing strife in their wake and Master Luke managed it more than most. Still, the unpredictable and rather intimidating Mara Jade was there to back up Artoo in the difficult task of keeping Master Luke free from harm.

Rolling close to the side of the mud-encrusted obstruction, Artoo carefully extended a claw-like appendage. He beeped softly as he cautiously scraped away at nearly forty years of grime. Underneath was a bright gleam of silver. Artoo's gurgle of electronic noise sounded remarkably like satisfaction.

************************************

Peering from behind a pile of rusted rubbish, Lek, Malyre, and Forrell watched with growing horror. The scene in front of their eyes wasn't one they believed they were actually seeing. Luke was rapidly being beaten into unconsciousness.

Luke was suspended between Tobia and a hulking, bearded giant by the name of Kroodyn, his arms stretched out from his sides in the rough grasp of their callused hands.  His legs were wedged apart and pinned between those of his captor on each side, effectively making both the front and back of his body an open playing field for abuse.  This was obviously a game that had been played many times in the past by the men in the yard.  With the efficiency of a team choosing sides for sports they divided into two groups, one in front of Luke and one behind.  Parnello gave a nod and Topper stepped up from the front group to take the first turn.  Drawing back his fist, he snarled as he threw all his weight behind a punch to the left side of Luke's face.  Luke's head snapped to the right from the blow and blood began to trickle from a cut near the eye.  The group at his back were up next and the first man in line planted a booted foot in the small of Luke's back. The force of it almost wrenched him from his abusers' hold.  Not to be outdone, the front group replied with a flying kick to the ribcage. With little delay a blow to the back of his head followed.  Parnello, still nursing his hand from his earlier attempt to gut-punch Luke, took particular delight in kicking him in the abdomen…grinning the entire time.

"They're killing him," Lek whispered, horror colouring his voice.

"He's letting them do it," said Forrell. "He's not reacting at all. Maybe he's not in trouble."

"Looks like trouble to me," Malyre stated. "Maybe he's hurt too bad to fight back. I think we should go help him this time. He doesn't look too good."

"He's a Jedi. I thought they could defend themselves," Lek muttered.

Malyre's gaze was unexpectedly wise. "Forrell – you've got it right, my friend. He's letting them hurt him and he'll have his reasons for it – the Jedi always do." He got to his feet and crawled as near as he could without blowing his cover. Selonians, even old ones, could move quite well when they had to.

Luke's a _Jedi?" Forrell asked, amazement crossing his plump features. "I knew he was more than a moisture farmer but I never suspected… How come you didn't tell me? You mean he was that Luke we saw in the…"_

"I don't think he was _that Luke," Lek bit out irritably. "__That Luke is the head of the Jedi order. __Our Luke is…"_

"What do you think a Jedi is doing so far out on the Rim?" Forrell's eyes were inquisitive.

"How do I know? Oh, just come on and stop wasting time. Jedi or not, Luke's in trouble and you're the best shot amongst the three of us." He crawled stiffly, his aging joints protesting, after Malyre.

"Okay." Forrell snapped back, his goatee beard quivering with indignation. He peered after Malyre and Lek as they made their way along the dusty ground. "I have to do that?" he asked to their departing backs. "Not fair… This is my second best tunic," he moaned to himself. "But I _am the best shot, that's true._

Luke hung between his captors yet did not seem to be fully aware of what was happening to him.  Every man had taken a turn at his face and body but the Jedi seemed to be impervious to the pain. His discoloured face was rapidly swelling up, bruised and covered with blood. He stared at nothing, his one good blue eye half closed, a strange smile on his lips.

"That's enough!" Parnello gave the order. "We need him to be able to tell us why he's come back. He's after the old man's ship and if someone else is after it, there must be credits in it for us. Why would some guy come all the way across the galaxy? What's in that ship that is so valuable?"

"He don't look as if he can tell us much now," Topper commented snidely and aimed a final swipe at Luke's sandy head, his hair now matted with crusting blood. His black hat had long since gone. The rough hands restraining him reluctantly let him go and Luke sagged onto the hard ground.  He smothered a groan as his cracked ribs shifted against each other at the motion.

"Give him a while." Parnello's surly face cracked into a smile. "We have the woman and Bar to get. I knew he was up to something. This woman… she will be worth getting to know and we can _all take our time with her. If she's unwilling - so much the better. I like it rough and I bet she will too. She's probably only used to soft guys like this bugger." He sniggered crudely. "Once I'm done…" He didn't say any more but the look on his face told the three hidden onlookers exactly what he had in mind for Merah._

Luke heard Parnello's voice through a haze of pain and he immediately used the Force to dull the agony. Not Mara, they couldn't harm Mara. 

_'I must protect the Lady,' he thought. 'I must help the Lady Sabé divert their attentions from the Lady Farae… She must escape. All our lives depend on this.' Then another thought made fear turn his bones to liquid.__ 'This wasn't real – these were dreams from another time, but he had to protect his lady. She was out there and she was in danger. He was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and somewhere - he knew it as surely as he knew about his love for Mara Jade - help was near'. With a struggle he returned from that place and time of long ago dreams and concentrated with difficulty on the here and now. Opening his one good eye, he saw help was at hand._

Luke was pulled roughly to his feet and as he tottered unsteadily, nearly collapsing on the ground again, he was brutally pushed and held upright by Tobia who grasped his right hand and twisted his right arm behind his back. The Jedi Master struggled to see through his half-shut eyes, his vision swimming and appeared to stare right at Forrell. He seemed to say, _'If you're going to help me… go on.' But he couldn't have said that… could he?_

"Right!" Forrell said quietly but firmly as he stood up in plain view of anyone who cared to look. It was a good thing that the moon had gone behind a cloud and the only light was the faintly flickering flame of the dwindling torch held in one of the men's hands.

"Will you get down!" Lek grabbed at Forrell's pant's leg. "You'll be seen."

"Luke can see me," he whispered. "He knows we're here."

"Impossible," Lek said. "How can he?"

Malyre gave a soft wheezy chuckle. "He's looking straight at us."

"He's not…" Lek focused on the compact figure in black and with a small start of surprise noticed that the Jedi did seem to be looking in their direction. "Oh!"

*******************************************

Mara steadied her rapid breathing and glanced down at the man by her side. He lay on his back, his eyes screwed shut. "Barancz, we can't stay here."

"You go on. I'll go back and see if I can help Luke. They'll kill him otherwise." He dragged himself to his feet and grinned faintly. "I know this yard as well as any of them and they'll have to find me first."

"But…"

"You go on," he repeated. "The ship's just ahead." Barancz shrugged lightly. "You can't miss it, really."

Mara gave him a dry look. "Really," she echoed.

"I'll go and see if I can find Luke for you."

Mara's face changed, worry gnawing at her features. "He's in pain. I can feel it, but he's alive. He's up to something… that wily, no-good, sith-spawned…" Her gaze rested on Barancz and her voice was almost amused, laced with a hint of pain. "Why do his plans nearly always involve him being beaten practically to death?"

"I…" Barancz opened and shut his mouth helplessly.

"It's just Luke… don't try and understand him." She turned towards where her sense told her the Jedi Master was. Her mouth firmed and a new resolve echoed in her voice. "I have to go and help him. We're a team and we work best together."

"No, Mara... _Wait!" Barancz shouted as Mara turned on her heels and began to run back the way they had come. _

Suddenly there was a roar of discovery. "There they are!"

Mara jerked to one side as a shot whistled past her. The old danger sense flaring into action once more, she rapidly whirled around again and just ran. Barancz dived to one side and headed off in a completely different direction. '_Good idea… to split up,' Mara thought. Then all she did was run. She leapt over a long-discarded swoop bike and doubled back, then looped around in what she hoped was a circle. It was difficult to tell in the dark and at speed. '__Try and lose them, Jade,__' she urged herself. '__You won't help Skywalker if you get caught too.__' She took note of her surroundings. __'It won't help if you get lost either. __Lose them, not yourself.' _

With her heart thudding loudly in her ears, Mara took a right turn and then a left, twisting through piles of long obsolete ships. She imagined that she could hear people pursuing her and ran all the faster, her Jedi reflexes keeping her wits active and her limbs functioning. Rounding another corner…

"Oh, sithspit!" she swore as she was confronted with a group of Parnello's men.

The thugs rushed towards her gleefully cackling and shouting obscenities. With another oath Mara pulled her lightsaber from her belt and, crouching into the classic Jedi defence stance, ignited it with a snap-hiss. The men grew silent, but pressed forward. Mara waved it in their faces and then leapt high into the air landing lightly on top of a pile of stacked crates.

"How'd she do that?"

"Sorcery… Parnello was right."

Biting her lip, Mara worriedly scanned her escape options and they didn't look good. What would she have done as the Emperor's Hand and what would Luke want her to do as a Jedi? She had two real alternatives. Pulling one of the thermal detonators from out of her backpack she fingered it lovingly. Then again… She replaced the device back where it had come from and smiled, her choice made. Taking a deep, calming breath, Mara relaxed and immersed herself into the Force, somersaulted over their heads and sped back into the metal labyrinth. For a moment the men stood stunned and then, galvanized into action, the chase began once more.

************************************

Luke couldn't be sure but it seemed that there were three, hazy shapes ahead of him poorly concealed behind a couple of twisted TIE solar panels. _'If you're going to help me… go on,' he thought hazily. He tracked the position of his lightsaber ready to bring it to his hand. The Force called out to him and he gave a half smile. __'Ready?'_

Forrell heard the word in his head and nodded at the other two. They all brought their weapons up. "Ready?" he whispered.

Lek moistened his lips with his tongue and brought his old rifle into position, his hands shaking slightly on the trigger. Malyre lovingly cradled a more modern blaster and the claws, which looked awkward at times wielding normal everyday items, seemed to hold the weapon with ease. They nodded in reply. 

Luke dipped his head sharply downwards and jerked his hand and arm free. At that moment Forrell opened fire and his first shot wounded Tobia right in the shoulder.

It all happened in an instant. One second Luke was wavering in Tobia's rough grasp and the next… chaos - total chaos. The lightsaber flew from its innocuous position on the ground to become a green humming blade of destruction. Added to that were the weapons fire from Forrell, Lek and Malyre. A lightsaber in the hands of a master was a formidable weapon indeed and Luke hadn't been standing still over the years in improving his swordsmanship. Even badly injured, with one eye almost closed from the beatings he'd received, he still managed to cut a swathe through Parnello's men. Most of them, like the cowards they were, turned tail and ran away. Some of them would never run anywhere again. Luke, with a lightsaber in his hand, performed steps as intricately as did any premier dancer, a half smile on his face.

Malyre chuckled gleefully as he hit one of the running men right in the small of the back. "It was set on stun," he said calmly. "I get the feeling the Jedi is not too keen on killing." 

Lek assessed Luke's condition. He was still swinging the saber in a blur of motion, but the strokes were wilder, less poised. He was tiring.

"He can't go on much further," Lek said.

"Then we go in," Forrell decided. "He's taken down half of them anyway. Who would have thought that harmless looking tube could cause so much damage?" He pursed his lips, thinking hard. "Go back to the speeder, Malyre and bring me the large carryall… and do it quickly." He aimed a couple more shots into the melee, allowing himself a grim smile of satisfaction when they both hit their targets. 

With a mere baring of his toothy fangs, Malyre slunk out of sight and returned seconds later with a large bag. 

"Surely it's not time for a snack," Lek hissed.

"Security vests," Forrell said. "Put them on."

"Eh?"

Malyre chuckled and slipped the bulky padded garment over his head. "I can't bend with the wind like I used to, I'm getting old." He picked up his blaster. "Someone might hit me."

"Don't tempt me," grunted Lek as he struggled into his.

"It's best to be prepared," Forrell intoned sanctimoniously. "I suggest we all approach from different directions. That way they think there are more of us."

Lek made a face. "Who made you Grand Admiral?"

"I'm the security officer here."

"O-h-h!" Lek drew out the word, but he grudgingly gathered his courage and with the other two began to encircle Luke's position firing carefully as they made their way forward. The Jedi was wilting fast, but still trying to fight his way out of trouble. 

"Luke… we're coming," shouted Malyre genially as, with a final burst of fire, Forrell sent the remaining attackers scurrying into the night. Or to be accurate, the faint mist of a very early dawn. Light was beginning to think about making itself felt.

The Jedi swayed unsteadily on his feet and finally crumpled into Lek's outstretched arms.

"Mara!" he moaned. "Mara… got to find… Mara."

The three unlikely rescuers gave each other puzzled looks. 

"I thought he said 'Mara'?" Forrell frowned.

"It's his accent. These offworlders can sound very strange," Malyre decided. "Mara… Merah… whatever."

"I don't know… but there's no sign of Merah anywhere."

"Come on… let's get him out of the open. It's not safe to stay out here. They may regroup and return," Lek said thoughtfully.

Luke coughed and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. "Mara," he whispered. "They… they will regroup and return… but after… Mara."

"Get him into the speeder," Lek instructed. "Careful now."

"No!" Luke opened his eyes and peered blearily up at his three champions. "Thanks guys. Just give me a moment."

"You look rough," Malyre said helpfully.

Luke tried to smile through his cracked and bleeding lips. "I feel a bit rough, but it will pass. I've been worse."

"I think you need a bacta dip myself," added Forrell.

Luke couldn't help it. At the mention of bacta, he groaned and immediately the intense pain in the area of his ribcage made itself familiar to him.

Lek shone a glow-rod directly into the dazed Jedi's face. "Luke… son… you okay?"

"Yeah, just a twinge." Luke gave a grimace, his face white, and tried to get to his feet. He tried and failed. "No…" He held up his hand. "Just give me a minute. I'll be fine in a minute."

Lek frowned, what had Luke said? He'd mentioned Merah. Lek's heart almost stopped as the credit dropped. "We may not have a minute, Luke. _Merah may not have a minute. Where is she?"_

Luke frowned "She's… gone." Panic and dread clouded his expression. "I don't know where she's gone. Fear is of the dark side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate… hate leads to suffering. Why all this hate and suffering?"

"What's he saying?" Forrell asked. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Lek muttered under his breath and carefully placed his hands under Luke's arms. "Can you lift him, Malyre?"

The old Selonian gave a grunt of assent and took the Jedi Master's legs. Between them they carried Luke to the speeder

"I knew we could never be… so I took away her memory of our time together…" Luke's voice grew more rapid – more agitated. "There's been too much suffering already and it's not going to end here. The hate will go on. She had to go away."

"What! Is Merah dead? I thought she had escaped." 

"No… not dead, just gone. She'll never think of me again. Our time together will just be a blank. Otherwise she'll never be safe… never be safe."

"Luke!" Worriedly Lek shook the younger man. "Where's Merah?"

"Merah! Who's Merah?" he asked, his voice odd. "Where's Farae!" Luke suddenly screamed, the sound heartrending. "Farae!"

*********************************************************

Barancz couldn't believe his eyes. He recognised the two old men from the spaceport tapcaf. What were they doing in the yard? Then the credit registered. "Well, I'll be a kowakian monkey lizard's joke!" he exclaimed quietly.

He stealthily crept towards their temporary hiding place.

"What do you think you are doing?" The question was snarled somewhere into the back of his shoulder blade, but there was no mistaking the feel of the blaster digging into his back.

Barancz sighed. He had slipped up there. There had been three of them, not two. "I'm a friend of Luke and Mara's."

There it was again – Mara. 

The blaster dug a little deeper. "I'm a friend, honestly," Barancz babbled quickly. "I saw you at the tapcaf when I came to speak with the Jedi. The others are after me, too. I shouldn't have told…"

The blaster was removed but the face Forrell presented to Barancz was dark with suspicion. "Told what? How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"Because he is." 

The voice was tired, but unmistakeably Luke's. They all turned to stare at the Jedi Master and he managed a weak smile. "I'm okay… A little crumpled round the edges, but okay."

"You were saying some crazy things, son," Lek said quietly. "Asking for people I've never heard of. I was getting worried."

Luke sighed wearily. "I had a funny dream. Jedi have them quite often - I think it's part of the job description…" His shoulders slumped - pain and exhaustion seeping through his normally imperturbable mask. "Bit of a bump on the head too. He gingerly felt the large swelling at the back of his head. "I'll get it checked properly when I get home. If I have time." Then his expression changed as he spied Barancz hovering next to Forrell. "Where's Mara? I thought she was with you."

"We got separated," Barancz explained warily.

"Separated!" Luke's voice rose.

"We need to get to the ship. She was heading there when we were spotted. I went one way and she the other to confuse them."

"So they know that she's still out there?" Lek's voice was heavy with dread. He remembered the look on Parnello's face as he had talked about Merah. "If they catch her, they won't just beat her…"

"Of course they know." Luke tried to swallow past the huge lump of terror that had just appeared in his throat. "How fast can you fly this speeder?" he asked Forrell. "How fast can it go?"

"I… er… It's fast…"

"Move!" he ordered peremptorily. "I'll drive."

"But Luke… you're in no fit state to drive anything anywhere," Lek protested.

"I'm driving. Mara is on her own and there are… I won't call them sentient beings… out there who will..." He shuddered, trying to banish the image from his mind of Mara being pinned down, unable to… "I'm driving," he finished.

"Let the young one drive… he will do himself no good if he continues this. I am prepared to take the risk." Malyre pushed Forrell out of the way and shifted Luke into the driving seat.

The Jedi Master gave him a grin and blocked all the pain he was feeling. Mara could be in serious trouble. "Hold on," he warned and ignored the dizzying thump his own head gave as his foot touched the throttle.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ship****by Ash**

**Chapter 19**

****

**Disclaimer – ****The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd and I will make no credits from this endeavour. My thanks to the girls as usual for their help and encouragement.**

Mara could feel the pain in her side as she ran, but more importantly, behind her she could hear the pounding feet of the men pursuing her. _'Got to lose them, Jade,' she told herself firmly. '__This is no time to play at being a fambaa.' Darting swiftly around the abandoned hulk of what once was a pre-Clone Wars Corellian corvette, she stopped in her tracks. In front of her, nestled in a hollow, rose the gently sloping mound of what resembled the outline of a ship. "Yes!" she cried, an un-named emotion rising swiftly in her breast. It was so clear that this was what they'd been searching for. She could almost picture the elegant, graceful lines of the vessel – a product of a more gentle and refined age._

Without stopping any longer to think, Mara ran right up to the obstruction and gaped in astonishment at the outline of a door. The muck and rubbish which had built up around the entrance to the ship had been carefully scraped away. 

Her danger sense abruptly gave her warning as she tumbled to the ground, her ugly hat flying off, tightly braided plaits coming free from their pins. The shot just missed her head by inches. Mara slipped her hold-out blaster from its concealed wrist holder and snapped off a couple of return shots as she ducked down behind a large, defunct racing-pod engine. Ignoring the angry cry of pain from a successful hit, Mara turned, reached up and fumbled at the outline of a long hidden key-pad. If this didn't work she was dead meat - fit only for the rancor pit. She threw a glance over her shoulder as she crouched back down behind the pod engine, her vivid green eyes widening at the sight of her hunters lined up and ready. "Sithspawn!" she swore, panic setting in. _'Keep calm, Jade…. Fear is of the darkside and all that. They can't see you just now. I hope they can't see you – not unless they can see through solid objects,' she told herself, but no amount of reassurance could quell her accelerating pulse._

Luke's voice echoed over and over in her head. _'Run, my lady, Mara… Run!"_

"I've nowhere to run to. I'm cut off", she snarled sarcastically. "This is not helping, farmboy." A few more shots hit the entrance hatch and one ricocheted off the engine which sheltered her, landing harmlessly. Mara stretched out her hand and her hat flew into it. With another muffled curse, she rammed it back on her head. It was easier than carrying it.

Another deeper voice – one she didn't recognise, stated calmly, _"The handmaiden - she knows the code,"_

Mara ignored the unknown voice; she didn't know any code. _'Luke!' She tried to contact him, but he was shielding or unconscious. Suddenly, she froze as events around her seemed to move into slow motion. Behind her, she could still hear the vicious threats and offensive taunts of beings baying for her blood but it was as if they existed on a different plane. Still, it didn't make a lot of difference to her plight. She had nowhere to go – she was trapped. But if things had gone into slow motion...._

Her fingers scrabbled frantically at the long-encrusted sand and dirt around the door panel. "Palpatine's black bones!" she swore again in frustration. Once more she glanced behind her. The men stood assembled like statues – barely moving, but they still stood in her way. There was nothing she could do. No, there _was something she could do. She could fight. Her fingers curved around the hilt of her lightsaber, the one that Luke had given her all those years ago - the one which had belonged to his father. She could fight and she could die. Even with the Force aiding and guiding her, there were too many of them and she was trapped. She didn't know enough about the Force to guess how long this state of affairs would last. __'Where was a Jedi Master when you needed one?'_

The lightsaber ignited and the familiar blue blade hummed into living life. Mara was astounded at the way it trembled in her grasp. The weapon truly felt alive and she knew that the Force was with her. It had never felt like that before, this feeling was different. For the first time in her life, her lightsaber wasn't just a weapon - it was an extension of herself. Then an idea occurred and she ran the tip of the saber around the door seal. A lightsaber could cut through anything… 

The blade fizzled out. 

Mara's brain spun wildly. "What!" This couldn't be happening to her. She sifted through stored information in her mind until it came to her.  "Bloody hell! Cortosis ore." Whoever built this ship had wanted to protect it from Jedi but it could have been from dark side users rather than the light. Cortosis ore was something that slowed down lightsabers. Palpatine had it installed in the walls of his suite in the Imperial Palace. This was useless. She hadn't time to work her way through a layer of cortosis ore.

Where the hell was Skywalker and more importantly, was he all right?

_"Handmaiden… knows the code."_

"I don't know any stupid code!" Mara ground out between clenched teeth. "Will you quit hounding me about it, whoever you are?" She moved into attack position, the saber grasped firmly, and gasped as the world around her began to speed up. This was peculiar, even if the Force was the root cause.

_"Handmaiden..."_

"Shut up!" she hissed, gripping her saber so hard that her hands hurt.

"There she is!"

The cry came as Parnello and his men began to charge forward.

The fear hit her and for a moment her legs shook. She wasn't someone who caved in at the sight of a group of hostile beings – she was proud and strong. Like Skywalker she was more used to fighting than loving, but somehow this seemed more desperate. Perhaps because this time she _was going to die and she was frightened. Here she was pinned in place like a hunted morodin and the thought of the malicious glee her former master might have indulged in at her expense made her stiffen her backbone and raise her chin to the stubborn angle that Luke would recognise. Palpatine – how he would have punished her for her actions. Instinctively she dodged to one side and a shot pinged off the side of the ship. The outlined door and keypad held a big clue but the sound of metal hitting metal confirmed everything she already knew. There was definitely something inside that mound._

"Get her; she's got nowhere to run."

Mara's hand touched the door once again, the dried dirt flaking off underneath her fingers. It looked as if a cleaning droid had been at it, she thought. Hold it! Artoo Detoo - where was Artoo? Then she had no time to think about Artoo. She was in big trouble.

_'The handmaiden, she knows the code.'_

Mara heard the measured voice again, this time more insistent. She didn't understand what she was supposed to do. She had Force abilities. Luke said she was a Jedi but she'd never truly believed. Maybe this was the time to try… And then a small flicker of mirth rippled through her, perhaps misplaced in her situation, but what the hell. _'Do not try.'_

'_Mara,' Luke's voice sounded in her head._

'_About time,' she thought back. '__Are you okay, farmboy? I've been worried about you.'_

_'Thank the Force you're all right.'_

"I'm all right!" Mara exclaimed out loud, rolling her eyes with exasperation. This wasn't the time for a discussion on each other's welfare. '_What about you? You were the one I could feel being beaten senseless. However, I think 'all right' is not quite the term I had in mind. I have company approaching fast and I hadn't planned on being entertaining. I'll talk to you later, Skywalker.'_

_'We're coming, just hold on.'_

_'I don't know if I can,' she answered sombrely. '__We, what 'we'?' she asked herself. _

_'Mara, what do you fear? Do you fear the Force itself, or is it letting go of all your doubts? You are a Jedi; you are one of the strongest people I know. You have to believe.'_

_'Luke,' she prayed desperately, jerking the saber up in front of her face just in time to stop a blaster bolt from drilling into her skull between her eyes. "Vader's bones," she muttered. "That was too close, but I am beginning to believe in something... or someone."_

_'Hang on in there, Jade. I'm coming.'_

"Skywalker to the rescue once again." Mara turned and began arbitrarily punching numbers into the key panel, in between blocking a continuing barrage of shots. "Sith! Where is Artoo when you need him?"

_'Handmaiden…'_

There it was again, that _voice. _

_'Trust in the Force, Mara,' Luke's voice told her. __'Trust in yourself.'_

Closing her eyes, Mara sank deep into the Force and drew on all the power she could muster, just as Luke had taught her over the years. Another shot grazed the sleeve of her tunic but she barely felt the stinging sensation, so immersed in her trance was she. Her fingers moved over the keypad in a seemingly random pattern until suddenly, after nearly forty years, the door groaned open. Quick as a flash Mara slipped in between its portals and banged her fist on the door closing control. The hatch slid shut with a barely audible click.

Mara leant on the bulkhead, breathing heavily as she came to full awareness. The silence was the first thing – the silence and the stale smell of something closed to sunlight and life for a long, long time.

"By the Force," she whispered, stunned. "I'm inside." 

Taking another deep breath, Mara took a careful step inside the ship and immediately started choking as thick dust stirred from its long resting place.

The plaintive warbling of an astromech droid made Mara jump. "I know that sound," she muttered. "I definitely know that sound." Mara took a step in the dark and banged her shin on something hard. "But… but… I'm the only one that… How the _hell did he get in?" She let the lid off her slowly simmering temper. "Artoo Detoo." The words squeezed between stiff lips promised retribution upon one particular astromech droid. "How in wild space did he…" Mara's fiery temper exploded._

"ARTOO!"

*********************************************

**The Millennium Falcon**

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Han placed his arm around Leia and pulled her close. "I know you were hoping for more."

"I know," she said, her voice small. "Why did this happen, Han?"

"Who knows?" he answered, his face grave. "The Empire did many things that none of us can, or will, ever understand." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and slumped into the pilot's chair.

The _Millennium Falcon flew in a high orbit around the planet Naboo. The __Falcon's__ sensors trained on the planet registered no sentient life forms, no cities or technology. The nearest thing to civilisation they had picked up on the scanners was a ruin. Han had flown as near to the world as he could without entering the lower atmosphere._

From a distance things had looked promising. Naboo hung in space, a dark blue world with strange clouds wreathing the planet in mystery. 

"It looks beautiful, Han," Leia murmured as she sat next to him.

But Han frowned as he stared at the scanner. "It may be beautiful from this distance and from the safety of the _Falcon, but it's as dead as Jabba the Hutt is… and I would guess that in reality, it is just as horrible."_

"Dead!"

"I can't get readings from it. The sensors have gone haywire. Whatever happened down there was pretty much cataclysmic. The whole balance of nature has been altered and has lost whatever fight it tried to put up."

Leia focused intently on the small world ahead of her, but she felt nothing. The Force was silent. She could feel Han's presence, pulsing with life and warmth, but from Naboo… nothing. It was just a ball of rock. When those clouds had parted, they had seen a barren world and the blueness looked tainted somehow.

"Can we land?"

Han shook his head. "There are, according to the scanners, enough toxins in the lower atmosphere to melt the hull of the _Falcon itself. If we __were to land…" He ran his hands through his hair making it stand on end. "The results could be worse. I'm not sure what they used for the bio war but if it was way back when, the most popular was the metridonai flu. It was said to shrivel people's internal organs. Another strain attacked plant and animal life. Not worth the risk if the spores are still active..." Han left his sentence unfinished. "Whoever did this was very determined and left nothing to chance. I'm not saying it was metridonai… but it was something very similar."_

"Metridonai! I thought it had been eradicated years ago."

"It was, but you would have been very young. I think I was either, still in the Imperial Military, or flying smuggler runs by then. It made all the holonet newsvids. We could ask Winter. She would know." He stood up and wandered to the rear of the cockpit, checking something on the computer. "Look sweetheart, we would need a total environmental suit and the _Falcon would have to have a specially reinforced and coated hull." He shrugged. "Military issue. But as I said, we could try and see if Winter remembers anything."_

"She's the same age as I am… we think."

"Perhaps, but she's got access to the Imperial library and we don't."

"True." Leia moved from the co-pilot's chair and smoothed the tufts back down again. "Scruffy nerf," she murmured.

"If I could have gift-wrapped the people of Naboo and given them to you, I would've."

She gave a quick, sharp sigh. "I've dragged us all the way out here for nothing,"

"No, you had to come and after all the 'hokey religion' stuff with the kids and that damned game brother Luke gave them…"

"Just because they beat you every single time."

"They do not!" Han protested indignantly. "I managed to hold my own."

"Yeah, right," she drawled, a wry smile crossing her lips. "I believe you, thousands certainly wouldn't.

Han snorted and moved to the pilot's chair. "What do you want to do? Find Luke on Zathoq or head back home to the kids?"

"I'd prefer to stay a few more hours. I would like to meditate on a few things. Luke has been encouraging me to do that and I actually find that it can help."

"That's something, sweetheart. You should use the Force more… if it helps. Although I still say that a gut feeling and a good blaster…"

"I think we should go home after that," Leia interrupted, shaking her head at him. "I miss the children and there's nothing for us here and nothing we can do to make the Naboo return. It's like Alderaan all over again but in some ways, it's worse. They can still see what they've lost. Let's go home, Han," she repeated.

"What about Luke?" Han asked.

"He has Mara Jade to keep him company."

"So he has." He flipped a couple of switches and then rose, yawning widely. "I'm going to take a nap… Coming?"

"No, I want to stay where I can see Naboo."

"Okay, Princess," he mumbled affectionately, dropping a kiss on her soft cheek and heading out of the cockpit, leaving Leia alone.

She monitored the ship's systems for a while, enjoying her solitude, and then just sat peacefully wondering about the fate of such a beautiful and cultured world. The first inkling that all wasn't well was a short, sharp pain in her abdomen. It only lasted for a moment but… "Ouch!" Leia rubbed her hand across the affected area.  "Must have been a ration bar I ate earlier," she murmured, wincing. But over the next hour the pains kept coming at regular intervals despite regular visits to the 'fresher.  'Maybe I should wake Han,' she thought as she paced up and down the cockpit. A very sharp ache lanced across her stomach followed immediately by another one. She checked her chrono and noted that when the pains subsided for a moment, that they were increasing in frequency and intensity.  Suddenly she doubled over as a wave of pain hit. This just couldn't be happening. "Han!" Leia shrieked. "Han!"

He dashed into the cockpit, his chest bare, dressed only in his sleeping shorts. "Leia! What is it?"

She was sitting hunched in the co-pilot's seat, panting heavily, her face flushed. "Han, I think I'm… Ahh!" Her words cut off in a sudden cry of distress.

Han picked her up and half dragging, half carrying her, moved to the cabin. "What happened?" He dived into the med kit spilling hyposprays and bacta packs on the floor.

"I just keep getting these pains… oh…" She doubled over again. "The only times I've ever felt like this was when the children were born. I feel like I've gone into some sort of false labour."

"What!"  Han's mouth hung open as he stared at his wife's flat stomach. "You're not pregnant! Are you?"

"No!" Leia screamed as another pain overtook her. "Of course I'm not pregnant, you half-wit. But I feel as if I am and this is what it felt like when I was having the twins."

"Lie down… lie down. I'll get medication," he babbled frantically. "How often are the contractions coming? Are you going to give birth to _something?" Han's voice grew higher and higher. _

"How do _I know…urghh!" she swayed._

"Leia… Leia!" Han leant over his wife, catching her in his arms as she fainted. He did notice that she was breathing easier. "Sweetheart." He patted her face gently willing her to open her eyes. "Sweetheart."

"Han?" she whispered.

"It's okay." He pushed back the damp, clinging tendrils of her hair, smoothing them away from her face with shaking fingers. "Here." He carefully wiped her flushed cheeks with a moist cloth and held a glass of water to her lips.

"Oh, Han," she whispered. "I feel so… not myself."

"Is that it…?" he asked. "No, it's not is it?" He answered his own question as his wife continued to experience something resembling the birth of her twins, years after the event. He had to get her to the nearest medical base to get checked out. Forget any more time to meditate or whatever. He'd had enough of the planet Naboo and all its weird Jedi connotations right now. They were going home.

Eventually an exhausted Leia lay sleeping as Han pondered this strange turn of events. He recalled when Leia had been pregnant with the twins and had collapsed as the _Falcon had flown through the exact spot that the Emperor had died. He scratched his chin and sighed. He did not understand any of it. It was time to leave Naboo._

_'They wouldn't give you shelter, senator?' _

Leia shifted restlessly in her sleep as the dream began to take shape. 

_'How could they? It wouldn't have been fair. Lord Vader must never know about the babies. I had hoped to birth them in Theed, but Queen Jamila was right. I am too dangerous a citizen. They could possibly shelter me alone, but the offspring of Vader... No, Sabé, in the end I could not ask it of them."_

_"My Lady?"_

_"Yes, Farae."_

_"I have prepared your quarters for your rest. Obi Wan… I mean, Knight Kenobi, insists that you rest."_

Leia turned over in her sleep but didn't awaken. The dream was too powerful and the woman named Farae looked exactly like Mara Jade.

_"I will do so," _

_"Is there something wrong, my Lady?"_

Senator Padme Amidala took a deep breath and clutched at her protruding stomach. _"I just felt a twinge, but it's gone. You must rest too, handmaidens."_

_"We will when we are sure that you are resting," Sabé answered._

_"I will go now… ahh!" Padme looked at her handmaidens, her face stricken with fear._

_"It cannot be her time now? She is two months yet from birth." Farae looked at Sabé for confirmation. __"We have not left Naboo and Obi Wan and Master Yoda wanted to be present when the twins are born. What will we do?_

_"We will do what we have to," Sabé said. "__Women have been birthing babies since the dawn of the core worlds." She spoke hurriedly into her comlink__. "Captain Panaka, the Senator…"_

_"On my way," the voice cut off sharply__._

_"Farae…" Sabé spoke gently to her younger comrade. __"I need you to escort the Senator to her cabin and then to contact Master Obi Wan and Master Yoda. Can you do that?"_

_The girl lifted vivid green eyes filled with tension and managed a hesitant nod. "I can. Obi Wan… I mean Knight…"_

Sabé's smile was full of sympathy and understanding. _"I know, Farae. Go and speak to him and I will contact Bail Organa of Alderaan. It may be many hours yet, before the birthing time arrives." She watched Farae help her mistress away__. "We have to get out of this system."_

A dark skinned man, who Leia vaguely recognised from somewhere, came into the room, his face as anxious as the women tending to the heavily pregnant senator.

_"It's her time… now?"_

Sabé nodded. "_It appears so. __We need to be as far away from here as possible. Lord Vader and the Emperor are far too interested in her doings. Palpatine would stop at nothing to find an excuse to have her arrested. Obi Wan says that the children are extremely powerful in the Force and we cannot risk Emperor Palpatine or Lord Vader..." a sneer crossed her face as she said the name of the Dark lord, "…__finding out that these children even exist."_

The man sighed sadly. "_A death sentence and not even born. How did we come to this?"_

_"I not know, Captain."  Sabé rubbed her hands over tired eyes. "__The Emperor is too familiar with Naboo. We have to leave this system."_

_"Dormé and my nephew Typho have the decoy plans up and running."_

_"Thank the Force that my Lady Amidala made her name wearing elaborate costumes. It was easy to hide most of her pregnancy underneath them. It's only in the last two months that she has had to hide away. It's driven Vader mad with the desire to know what she's up to and daily his agents grow closer. He suspects something is afoot."_

_ "We should not have come to Naboo," said Panaka.___

_"She wanted her children to be born here."_

Panaka sighed. _"It was a foolish hope. She's endangered us all, but she's always been headstrong."_

Sabé turned on him fiercely. "_I would give up my life for her in an instant – we all would."_

_"This is a fact, my lady, but the Emperor must not get his hands on these children." _

A cry echoed through the ship, one of pain and anguish.  _"Anakin!"_

Sabé's eyes filled with tears she could not hide. _"By the Force, she's calling for him yet."_

_"He is the father of her children." His voice was heavy with sorrow. _

_"She is dying inside, Captain. When she lost him… When Anakin turned…"  The tears streamed down__ Sabé's face. "__They are all she has left of him. __How can she give these children up?"_

"_She has to and she knows it. She has sacrificed much for her people. She will do her duty." His dark gaze was troubled as it held the handmaiden's. _

"_But she shouldn't have to." Sabé cried vehemently. "__She shouldn't have__ to."_

Panaka spoke into his comlink. "_Take us out of Naboo's orbit, Ric. Aim for the Dagobah system."_

The voice echoed back through the link_. "Preparing for hyperspace and not a moment too soon. There's a star destroyer just entered the system."_

_"Just get us out of here… now!" _

Panaka looked at Sabé, their faces showing the dread they were feeling.

************************************

Leia opened her eyes to find Han sitting by her side, his eyes closed. "Han…" she murmured. 

The hazel eyes opened and a wealth of love just shone from them. "Hello, sweetheart. You were very restless. Bad dream?"

"Strange dream," she said, her face sad. "I think the Force told me why I experienced what I did."

"Your mother giving birth to you?"

"How did you…?"

"It made a weird kind of Skywalker sense. You have a connection to Naboo and then you went through the motions of going into labour and giving birth to twins."

"I suppose so, but there was so much more involved."

"More?"

"I'm pretty sure now that my mother was from Naboo."

"You can tell me in the morning." Han kissed her forehead. "We're in hyperspace and we're heading straight back to Coruscant. I've sent a subspace message to Luke, assuming that he gets it. You are going to go back to sleep and no Force induced dreams either."

"Yes sir," Leia chuckled weakly. "I'm glad I wasn't really giving birth."

"I wouldn't have minded, but I prefer to be actively involved, Highnessness."

Han could see that her eyelids were drooping shut and with a tender smile he got in beside her and drew her carefully into his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ship**** by Ash**

**Chapter 20**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making nothing out of this activity. Not so much as a credit - Imperial or Republican. Please enjoy my tales. My thanks, of course go to the girls, without whom I would have nothing written.**

"ARTOO!"

Mara pulled a glow-rod from her back-pack and headed towards the sound of a working astromech droid. A ship this size was bound to be fitted for several, but that would have been nearly forty years ago. This astromech was obviously in good condition and strangely enough, sounded exactly like Luke's faithful companion. For the moment she ignored the potentially fascinating surroundings of the mysterious vessel in which she stood. There would be time for that later.

"Artoo Detoo, come out and face me this instant," she ordered grimly.

The only answer she got was silence.

"I know you're there, you miserable piece of tin," she said fiercely. "If you don't show yourself I'm coming after you with my lightsaber. You'll wish you were back in the forest." Mara's face cracked a small smile at her remark. "Better not let Jediboy hear me threatening his favourite friend," she said below her breath. 

A quiet whirr of droid servomotors indicated the reluctant Artoo's compliance with her wishes. He had, on reflection, decided to join her.

Mara held up the glow-rod and stared sternly down at the little droid. "Artoo…"

Artoo gurgled up at her, with something akin to bewilderment tinged with a little fear. Mara could have sworn to herself that the droid was as confused by all this as she was at times. This whole adventure linked to the past – being on this planet and on this ship was beyond her experiences. Luke's two droids clung to him with a devotion she had never come across in all her years of slugging her way across the galaxy. Threepio's faceplate was cast in a perpetual air of bafflement but in this matter Artoo was the puzzled one. 

Warily, he tootled another question.

"What do you mean, 'How did I get in?' I was going to ask you the very same thing." Mara scowled. "Why didn't you open the door for me? Luke and I have been comming you for hours."

Artoo blew her a derogatory raspberry.

"You'd switched off your…" Mara's blood boiled. Droids! None of them had the sense of a womp-rat - those attached to Skywalker in particular. "You should be taken away and given a complete memory-wipe."

_'Mara!' Luke's voice cut through her dealings with the R2 unit. '__Mara!'___

"That's your master calling me – we'll finish this later. You're still in big trouble and don't you forget it. You've got some explaining to do and if I'm not satisfied, it will be a trip to the sarlacc pit for you… Oh, off you go," she finished irritably and then propelled her afterthought directly to the droid. "This time Artoo… Keep in contact."

Artoo sent out a mournful sliding wail. Why Master Luke continued to hang around with this human female quite fried his logic chips. Although, he did consider that the fluctuations in physiology to Master Luke and Mara Jade when they got close, were quite interesting to monitor. He supposed there must be something in it. He just didn't understand Mara Jade at all and he hoped Master Luke, for his own safety, did. What had Threepio called it, when he thought he might have been of some help to 2-1B? Oh yes – elevated hormonal levels. Privately, Artoo thought, with Mara Jade it was probably just bad temper. He rolled a little further away from the fiery-headed trader.

_'Mara.'___

She could hear the exasperation and worry in his voice as he called her again.

_'I'm fine, Luke and I'm inside.' Mara heard the quiver of excitement in her voice. 'A Jedi craves not these things', she remembered Luke telling her on many occasions. Stuff and nonsense! She wanted to be here. Life had been dull lately and being with Luke always added a little spark._

_'Inside, inside?' She heard her own anticipation mirrored in his voice. __'What's it like?'_

_'It's dark, Skywalker," she replied tartly__. 'I don't know what it's like."_

_'We should have glow-rods in your pack.'_

_'Course we have glow-rods. I packed them myself.  Luke…'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Parnello saw me get in here. He's probably still outside or has gone to get cutting equipment. I don't know if I can hold them if that happens.'_

_'Sithspit!'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'Close,' Luke admitted__. 'Probably not close enough and I guess that Parnello is between me and my destination. We're on our way.' _

_'It's likely.' Mara agreed as she headed forward. '__Skywalker…' She felt him smile at her use of his surname._

'_What?'_

_'Artoo's here. You can stop worrying.'_

_'About him at any rate.'___

_'I don't need you to worry about me, farmboy.'_

_'I know you don't, but I do.' She felt a tired mental caress from him and was appalled by how she leaned into it. When had she become so reliant on Skywalker? She reluctantly answered her own question. 'From the moment you met him all those years ago, you've hated him, tolerated him, and now you… need him.'_

'_Go and explore, Jade. I'll call you when I need you.' Luke's voice inside her head interrupted her musings._

_'What are you going to do?' she wondered__._

_'When I think of something I'll tell you.'_

_'We don't have a lot of time.' _

_'When do we ever?'_

_'Careful with that thing you're driving,' Mara warned. He was bone weary and probably in a lot of pain. She was beginning to read him very easily and knew when he was tired, distressed or in pain. She could feel his changing moods as if they were her own. Luke's well-being mattered to her and she hadn't counted on feeling that quite so deeply. _

Luke took a careful breath trying to shunt the pain into a place where it didn't hurt quite so much. He needed several days in a healing trance but he got the feeling that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He suspected that he looked worse than he had after his encounter with the wampa on Hoth and his father on Bespin combined. He certainly felt worse. 

Ahead he sensed various beings and beyond that, Mara's bright identity resonating powerfully through the Force. He brought the speeder to a stop.

"Here you are, Luke." Lek passed him a battered medkit. "It's fully stocked."

"Thanks." The Jedi grabbed a hypospray, relief etched into his greying features.

"What are we going to do now?" Barancz looked tired in the early dawn's light.

Luke moistened his dry lips. "I think I have a sort of… plan."

Lek frowned. "Luke, this isn't going to be one of those suicidal-type jaunts?" From what he had learned about Luke from Mara and the young Jedi himself, he had the feeling that Luke was possibly going to attempt something rather rash.

Forrell humphed. "I've already ruined my second-best tunic. So it can't get much worse."

"I just need for you to do what you do best… be distracting. If I can pull it off."

Malyre tipped a talon under Luke's chin and surveyed the damage to the Jedi's face. "You need a medic, young one."

"I need to be inside that ship." Luke's voice was as firm as he could make it without resorting to Jedi mind control.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" Lek kept his tone matching Luke's. The vague shadowy figure of the Jedi who had given him a fresh start on life came to the forefront of his mind. He had a debt to pay. Luke would be the recipient in place of that long ago Jedi.

*********************************

Mara stood motionless, the glow-rod held aloft and wondered at the sight before her. Someone had been in here a lot more recently than forty years ago, but not lately. She wondered if Ciri Elo or Ric Olie, to give him his real name, had tried to fix some things. There was evidence of partial rewiring, but also of considerable damage. She smoothed a gloved hand over the gentle curve belonging to one of the bulkheads, tracing her way back in time through the heavy layer of dust.

Artoo had been insulted and shouted at but now, even worse in his opinion, was being ignored. He began to utter quiet beeps, increasing in volume, but Mara was in another system altogether and continued unaware of his fussing. With a determined swivel of his little domed head he moved towards her and bumped into her once, - twice... He tried again; surely this should get her attention.

"What?" she barked irritably.

The droid tootled expressively.

"I haven't a clue what you're saying Artoo," Mara said.

If droids could sniff disdainfully, the astromech might have done so. Master Luke usually understood him. Artoo tried again, moving so that the light from the glow-rod shone on his view-screen.

"Ah! Now I understand." She smiled. "I guess so, since Luke said it was all right. Let's go exploring."

Artoo chuckled and jiggled from side to side in satisfaction - Mara was forgiven. This was more like it.

************************************

Mara held the glow-rod carefully in one hand as she traced the intricate carvings on a panel with the other. These bore the definite marks of a quality craftsman - like the perfume jar Luke had dug from the ground. The materials used, even after years of neglect, were still worth salvaging. This ship hadn't been patched or extensively rewired. The designs were simple and elegant, designed to please the eye. This had been no ordinary runabout. Mara concluded that the design and construction of this starship had been so superb from the very beginning that she almost hoped she could just reach the cockpit controls and fly away. But the damage she could see, even using the limited light from her glow-rod, told the true story. This ship was undoubtedly here to stay. Someone had tried to fix things; she guessed Ric Olie had attempted repairs in vain.

"It's not as big as I thought it was," Mara commented to Artoo. "Although it's not tiny by any means. It must have been beautiful once." She stood lost in dreams of the ship in its heyday and days that once were. "Fast too. I would have loved to fly this and Luke… Luke would have been in heaven. We would have visited every star system, seen more of the galaxy's wonders than anyone else. We would have been the first people to see it all…"

The droid rattled a stream of electronic gibberish at her. Then gave a surprised little squeal and fell silent.

"What's wrong Artoo?" Mara questioned, her unaccustomed dreaming interrupted. "And what was all that fuss about?"

The droid hooted mournfully and repeated the electronic nonsense at her. Mara knelt in front of Artoo and carefully rubbed some dust from his viewscreen. "I don't believe it, Artoo. Where did you get all this data?" 

Artoo's wail sounded even more pathetic than before.

"You don't know?" Mara gave him a sardonic look. "Come on - you must have found a computer jack and it must still be working…"

Artoo beeped sadly. 

"All you touched was the door control and it… let you in?" Mara's voice slowed disbelievingly. "Okay, Artoo, let me get this straight. The ship let you in?"

The droid uttered a pathetic little cheep of assent.

"When was the last time Luke had you overhauled?" Mara demanded shortly.

Artoo blatted a pithy reply. 

"Okay… okay, I'm sorry. I apologise. I don't understand though. You're saying you've acquired some extra memory chips from somewhere." She shook her head. 

Artoo beeped a five note comment. 

"These chips are old ones and you thought there was nothing in them and it's as if you've been here before. The ship let you in and you have data about it." Mara expelled a lungful of air.

Artoo whistled softly, his voice almost human.

"You've always had this data, but didn't know you had it." Mara shook her head in bewilderment. "You think a memory wipe went wrong." Her voice rose. "Artoo… this is just plain weird."

Artoo swivelled his domed head. 'Follow me,' he seemed to be saying and made for something Mara guessed looked like a lift. "Artoo!" she called. "Where are you going?"

The astromech droid's circuits scrambled. He was going to complete his mission for the Lady Padme after all these years and then his current programming kicked in. He rotated around until he could train his photoreceptor upon Mara Jade. He knew Mara Jade… he didn't know the Lady Padme – did he? Master Luke liked Mara Jade. Artoo wasn't so sure if he did – she could be… hostile, but she made Master Luke smile again. Something flashed inside his memory: a slim hand cleaning him, a tear-streaked face begging him to stay with her daughter. Artoo sent a worried cascade of melodic phrases towards his slim human companion. He had blanks in his neural pathways and old data was coming through. He definitely hadn't felt like this since he had his last memory wipe and he couldn't remember when that was.

"Artoo?" Mara enquired curiously. "You okay?"

His head spun faster… he'd been here before. He _had been here before, but how and why? A thin film of smoke began to emerge from within his body. _

Mara swore to herself.  What was happening to the droid? "Artoo!" She rapped her hand on his head and he stopped jiggling and wailing. "Artoo, calm down." She rubbed at the dust gathering on his photoreceptor. "Nothing about this place makes sense or it makes too much sense. There's no in between." _'Just like Skywalker. There's no in between about him either. He's an all or nothing kind of man and I'm going to have to make a decision sooner or later. But somehow, Mara suspected her decision had already been made.' She stood in the dark interior of the ship until something made her return to the entrance hatch._

_'Let me in, Jade.'_

_'Luke,' she breathed his name thankfully__. 'But… but if you're in here, we're all stranded rontos.'_

_'Barancz is giving us some time.'_

_'He can't deal with… that lot all on his own.'_

Mara felt him smile.

_'He has the old ones to help,' Luke said__._

_'Not…" One of Mara's red-gold eyebrows rose sharply._

_'Yup,' the Jedi did chuckle at her surprise._

'_How did they?'_

_'I don't think you want to know any more.' Luke asserted__._

_'Perhaps you're right on this one, farmboy. Nosey old buzzards. I thought I sensed someone following us.'_

_'So you did…'_

Mara felt him fumble for the door release to no avail.

'_You going to let me in, green eyes?'_

She closed her eyes and tapped a code into the door panel. With a hiss of protest it slid aside just enough for Luke to stumble through the gap and collapse onto the deckplates.

Instantly Mara was on her knees beside him. "Stars, Luke, what did they do to you? I thought you were going to be careful?" She glared accusingly at him for a moment and then her face crumpled and she threw herself into his arms, jerking away as he immediately cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Mara," he whispered, his breathing laboured. "My ribs… and I need your help. I don't have the strength to do this on my own."

"Do what?" Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you planning, Jedi?"

"I need you to help me project the illusion that we're in the speeder with the others."

"Luke…"

"It'll work." He closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain crossed over his face. "I'm gonna give Barancz the signal and they're going to make a run for it…"

"Leaving us in here."

"That's the idea."

"Ingenious, farmboy."

"Malyre's rigging a smoke bomb to go off on the far side of the yard. He says he's good at them."

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Malyre and a smoke bomb," she echoed. "I definitely don't want to know any more."

"Please," Luke entreated quietly. "I can't do it on my own." He hesitated a little. "Mara, I never could."

Mara had the feeling that he was talking about a lot more than projecting their images into the speeder. She nodded her acquiescence. "Sure."

Luke spoke into his comlink. "Get ready, Barancz. Kick the throttle and go for broke. Don't stop until you get back to the spaceport."

"No, we'll come back and get you out," Barancz said.

Mara grabbed the comlink. "Do as he says and no arguments." She carefully picked up Luke's hand and closed her eyes. "I'm ready, Skywalker."

Luke reached for Mara's bright presence in the Force and felt a warm loving tide wash through him and over him. Mara felt the Jedi Master's irresistible pull and surrendered to the current of electricity racing through them both. She could feel his power, his gentleness, his sense of duty and his need for happiness. She also saw people, places, things from his past and from her own. But most of all – she just felt Luke.

"Now, Barancz." Luke gritted his teeth and sent his image outwards. He could feel Mara joining him, augmenting his energy as his world spun out of control in a dizzying spiral of fleeting images. The three figures of Malyre, Lek and Forrell merged into the shapes of Luke and Mara.

**********************************

Parnello heard the sound of a speeder's throttle being viciously revved. "What the…?" His furious eyes followed a vehicle being driven at a reckless speed towards the yard gates. Barancz was driving and in the back sat the Jedi and the woman. He knew it was her because he'd seen her hair. He'd never seen anyone with hair like that. He squashed his feelings of lust and concentrated on his anger. "Get them… "They're probably going to the spaceport."

Tobia limped awkwardly up to the obese man cradling the ugly cauterized stump of his arm. Luke's wild slashes with his lightsaber had occasionally found a target. "They've gone, then."

"Whatever they took – I want it back." Parnello was nearly incoherent with rage. Somehow the whole thing had turned extremely personal.

"They took my arm – you gonna get that back for me…. Boss?" The last word was said sneeringly as Tobia waved the bloody remains of his arm in Parnello's face. "You made a mistake!"

Parnello grabbed Tobia by the shirtfront and shook him. "Enough! You go and see a medic and I'll get them. They won't have left yet. We have some people at the spaceport."

"No we don't have them there anymore. They were all here to honour the old man's memory and some of them are now dead. Maybe you didn't honour his memory enough and we've all been cursed because of it. If you'd just left well enough alone…"

"Cursed!" Parnello screeched, spittle flying from his mouth. "I'll give you cursed. The first thing I'm going to do after we finish that no good dweezel Barancz and his sorcerer friends - the woman is still going to be mine - I'm going to destroy that worthless ship once and for all." He let Tobia go and watched dispassionately as he fell to the ground.

"They've gone, what good can this do?" Tobia choked out.

"We control this place. It is ours." He stomped towards the vehicle sheds. "Stay here… I'm going to the spaceport."

"But Boss!" Tobia whined as an explosion was heard on the far side of the yard. "You told me to go to the medic."

**************************************

Luke sank back to the deck plates, his face ashen. Mara threw herself gasping from their entwined presence. Immediately she felt the cold, empty place in her being that he'd inhabited. She didn't like feeling that way – alone and forsaken. She'd been alone for most of her life and had liked it, but then she'd never known anything else. Never been exposed to the Skywalker virus for which there was no cure. Now having experienced the warmth that was Luke being alone wasn't such an attractive proposition.

"Do you think it worked?" she asked, her eyes still closed. When no response was forthcoming she turned and saw just Luke lying there, his breathing shallow, his presence in the force suddenly unsteady. "Luke!" She bit her lip, anxiety marring her features. "Luke! Come on farmboy… Luke…" She placed her hand on his clammy forehead, "Luke…" 

Artoo let out a worried moan and then beeped a suggestion.

Mara's eyes widened incredulously at the words crossing his screen. "No, I'm not letting you zap him with an electrical charge. Absolutely, definitely not. I'll see if he'll take some water." She rummaged in her backpack and brought out a water carrier, carefully lifting his head so she could slide a few drops between his cracked and bloody lips.

"You weren't really up to this were you, farmboy?" she asked quietly and was rewarded with a faint sigh. She sent some healing vibes towards him and finally, Mara let out the breath she was unaware of holding when he opened his eyes.

"Just give me a second," he whispered as the sound of something exploding echoed far away. "I think that's Malyre's smoke bomb."

"Probably. He always has bigger ideas than he lets on."

"It was my idea, actually. Malyre was the one who admitted at being good at it."

"Oh, Luke." Mara helped him sit up, her green eyes piercing the gloom. "What am I going to do with you?"

He groaned weakly. "When I've stopped hurting I could give you a few suggestions." He tried a roguish wink.

"Luke Skywalker! Clean your mind this instant!"

He attempted to chuckle but failed miserably and instead carefully took a breath. "Are you…?" He left the sentence unfinished, but she knew what he meant.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and then, unable to help herself but mindful of his injuries, she moved closer and let a soft kiss fall upon his bruised lips.

Luke put his soul into the soft contact of his lips upon hers. It was, despite the pain, so sweet as he drank in her presence, the taste of her mouth against his own. 

Artoo watched silently as the lovers enjoyed their reunion, brief though this encounter was. He seemed to recall another such meeting, but this was a long time ago and convinced as he was over his need for an overhaul, Artoo ran through the stored memory.

_'Are you?' the Lady Farae asked softly._

_'I'm okay, but it's not me you should be worrying over.'_

_'M'Lady is ready to go.'_

_'And you? Then you're as good as gone too,' he stated._

_'Obi Wan…'She pressed a trembling hand to her lips__. 'We knew this to be so.'_

_'We did and it hasn't made anything any easier.'_

_'What did you expect?'_

_'We shouldn't have…'_

_'Don't say that. Never say that,' she cried forcefully__. 'I don't regret our time together.'_

Obi Wan brought Farae into his arms, his eyes red from tiredness and weeping. '_I don't regret it either, but I cannot take you with me.'_

She twisted a little in his grasp, gazing up at him with eyes as clear and as green as a spring day on Alderaan. '_I know this. You have to do your duty and I will do mine.'_

_'Who would have thought we would have come to this?'_

_'Who indeed. The Jedi certainly didn't.'_

_'That's not fair, Farae.'_

She traced the edge of his beard with a shaking finger_. 'But it is true. The Jedi grew careless and inward looking and the Sith crept up…'_

Obi Wan rubbed his forehead wearily. '_The babies…?'_

_'Are sleeping. Leia just closed those dark eyes of hers and went straight off to sleep. Luke, on the other hand, fought like a krayt dragon to stay awake. He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, just like his father's and he locked them on M'lady. In fact he's followed her every move ever since he was born. It's as if…'_

_'He knows,' Obi Wan finished, grief prematurely adding lines to his handsome face, his shoulders slumping in defeat. '__He knows they're to be parted. He frets if she is out of his presence for more than five minutes. He's so strong in the Force that he recognises the emotions around him. Leia is almost as strong in a different way, but she won't be separated from her mother just yet. Luke is going to miss them both and he'll never know quite what he's missing. What have we done?'_

_'Force, love…' Farae reached up and pressed a kiss on Obi Wan's lips._

'_Don't,' he twisted away, the agony clear to see on his face._

_'Don't say it?' she said fiercely as she captured his cheeks between her hands and compelled him to look at her. '__Don't say that I love you?'_

_'Farae…'_

_'I fell in love with you a long time ago. It took me long enough to get you to even look at me let alone talk to me. You were this lofty Jedi Master, friend and confidante to M'Lady and I was some child following her around doing her bidding.' She shrugged self-deprecatingly. '__I sound like a bad holo-romance.'_

_'I never thought of you as a child, Farae.' His voice deepened as he caught her soft lips with his own, parting them. '__How could I when all I wanted to do was this…' He delved beneath her robes and sought the smooth flesh concealed beneath, his calloused fingers sending shivers throughout her whole body. '__We have only a brief time for romance.' His tone at first whimsical, turned serious as she shifted sensuously in his lap. The Jedi caught his breath and groaned._

Artoo hummed noiselessly to himself. They'd forgotten he was there.

'_Obi Wan – I know what I have to do and I'm not afraid.' Farae sat on his lap, her gown sliding off her shoulders, revealing the rounded curves of her breast, her red-gold hair tumbling about her shoulders. She'd divested him of his tunic and his strong muscular shoulders were coated with a light sheen of perspiration._

He lifted his head from where he'd been kissing her neck and sighed deeply. '_I know, I'm afraid enough for us all.' He hesitated__. 'Anakin…'_

_'He's not Anakin,' she spat bitterly. Her resentful tone at odds with the wanton, sensual appearance she presented. '__Anakin is gone… dead. Vader is alive and Anakin is dead -vanquished by his own evil.'_

Obi Wan pulled back from her. '_You're right, of course. How someone can kill all the goodness in themselves is beyond my understanding.'_

_'You're a good man. Anakin turned to the dark side. He was weak...'_

_'We have to be strong. The children are our only hope.'_

_'For the survival of the Jedi Knights… maybe. But mark my words well – others will see the evil being perpetrated and will rise against it.'_

_'Oh, my love. You fill me with hope. I cannot bear to lose you.'_

_'Nor I you,' Farae answered. '__But it must happen.'_

_'It must.' Obi Wan bent his head and began to nuzzle at the sensitive points of her neck, his hands stroking the gown from her body. __'Yoda meets us tomorrow before we all part.  He will shield the children from the Emperor and their father.'_

_'Then we must make the most of our last night. M'Lady knows I am with you. She could not begrudge me one more time with my Jedi.'_

Obi Wan stood up and swept Farae into his arms carrying her into the tiny cabin he'd been allotted. 

Artoo moved into his astromech station and hoped he hadn't been seen. A memory wipe was such an unpleasant thing. The little droid rotated his head and stared at the couple in front of him. Where was the Lady Farae – did she even exist or were his neural circuits degrading to such an extent he was remembering things that had never happened? He was viewing Mara Jade and Master Luke together in a dusty airlock in the ship that his master had been searching for. He hooted gently to distract them.

"Artoo!" Luke's bruised face attempted half a smile. "Mara tells me you've seen this place before."

The droid moaned. 

"Lead on, Artoo. I don't know how much time we have here." He tried to rise.

"Watch it, farmboy," Mara warned, placing a steadying hand under his elbow.

"I'm…"

She smiled as he got to his feet, swaying gently. "Okay, I know you're fine. I don't believe one word that you're saying, but… if you're saying that 'you're fine' what can I do?"

Artoo began to beep and rock from side to side.

"What is it, Artoo?" Luke asked.

Mara shook her head in amazement. "He says he's found the lights and they work. Well what are you waiting for, chunky?"

Artoo's reply was indignant and to the point.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I don't suppose this thing flies?"

"Mara…" Luke said.

Artoo gibbered a little.

Luke's eyes widened. "How do you know all this, Artoo?"

"Know _what?"_

"Artoo said that this ship doesn't fly because the hyperdrive generator was shot to hell and damaged beyond repair. It won't even take a replacement… apparently. It was too badly destroyed. There are other things wrong too, plus it has been sitting here for forty years. This is its last resting place."

"But we have lights," Mara reminded Luke. "Better than this luma anyway." She waved the glow-rod.

"So we have," Luke said. "Artoo… Lights please."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Ship**** Chapter 21**

**By Ash**

**Disclaimer: - The characters and situations used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no financial gain from these small literary endeavours – not even an Imperial credit has passed my hands. Thanks to the girls as usual for making sure this story is half-way legible.**

Leia descended the _Falcon's ramp slowly and carefully, feeling like an old woman. "Where are the children?" she asked Han._

"Winter's bringing them to the docking bay." He smiled at his wife. "We're nearly home, sweetheart."

"I want to see the children…" She paused and a blissful expression crossed her features. "They're coming."

Han grinned. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yup. One…" Han counted on his fingers. "The expression on your beautiful face and two…" He pocketed his comlink with a cheerful smirk. "I just heard it on the comlink from Winter herself and three…" He paused dramatically. "I can hear them."

They did hear the children before they saw them. The excited voices resonated through the hangar giving warning to their approach. Then they burst into the docking bay bringing with them new young life and boundless enthusiasm for living it. For their parents who had seen a dead world with no hope of new growth, they were a welcome and happy sight.

"Did you find it?" Jacen was the first to reach his parents.

"Yes, we did." Han's voice was solemn.

Jacen frowned at his father, all his ebullience gone. "You couldn't go there, could you?"

Leia shook her head, her dark eyes sorrowful. "It was too dangerous."

Jaina put her arm through her brother's. "Was it so very bad?" she asked softly. "I can feel that you're sad. Don't worry Mama, we'll make you better."

Leia pulled her oldest son and her daughter into her arms and squeezed tightly, tears not far away. "I missed you," she whispered. "So very much and you always make me feel better."

With a joyful shout Han had picked up Anakin, swung him through the air and on to his shoulders. "Come on, Anakin. Tell me where you left Winter."

Anakin giggled. "We left her outside. She couldn't run as fast as we could."

"I bet old Winter may surprise you one of these days," he said dryly.

"Less of the old, General Solo," the lady in question remarked as she walked serenely towards them.

"It's our lovely Winter," Han said with a twinkle in his eye. "Looks as if you didn't wear her out too much, kids."

"Dad!" All three of the children's voices rose in unison. "We were very good… Tell them, Winter. We were… we were really good." Jaina protested.

Anakin agreed. "We were perfect."

Leia gave Winter a look from the corner of her eyes. "Perfect?" she questioned. "Now that would be a miracle."

Winter masked a smile and nodded her white head gracefully towards her long-time friend and employer. "They were very good. I wouldn't, Anakin," she sent the youngest of the Solos a look that they obviously knew well, "say that you were 'perfect', but I'll admit that you behaved yourselves."

"So Threepio is still intact," Han whispered out of the side of his mouth. Leia favoured him with a weary chuckle at his feigned disappointment.

"Ah, come on, flyboy. You'd miss him," she murmured back softly.

*********************************

Back in their suite Han made sure that when the children had finally settled down enough to go to bed, that Leia went too. The minute his wife placed her aching limbs between the cool sheets, she was asleep. Han stood watching her for a moment, his heart visible on his face. He hoped Luke wasn't going through anything like his usual troubles because he was staying with his wife where he belonged. Mara Jade would watch out for his brother-in-law. If Leia was like this after nothing more than a space trip what on the mists of Dagobah would Luke be like? He always seemed to suffer a more extreme fate than that of his sister. 

Han returned to the lounge. "She's asleep," he told Winter. "They're all asleep. I think I broke every record known to spaceflight to get us home. Leia would have my hide if she knew the risks I took. I could have flown us into a black hole and no-one would have ever known, more's the pity."

Winter sat on the well-stuffed sofa, smoothing her gown of grey silk over her legs. "What happened?"

Han sighed. "It's difficult to explain. When isn't something to do with the Skywalkers and the Force not difficult to explain?"

"I take your point," Winter said composedly, her grey eyes gleaming.

"As we orbited Naboo, Leia went into…" He lifted his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "She experienced labour pains. That's the simplest explanation I can come up with. It went on for what seemed like hours and hours. In reality it can't have been that long but it seemed like it at the time. It was only when we were out of the planet's orbit that the pains stopped. She was screaming and I could do nothing to help. When the twins were born we were both prepared for the experience and we got a wonderful reward at the end of it. This time she had all that pain for nothing." Han rubbed his hand across his dry mouth. "I could _really use a drink. I mean really use one."_

Winter stood up and headed to the drinks cabinet where she poured a generous measure of Corellian whiskey. "Here." She handed him the glass and watched as he took a large swig.

"I only hope Luke and Mara are all right. You haven't heard from them?"

Winter shook her head. "No."

"Doesn't mean anything." Han dismissed it. "The kid can find trouble when it doesn't exist."

"True - he does have a propensity for disaster…" Winter sat down again. "I wondered about Naboo. What happened there - were you able to land?"

Han took a large swallow of the golden liquid in his glass. "Naboo was dead… completely dead. There was no trace of any sentient life whatsoever. Few life forms could survive in the atmosphere and environment that was left. The Empire did a _very good job there." He picked up his glass again and drained the contents, letting the fire of the spirit burn its way into his belly, easing some of his tension._

Winter collected his glass and went to pour him another generous measure of whiskey. Han looked as if he really needed it. On reflection Winter decided she needed something too and poured herself a glass of white Borleias Alderaanian-style wine. 

"What do we know about the Skywalker parentage apart from the obvious - that old-black-mask-and-heavy-breathing was involved?"

"Not much." She pulled a data pad and a selection of datacards from a bag at her feet, sliding the card into the reader. "We know where and by whom the twins were raised. Luke was brought up by Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine. Leia was reared by Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan."

"I know that," he muttered.

Winter gave him a reproving look. "Her adoptive mother died when she was six. Her aunts then took over the job of training her to be a Princess."

"Leia's adoptive mother… I can't ever remember her mentioning her."

"She was severely traumatised by her adoptive mother's death and refused to mention it. I suppose it grew into a habit. I found out something about this lady because I remember her clearly…"

"Of course."

"Her name was Dormé."

"Dormé," Han echoed slowly. "Nice name and…"

"She was from Naboo."

Han sat up, his whiskey glass arrested half-way to his lips. "Now this is just getting plain spooky."

Winter's lips twitched. "Quite," she said. "I suspect Leia's real mother was one of Dormé's … Han!" Winter stopped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' of surprise.

"Leia's real mother was what?"

"One of Dormé's handmaidens."

"Ah." Han put down his glass. He should have known what was coming – he really should. "The handmaiden thing." He picked up his glass and clutched it tightly.

"Leia's real mother died when she was four and that was before I arrived to become Leia's companion."

"So this handmaiden… a name?"

Winter shook her snowy head. "She was not spoken about. It was as if people were frightened and then they forgot. Most people do, you know, and a handmaiden..." Winter lifted a slim hand. "You are never the princess, you are always the servant." But her smile robbed her words of rancour. "I never, for one moment, regretted being Leia's handmaiden. She never treated me as anything else other than her equal."

"But you do not forget, do you?"

"No, I do not." Winter passed Han her data pad. A holo of a slender, dark-eyed woman dressed in elaborate old-fashioned clothing, her hair tied up in a complicated chignon was revealed.

Han's mouth opened in shock. "This woman could be Leia's mother – the resemblance to Leia is startling. Are you sure this is only her adoptive mother?"

"I'm sure." The words were definite. "Leia says herself that Dormé looked like her mother, but wasn't. Another thing…"

"Yes?"

"I was very young when I arrived at the royal court to be with Leia and children have a different perspective on the world… but with my abilities…"

Han nodded. Winter's photographic memory had aided them on many occasions. Her blessing and her curse – she couldn't forget the unpleasant things. She couldn't forget the loss of Alderaan - not ever. "Of course," he said.

"Exactly," Winter smiled. "It drives Tycho mad." Her husband as a fellow Alderaanian truly knew what had been lost. It had been one of the first things they had in common, but unlike his wife he didn't remember it as if it were yesterday. "I heard things… rumours, whispers. They didn't think that a child would remember and…"

"And?" Han sensed that there was something important about to be divulged, something Winter hadn't ever considered before.

"The Organas did not share a bed. Theirs was a marriage of convenience."

"It's not unusual in those circles," Han commented lightly giving the remaining liquor in his glass a speculative stare. "Dynastic marriages to secure lands or money are still common today. On Kuat, of course, it has gone to extremes. Imagine buying someone to father your children yet not be part of them." He shook his head. "Now I don't have your photographic memory, but…"

"You are known as a shrewd customer by many, General." Winter emphasised his military title just enough. "Those who underestimate you, rue the day they did."

Han gave her a quirky grin and pulled himself up from the sofa and made for the drinks cabinet. "Top up?" he asked.

"I shouldn't, but…"

Han grinned and refilled their drinks. "Suppose Leia's mother…." He waved his glass in a circular motion, the liquid splashing over his fingers. "She looked like… whatever her name? Dormé."

"It is possible," Winter said guardedly.

"Just go with the idea," Han said. "I'm thinking." He sucked the whiskey from his fingers with the enjoyment of a child.

"Quite," murmured Winter, suppressing a smile.

"Leia does look like Dormé."

"Yes she does."

"Bail Organa was obviously a friend to the Rebellion."

"He was a founding member of the Rebellion," Winter instructed. "The Viceroy was more than a 'friend.'"

Han continued unabashed at Winter's gentle reproof. "Leia's mother must have been Dormé's handmaiden. She had a relationship with Anakin before he turned into Vader…"

"Leia thinks that her parents were married," Winter interrupted softly.

"If Leia thinks that, then it's probably right." Han said nodding his head. "Her mother is pregnant and probably frightened, has a sith-lord as a husband…" He blinked. "Stars! The poor woman must have been ready to crack. I'm sure the Jedi got themselves involved once they found out the situation. Then they find out that the woman is expecting twins." He turned to Winter, his hazel eyes fervent. "One would be difficult to hide – but two force strong children."

"It all sounds extremely plausible," Winter agreed.

Han was on a roll. "Obi-Wan takes Luke and heads off to Tatooine. Bail Organa agrees to marry this… Dormé person in order to shelter Leia and her mother. No-one can question the parentage of the little princess of Alderaan because the resemblance to Dormé is so uncanny."

"Bail Organa had a swarthy complexion, with dark eyes and black hair. It would be very easy to say that Leia took after either parent."

"I've got it… or I think I have." Han stood up, slammed down his glass on the nearest hard surface, and began pacing back and forth. "No-one would know that Vader fathered children especially Emperor Palpatine and Vader himself. There had to be no suspicion that Anakin's wife was pregnant. Did anyone even know that she was pregnant? Did anyone even know that he had a wife?"

"_He didn't know he had a son," Winter said replying to Han's first question. "Not until after Luke blew up the Death Star and he didn't know about Leia until the time of the second Death Star. I cannot tell if the general populace knew Vader had ever been married. We're not even sure. No one has ever found a marriage licence which names Anakin Skywalker and 'x', handmaiden of Dormé of Naboo."_

"Right." Han continued to pace, hitting a clenched fist lightly against the flat of his other hand. "It was all to protect Luke and Leia then."

"They were to be the hope for the future. If they had been discovered we could still be under Imperial rule today."

"That is a logical assumption to make. I'd probably be a wall ornament at Jabba's."

"I don't know about that, General Solo."

"Either that or I'd be dead. Jabba would have found some way to finish me off."

Winter watched as the Corellian continued to pace. "General…" The use of his title slowed him down. "I still can't make anything out of the encrypted files we found. I did, however, give them to Ghent and he hasn't been seen since."

Han chuckled as he thought about the young man. Ghent, General Airen Cracken's encryption specialist, was never happier than when he was cracking the most impossible encrypt. "That will please General Cracken."

"We need to investigate further back before my memories were entangled with the life of the Princess. I can't go back far enough on my own. "

"Back," Han said flatly.

"Back to Bail Organa's allies."

"That's easy. "Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis…"

"That was during and after the Clone Wars. What about before?"

"Wouldn't it have been the same people?"

Winter pursed her lips. "I doubt it. Mon Mothma is a little younger than the Viceroy was."

I'd never thought about it like that. We need to search for someone who resembles Leia."

"Or Dormé," Winter suggested, a far away look in her grey eyes.

"I think I know where we can try," Leia's voice echoed behind them. She stood wan and tired in the doorway, but in her eyes was the desire to find out. Strangely enough she had never resembled her brother so closely before.

"Leia!" Han made his way to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I heard most of what you said. I don't think you're far wrong, but my mother was not merely a handmaiden."

"How do you know?" Winter questioned.

"In my dream they called her 'Senator.'"

"Your mother was a senator? More than the Force runs strong in your family, sweetheart." Han sat down again.

Leia curled up on the sofa and Han drew her into his arms. "Dormé was _her handmaiden," she whispered._

"Where do we search?" asked Winter.

"The Old Republican Senate records. There are still files in the Imperial collection. I hope Palpatine forgot to have them erased."

************************************

**Zathoq******

The lights came on slowly and unwillingly after many years of lying dormant. Luke lay on the deck plates and let his eyes adjust. He drank in the atmosphere gratefully, opening his senses to the power of the Force. He forgot about his injuries and the beings howling for his blood. This unknown, inescapable thing he'd felt drawn to, across space and time, called out to him with a siren's song.

Mara's gasp of horror broke his reverie.

"Skywalker!"

"What is it, Mara?" he asked wearily.

"You should be in a bacta tank and immediately."

"I've heard all that before and there's not one handy. So I'll have to do without." He spoke briskly, the pain returning to him now that he no longer dwelt in his dreams. "I told you I was fine and I may have…"

"Stretched the truth a little?" She raised a graceful eyebrow. "I thought the Jedi didn't lie."

"They do when they're trying not to worry their companions," he muttered apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mara, but what do you want me to say?"

She knelt by his side. "It didn't look so bad under the glow-rod's light."

"Thanks… I look that bad?"

"Worse," she replied succinctly.

"Help me up," he instructed.

Mara shook her head, the braids bouncing over her shoulders. "You'll need a crutch."

Luke glanced around, trying not to let his eyes linger on treasures his fingers itched to examine.   "The pipe… over there. It's hanging loose." 

He reached out with the Force and began to detach it from its surroundings. The pipe rattled and stayed where it was. Mara could see him gearing himself for another effort and then watched as he immersed himself in the Force. Mara followed his example and reached for him in the power of their mingled bond. The pipe snapped off and floated gently into Luke's outstretched hand.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that so smoothly," she commented.

"I don't think I'll have to teach you very much."

"I think there are always things we can learn." Mara touched his hand in a brief caress. "Things like trust and hope."

"Letting go the past?"

"In some ways." Her mouth curved. "Considering our situation I don't know if we can really add forgetting the past to our list."

"You have a point." He raised himself onto his elbows. "Gonna help me up? I don't use the Force for everything."

"I think I could forgive you this time, farmboy." Mara hauled the Jedi Master to his feet wincing with him and each spasm of pain coloured his sense through the Force. Any other man would have collapsed long ago. "Here, I'll give you another stim shot. I don't particularly want to give you another one as I think you're pretty near your limit. But I know you're trying to hide a lot of pain under that Jedi mask of yours." Her voice softened, grew tender. "You don't have to hide it because I'll know. Come on, let me give you the shot, but that's the last one for a while."

"Mara Jade, you say the sweetest things," Luke mumbled as he tested the makeshift support of his crutch. "We gotta move, if we want to see this place."

Mara frowned. "I don't sense any danger."

"Nor do I, but it's just a feeling."

"Okay, Skywalker. I take your point." She stared with interest at her surroundings. This was something she and Luke both shared – a love of flying vessels and her whole being itched to start exploring.

Artoo Detoo rolled from a door on their left. It had been wedged open just wide enough for an astromech droid to squeeze through. He twisted his head and beeped loud enough to get their attention.

"What's through there, Artoo?" Luke enquired.

Artoo gave a careful toot.

"What did he say?" Mara asked.

"He says it's the droid station. He said it was 'his' station to be more exact."

"He's been behaving a little oddly since he got inside," Mara commented. "I don't think I've ever seen Artoo panic before. Threepio I've seen panic on a number of occasions, but never Artoo. Even when he's being shot at or blown up, he..."

Artoo blew a raspberry, followed by an indignant electronic squeal.

Luke sighed. "Artoo, see if you can get into the main computer. Download any information you can. If there's anything left."

_'We should wipe the computer, Captain Panaka,' the handmaiden said._

_'Lady Sabé…'_

_'They know it is here. They can only be a few hours behind us.'_

_'We don't have time.'_

She gave a heavy sigh. '_At least M'Lady is safe on Alderaan.'_

_'I hope she's safe there.' _

_'She should have been allowed to go to Naboo.'_

_'It's too obvious. He would find them. Queen Jamilla was correct in this. She is thinking of the people and the Senator always thought of the people first.'_

_'I know. I'm still worried what Anakin and Palpatine will do.'_

_'They will find out about Alderaan.'_

_'Probably, but Bail Organa is highly respected in the galaxy and for the moment Vader will not press to have her extradited to Coruscant on whatever charges he dreams up. Even Palpatine would find it hard to implicate Organa in any sort of plot. Eventually they will find a way…' _

_'But Luke and Leia will be safe.'_

_'They should be, but as for M'Lady I cannot say.'_

"Luke" Mara snapped loudly in his ear. "Where did you go to? I can't give you another stim shot and I don't like it when you zone out on me."

"I saw…"

"Your mother?"

"No, Captain Panaka and one of the handmaidens… not you, though."

"Try and focus Luke, please." Mara begged.

"I have to let things run their course – it is the will of the Force."

"You told me the future was always in motion. Make your own way in the galaxy, Skywalker. Make your own decisions"

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. "I… I can't let myself ignore these things any longer. I have to know what happened to them. The Force is so strong here."

"I know. I can feel it," she whispered. "All right, let's go and see where your feelings take us."

Luke gave her a tired lop-sided grin in response. "It's not just my feelings, Jade. I've always sensed you as part of this right from the very beginning. When my dreams called me here I knew I was right because you were here too. I told you that." He leant heavily on his crutch as he started to move. "I have a confession to make."

"Just one?" Mara quipped lightly.

"When I kept seeing you in my dreams I thought you might have been in some sort of trouble, but when I made enquiries…"

"Luke!" Mara turned on him.

"Discreet enquiries, Mara… honest."

She glowered suspiciously. "I'll believe you… this time."

"When I'd reassured myself you were safe I began to research my visions more thoroughly. They indicated to me that I needed to be here on Zathoq. It was a surprise when you contacted me, but not as big a surprise as it should have been."

"Oh," she said quietly, her mind working furiously. "I didn't have any dreams or visions. I suddenly thought about Zathoq and the killing Karrde could make if I did a run out this way. I wasn't brought here by the Force - I came of my own free will."

"Rubbish, Jade," Luke said. "You can fool yourself, but I know better. I think Obi-Wan was your father and the Lady Farae, your mother."

She swung away from him, her shoulders stiffening with anger. "Skywalker…" She turned back, ready to blast him for touching on the fundamental part of herself that she'd always wanted to know and had never been given the chance. She'd denied it, but she'd always wanted to discover where she'd come from.

Luke shrugged, his face white and weary in the unsteady flickering of long unused lights. "It's what I believe, Mara. I'm just telling you the truth."

Her face paled. "I can't let myself believe…"

"What _do you believe in, Mara?"_

"You," she whispered as he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own.

"Time to move," he said, reluctantly breaking their kiss. "You go first."

Mara moved through the ship marvelling again at the finishing on the most mundane of articles. Luke limped slowly behind her, drinking in the atmosphere. This place was so important to him… he felt the ghosts of his past and also his hopes for the future. Most of them rested on the slim form of the red-head in front of him. Luke sensed fear, desperate unhappiness and hatred in the vessel, but there was more. There was love in all forms. Love between comrades, the pure love between a mother and her children and the passionate love between a man and a woman. He wasn't sure if that last form of love was between the young handmaiden and Obi-Wan or between himself and Mara Jade. Unbidden, he sought the touch of the small grey stone in his pocket and a strange pulsing warmth tingled at the end of his fingers. He drew comfort from that small speck of warmth.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ship**** - Chapter 22**

**By Ash Darklighter******

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I'm only borrowing them for a short while and will make no gains in credits. My thanks to the girls because without them, this story might not have come to fruition.**

The explosion reverberated satisfactorily around the yard, as Malyre's smoke bomb went up in a bright flash clearly visible against the lightening Zathoq skyline.

"Do you think that will slow them down?" Barancz asked anxiously as he gunned the speeder's throttle. "Parnello has the devil of a temper."

"You don't say," Lek murmured dryly. "I didn't think he looked too pleased as we left."

"Perhaps he wanted to offer us drinks?" put in Malyre wickedly.

Lek gave a heavy sigh. "I doubt that very much." 

"Will this stop them from coming after us?" Barancz asked nervously. He'd lived among the seamier side of Zathoq society for most of his life but their wrath had never been directed at him before.

"I don't know if it _will stop these people," Lek said soberly and gave the young man a level stare. "You're far more familiar with them than I am. I know the type of people they are, I was one myself once. The explosion may distract them for a short period. Depends how badly their numbers were hit when Luke began waving his lightsaber."_

"Speaking of Luke… What did Luke ask us to do?" wondered Forrell.

"He told us to do what we do best," mumbled Lek, keeping his eyes trained for possible pursuers.

"What was that?"

"He said 'be distracting.'"

Malyre gave a guffaw. "I suspect the Jedi had something else in mind. But if it works, who am I to complain?"

The faint sound of pursuit stopped their chatter and Barancz turned his energies to steering the craft adroitly through the twisting, ramshackle streets.

"Can we lose them?" Forrell asked worriedly.

"Of course," Barancz said, though he sounded unsure. "I don't even know if any of them followed us." He swerved the speeder around a corner. "A short cut… I hope."

"I hope so too," grumbled Forrell.

"We'll be all right once we get to the spaceport," Lek soothed.

"If we manage to get to the spaceport," Malyre threw in mischievously.

"Stop a moment," Lek ordered. 

"But they're coming after us," Forrell cried.

"Are they?" Lek countered. "I guess they are but… this will sound strange." He paused as Barancz drew the speeder into a small side street. "When we left…" he hesitated. "I mean this will sound _really strange, but if Luke is as powerful a Jedi as I suspect…"_

"I'm still not convinced he is a Jedi," Forrell argued. "I've seen no evidence of any Jedi powers."

"Of course he is," snapped Lek. "When we interfered by mistake that first time… Our weapons just flew into his hand. He stretched out and it was as if he held a powerful magnet…" He hunched his shoulders under his loose tunic. 

"Maybe he did," argued Forrell.

"He didn't." Lek's tone was dismissive. "You were there – you saw it."

"He has a lightsaber," said Barancz. "Only the Jedi have those and know how to use them properly.

"That's what convinces you, isn't it my old friend," Malyre observed sagely. "The man is so understated that it isn't true. Only a Jedi is capable of such restraint. It's not the talk of miraculous, magic feats and reading minds that has you convinced. It's something more… something more… elusive."

"Luke hasn't done anything and yet I respect him. There is something about the man that I can't explain and now I've seen things I cannot explain."

"What kind of things?" asked Barancz.

"When we left the yard… for a moment, just for a moment, I could have sworn that Luke and Merah were in the speeder with us."

"That's ridiculous," argued Forrell. "This speeder is barely big enough to hold four. There's no way we'd fit five fully grown adults and one aging Selonian inside."

"I'm in my prime," remarked Malyre snootily.

"That's what he did then," Barancz muttered quietly. "That's what Luke did."

"What did he do?" Forrell screwed his face up.

"He made them think that they had left along with us," Barancz answered carefully, almost unable to believe his own words.

"A neat trick." Lek's face was a picture. "If in fact that's what he did, and _if he fooled them. I swear on the name of my brewer - I hope he fooled them." _

"I usually like to swear _at your brewer," Malyre chipped in. "Couldn't you find a better one? The draf has really gone downhill lately…"_

"Malyre!" Lek hissed. "We have a small problem here, if you could bend your spice-addled brain to possibly being of some help?"

"I thought I was helping." If Selonians could have pouted, Malyre would have adopted that expression immediately.

"Right then. These idiots think that Luke and Merah have left the yard. That puts us in the clear. If we carry on into the spaceport they won't recognise us."

"Of course they will. They'll recognise… What's your name again?" Malyre asked Barancz genially.

"It's Barancz…"

"We also came at them with blasters blazing at close range," Forrell mumbled. "Not the best way to aid anonymity."

"What are we going to do then?" Lek asked, frustration evident in his voice. He looked at Forrell. "Do you ever come out of your spaceport office and deal with real criminals?"

"I resent that. It's a slur on my professionalism."

"I'm terribly sorry, but you're the security expert. Think of something."

"_Think of something! __Think of something!" Forrell echoed, his eyes wide and his little goatee beard quivering with indignation at the end of his rounded chin._

"Otherwise we're going to have a reception committee at the spaceport," Malyre threw in helpfully. "I'm not looking forward to that situation. Plays havoc with my digestion and I'm beginning to get hungry."

"Malyre!" Lek bit out.

"I wasn't the one who wanted to stop," protested Forrell, his tone aggrieved.

Barancz bit his lip. "Don't you have a comlink? Couldn't you call ahead to security for some backup or wouldn't that be allowed as this is a personal thing? You have some authority there, right?"

"I am one of the spaceport sector heads," the little man said grandly. "So why didn't I think of that?" Forrell's face brightened, his fractious mood overturned as he beamed at his comrades. "If you ever want a job in security, young man, just ask."

*********************************************

**Coruscant**

The young man stood swaying tiredly in the doorway, his face grey with fatigue. "Excuse me, your ladyship…"

Winter lifted her immaculately coiffed head from her senate reports in surprise and stared at her unexpected visitor. 

He shuffled his feet and stared awkwardly at the floor. "I was going to go through security, but it takes so long and as I work in the palace I thought…"

"Ghent!" she exclaimed, her spirits lifting at the sight of General Cracken's encrypt chief. "It's good to see you. You've broken the encryption?"

He shook his head, almost in what appeared to be shock. His slightly too long hair hung limply around his pale face. "I thought I had, but I couldn't do it."

Winter moved out from behind her desk and carefully helped the stunned and shaken young man into a chair. He sagged into it and breathed deeply.

"You couldn't do it - you?" This was unheard of. Ghent was a brilliant young man but out of his depth in the real world. He was never found far away from his beloved computers.

"At first I thought I had…" 

He closed his bleary reddened eyes and almost drifted off to sleep. Winter had seen him after several nights of unbroken sleep, but never like this. She moved away to get a blanket and covered him up.

"You can tell me later", she said. 

"No," he struggled to stay awake. "I've not gone to bed since you gave me the files."

Winter's mouth gaped open in surprise. He did look exhausted "But that was… You've not slept since…" Words failed her.

"I've never not cracked a code before. I can't understand it… there have been codes that I thought were almost impossible, but I've never failed before. I believed I almost had it and then it was as if I just had one small part of the puzzle. It made no sense."

"Never mind," Winter soothed, as his eyes began to drift closed of their own volition. "It doesn't matter."

Ghent forced himself awake once more. "But it _does matter and I do mind. I'll have another go when I'm not so tired."_

"Of course," she murmured. 

Winter cast a surreptitious glance at the data cards containing the old Republican Senate files. Ghent was not fit to tackle these just now - he needed his sleep. Plus he still had all his usual work to do for the General. With a sigh, she lifted the cards and placed them carefully in her desk drawer, sliding it smoothly shut. These could wait until Ghent had rested. The cards were also heavily encrypted and from her own brief survey of the contents, she hadn't been able to make head nor tail of these either. 'It's not as if I haven't cracked the occasional code myself,' she thought. 'But I've never seen anything like them before.'

"I'll do it when I've had… I just need more time. There's got to be…" Ghent finally lay slumped in the chair, his head lolling at an angle and faint snores issued softly from him.

Winter smiled briefly at his recumbent figure and returned to her work.

*********************************************

**Zathoq**

"Good work with those lights, Artoo," Mara called out. "What's left of them," she added under her breath. "Sithspawn!" she swore as she stood on something and there was the faint crack of breaking glass. She knelt down and the bulb of an ornamental light fitting parted in her hands into several fragile pieces. Mara, as a trader and as a lover of beautiful things, could have wept.

"Hey," Luke soothed gently as he instantly picked up on her mood. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but what a waste of credits." She held up the pieces. "This reminds me of the perfume jar."

"It does, doesn't it," Luke agreed. "The same curved lines… the colours shot through the glass."

"What is it?"

"I didn't say anything." His voice was oddly defensive.

"You don't have to. You should know that by now, farmboy."

"It's tragic to see the ship like this. To know that such a beautiful bird will never fly again. It will never take to the stars as was its right."

"More tragic is the lives lost during the Emperor's reign."

"I know, Mara. Perhaps this vessel saved many lives."

"If it flew you to safety, then it did."

"Yes, but I can't help thinking of Obi-Wan, Ric Olie and of the handmaidens, Sabé and Farae. My mother… how  and when did she die? They're all dead now – all of them."

"Come on, Luke, we'd better get going."

Their progress was slow; they kept stopping to move buckled wall panels, fallen support struts and tangled wiring. Somewhere something fizzled, crackled then went silent and another light popped out. There was evidence of hasty repairs and an even hastier flight.

A door blocked their progress.

"Artoo," Mara called. "See if you can open this door."

The little droid twittered away at the station he'd attached himself to. Finally he gave a frustrated beep.

"He can't get it open," Luke announced quietly. He leant weakly on a dented bulkhead.

"Well, if he can't, I can." Mara announced firmly. "Do or do not, right Jedi?" she called defiantly.

Luke smiled tiredly. He was finding it more difficult to concentrate. Loss of blood, added to his other injuries, was making him light-headed. "That's the maxim, Jade."

Mara ignited her lightsaber and the satisfying thrum of sound slashed into the door. "They've not used cortosis ore on the inside then," she muttered.

"Cortosis ore?" Luke mouthed faintly.

"Yeah, someone didn't want a wandering Jedi or Sith-Lord passing by this little beauty." She gave the bulkhead an affectionate pat and then determinedly plunged the blue blade of her saber into the door once again. "There's cortosis ore in the door seals. The lightsaber kept going out."

"There is? Not the usual thing you find in the makeup of an old star ship."

"No, it's not. Palpatine had a slab of the stuff filling the walls in his private residence."

"I came across it once woven into a suit of body armour. It doesn't stop a lightsaber but it slows things down considerably."

"Well, they didn't use it here. I'm almost through, Skywalker," she said, the faint echo of triumph colouring her low-pitched voice.

"Good," he whispered. His fingers sought the warmth of the small grey stone in his pocket and when skin and stone connected, he could almost see the occupants of this vessel, nearly forty years ago. They were ghostly, ephemeral figures. A tall young man, with bright blue eyes, dressed in the garb of a Jedi, a thin braid hanging behind his ear and a slender dark-haired woman dressed all in white. Luke recognised her from his earlier visions. She was younger, her face clearer from strain and he recognised the look in her eyes as she gazed at the man by her side. He suspected he had that same expression filling his own.

_'Anakin.'_

_'Yes, M'lady.' He was mocking her, wickedness and affection mixed in his blue eyes._

_'Stop it,' she ordered and Luke could hear his sister's voice in the early days of her courtship with Han. _

_'What else am I to call you, M'Lady? I have to be serious with you being a senator.'_

_'Annie!'_

_'Anakin.' His voice and expression were sullen.__ 'I'm not a little boy.' There was something indefinable in the young man's voice. _

Luke could hear the same quality in his own voice at times. For example, when he'd first met Yoda. _"I am ready. Ben, tell him I'm ready," he'd shouted up to his first master's spirit. He wanted so much to prove he was his father's son – the son of the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and not just some bumpkin off a tenth rate farm on a tenth rate planet._

Mara gave a grin of accomplishment as she managed to cut a large aperture in the door. "Yes!" she said. "Luke… Luke." When the Jedi didn't answer, Mara swung round to see what he was doing. "Oh, sithspawn! Luke!"

The Jedi Master came round when a damp cloth wiped carefully over his face and he felt the cooling effects of water at his lips. A soft hand brushed his hair away from a cut on his forehead and a bacta salve was applied. "Mara?"

"Of course it's Mara," she finished, worry turning into irritation. "I turned around and you were lying slumped against the bulkhead – out cold. Don't you dare frighten me like that again, farmboy or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"You seem to be managing fine on your own. I don't think I need to expend any effort towards you with that aim in mind. I'll just leave you to it and you'll kill yourself. Luke!" His name climbed higher and higher, stretched over several syllables. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

He dipped his head meekly. "Because I can't help it?" He swayed again and she clutched at his shoulders to steady him. "I do really need to be in a bacta tank."

Mara's eyes grew large in the dim lighting. "Force, he's actually admitted needing a bacta tank. Now I _know that you're in bad shape. Forget all this. I have to get you back to the spaceport."_

"I can manage." He peered over her shoulder into the dim interior of what looked to be a large cabin.

"Okay," Mara gibed. "I get the hint." She picked up his makeshift crutch which had fallen to the floor and placed it in his hand. His other hand she clasped firmly in her own. "Now for sith's sake, Skywalker, be careful."

Cautiously, Luke stepped through the hole Mara had cut in the door with her lightsaber. "Watch," he warned. "The hyperdrive and shield generator have been pulled up at some point. There's a gaping hole in the floor.

"You're telling me to watch, Skywalker. Who's in need of a bacta tank and is finally admitting it?" she asked sardonically, her green eyes narrowing. "You or me?"

Luke made a face at her. He knew he looked a sight. The black paste Mara had smeared on his face so many hours earlier was almost gone; instead a yucky grey residue resided on his skin mixed with blood and sweat.

"You don't look so bad," she said.

"I do and it amazes me that you…"

She scowled. "I look just as bad as you do."

"No, you don't." The expression in his eyes was serious. "You look beautiful. I don't know how you do it, but you do."

"Farmboy," she groused, but a small smile hinted at the corner of her lips. "What a time to tell a girl such things, especially when she knows she's a mess." Mara suddenly looked a little unsure of herself, the confident, tough-girl image wavering just a little as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"But that's just it, Mara Jade. I like it when you're like this…

She gave a little burst of laughter. "What, messy?" 

"No – strong, dangerous, vulnerable, beautiful," Luke said, his hand clasping her arm, his bright eyes blazing into her own, a message that she didn't want to, but couldn't help but understand. "It's just you – what you are. How I want and know you to be. You're this complicated mixture of toughness and warmth. You try to hide your softer side but I can sense it." 

Mara's eyes held Luke's. She could feel his sincerity and knew that he didn't say things that he didn't mean. He kept surprising her – a warrior turned poet. She thought he preferred her in her court persona, elegantly groomed, but she should have known better. He liked her best just as she was.

"The lights aren't very good in here." Mara muttered her defences rising belatedly.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Mara, have you still got that glow-rod handy?"

Mara switched on the glow-rod and held it up to augment the meagre lighting in the cabin. One piece of furniture caught their attention immediately. The bed dominated the whole room. It was huge, an intricately carved headboard and at the foot - was a throne.

"Wow," Luke muttered.

"This is a traditional handcrafted bed," Mara said to Luke, her years as a trader coming to the fore. "See…" She pointed out several marks made by a master craftsman long ago. "This piece of furniture is priceless and fixed to the ship – damn it."

Luke nodded sombrely and limped slowly to the headboard. The bed lay stripped of all its covering, the mattress lying on the floor covered in the dust and grime, plus various, assorted machine parts. It was a mess.

"Come on, Skywalker – a quick scan around and then we'd better move on… Luke, what is it?"

Luke had reached the headboard and had begun to run his hands over the carved birds and flowers depicted. Pushing his hand into his pocket once more he located the stone and gasped as sensation pierced the gloom he found himself in. Reaching further in, his fingers touched the key mechanism.

"Mara, can you see anything that might fit… this?" He held it up.

"How in the worlds did you remember to bring that with you?" she asked.

"The Force," he replied simply. "Can you see anything?"

"No… I can't," she said, peering at the intricate carvings with amazement. "These look like… Wait…"

Right in the centre of the bed, the figure of a young woman stood holding something. Whatever she'd been holding was missing.

Mara, with a nod of consent from Luke, took the small key mechanism and examined it closely. "It looks like a globe of some sort with a metal piece at the end," she pronounced thoughtfully. "I didn't think it was wooden, but it is made from the material the bed is crafted from and that is made of some type of wood I'm not familiar with.

"Would it be her home world and the wood is native to that world?" Luke asked.

Mara peered at the object again. "You know, Skywalker, you just might be correct on this one. The minute detail on this is amazing. I can make out continents and…"

"All right." He gave her a careful nod. "Place the piece where it's missing."

Mara did as instructed and nothing happened. "I didn't do it wrong," she protested.

"I know you didn't. Try again."

This time there was an audible click and Mara felt something swell within the Force.

Luke began to run his hands gently over the carvings. Slowly at first and then his hands moved faster, seeking, searching for that… "Aahh!" Luke exhaled as his fingers found the hidden catch below the carved figure's feet. 

With a whirr, a secret drawer swung open on the headboard. Mara's jaw dropped open as Luke subsided onto the bare wooden framework of the bed, his breathing shallow.

"How did you know?" she asked. "It's ingenious."

Luke raised bewildered eyes. "I don't know how I knew - I just did." He reached in and pulled out a package wrapped in soft cloth. With a pained expression, his fingers tightened on the mysterious object he held. "We can't look at this just now; we don't have the time but Force, I want to."

"Patience," Mara said, but she knew exactly how he felt. She desperately wanted to examine the parcel too, but they had lingered too long in this part of the ship already.

"Here," he said, thrusting the object into Mara's hands. "Put it away."

She took it – it felt like a… a book. But she'd rarely held one – a real one, in her hands, so she wasn't sure. The Emperor had had an impressive library of holobooks and she had read her fill of those. The real books had remained on the shelves as decoration rather than education. Mara put it her backpack before glancing around swiftly. "Anything else worth taking with us?" Then she shook her head. "Probably not." Her fingers pushed the drawer shut and again she marvelled at how invisibly the drawer disappeared.

Luke lifted his head as his eyes tracked the route Mara's had already taken. "I'm not sure…" He limped over to a carved vanity unit that he somehow recognised as if from a dream, the looking glass cracked in thousands of pieces, yet most were still holding to the frame. "Mara," he whispered, his voice trembling. Lying on its side, covered in broken pieces of glass, but unscathed, was another perfume jar. All the other beautiful things were smashed beyond repair but this one was as perfect as its twin which Luke had dug out of the ground. There was something strangely symbolic in the finding of a second jar. 

Mara blinked away the unaccustomed moisture rising to her eye. She felt Luke's joy and his pain through this bond they had developed. The one which had grown stronger the more time they had spent together. This Force connection which she knew would hold for as long as they both still lived. She watched as Luke prised the stopper gently from the slim neck of the jar and a faint perfume arose, teasing their nostrils. Mara swallowed, something unpleasant tugging at a memory. She recognised that scent…

The Emperor had once given her a tiny vial of perfume just prior to her appearance at her first court ball. He had told her that this fragrance was no longer made, in fact this was probably the last bottle. The essence had come from a far off world which had undergone a dreadful calamitous event. The flowers from which it had been taken had only bloomed on that one planet in one location. It was a truly precious gift for the woman she was to become – one of a kind.

Mara closed her eyes as a wave of nausea passed through her. Had these flowers grown only on Naboo?

"Mara, are you okay?" Luke felt her distress and ached to offer comfort. Mara didn't take comfort from anyone, even him, very well, so he'd learned to judge the situation with caution.

"It's nothing, Skywalker."

Luke knew that it wasn't 'nothing', but he knew by the use of his surname and not the more affectionate 'farmboy' or the even the careless 'Jediboy' that she didn't want to be pressed. He yearned to have her call him 'Luke' the way she had done when she'd lost control in his arms. He wanted that more than anything.

"Mara, we have to get going, I have a feeling…"

"I understand," she said, taking the perfume jar from him and also placing it carefully in her backpack

The Jedi gazed around the cabin one more time, drinking in the combined sense of destiny and history shimmering between and around them.

Luke spoke into his comlink. "Artoo, any luck getting into the computer?"

Mara moved back into the corridor. "What did he say?" she asked as she helped Luke back through the hole she'd cut in the door with her lightsaber.

"He's having some difficulties, apparently everything is heavily encrypted." Luke shrugged. "He says he's almost into the system and he'll download anything he finds."

"That droid must be sentient," Mara marvelled.

"I always thought so," Luke muttered.

"More importantly," Mara said briskly. "Has he got the turbo lift active? If he hasn't - I can't see how we're going to get up into the upper level. You're in no shape to go crawling through access shafts. If they aren't blocked."

"We'll find a way," Luke said confidently.

"We may do, Skywalker," Mara returned tersely. "But you'll be waiting down here if that turbo lift isn't functional."

"Aw, Mara!"

"Don't 'aw, Mara' me, Jediboy," she shot back. "I suspect you have more than a few broken bones which would take at least a week in a healing trance to even start fixing. Crawling through narrow access tube shafts is not what the 2-1B would order."

They made their way back along the corridor until they reached the turbo lift. Artoo stood beeping impatiently at them and then let off a stream of electronic invective at Mara as his photoreceptors took in the state of his master.

"Don't hassle me, short and round," Mara snapped, catching some of what Artoo said and accurately guessing the rest. "He did most of this on his own and you should know that by now. So don't give me any more of that nonsense."

Artoo hooted something which could have been a grudging apology and then launched into another peal of whistles, hoots and beeps.

"Slow down, Artoo," Luke instructed quietly.

"What did he say?" Mara tried to peer at the screen.

"He's still having problems with the computer but has managed to get the turbo lift partially working. He doesn't think we should risk it, but it _is working… sort of."_

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" she groused.

"Artoo says he suspects there are traps left for anyone trying to pull information and whoever last left the ship scrapped most of the data and scrambled the remainder. It's almost unintelligible, even for Artoo." 

Mara felt Luke's despondency. He'd been hoping for something – anything - but had been denied once more.

"So," she said. "The turbo lift?"

"I'm willing to risk it, if you are?"

Artoo tootled a sharp reprimand.

"We'll be careful, Artoo," Luke said gently. 

Mara opened her mouth to refuse. If the droid said it was risky, then she was willing to believe him, but the hopeful expression in the Jedi Master's blue eyes made her change her mind. It was less Jedi Master and definitely more of the Tatooine farmboy – ever hopeful that she would grant him this favour. Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully. This inability she'd developed to say 'no' to the Jedi Master was going to cost her dearly one of these days and she had the feeling she would be gladly paying for the rest of her life.

"Luke's right, Artoo," she said softly. "We have to go and we'll be careful."

Artoo moaned but returned to the droid station and attached himself to the ship's systems. With an unwilling creaking and groaning the turbo lift's doors shuddered half open.

"That's all we're going to get, Artoo says," murmured Luke. "There's stuff jamming the rest of the mechanism."

"Then it will have to do." Mara said. She held out her hand and Luke placed his own into it.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ship****– Chapter 23**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Coruscant – Solo apartment**

"Come to bed, sweetheart." Han sat up with a sigh, the sheet dropping to lie decorously across his lap. 

"I just wanted to see if I could…"

"If you 'could' what?"

"Break these encryptions."

He hadn't seen this part of his wife for a while but it did still surface - the driven rebel leader, her mind not on herself but on others and the task she'd set out to complete no matter what the cost. He suspected that it would be a part of Leia that would never go away. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn't want to see that part of her go away. That was one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with her - her selfless devotion to the plight of others, the determination to complete her self-appointed task - but it could be really irritating when he wanted his wife in his arms.

"Leia, we've tried every encryption known to the whole of the New Republic and quite a few that aren't. If Ghent can't do it, what hope do we have?"

"I might be able to think of something."

"That you haven't considered already?"

"Smuggler," she shot at him. "Are you suggesting that I can't do it? You wouldn't dare do that, flyboy."

"One woman committee," he threw back, a smile teasing his lips. "Leia, be reasonable. You've thought of nearly everything Jedi or Force connected. It could be something you will never know about."

"Nerf," she added for good measure, her eyes never leaving the stream of data flowing across the viewscreen.

"You wound me," he said theatrically, his hand covering his heart.

She did look at him then and her lips curved in an answering smile. He'd worn well over the years. He sat in their bed, his chest bare and she suspected the rest of him below the sheet might be the same way, considering the way the sheet dipped tantalisingly… A wave of heat swept through her body. "I'm… re-reading the old files. Just in case I missed something."

"_I'm missing something," he complained, patting the empty place beside him. "And you couldn't possibly have missed any data. You've read that file at least three times and found nothing."_

"I know." She pushed the loose mass of her hair over her shoulder.

Han followed the shining length of it as it streamed over her shoulders and hung almost to the floor. He loved to run his fingers through her hair, it was so smooth, the dark, rich colour of fijisi wood. 'Enough,' he told himself and got out of the bed. His wife belonged in his arms tonight, he thought again. She was just delaying the inevitable and he was about to make the inevitable happen.

Leia turned and saw her husband stalking towards her without, as she had suspected, a stitch of clothing. Her mouth went dry and the pang of arousal bit into her mind. She turned and re-read the paragraph in front of her for the fourth time. "Han!" This time the information sunk into her brain.

Her husband's hands moved aside the strap of her sleeping gown and his mouth skimmed across her shoulder in a sensual kiss. "Come to bed," he whispered huskily. He dipped his head once again and began to tease her, his breath puffing across her skin in hot little gasps.

Leia's toes curled at his touch. She wanted to give in, but couldn't let him think he could get things all his own way every single time. Her steely determination and competitive nature made her hold out just a little longer. "Han, I think I've found something."

"So?" He let his tongue taste the soft skin and felt a satisfying shiver run through her small frame. She was weakening; he could feel it. "It will keep until the morning."

"'The ruler of Naboo is a democratically elected monarch. Before election the possible candidates serve as prince or princess of the major cities. King Veruna's successor currently serves as the Princess of Theed'," Leia read desperately, her voice turning breathless as Han continued his wickedly torturing ministrations. "My mother may have been a senator during that time. There could be information somewhere about her. Something… anything. I don't care however small or unimportant it is. She may have travelled to Coruscant with the ruler. I remember being in the Theed palace throne room and there was a queen, but I don't remember her name." She leaned into Han's caress, her powers of concentration deserting her rapidly. "This… queen wore elaborate face-paint and I think I thought her very grand. Much grander than my father."

"By all you've said Bail Organa of Alderaan was a modest man. A small girl might well have been impressed by such finery. Remember how Jaina would stare at the guests at New Republic official functions?" Han paused in what he was doing. "Then she'd demand to be dressed just like you or Winter."

Leia gave a wistful smile. Her daughter's face had held such wonder. "She went about for days pretending to be this person or that." She wriggled a little. She wanted to win this delicious temptation they were indulging in but she didn't want him to stop.

"She's growing up. All the children are. I see the changes every time we return from another trip." His hands smoothed the soft skin on her shoulders, drawing her back against him.

"I thought I didn't care about this - I had better things to do… I had to save the galaxy. Now I find that I do care very much. Luke has always wanted to know about his father and his mother and I haven't."

"You had a family who loved you and brought you up. The kid had Beru and Owen Lars on Tatooine. He knew they weren't his real family. He had a real need to find his father and when he did…"

"He cut off his hand."

"In Luke's opinion, Vader died redeemed in his arms. I think he wanted his father to be more than the Dark Lord of the Sith. He'd heard of his bravery as a Jedi Knight and then his cruelty as Darth Vader. I'm sure he's hoping this will complete Vader's redemption."

"Finding our mother will give us that link. Vader must have loved her once."

Han reached out, his patience for this game they were indulging in over, and switched off the computer. "So, tomorrow we look for information on the Princess of Theed." He then swept his wife into his embrace.

"We do?" Leia murmured as she forgot all about the Princess of Theed, Han's lips and hands creating magic as he moved them both to the bed.

*******************************************************

**Zathoq******

The turbo lift stopped before they reached the upper level of the star ship. Mara could still hear Artoo twittering worriedly below. She was more concerned about Luke. He needed medical attention. Sure, he was the Jedi Master, but nonetheless he needed time to heal and the longer he continued without it, the weaker he got. He was just exacerbating any injuries he already had.

"I'm fine, Mara," he whispered, leaning against one of the side panels which hadn't bowed inwards. "I just have to know what it looked like. My mother flew in this ship. I had no memories of her until now." Abruptly realising what he had said, Luke raised his battered head and stared at her in remorse. "I'm being selfish. How could I be so thoughtless?"

"You?" She shook her head.

"I'm droning on at you, full of self-pity for having no memories of my mother. You have none of either of your parents." He reached for her hand. "I still think that Obi-Wan and Farae…" He let the words drift away as Artoo could be heard dimly whistling away to himself.

There were any amount of things she could have said, but she didn't. He'd heard them all already. "Just take care of yourself, okay farmboy? Try not to do anything foolish. You're not in any shape to try out any more heroics."

The turbo lift shuddered to a halt. Luke had his saber in his hands before Mara even thought about going for hers. "Nothing dangerous, Jade," he rasped. "We're only half way up and the doors are jammed. Artoo can't open them."

"How do you know?"

"Artoo told me… on the comlink." He indicated the tiny transmitter affixed to his collar. "Artoo's a droid, Mara. I can't communicate with him through the Force, but it would be better if I could." 

"Oh, so that's what all that whistling was about. Does he know what's blocking the lift?" she asked.

"He says the outer hull has buckled a little, right where the turbo lift shaft is located."

"So how are we going to get the doors opened?" She held up the glow-rod to the door, her mouth turned down with disappointment.

"This way," Luke decided instantly. He brought his saber smartly across the doors in a couple of sharp zigzagging patterns. The door buckled and the floor level could be seen, a couple of feet up. "Not far to go." He cleared away more of the doors until the hole was big enough for him to push Mara through. 

"I know Artoo's a droid," she muttered as his hands firmly covered her behind. "I just didn't think you knew that."

"I'm a bright guy… did well at school and all that. I even had the grades to get into the Imperial Academy."

"Hah, funny," she griped. "Could you please remove your hands?"

"My hands?" he questioned innocently.

"Yeah, farmboy." She fixed him with a baleful green-eyed glare. "Your hands from my derriere. Something might happen to them otherwise. One of them isn't the original as it is. I knew about your grades. The Emperor was quite thorough once he learned of your existence. You were a potential threat and he left no grain of sand unsifted on your home planet. My file on you included your grades. It even had the application you sent to the commandant in the Arkanis sector and then later cancelled."  Mara heaved herself through the gap in the door.

"You had all that on me. It didn't make interesting reading." Luke reluctantly removed his hands and followed her into the upper level.

Mara watched carefully as Luke eased himself through the large aperture he'd made with his saber, his breathing loud in the silence of the ship. He didn't look well, but she knew he was trying to hide that piece of information and failing every time. She could almost sense his heartbeat with her own.

"Oh, Mara…" 

The despair in Luke's voice told her the story before she scanned the upper level properly.

"Look at it." 

The total destruction underlined the fact that** the ship was definitely going nowhere. Great gashes punctuated the bulkheads, furniture and wires criss-crossed the passageways. Blackened areas where enemy firepower had scored direct hits were visible as Mara held the glow-rod up. The remaining lights on the ship were dying one by one, making little popping sounds. A tiny cabin with a couple of narrow bunks, the mattresses on the floor, the stuffing ripped out and strewn everywhere, drew their gaze. "It's been a long time."**

Luke reached out and took Mara's hand, his anxiety almost perceptible on his face. "I feel them pulling me in again. It's as if they want me to know."

Mara nodded, biting her lip.

Luke touched her cheek with a shaking finger. "Mara," he whispered.

"I feel it too," she said, her throat dry.

"I want to find out. I have to let the Force guide me."

"Are you sure, Luke?"

"No," he said softly with a wry smile.

Mara inspected one of the cuts on his face. "You should really…"

"Since when did you become the overprotective one in this relationship?"

"Since you decided to get beaten up so that I could escape. One of these days, Skywalker, they will get you for sure."

"That may still happen. Whatever the outcome, I want to know."

_'We have no time, Obi-Wan. No time left.'_

_'I know, Farae. It is the will of the Force.'_

_'No, it is the curse of the dark side,' she insisted__. _

_'M'Lady wanted to come.' She laid her bright head against the Jedi's naked chest and his hand reached up to gently stroke her fiery hair._

_'It was too dangerous. He is tracking her.'_

_'He's probably tracking me. He knows I'm alive or at the very least he suspects that I am. He never saw me die. I made that mistake when we fought and he fell into the lava pit. I assumed he was dead… I was wrong. I'm going to disappear very soon and I hope for the boy's sake that he doesn't find me.'_

_'Because you will return to Tatooine to keep watch over the boy.'___

_'He is his father's son. He has his strength in the force, his abilities…'_

_'His weaknesses?'__ Farae questioned. 'How can you saddle such a tiny baby with all these…'_

_'Hopes?'__ Obi-Wan asked. 'He is our only hope. He alone has the strength.'_

_'What about Leia?'_

_'Yoda says that she will take a different path. Her skills are Force based but she has inherited much from her mother.'_

_'Don't you think he said it more like… 'A different path she will take, this one.''_

_'Lady Farae!' Obi-Wan protested in mock outrage.__ 'Are you making fun of the venerable Yoda?'_

Farae smiled wearily. '_I suppose I am, but I'm sure he would not mind. He knows I respect his judgement utterly. He will help us keep the children safe.'_

_'He will.' He twisted her around until she faced him and he covered her soft mouth with his own in a desperate kiss.__ 'Oh, my love…'_

They poured their hearts out to one another in the language of lovers, knowing that this would be their last goodbye.

_'Tomorrow we all meet at the third moon in the ring cycle.'_

_'Yes, Bail Organa has sent several shuttles all over the galaxy in a bid to fool the Emperor's spies.'_

_'He is the Emperor, how can we fool him?'_

_'We must. Leia is safe on Alderaan as the child of Organa and Lady Dormé. M'Lady will serve as her nurse.'_

_'That will kill M'Lady. She has to lose her son, but she cannot be a true mother to her daughter either.' Farae's voice rang passionately in the small cabin._

_'There is no other way and you know that,' he protested._

_'I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It's not your fault and we have so little time and I rail at you about things we cannot control. This is bigger than all of us. But the sacrifice M'lady has to pay…'_

Obi Wan pressed Farae to him, his hands rhythmically stroking her bare shoulders. '_I will take Luke myself. There are people on Tatooine who will care for him.'_

_'You're not going to care for him yourself?'_

_'How can I, Farae? All I have known about bringing up children has been watching Jedi initiates in the temple. I know a childless couple who will care for him better than I ever could. I can better watch over him this way. Two Force sensitives in the same house?' he asked without expecting an answer, his strange greeny-blue eyes seemed to look tight into her soul.__ 'The power would soon draw other like users. It is too risky.'_

_'Sabé has him tonight. She is my superior in the service of M'Lady but she was kind enough to give us tonight. I think she wanted to spend a little time with Luke. She says she will not see him again. How can she know this?'_

_'She knows I love you…' Obi-Wan whispered._

_'I thought she might.' Farae's eyes shone with the diamond glint of tears. '__Because it's true.__ I do love you.'_

'_Did you say anything to her?'_

_'I told her and M'Lady too, but it wasn't a surprise to them. They knew I could no more fail to love you than the plains of Naboo would not grow wildflowers in the summer. She wept for us, Obi-Wan! And I wanted to spare M'Lady any more pain. She told me not to fall in love with a Jedi.'_

_'What did you tell her, my love?'_

_'I told her it was too late for me.'_

The vision shimmered, wavered and then disappeared as Obi-Wan Kenobi pushed Farae of Naboo beneath him and began to kiss her. Luke and Mara stood transfixed by the sight until they realised that in front of them wasn't the Jedi and the handmaiden but a small wrecked cabin. 

"Mara," Luke whispered. "There's something glinting in the mattress." He pointed at something.

Mara grabbed the glow-rod from where she'd affixed it to her belt and held it closer. "I'm just hoping it's not the beady little eyes of some type of vermin," she commented.

"Vermin don't glitter gold." Luke told her succinctly.

"This place smells fusty," Mara muttered, gingerly reaching into the centre of the mattress. "It's probably a spring and I hate to think what might be crawling in here."

"Doesn't look like a spring to me." Luke was patient. "Strange," he mused aloud. "Mara Jade scared of some little crawly thing. It's very… female."

Mara shot him a dark glare. "Watch your mouth, Skywalker. I can still kill you. No one calls me female and gets away with it."

"But Mara, you've taken down many unsavoury types and yet you are shuddering over some harmless insect."

"You don't make me shudder, farmboy."

Luke acknowledged her verbal dart with a small groan.

"I've got it… feels like a data pad. No, I don't think it's that. Could be an old-fashioned holo-imager frame – they're a bit like data pads." Mara pulled the object from its resting place. "How on Coruscant did you spot this?"

Luke lifted a shoulder in reply and then winced as it hurt. Blanking all expression from his face, he tried shaking his head instead. "Force probably," he offered. "Just a hunch?"

Mara didn't laugh in his face like she once would have done. She rubbed at the frame, polishing the dullness from the gilt edges. "Actually, Luke, it's not a frame. It's a holo-image storing device and it has data." Her excitement caught at Luke through the Force.

"It contains holos? Let me see?" He stepped closer and suddenly a sound could be heard outside the ship.

"Sithspawn! What was that?" Mara's eyes widened as she heard the commotion and the vessel was rocked by a shuddering jolt. Luke, already unsteady on his feet, crashed to the ground as his crutch shifted from under him.

"Luke!"

"It's… ouch. I just landed on a very large, already existing bruise. I need to keep my concentration. I was too caught up in our latest discovery to pay attention outside. "

"You can't do everything," she bit out, annoyance flaring at his continuing need to solve every problem that came their way. She helped him up, noting how he flinched with pain as he moved. "What do you suppose has happened?"

"It's Parnello," Luke said. "He's either discovered that we're inside or he's going to get inside and doesn't realise we've beat him to it. There's nothing in here he can sell. At least I don't think there is."

"There might be some inner parts…" 

"We need to get to the cockpit." Luke said. "Something tells me that our time here is short and it's not just Parnello outside with a vibrocutter or a laserknife. If we're to see any more of the ship…" Luke sighed, the desolation at this realisation clear. "We've got to get moving."

"I get your meaning. The Force right?" With a regretful look at the device in her hands, she stored it into her pack. "Where's the cockpit?"

"Artoo says it's just ahead."

"I see it." Mara made her way to the cockpit and gazed with envious eyes at the control panel and the layout, smashed though most of the diagnostic instruments were. Strangely enough, the internal lighting system was at its brightest in the cockpit whereas it had begun to fail everywhere else.

Luke closed his eyes and touched one of the damaged controls. "I can see them," he whispered. "I can see my mother and my father. Young and vital, but unsure of their love for one another. "She's all in white and looks like Leia. He's…"

Mara moved to his side and touched his arm, but Luke ignored her, intent on his vision of his parents. Mara leant into him, her red-gold head falling on to his shoulder. "Tell me. I want to see it too."

"Connect with me, Mara. We've got this bond tying us together so tightly. I don't know if we will ever break free." He stared intensely into her eyes. "I don't want to ever break free from you, Mara Jade. If you leave me again it will cause me to become only half a man. I'll be the Jedi Master but I'll have forfeited the chance of being whole."

"I never left you before…"

"Of course you did. I wasn't ready for you, you see."

"Luke, what is all this nonsense?"

"It isn't nonsense, Mara, and you know it. We were meant to be together and it's the best thing. I… I…" He gripped her shoulders firmly, swaying back and fore. "You flew all over the galaxy for Karrde. You even went on errands with Lando. Didn't you know how jealous I was?"

"Luke, we have to get you to a decent medical base - you're rambling." Then his last comment hit her. "Jealous," she murmured, her green eyes bright. "You were jealous of… Lando and me." She stepped out of his grasp. "You were jealous of… of… _Lando?" Mara took a deep breath. "How could you think that I would ever…?  Words fail me, Skywalker."_

"I didn't think you would. I mean… I hoped you had more sense than that. I like Lando but you and he wouldn't suit. You'd eat him alive because all he would want to do is adore you, whereas you're perfect for me. I would adore you too… but not all the time and I'd expect you to think for yourself. I've never been surer of anything in my life. You do see it… don't you?"

"Luke," Mara mumbled. "You're obviously in need of treatment." His unaccustomed frankness both scared her and thrilled her. She didn't know how to react.

Luke pulled her closer, his blue eyes continuing to bore into her. "I'm not in need of anything but…"

The ship rocked again. With a muffled expletive, Luke let go of Mara and grabbed the console to steady himself. As he did so - a long high pitched squeal through his comlink from Artoo Detoo alerted him to real trouble.

"Self destruct sequence commencing." The bland, lightly accented female voice startled Luke and Mara into mobility.

"What!" she muttered incredulously as she began to press buttons and toggle switches on the control deck. "Oh, forget it. We'd better get out of here," Mara stated, moving towards the turbo lift.

"Artoo," Luke shouted into his com as he followed Mara. "What's happened? What did you do and can you undo it?"

There was a series of frantic hoots and whistles.

Luke turned to Mara, dread written all over his face. "Artoo suspects that he tripped some sort of security device and the self destruct has kicked in. He can't shut it off. This thing is going to blow up in just over six minutes."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Ship****– Chapter 24**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Zathoq **

Daylight had unwillingly shed its thin light on the outskirts of Zathoq City. Lek prowled around the motionless speeder in a wide circle like a hungry nek with its next meal being served up in front of it. "I don't like it."

"You don't like what?" asked Malyre.

"This waiting around."

"You didn't have to interfere." Malyre cast his eyes towards Forrell, who was still in the speeder and talking enthusiastically into his comlink.

"I didn't interfere," he growled. "I… helped."

"That's what they're calling it these days… help. They didn't ask you to help." Malyre's furry features suddenly appeared shrewd. "Ah, I see," he said.

Lek turned away, hunching his shoulders as he did so and scuffing his battered old leather boots on the dusty ground. "We've left them there," he muttered.

"Pardon?"

Lek raised his voice. "We've left Luke and Merah back there. We shouldn't have done that. They could really be in trouble and…"

"Luke told us to go. He needed a distraction and we were it."

"He'd been beaten senseless," Lek protested. "Jedi or no, I don't know anyone who can think clearly in such a situation."

"Perhaps _he can," Malyre said quietly._

"He's a Jedi Knight, not the head of the whole order, for…"

"Keep your voice down, old man," Forrell told him, and then returned to whispering animated orders back into his comlink.

"All I'm saying," Lek hissed at Malyre after sending a vicious glare in the direction of the oblivious Forrell, "is that we've left Luke and Merah back there, and they could be in trouble."

The old Selonian scratched behind his ear. "Yeah, I hear what you're saying and it doesn't feel right… but…"

"You agree?"

"I said that I did; we shouldn't have left them. We're now in the enemy's territory and our guide has his mind on his own problems." He stared over at the brooding figure of Barancz, his tired face gloomy beneath his shock of black curls. "It all looks as if it has been a little too much for the young one. He's several systems away, I think."

"He must be the same age as Luke and Merah," Lek murmured. 

"Perhaps," answered Malyre. "But Luke and Merah have a battle weary air about them. As if they've been fighting bigger things than the likes of these… low lifes all their lives. Perhaps it's because they are Jedi."

"Who knows what they have seen," Lek mused thoughtfully. 

Malyre bared his toothy fangs in a smile and nodded towards Barancz. "The young one is a petty street criminal, but perhaps he has been a sheltered one, yes?"

"You know something, old friend?"

"What?"

"There's still some brain matter underneath all that fuzz."

Malyre straightened his shoulders proudly. "_I was once the best Selonian smuggler in the business, even if it was a long time ago. I learned a lot flying around the galaxy before I ended up here."_

"It's all catching up with him. He's broken from his own people."

"They weren't very nice…"

"Doesn't matter, Malyre," Lek said. "They were his own people. He's lived in their society all his life and now he cannot go back to them. They would kill him and he knows it. He's made the first step to what for him should be a better life."

"Doesn't always work that way."

"Don't we both know it."

"What on earth is Forrell telling spaceport security?" Malyre wondered.

They both stared at the voluble little security officer who was continuing to relay orders into his comlink.

Barancz moved from the wall he was leaning against. "I want to go back."

"Are you sure this isn't a bad idea?" Malyre asked carefully.

"I let Luke and Mara tell me what to do."

"So?" Malyre said. "They are the experts."

"I left them fighting against Parnello, Tobia and the rest. Luke and Mara have no idea what they're up against."

Lek gave a short crack of laughter, earning himself a glower from Forrell. "You sure about that? Luke and Merah…"

"I know what they are, but they have never faced Parnello," Barancz muttered. "…and her real name is Mara."

"Whatever her _'real' name is," Lek grumbled. "Mara… Merah… does it matter? I suspect Parnello and your other ex-comrades are nothing to what these two have faced…"_

"We _still left them and there's no way Luke was thinking clearly. He was unconscious for a time. They beat him so hard…"_

"The Jedi can heal themselves quicker than ordinary folks," Malyre said. "Luke knew what he was doing and _Mara too."_

Barancz rubbed his face, streaking the dirt over it in increasingly haphazard patterns. "The old man didn't want me to stay here. I understand that now, but he charged me to bring information to certain individuals. I would be failing in my duty if I were to let those individuals die at the hands of a bunch of petty criminals. I was one of them but no longer. The old man had faith in me. Do you know what it's like when you realise that?"

Malyre placed his arm around Barancz's shoulders. "Been there before, son. Luke is trusting us to do what needs to be done. We'll do it."

Lek limped smartly up to the speeder followed by the other two. "Whatever you're telling your people, Forrell, tell them they have to do it without you." He winked at Barancz. "And tell them quickly."

"Excuse me, I'm not finished with my instructions to…"

"Finish them, change them… whatever."

Forrell's mouth dropped open until he pulled himself together. "What do you mean, Lek?"

"We're going back."

"But we just _left and we have half the criminal population of Zathoq City after us," he objected irately in high dudgeon._

"They're not after us," Barancz said soberly.

"I beg to differ," Malyre chimed in his opinion. "They're after you, certainly."

"Good one, Malyre," Lek said sarcastically although he could have groaned at the Selonian's tactlessness. Barancz didn't need that pointed out to him and then underlined in triplicate.

"Sure, they're after me. I can handle it. I would never have been allowed to leave of my own free will anyway. This way - I go free or I go dead." Barancz lifted a shoulder. He'd just said what he felt.

"Then it's decided," Lek said. "We go back."

"Who decided it?" Forrell's tone was plaintive. "I don't want to go back." He looked down and inspected his tunic. "This is ruined as it is."

"Make sure your security guys know they should be on the look out for some undesirables. We're going back to get Luke and _Mara." Lek stressed Mara's name. He didn't care what she was called; he reckoned if she was a Jedi he __still owed her one._

************************************

**Imperial****Palace****, Coruscant**

Ghent woke up to find he was lying on a long couch covered by a soft blanket. In the first moments after awakening he didn't recognise his surroundings. He hadn't a clue where he was until he spotted the large carved desk in the Alderaanian style - the orderly array of pads, flimsi and writing implements. He hadn't fallen asleep in the Lady Winter's office – had he? He lurched to his feet, the soft bantha hair blanket falling in a heap on the floor by his feet. His stomach heaved with dismay - he had.

"You're awake." The calm cultured voice of the Lady Winter Celchu echoed in his still woolly ears.

"I… uh… yes. I think so." Ghent shook his head to clear the lingering remnants of sleep from it.

"You should have taken time to rest. You cannot solve everything, you know."

"I know… but…" Ghent opened and shut his mouth a few more times, nothing coherent coming to save him from his embarrassment. There was something about the graceful woman that intimidated the life out of him.

"It is best to keep your mind fresh to tackle new challenges rather than fail through lack of sleep."

Ghent looked at the impassive controlled façade of the white haired lady before him. Her exploits as part of the Rebel Alliance during the war were legendary. She was far more than just a beautiful face – she had one of the finest minds in the entire New Republic and again he thought that she made him very nervous. Add that feeling to the one of embarrassment he was currently experiencing. "I've never failed to break a code before, Lady Winter. There are ones I thought I'd never crack but I did it in the end. These files… seem incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"It's as if there is only part of the puzzle in place."

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully. "Councillor Organa Solo hoped you would also have a look at some old Senate records from before the Imperial order was in existence. She thinks her mother was a senator during that time but the records are badly damaged - probably deliberately by Emperor Palpatine."

"Why didn't he get rid of them completely?"

"That's one of the many things we don't know."

"Maybe he didn't have time, he forgot, or other things were more important and it didn't matter any more," Ghent said, considering the possibilities.

Winter rose gracefully to her feet, her tall, slender figure dressed in a grey flowing gown. "I have been privy to many secrets in my career in service to the Royal House of Alderaan, the Rebel Alliance and now as part of the councillor's staff for the New Republic. I have never seen codes like the ones unearthed and I would remember if I had." Her grey eyes gleamed warmly.

"You have another set of encrypted documents?" Ghent managed to stutter, pushing a stray lock of hair from out of his eyes.

"I do," Winter answered, her composure as assured as ever. "These are Senate reports from the Old Republic. I don't know if anyone has ever looked at these since they were taken."

"May I see them? They might help me with the first set of encrypts."

Winter laughed at the naked eagerness in the younger man's eyes. "Of course you may."

Ghent stretched his hands out, trembling at the thought of solving the puzzle he assumed he had failed in completing. Perhaps all he really needed was a good night's sleep and a look at the files with fresh eyes.

Winter continued serenely, her poise undisturbed by Ghent's eagerness to view the discs. "You may look at them after you've had a good meal, a shower and another few hours sleep. I have given instructions to that effect and everyone knows that is what will happen. If you do not do this then you do not get the data discs."

"But… but… that is unfair," Ghent protested in outrage, his previous diffidence vanishing at the threat that her ladyship might withhold precious information. "I demand…"

"Ghent," Winter said gently. "You can demand all you like, it will not bring you any closer to the information you seek. I'd be surprised if you could solve an infant's game at the moment. Rest a little more and your brain will be far more ready to tackle the problem anew."

Ghent's eyes shifted nervously. Lady Winter was indeed correct. "I will do as you suggest," he said.

"I'm not giving away any state secrets when I tell you that I'm awaiting your findings with as much impatience as anyone else in the palace."

Ghent cocked his head to one side and stared at the composed woman in front of him. "Pardon me for saying this, Lady Winter, but I find that difficult to believe."

Winter's laugh was low, warm and unexpected. "I'm just _better at hiding my impatience, Ghent."_

**********************************************

**Solo Residence, Coruscant**

"Any word from Luke, Leia?" Han ambled into his wife's study, hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched.

Leia looked up from the documents she was reading. "Not a thing." Her expression was worried. "I can't even say this isn't like him because it _is like him and he's getting worse at it."_

Han gave a short unamused chuckle. "That he is, sweetheart. He's getting worse or should that be _better at it?"_

"You know something, Han? I'm very glad Mara Jade is with him. At one time I would have never said that about her."

"She's never really been serious about threatening Luke…"

"You know that's not the case, Han. If Mara is serious, she's _deadly serious."_

"Deadly being the word – right?"

Leia sighed. "Right." She fiddled absently with an ornate silver bracelet on her wrist. "I do like her, Han. I don't understand her but, yes, I do trust her to keep an eye on Luke now."

"So you wish that she had contacted you instead?"

"I don't care who contacts me, I just want to be contacted and told that he's okay. Does that sound ridiculous?" Stifled anticipation and concern warred with each other on her lovely face.

"Well…" he drawled. "I hope this isn't a Force hunch."

Leia's face fell. "It does sound ridiculous."

"No, sweetheart. If it _is a Force hunch it's not ridiculous. It's not ridiculous at all."_

"Excuse me, Mistress Leia." 

The clipped metallic voice belonging to Threepio inserted itself into the brief silence that had fallen between husband and wife.

"Yes, Threepio," Leia said graciously as Han made a face.

"I have received a communication from the Lady Winter. She is most anxious that you contact her. She tried to get in touch with you herself…"

"I switched off the com unit," Leia muttered a little guiltily. "I just wanted a little peace to finish these reports for the senate high council."

Han chuckled. "We'll get on to it. Thanks Threepio."

"It is my pleasure, General Solo," he said before stiffly turning and leaving the couple alone once more.

"I wonder what Winter wants?" Han said thoughtfully crossing towards the large, overstuffed sofa Leia had in her study and plopping down on it thankfully. The cushions parted and a faint mist of dust rose into the air.

"Better find out," Leia said, grimacing. "I wonder if she's had any luck with the Old Republican Senate reports?"

"Could be."

Leia switched on her com channel. "Winter…" Her mouth split in a wide smile as she heard the voice of her friend.

"Councillor." Winter's voice was formal.

"Winter?" Leia asked.

"Excuse me a moment, Councillor." Winter's voice was cool, but Leia had worked with Winter since they had been children and knew that her long time friend and aide was not alone. 

"Of course." Leia replied calmly in response, a smile forming on her face. She heard the muted, distant exchange of voices and then Winter's low, cultured tones could be heard clearly. 

"It's okay, Leia. That was Senator Yannils Spaaren from the Obermarle system. He's gone," she finished with a soft chuckle. "Thank the Force, he's gone. That man can tie up my time with the most trivial reasons."

Leia immediately was all business. "Do you want me to speak to him? Perhaps I could…."

"No, no, Leia. I dealt with it. You are still on a few days _medical leave…. remember."_

"But I feel fine," Leia protested. "If there is a problem I need to know about it."

"I think you should just do as the medical droid requested. There is no problem."

"I don't like it," Leia capitulated unwillingly.

"You had me worried there, Winter," Han called out cheerfully.

"What about, General?"

"You might have brought her Highnessness back and I can't cope with that. Once she gets a little too formal I fear for my sanity. She was threatening to appear…"

"Ignore him, Winter. He's being a nerf."

"I am not a nerf." 

The indignation in Han's tone reached Winter at the other end of the com and she laughed gently. "I'm switching to visuals," she said clearly.

"Good," answered Leia.

Winter's groomed persona appeared on the monitor. "Ghent has just been to see me."

"I heard he spent all night in your office," Han threw in. "Does your husband know that you're entertaining while he's away?"

"My husband is away on manoeuvres that you instigated, _General Solo." Winter stressed his title. "I spend most of my time researching things for you, and Ghent happened to coincide with one of those little projects."_

"Is he okay?" Leia asked. "I've been told that he was really floored by his inability to break the encryption."

"He was devastated. It has never happened to him before." Winter grinned. "He hasn't slept or eaten properly in a week. He kept saying 'I'll get it. I just need to try a couple more things.'" She smiled. "He was so distressed about it all."

"Poor guy," Han said sympathetically.

"I made sure he rested, washed…" She made a face, wrinkling her straight nose. "He _really needed to wash."_

Leia screwed up her face. "As bad as the boys when they've been away on a men only jaunt?"

"Worse." Winter confirmed Leia's suspicions.

With another look at her husband Leia shuddered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad… am I?" Han wondered aloud.

"Well…" his wife drawled, a hint of mischief apparent on her face. "You know the times when I don't let you in the front door because you smell worse than the Death Star garbage compactor and a wet Wookiee combined?"

"Oh… that bad," Han said as he slumped deeper into the cushions. 

"Please continue, Winter," Leia said sending a smile towards Han.

"I was finishing off those documents for you this afternoon when my door slid open and Ghent practically fell through it with impatience."

"He'd broken the encryption," Leia said, her face lighting up.

"No." Winter's demeanour pulled her back down again. "He hadn't, but he thinks he was right when he said that he didn't have _the entire message."_

"What made him so excited then… how did he know?" Han asked curiously.

"I gave him the data on the old Republican senate reports that you had found."

"They were encrypted too." Leia started to nod her head. "Of course they were."

"It was a similar style of encryption?" Han asked, trying to sit up amongst the soft cushions.

"Practically the same. He's no nearer to finding the primer code, but he says some of the shapes and patterns are beginning to look almost familiar when placed one on top of the other."

"But he still doesn't have the whole set of information so he's nearer and yet he isn't."

"Why can't we for once open up a data disc and it tells us exactly what we want to know? Why do we have to go through the old routine every single time?" Han complained loudly.

Leia turned and looked at her husband and found that he was now lying full length on the sofa with his hands over his eyes. "It would be far too easy," she murmured.

Winter let out her rare full bodied laugh. "I have to agree with you on that one, Leia. It would be far too easy."

Leia chuckled in return. "Yeah, since when did we have it easy?"

*****************************************

**Zathoq**

The lightly accented voice of the computer echoed in Mara's head. "Self destruct in six minutes."

"What!" She swung around and her eyes drilled holes into Luke's demanding an explanation immediately.

"Artoo thinks he triggered something in the system. The self-destruct is set on a timer. Apparently it was stopped mid count all those years ago… probably a malfunction. The crew fled from this ship believing it was about to explode. This vessel shouldn't even exist. It was supposed to have blown itself to bits, effectively destroying any last pieces of evidence."

"But it didn't…" Mara said, horrified.

"Five minutes to self-destruct." The impersonal voice interrupted.

She leant across and snarled into Luke's comlink. "Artoo! Fix it."

"He can't – he's already tried." Luke was tapping commands into a panel on the wall. "The turbo lift's stuck."

"So what you're saying is…"

"That we're trapped. I suppose that is what I'm saying. The ship didn't blow up when it was supposed to but it is going to very soon…" 

Luke's voice was still too placid for Mara's liking. She growled at him. "Luke."

The Jedi Master snapped to attention, his expression guilty. Mara would not tolerate him rambling on in such a situation and indeed, he should know better. "Yes, that is what I'm saying." His voice had changed to the clipped, impersonal one she hated, but it was better if he was focused on what he needed to do.

"Self destruct in four minutes."

Luke spoke into his comlink – the rebel commander of old reasserting himself. "Artoo, can you get yourself out? You can? Then do it." The little droid answered with a worried stream of electronic gibberish but Luke knew what he was saying.

"It's okay, Artoo. I have a plan. Mara won't like it…"

Mara's head shot up at his words. "What do you mean?"

Luke ignored her. "Yes, she won't like it but we'll be fine… Then again, you never know with Jade. She often surprises me. But Artoo - you go… now."

"Skywalker!"

"Mara, I have a plan. It depends on your knowledge of explosives and ability to work quickly and under pressure but…"

"Now I'm really scared."

Luke's face was grim. "You don't have time for that."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Ship****– Chapter 25**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Zathoq**

The speeder drew slowly into the gates of the yard, belching smoke and other noxious fumes. The man inside smashed his hand against the dashboard before slowly emerging. The few remaining men and humanoids waiting nervously close by the office building backed away a little.

Somewhere someone's comlink beeped and there was a mad scramble in pockets and under cloaks to find whose it was. Parnello leant against the vehicle, ignoring the toxic smoke drifting past his face as he brought his comlink close to his ear. Someone could be heard frantically yelling at the other end. Parnello's face turned red with rage as he listened, his eyes disappearing into slits. The fleshy jowls quivered uncontrollably as he shook where he stood. With another howl of rage he flung the comlink onto the ground, stamping on it hard. It gave way with a clearly audible crack.

There was a stunned silence and then the men grouped together whispering in little huddles, sensing anger rolling off their leader and wary of approaching him. Finally one of them lost the bet. "Boss?" A timid human crept up beside him and stared at the flattened remains of the comlink. "What did you do that for? It won't work now."

"I did it because I wanted to," he declared arrogantly. 

The timid man grabbed on to his courage and ventured another comment. "Still no reason to do it…" He gulped visibly at the look on Parnello's face. "Boss," he added.

"The Jedi has spies at the spaceport. They've rounded up the others. That was Topper."

"Did he get away?"

Parnello scowled, his lip curling in anger. "No, he 'didn't get away'," he mocked bitterly. "He got the message out to me just before they disarmed him and took away his comlink." He spat on the ground. "I don't know how the Jedi managed to get spaceport security involved. They've never bothered us before."

"We've never gone into port much. Just to do some business…"

"Yeah, so who knew we were after the Jedi and his woman?"

"Well, Barancz, but apart from him there was just the Jedi and we lost him… I mean, Topper lost him." The skinny human gulped fearfully but proved to be eager to pin the blame on the unfortunate Topper who was unable to defend himself. "Barancz is helping the Jedi; he has to be."

Parnello glanced around at what was left of his little band of followers. He realised that there was no cowed Jedi and his woman waiting for him to mete out his own form of retribution. "You _lost him? How the devil's spawn did you manage to do that? If I can't have him I'm going for the ship. The old man owes me this much." He grunted. "I stayed here when I could have been gone long ago."_

"But…

"Go and get me some cutting tools, Rule - a vibro-ax or a vibro-blade. Something that will cut through the hull. Don't argue…"

"But… but…" Rule stuttered. "The curse?"

"Do it," he ordered. "There's no such thing as a curse and you know it. Stop all this superstitious nonsense. There's bound to be something here of value. Why else did the old man protect this vessel? It's not going to fly or he would have flown it out of Zathoq. The Jedi knew there was something but wouldn't tell us. I want to find it."

**************************************************

"Three minutes to self destruct."

The lightly accented voice was beginning to grate ever so slightly on Mara's tightly wound nerves. With a vicious Corellian curse she had picked up kicking around the worst parts of the galaxy before she'd met Karrde, she swiftly ignited her saber and began hacking violently at the bulkhead with limited success. "Sithspawn, Luke!" she screamed. "What do we do?"

Luke bit his lip, his blue eyes wild with a storm of swirling thoughts. "I said I had a plan and I do…" His eyes followed Mara's pathetic attempts to cut through the ship. Her lightsaber stuttered a little and the blue blade flickered. "I don't think that's going to work. I guess there's…"

"Cortosis ore… not as much as in the door seal but, yeah…" She kept scything away hoping that eventually she would cut through the bulkhead.

Luke quickly weighed up his options and he didn't have much to balance. His plan was risky, but what else was new? They did not have time for careful. He sighed, his decision made. "Enough with the lightsaber. It's a waste of time and will take too long." He moved as quickly as he could to the command console. "Your backpack." His voice was clipped – businesslike. "Do you still have the thermal detonators?"

Without wasting time in agreeing Mara delved into her carryall and rummaged through it, producing two silver cylinders.

"Class A or Imperial standard issue?" he asked breathlessly, tapping instructions into the nearest command console. "Okay, Artoo, free to go. I've managed to free the door locks from here. Surely if you got in you should be able to get out? Yes, I hear you. Just put down that third wheel and pretend you're a pod racer."

"Artoo?" Mara shook her head.

"He'll be fine. Now those detonators - are they…?"

"Standard Imp issue," she snapped back.

"Good."

"But they're not as powerful as class A…" Her eyes widened. "I've got a very strange feeling about this and I don't think I'm going to like it. Luke, this isn't part of your plan…?"

"I don't want Class A. I need an imp issue detonator," he returned sharply.

"Okay, okay… that's what I've got," she bit back.

"Can you rig it to emit a blast slightly less than its usual radius of five metres and a timer of ten seconds…?"

Mara closed her eyes and muttered something to herself. "Of course it's your plan and yes, I can do what you want."

"Do it now," he said crisply.

"Two minutes to self destruct." The computer again interrupted them. 

"That's all the time we've got. So move it."

Mara's eyes widened further. "Skywalker, if this doesn't work…" She reacted quickly at the glare of impatience Luke sent her. "I'm doing it... I'm doing it," she moaned, her fingers busy. "This is foolhardy, you know?"

"I know." He gave a slight grin as he took the sphere from her. "Reckless to the last…"

"Yeah," she returned his grin. "I hope this is _not the last."_

"When this explodes I'll put up a Force barrier to shield us from the effects. This will only last a few seconds. I can't hold it for any longer… don't have the strength, I'm afraid. With any luck there'll be a big hole in the fuselage. As soon as this thing blows you move. Don't wait. Get out of it any way you can and I'll follow you. Any questions…? No…? Good."

"Luke…"

"Self destruct in one minute." The impersonal voice intoned.

"No time," Luke shouted, pulling Mara back until they were next to the turbo lift, crouching just out of range of the blast. He flicked the switch on the detonator and tensed, ready to react.  "On my mark after three. One… two… three… Now go!" He threw the detonator at the cockpit's viewport and there was a brief flare of light as the charge went off. 

With a last look at the Jedi Master, Mara grabbed her carryall and, slinging it onto her back, charged along the passage and somersaulted through the gaping hole that had suddenly appeared. She could feel the force of the blast buffeting the shields he'd set up to keep her safe. She only hoped he'd the strength left to protect himself.

"Force be with us and I hope Artoo got out," Luke murmured as he prepared to make his own escape. 

"Self destruct in ten seconds… nine… eight…"

Luke got awkwardly to his feet and began to run as the walls ahead of him began to shimmer.

**********************************************

Parnello stared at the once hidden ship. Someone had done quite a good job of removing much of the camouflaging debris. The entrance hatch was clearly visible and the outline of the vessel was almost recognisable.

"They've been here. I think they even managed to get inside," he choked, too consumed with fury to do more than stand wielding his implements. "How did they manage to get inside? We've tried for years and no luck."

"Boss." An older man wearing faded combat trousers withdrew from where he'd been leaning up against the ship. "I can hear them," he said excitedly. "They're still inside."

"Still inside!" He gave a short burst of incredulous laughter. "Impossible, Steffen." Parnello ridiculed him brusquely. "The integrity of the hull would have to be pretty weak for you to be able to do that. Preposterous!"

"It's true, boss. I can hear the power humming and I hear voices." He waved his hands in a rapid beckoning motion. "See for yourself."

Parnello placed his hand on the body of the ship. Immediately his countenance darkened and he swung the vibro-ax at the hull with a resounding clatter. He was a strong man and he wielded quite a lot of power. The whole ship shuddered. 

"This thing is alive… it's cursed," cried one of the other men, backing off.

To their total amazement… the entrance hatch creaked open and with a burst of power a small rotund astromech droid hurtled down the man made ramp of soil and debris and shot off into the yard.

"A droid!" Steffen exclaimed. "It's a nerf-loving droid."

"A droid!" Parnello's mouth dropped open stupidly.

"So the Jedi isn't here, "Steffen shouted. "He couldn't have come back. This ship has started on its own. It's magic."

"Someone stop it," ordered Parnello as he stomped back to the ship and swung the vibro-ax against the hull once more."

His followers glanced uneasily at Artoo who was making his way, with difficulty, as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"It can't possibly be cursed," he shouted. "It's a damn droid. Maybe it's on a time switch. Maybe it contains all the secrets we need to know. Someone get that…"

"Boss?" A quiet voice at his elbow nearly startled the big man into dropping the weapon he was wielding. "The door is still partially open."

Parnello turned and stared at Tobia, who gestured with his one good arm at the gaping door.

There was complete silence… and then they all could hear it. The silent thrumming of long dormant engines coming to life.

Artoo Detoo gave a quiet worried warble and slid as quickly as he could behind the nearest stack of piled engine parts. 

"Come on!" someone shouted.

The frozen men came to life and with a loud cry, Parnello raced for the hatch, disappearing inside.

With a sudden flare of light that left the remaining onlookers shielding their eyes, an explosion rocked the vessel. A bright, burst of golden fire billowed outwards and through it came the slim form of a woman dressed in black, her hair matching the fire as it swung about her figure. It seemed as if she was fire itself, brilliant, mercurial and passionate. She came somersaulting through the flames like a supernatural being, her eyes blazing eerily green and surrounded by her swirling red-gold hair, and landed in the middle of the men scattering them like skittles as she immediately ignited her shining sword of blue light. 

"Stand back," Mara Jade snarled, her green eyes feral. "Don't anyone come any closer or I'll…" Where was Luke? He should have been mere seconds behind her, seconds that were turning into what felt like hours. Mara swung around, the saber gripped firmly in both her hands. "And no-one touch that… droid. Artoo - where the sith are you?" she called anxiously. A small, frightened warble sounded on her comlink. _'Hurry up, Luke', she thought into the Force. __'Please hurry.'_

************************

Luke launched himself into the air through the hole made by the thermal detonator. The walls of the ship began to glow and then buckle as the ship's systems began to rapidly overload. Ahead of him he could hear Mara's voice calling his name. '_I love you,' he whispered as with a thunderous noise, the vessel's systems reached critical and finally exploded. _

"Luke!" Mara screamed into the air.

_'I love you.' His voice was all around her, the words whispering through her mind repeating over and over again. '__I love you… __love you… __love…'_

"Luke!" she keened and dropped to her knees, her saber falling from her hands. "No… it can't be. It can't be. Not when I…" Mara began to weep, great racking sobs, but without tears, her dry pain clutching and squeezing at her belly. "No… Luke"

Then, as if in slow motion suddenly gone into hyperdrive, Mara relived the whole experience again. She saw herself come flying from the wreck of the ship and then nothing until the air was rent with the sound of the huge explosion as the ship did what it should have done forty years before. There was almost a small silence until the rushing sound that denoted the proton torpedo-like figure of a man rocketing through the sky and landing in a crumpled heap in front of her with a dull thud. She winced as she was sure she heard something give in the man's body. The ship continued to burn fiercely - a funeral pyre for all those lives lost saving two special children and Mara could spare no time to regret what it had once been as she crawled desperately towards the man who had become more important to her than both of them had ever suspected or hoped. With trembling fingers she sought for his pulse and gasped her relief by levelling the prone man with one of her deadliest glares. "Skywalker," she gritted - at least he was alive for her to rage at. "I could really kill you this time. Why didn't you go first? You're the one ready for the medicentre, not me." Her voice gave a slight quiver and she placed her head on his chest just so she could listen to his heart beating and reassure herself that he was going to be all right.

***********************************

"Hurry up, will ya," Lek urged.

"He's driving quite fast enough," Forrell muttered.

"Not if we want to see Luke and Merah alive," he frowned. "Mara, whatever her name is again."

"Mara," Barancz affirmed as he increased his speed.

They heard the first explosion and then saw and heard the effects of the second. 

"We're too late," grunted Lek worriedly. "What the hell went up just now?"

"Luke's ship," Malyre said. "That's what's gone up. I just hope they were both on the outside and not on the inside."

"You and me both, my old friend."

Barancz pressed his foot down as hard as he could on the throttle and the speeder roared up to where the ship burned brightly. Then abruptly, he jammed his foot firmly on the brake bringing the vehicle to a very sudden stop, almost jerking out the occupants. Instantly he leapt from the speeder followed by Malyre and more slowly by Forrell and Lek. All they could do was stare at the burning wreck in total shock.

The rest of Parnello's remaining comrades stood  aimlessly waiting for something to happen and gawping stupidly at the smouldering ship. They fearfully kept their distance from Luke and Mara and offered no resistance. Their numbers had been hit hard - first by Luke then by the beings apprehended at the spaceport. They believed very strongly that the curse had indeed been real. 

Tobia approached the strange, mismatched quartet cautiously and was met by a plethora of pistols. Malyre grinned wickedly, his pipe clamped between his teeth drifting the familiar pungent smoke and a powerful blaster pistol in each hand. He'd discarded his older weapon for something a little more impressive in the firepower stakes. "Go no nearer to my Jedi friends," he warned, "or I'll get rid of your other arm… even up the symmetry a bit." He turned to Barancz. "This was a good idea of yours to stop in past your armoury. I prefer my old weapon, but these are very nice." He waved them about and chuckled as Tobia shrank back in fear. Something told them that the old Selonian could be very easily roused for all his apparent amiability.

Lek stood with his trusty rifle keeping one concerned eye on Tobia but his other, equally as worried, was fixed on the old Selonian. 

"Hey!" Tobia held up his remaining hand in an attempt at a conciliatory fashion, even though it shook nervously. "Parnello's dead," he tried to say clearly, but it emerged as a pathetic whisper. "He went inside before it blew. Never thought it could go up like that."

"He's…"

"Nothing of him left I would imagine - or not much anyway."

Barancz stood dazedly, undecided at his next course of action, but Forrell was already on his comlink.

"What are you yattering on about now?" Lek asked irritably.

"I've sent for back up and medical assistance." He nodded at the two silent Jedi. Mara had Luke's head in her lap and was crooning something softly, rocking back and fore.

Lek looked ashamed. "Of course, Forrell. You're right."

Mara's face was finally streaked with the tears she'd found so difficult to shed earlier. Luke was alive but unresponsive. "Come on, Skywalker," she said gently. "Time to wake up." She tapped his cheek tenderly. "I know you're in there, farmboy."

Lek limped over. "He doesn't look too good."

Mara jumped, her famous warning sense deserting her, so intent on Luke was she and her hand went automatically to the saber at her waist.

"I'm no threat, young one." Lek's voice was calm.

"I'm sorry." She stroked the Jedi Master's cheek. "_You would tell me to watch my split concentration even though I was focusing it all on you. Not brilliant, Jade."_

"You okay, Mara?"

She smiled at the old man. "I'm fine. You know, he's been worse before this, believe me. I've never met anyone else with the same propensity for landing himself in awkward situations."

"You mean a bacta tank?"

"Yeah, and he hates them too. I'm convinced Coruscant medical centre has one 'specially for him. The bacta cartels on Thyferra hold daily prayers to encourage his continued impulsive nature."

Lek was impressed. "Coruscant – you live there?"

"Some of the time. I work for Karrde as you know. He has bases all over the galaxy."

"That part is true, then?"

"I've not deliberately lied to you, Lek. Sometimes it's better in our business not knowing exactly who people really are." She held out her hand. "I'm Mara Jade, mechanic, trader and Jedi."

Lek smiled and took her hand. "What about Luke?"

"He can't do the introductions himself at the moment, but when he wakes up…" She leant close to the Jedi's ear. "Come on flyboy, wake up." She looked up at the old tapcaf owner, a resigned grin on her face. "I'll introduce you when he does, Lek. If he ever does." She fixed her attention on Luke once again. 

The old man chuckled, but he was concerned at Luke's condition. "Forrell has sent for a medical team. They're on their way. You've got some burns, cuts and bruises yourself, young one."

"I'm okay. Like Luke, I've been worse."

_'I'm sure you have,' he thought privately. He'd never seen her this vulnerable, this dependant on another living soul. Before, he'd thought her beautiful, efficient but hard. Seeing her now…, he could see the soft centre she guarded so fiercely. Lek suspected that Luke was the only man who could make her like this._

**********************

He was in a strange place. The moon he stood on was rocky and bare of much plant life. A few scrubby trees and brown wispy bushes framed a small clearing. Several small craft dotted the hillside behind them and several small groups of people stood waiting in the chill of the evening. He stood dressed in the familiar uniform behind the dark skinned man he now knew was Captain Panaka and facing the hook nosed man he recognised as Ric Olie. Luke put his hand in his pocket and was surprised to feel the cold, yet warm and smooth sensation of the grey stone he'd found among the things the old man had kept. 'But I left it… how could I have it now?' he thought.

_'We make the switch and then we run for the ends of the galaxy.'_

_'Run we do not," Master Yoda intoned__. 'Draw attention to ourselves we do if run we must.  Want this we do not.'_

With a start of surprise Luke saw the woman he'd never seen in reality but had always dreamed about knowing. She seemed frailer, helped by the Lady Sabé and another dark haired woman, their arms supporting her. Her flattened stomach told the story - she had given birth to her children.

Yoda stepped forward leaning heavily on his cane_. 'Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker,' he announced. 'Honour us you do with your presence. Warned you of the danger I did."_

_'I know I was advised to stay at home.' She glanced at the stern dark face of Panaka and the beautiful, impassive faces of Sabé and Dormé. '__I could not.' Her voice still had the strong sound she'd used when she'd been queen of the Naboo. __'Master Yoda, I had to see my children and hold them one last time together. I will not do so again.'_

_'Grave danger you have placed us in with this recklessness. Understand I do,' he said sombrely. '__Condone it I cannot.'_

'_Thank you,' she whispered. '__They may be our hope for the future but never forget they are still but children. They have no knowledge of the burden they carry.'_

Yoda bowed his head. '_It is their destiny.'___

From the sleek, compact silver ship another two robed and hooded handmaidens brought out two small bundles wrapped warmly in shawls, for it was cold on the bare, grey moon. Involuntarily Padme's arms reached out and her beautiful dark eyes began to weep as she gathered her children to her breast. Sensing something amiss, the children themselves began to whimper.

_'Oh my babies, my little loves. What I would give to have you with me always, but that cannot be. Our time has been all too short, but never forget that your mother loved you both.' She turned seeking someone. __'Dormé, take Leia and head for Alderaan. Your husband is waiting for you there. I will join you once I have visited Naboo.' She stared down at the little girl and smiled sadly. __'She's sleeping. A moment ago she was crying and now she's sleeping. I entrust my daughter to you and Bail.'_

_'We will not fail you, M'Lady,' Dormé said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned and headed towards a shuttle painted with the red colours of the Senate. It would go straight to Alderaan taking the infant Leia to be brought up as the only child of the Royal House of Organa._

Luke's eyes were suddenly drawn to a Jedi standing next to a handmaiden in the traditional hooded robes, but he could see a red-gold curl escaping from underneath the hood. The look that passed between them was desperate but accepting. 

_'Do it now, Obi-Wan. We agreed.'_

_'Wait a moment, my love…'_

_'Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight.' Padme's voice called him to her. __'The task you have taken is a difficult one. Will they accept him?'_

_'They will. I am to keep watch but not have any regular contact with him until he is ready to train as a Jedi. I will protect him with my life. I promise you that, M'Lady. My oath as a Jedi.'_

Yoda's face was grave but he smiled. _'Proud of you I am, Obi-Wan. A worthy Jedi Knight are you. Trust in the Force and beware of anger - a lonely life you will have, as will I. __If to succeed we are, the only way it is__.'_

_'I know and accept the deal. It is the only way.' He walked over to the fragile beauty who sat holding her son. The little boy's eyes were fixed on his mother with an intensity that was frightening. He'd only seen that particular shade of blue on…_

_'He's got Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan. Do you know how that makes me feel?'_

_'I couldn't begin to guess, M'Lady,' he said awkwardly._

_'I thank the Force every day and sometimes I want to curse it, too. I'm not going to be able to see his blue eyes ever again, never hold him in my arms.'_

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if the Senator was talking about Anakin or her child so he merely nodded gravely. He watched helplessly as she bowed her head over the warm body of Luke. When she lifted it, her eyes were wet and she sobbed openly, her dignity and reserve as a former queen gone. She was just a distraught young woman who might never hold her baby in her arms again. To do so would mean certain death for both of them.

_'M'Lady.' Captain Panaka was at her elbow. __'It is nearing dawn; we must go. Darth Vader's spies are always vigilant and we took a great risk coming out this far.'_

_'I said quite loudly several times that I was going on a diplomatic mission. It's something I do.'_

_'Perhaps,' Yoda said. '__But linger here you must not. Captain Panaka is right. Time to go it is.'_

Yoda moved slowly to his own transport, but not before he gave a curious look at the young woman who had been standing with Obi-Wan. She stood alone in the lighted entrance of Obi-Wan's boxy shuttle; her hood had slipped to her shoulders revealing lustrous red-gold hair. _'Clouded, your future is too, young one,' he whispered._

Obi-Wan moved forward and kneeling in front of the former Queen of Naboo held out his arms. Carefully she eased Luke from her embrace into his. Luke immediately began to wriggle and his mouth opened and a piteous cry emerged. Padme was shaking, her fingers clutching on to the baby whose cries were getting louder and more desperate as time slid all too swiftly by.

_'M'Lady,' Sabé entreated. __'Let him go.' She helped slide Luke into the Jedi's arms and then enclosed her mistress in her own embrace shutting them all out. __'Go now,' she said in a low but firm tone. __'Don't draw this out any longer.'_

Obi-Wan ran for his shuttle, Luke clasped close to his breast and at the entrance he bent and kissed the waiting Farae. _'I love you,' he said, his own eyes showing betraying moisture._

'_Are you ready? she asked. _

 _'I can't wipe your memory of our time together. I can't do it. Don't make me,' he begged, giving the wailing baby an anxious look__._

_'You have to,' she said, her green eyes resolute. '__Hush, love,' she whispered and dropped a kiss on the baby's head. Luke's cries dwindled to pitiful little hiccoughing sobs._

Yoda moved up behind them and overheard their conversation. _'Do it, I will. It's not a good thing to do with the Force - touches near the dark side it does. But handmaiden Farae is right. She cannot know about any of this and already too much she knows. All the handmaidens have agreed to have their memories removed about Amidala's children. Go you must, Obi-Wan. The dark side is nearing us and safe it is not to remain.' He gently touched the baby. __'I will see you again one day, youngling. Now go, Obi-Wan.'_

With a last tortured look at Farae, Obi-Wan moved half way up the gangway, then he hesitated, stopped and ran back. He wrapped one arm firmly around the now quiet baby and fumbled for a small pouch on a leather string tied round his own neck. '_Here,' he whispered, pressing it into her hand. '__I want you to have this.' Then he turned and without looking back moved resolutely into the shuttle and the hatch finally slid shut. The diminutive Jedi Master watched as the shuttle took off and vanished into the night sky, as did most of the others before they moved to their own transports. _

_'It is agreed. I will pilot you to the planet of your choice, Master Yoda,' Farae said deferentially, her eyes red with weeping. She still clutched in her hand the small leather pouch._

_'Respect you, I do, Lady Farae.'_

_'I will do what is right,' she said and carefully emptied the bag's contents into her hand. With a confused glance at Yoda she showed him what Obi-Wan had given her._

'_His most precious possessions, young one,' Yoda's face shone with understanding. __'A Force resonating stone given to him by his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.'__ His gnarled hand lifted the small grey stone from Farae's hand and smoothed it between his fingers. Then he touched the other objects. __'Obi-Wan's padawan braid this is. Cut off when the knighthood is achieved. Usually the Master keeps this. Before he could remove this, Obi-Wan's master died in tragic circumstances. The boy felt this deeply.'_

_'And the other?' Farae held up the lighter braid._

_'Belonged to his__ padawan.'_

_'Anakin Skywalker?' She trembled a little at the knowledge._

_'Yes, Anakin Skywalker.' Yoda's face was impassive as he returned the cherished objects to her palm. _

Farae stared out at the lightening horizon as she returned the things to the leather pouch. '_We must go now.'  _

_'Good. Get my things and meet you in the shuttle I will.'_

Farae nodded respectfully and left to prepare for takeoff.

Yoda moved towards Sabé who stood waiting beside the silver ship. _'What have you decided?'_

_'We are going to wait in this system for several days to draw the Imperials towards Zathoq. We have been here on several occasions already. M'Lady was representing the planet as it is one of the worlds linked with Naboo.'_

_'Know that I do,' Yoda said reflectively. __'Much danger in this choice.'_

_'Yes, but there is no choice. We have to draw the attention of the Lord Vader and the Emperor away from M'Lady. How can she have anything of importance to hide here when she is at home on Naboo? We had to have a reason for the ship to be in the system with or without M'Lady.'_

_'It is the only choice. Diversionary tactic it is.'_

Sabé hesitated a little, rocking lightly on the balls of her feet as if she might spring away.

_'What is it, Lady Sabé?' Yoda's face creased in an encouraging smile._

_'You'll look after Farae? She loved Obi-Wan very much.'_

_'Ah,' he said, the breath escaping on a sigh__. 'Young Lady Farae. Guide her __until we part__ I will__.' Yoda nodded his head slowly.__ 'Our journey together is but a short one. She will be returned to you before nightfall. After that uncertain will be her future.  Something unexpected is happening and dwell on what it could be I dare not.  A vergence in the Force I sense – a shifting – a buckle in the fabric.  Much your young friend could have to do with the fate of the Jedi.'_

_'She already has,' Sabé said softly. _

_'As have you all,' the wise old Jedi Master said sadly. '__As have you all and it will be a long time in ending. Hope for the future these children are.'_

Farae approached deferentially, her head lowered. '_Master Yoda, we are ready to go.' Looking at Sabé she said earnestly, __'I will transport the Master to his desired location and then I will return to help clear up all lasting traces.'_

_'No, Farae. You don't have to do that. There is little evidence here. We picked this moon because it has no inhabitants and little in the way of life. There is nothing much to disturb. Return to Zathoq spaceport and we can transport back to Naboo with Lieutenant Olie.'_

_'As you wish.'_

_'Master Yoda, our memories?' asked Sabé._

'_I can control those from afar. It will be done. And never Lady Sabé think that because there is no evidence there is no life.'_

_'I understand, Master Yoda.' Sabé touched her forehead. "__Our memories… thank you. May the Force be with you.'_

_'May it be with us all.'_

*********************************

The rest of Luke's vision was jumbled and confused. There was a pervasive sense of fear running through everything he saw even though none of it made sense. He heard again his father's amplified breathing, the peculiar, musical sound of stormtrooper armour as they ran. He saw Yoda's fingers resting on the temple of the handmaiden with Mara Jade's face and her look of sorrow when he'd finished. Her bewildered return to the planet from a destination she could no longer remember. Luke knew where it was – Dagobah. Then the fact that they were discovered or betrayed. They had set the ship on self-destruct and ran for their lives, except it hadn't exploded. The countdown had been prevented from going any further. It could have been a number of the things from a simple malfunction to the Force. All the way through this Luke could hear Mara's voice talking to him, telling him to wake up – getting more irritable by the syllable. He didn't need to. He was fine.

"Luke, spawn of Vader, would you open those damn blue eyes of yours?"

He tried to open his eyes; reality was seeping through into his consciousness. One thing was undeniable - he really hurt. He tried to say something but all that emerged was a faint groan.

"He's coming round," a voice said excitedly.

"About time too!" Mara's voice was caustic.

Luke's fist had been clenched tightly even in his unconsciousness, but as he returned to the world about him from a time in his past, his hand relaxed open revealing the small Force resonating stone.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Ship****– Chapter 26**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

"Luke, spawn of Vader, would you open those damn blue eyes of yours!"

He heard the voice – it was Mara's and she didn't sound too happy.

"He's coming 'round."

That voice was excited and Luke struggled to identify it. He wanted to sink back into his dream and not face reality; in his own reality he really hurt. Then he remembered Wedge saying once that hurting was just another way of letting you know that you were still alive. He tried to chuckle but found that his lips would not co-operate. It did sound like something the Corellian would say. He hadn't seen Wedge in a long, long time. 

"About time, too."

Mara, again – he would recognise her voice anywhere, even if she did sound annoyed with him. What had he done to upset her this time? He had no idea. Luke blinked in an attempt to clear what felt like half of Tatooine from his eyes. "Mara?" His vocal cords felt dry and unused, as his voice emerged reluctantly. Other sensations returned quickly – too quickly. He felt the ground beneath him, stones digging into his aching body. The sharp, acrid smell of smoke insinuated itself into his nostrils and made his eyes sting painfully. Yeah, he was definitely in the land of the living and, by the Force, he hurt… Everywhere.

He felt something soft graze his cheek in a gentle caress, making his flesh tingle and then a damp cloth covered the same territory. Luke knew he preferred the first option as it had been Mara's hand. Mara touching him in any way was something he desired.

"Skywalker."

The voice was now darkly threatening and Luke blinked open his eyes properly. "Mara," he said again trying to locate her presence. Her voice had come from above him. 

"Come on, lad." It was Lek's voice gently encouraging him.

"Don't humour him," Mara's voice rebuked sharply. "Skywalker, it's not bed time and I'm not your personal pillow." She picked up the Force stone from the ground beside her where it had slipped from Luke's open hand. With a small start of surprise she felt it pulse in her grasp and quickly she pocketed it.

Luke felt irritation run through him, but whether it was his or hers was difficult to say. He concentrated hard and opened his eyes. The light was bright at first until his eyes became accustomed to it. The first things he saw were the green eyes of Mara Jade, the woman with whom he was in love, with whom he had always been in love. He could not help the feeling and he was not entirely sure what she felt for him. He knew that she felt _something for him. Their relationship had never been one of tepid indifference. He always seemed to pick up her emotions, whether happy or sad, blazingly furious or wickedly mischievous. She could be all of these things. Right this minute she was not happy. His head was pillowed on her lap - that could have something to do with it._

"I'm sorry," he apologised and sat up… or tried to. His mission was to make her happy – that much he knew. His head swam and his face turned green.

"Easy, son." Lek eased him off Mara's lap and Luke was violently sick into a convenient hole next to him in the ground. A flask of water was thrust under his nose and the beleaguered Jedi drank gratefully.

"Easy there," Malyre murmured. "Don't gulp down the water; you'll just make yourself sick again."

"I'm fine," he said quietly, trying to dispel the foul taste of his own vomit from his mouth as they helped him prop himself up. Luke tried to quell the continuing nausea induced by the herd of banthas as they jumped up and down on his stomach. "I'm fine… honest." The banthas were one thing; the rancor rattling and roaring in his head was not so good either, but he didn't want to worry Mara.

"Yeah, right." 

Mara's voice was sardonic, but when he turned wary blue eyes in her direction, she avoided his gaze. Her eyes were red and her face white under its accumulated dirt and then Luke understood why she was so upset - she _was worried about him._

"We need to get him to a medic," Lek said. "I don't like the look of those burns."

"He's got a cracked bone in his ankle and a couple of ribs, too," Mara mumbled. "Plus a concussion. He'll need to go visit the bacta."

"No!" Luke protested. "I'm not going in the tank. I'm fine." He really hated the claustrophobic feeling in those tanks and the sickly taste of the bacta that stayed in his mouth for days. He was getting too old to be dunked in the bacta tank with such frequency.

Mara picked up on his last thought. "Whose fault is it that they're dunked in bacta so often?" She glared laser bolts at him. "And that's not what you told me earlier – you said you would probably need to go in some bacta. Don't argue. You're going to the nearest decent medicentre and I'll find their biggest bacta tank. If you don't go quietly, I'll put you in personally."

She would do it, too. "You coming in with me?"

"No," she snapped. "Thanks to _you, I've only got surface cuts and bruises." _

Her voice and manner was a little distant but as Luke stretched out with the Force he picked up on her mingled worry and relief. He had been correct. "I'm sorry, Mara, but you needn't sound so annoyed about it."

"'Annoyed about it,'" she echoed, stupefied. "I'm not annoyed about that." Mara could have shaken him, but he listed weakly to one side, with his face the most unbecoming colour Mara had ever seen on him. "What on Coruscant are you sorry for?" she asked. 

"I didn't mean to cause you…" Was he right? He felt so confused. "I… I can't seem to move," he whispered. "I don't think anything's seriously wrong but my body's decided to give up for today."

Mara leant over him and assessed his condition. He looked exhausted, the pain visible in the cloudy blue eyes and the hint of tension straining his well-shaped lips. She sent him a little of her Force strength and saw him relax just a bit. This whole adventure had taken its physical and emotional toll on the Jedi Master.

Forrell bustled up to them. "The medical team is here and we've taken the other men in for a little routine questioning - might only take a day or two and then we'll let them go." He grinned, his little round face glinting with merriment.

Lek shook his grizzled head. "Only you, Forrell, could get excited by questioning minor criminals. Are you allowed to do that?"

"Sure, what's the point of achieving my position in Zathoq Security Services if you can't tighten a few bolts now and then? They may have information security would find helpful." He waggled his head from side to side. "It gets them out of the way. I don't think Barancz wants to be around them for a while. However, I do want a word with that young man." He trotted off in Barancz's direction.

"You have a couple of nasty burns yourself, Mara." Malyre pointed to a vicious looking red weal on her arm. "That looks painful."

"Have I?" she said. "I didn't notice." Her whole attention was focused totally on Luke to the exclusion of all others.

"Here are the medics," Lek said quietly and helped Mara to her feet. The old man wondered what she would say if she could see herself? He hadn't seen an attachment so strong between two people in a long time.

Luke sat with his head lowered. He looked so forlorn and alone and Mara frowned at the sight. Luke always seemed to shroud himself with this air of loneliness and Mara recognised how much she hated him being alone. She moved closer to the Jedi and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Luke – time to go. You need to see a doctor." 

"I'm fine," he repeated again.

Mara sighed. "He needs to go," she whispered to Lek. "The audio chip has stuck and is repeating itself."

"Take Luke to the medicentre, please."

"I'm not going." Luke's voice was flat.

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Oh, yes, you are," she said firmly, with a 'do what you're told' expression on her lovely face.

For a moment he glared at her, his face truculent, but she held his eyes refusing to give ground. "Okay, I'll go," he capitulated easily. Luke lifted his head and gave a cautious nod whereupon the medics helped him onto a stretcher and carried him away. 

"Oh, stars, he's agreeing far too quickly. This means he's really not well. I hate it when this happens to him," she whispered to Lek. "Can I go with him?"

The old man nodded. "Come on, you need to get that burn looked at too, Mara. You can get it done at the medicentre."

Mara smiled at him with relief.

"He doesn't seem the type to be difficult, does your Luke."

"You wouldn't think it, would you," Mara agreed musingly. "And he's not _my Luke."_

"If you say so."

***********************************************

The main Zathoq City Medicentre was a surprisingly modern building. It rose out of the jumbled sprawl of run-down spaceport city buildings like a white curved spiral. Mara stared, impressed, despite herself and allowed medics to cart Luke off on his stretcher while her own minor cuts and bruises were attended to.

She sat on a repulsor bed while the medic finished tending to the nasty burn she had on her arm. Her lips tightened as her wound was treated and a dressing applied, but Lek could tell that despite being in some pain she wanted to be with the young Jedi. "I need to see Luke," she insisted to Lek and Malyre. 

"He'll be well-treated here. Don't worry," Malyre chortled.

The medic moved to a computer console and checked. "Jedi Skywalker is being prepped for bacta immersion," he said. "It will be a while before you can see him."

"I want to see him now," Mara's voice began to rise.

"Medic Gianosi is right, Mara," Lek intervened before things got ugly. He recognised the determination shining in her eyes and sought to appease her. "Luke will be under sedation for some while. You can do nothing more for him just now."

"I can be with him. That is enough."

Lek hid his grin. He didn't think she would appreciate it just at this moment. He thought she had it bad for the young man but if he suggested such a thing she'd probably cut his throat with her lightsaber. "You should go back to your ship and rest. I will have my chef at the tapcaf prepare you a meal…"

"I would ignore that last part," muttered Malyre. "You'd be back in here quicker than travelling by hyperspace, but in the critical ward. Don't eat anything that chef prepares. He's got to be on someone's wanted list and that's not for his cooking."

Lek sniffed with annoyance. "There's nothing wrong…!" he began and then calmed himself. "What do you want to do, Mara?"

"I'll go back and have a shower and change my clothes," she decided. "Then, I'm coming back and nothing will stop me from seeing Luke… is that clear? I don't care whether he's in surgery or in a bacta tank. I _will see him."_

"Your little droid is with him," Malyre said with a toothy grin.

"Artoo?" Mara had forgotten about Luke's faithful astromech. "I should have known. At least one of us is with him."

"He seemed most concerned," the Selonian remarked with surprise. "Very strange for a droid to be so concerned with his master."

"You don't know Luke well enough; if you did you would see that it's commonplace."

****************************************

Artoo remained within whistling distance of his master as Luke was treated, stripped to his under-shorts, cleaned and prepared for immersion in the bacta tank. He sat waiting, his mind numb and his body aching. He had too many things to think about, but couldn't do it just yet. He'd tried to put himself into a healing trance - he needed to do that - but his own mind's disquiet gave him little time for peace.

"Artoo," he murmured faintly. "Could you see if Mara's okay?"

The little droid gave several sharp toots and beeps indicating that he was remaining right where he was.

"But I'd like you…"

Artoo interrupted with a defiant cascade of electronic sound. Mara Jade would want him to stay with his master and that was what he was going to do. He moved and extended one of his arms into a computer socket. Mara had been treated and was discharged in the company of Lek and Malyre. His master was to obey the medics and rest.

"You're supposed to obey my commands," Luke whined a little.

Artoo Detoo laughed and ignored him.

"Remind me to have your memory wiped when we get home."

Artoo blew a raspberry.

"Jedi Skywalker?" The medic and his assistants surrounded the increasingly groggy man. "We are ready for you now."

Luke gave a careful nod. His head was really hurting now, the rancor in his skull increasing in ferocity. His cloudy blue eyes were heavy with pain as he was helped from his remaining clothes and fitted with his breathing mask. When the hypospray hissed against his neck there was no disguising the relief in Luke's face as he slid into unconsciousness and was placed in the bacta tank.

Artoo rolled forward and took the watchful position beside his master, tootling contentedly to himself. Things were going to be just fine.

**************************

Mara felt better after a leisurely shower and fresh clothing. She munched on a ration bar, staring at the objects Luke had been given by Barancz: the leather pouch with the braided hair, the small grey stone and the carved object. She stretched her hand out and picked up the latter object. Ignoring the feelings she received as she fingered the article gently, she could then see what it was - some sort of pendant. There was a hole for a cord or chain to go through and it had been very carefully carved by hand. Mara's experienced trader's eye recognised the material. It had been cut from one half of a large nut - a japor snippet, that's what it was. Whoever carved it had some skill. She placed it on the table and as her hand hovered over the item the feelings she'd been keeping at bay threatened to swamp her. Feelings of admiration, love and pain. 

'_I __made this for you so you'd remember me; __I carved it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune.' _

It was the voice of a child.

_'It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will remain.'_

The other voice was older but not yet fully grown - a young girl's voice, not yet a woman but with maturity evident in her calm tones. The image of a face flashed in Mara's mind. A beautiful face, framed with dark hair and with eyes like... like Leia Organa Solo's, but the smile. Mara allowed herself a rueful grin. The woman's smile was pure Luke Skywalker. Luke had inherited his mother's smile and probably her height.

She now knew the source of the pain associated with that object. Anakin Skywalker had carved it for his wife. Mara hadn't realised they'd met when he was a child, but that's what her vision indicated. "Luke's mother must have kept this and then lost it," she murmured softly to herself. "Or maybe she couldn't even bear to have it near her."

Carefully emptying her backpack of its contents, she gazed at the second perfume jar in relief. It was still in one piece after all it had gone through. Perhaps this was a testament to its fine craftsmanship. Like the first one it was beautiful, but the designs etched upon the glass were different from those on its fellow. There's something symbolic about this, Mara thought. She placed the vial with its twin and watched as the sun lanced weakly through the cockpit hitting both jars and filling the ship with gentle, swirling colours. They're just like Luke and Leia - the same but very different. Where did Mara Jade fit in with the special twins, she wondered? Was she the child of Obi-Wan Kenobi and a Naboo handmaiden? If she was, the maiden part was rather inappropriate. Mara chuckled lightly. And I thought a Jedi knew no passion. It was all a little too convenient, but the Force _did draw people together. Luke and Leia had found each other after all their years apart._

Her mind turned again to the Jedi and she called out to him through the Force. As their minds touched Mara felt all the warmth that Luke possessed burning through their bond. She withdrew quickly after the mental caress; he needed time to heal and distracting him was not the way she wanted to do it. Her mind turned again to the phrase 'a Jedi knows no passion.' Mara shook her red-gold head in disgust. Whoever churned out that one had not known Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker. All three had shown passion for something or someone. A ripple of heat scorched through her body as she recalled Luke showing her exactly why that sentence was a complete waste of time, making a lie out of the words he kept spouting. The passion they'd shared during their sexual converging had been more than she had ever experienced in her limited encounters with members of the opposite sex. He'd been bold, demanding and tender. He'd been all the things she'd ever dreamed about and more, except that the special, perfect lover she'd held in her arms had been a dream – a fantasy lover. The man in whose anonymous arms she'd reached the heights now had a face and a name. If that was to be the only time she and Luke ever made love, she would forevermore see his face in her dreams, feel his hands on her body, hear his voice calling out for her. Little guttural moans which fired her blood to fever pitch and then, as he reached complete fulfilment, let her name ring out as if she were the pinnacle of his wants and desires.

Mara sat down heavily, her face white and set. Force, what was she going to do? She loved _Luke Skywalker. She, who had never loved anyone before in her entire life, loved Luke Skywalker. "And I thought that Skywalker messed his life up more than most. I'm as bad as he is. We could be well matched after all." Her sardonic humour was still intact even if her heart was not and she could appreciate the strange irony._

With a mirthless laugh Mara pulled out the cloth-wrapped object Luke had found inside the ship. Carefully unwrapping the parcel, she held in her hands a simple, leather bound volume. The binding was plain but beautifully done and the leather felt smooth as she traced her fingers over its surface. As she opened the book, Mara glimpsed writing done in an elegant handwritten script such as was rarely used these days - even among the aristocracy. The name at the front of the journal made her feel as if she were prying into something that did not belong to her. The book had once been the property of Padme Skywalker. 

Luke's mother finally had a name.

With a sigh, Mara rewrapped the journal in its soft cloth cover and placed it with the collection of objects they were beginning to amass. Luke had to be the one to read this first. Once he was out of the medicentre they would leave for Coruscant. It was strange to think she had spent all this time with him and had enjoyed most of it. 'Karrde will want me to start the trading runs again. I do work for him after all', she thought wearily. 

"Karrde," she muttered. She checked her com to see if she had any messages from her boss and found there were two – none of them from the smuggler. One was from Artoo telling her that Luke was doing what he was told and was in the bacta tank and the other was from his sister.

His sister! Sithspit. What time was it on Coruscant?

Mara decided she didn't care and returned the call. A few minutes later a very sleepy looking Leia faced the trader. 

"Mara! Do you realise what time it is here?"

"No," Mara said shortly.

"Where's Luke?" asked Leia. "Can I speak to him?"

Damn, thought Mara sourly. Why does she always get to the awkward questions first? "How will I put this?" she wondered aloud.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Leia could see the indecision in Mara's face.

"Yeah… sort of."

Leia's eyes flashed. "What do you mean 'sort of'?" She suddenly felt wide awake.

Mara took a calming deep breath and decided to just let the whole story pour out. "Better get it over with, Jade," she mumbled.

"Better get _what over with?" Leia immediately began imagining the worst and with Luke she normally had good reason to._

Mara took another deep breath, expelling the words in a rush. "Luke's in the medicentre, presently in a bacta tank as he has a cracked bone in his ankle, two broken ribs, various abrasions, cuts contusions and burns to various parts of his body…"

"What!" Leia's mouth dropped open inelegantly.

"You heard me," Mara grated irritably. "I think that's all."

"That's all," Leia echoed. "I think that's quite enough."

"Oh, no." Mara bit her lip but knew she had to tell Leia the truth. "He also has a mild concussion. His head is hard otherwise it could have been much worse."

"I'm afraid to ask how he got that way," Leia muttered, "but he's my brother and I've known him long enough. Mara how did he…?"

"Would take too long," Mara returned sharply. "I need to go check on him anyway. Artoo's standing guard."

"Oh," Leia said burning with curiosity. "Are _you alright? You look… tired."_

"Been a rough couple of days. I don't want to tell you over the holonet and without Luke with me. It's his place to tell you, not mine." She glanced at a bacta patch on her arm. "I was walking wounded so… they let me go. I didn't want to leave him, Leia, but the old guys said I needed to change and catch some sleep. I can't sleep."

"He _is okay?" Leia's face showed her worry._

Mara nodded. "He's no worse than he's ever been before. We found some things which will prove to be of great interest to you, but the locals objected to us having them. They are Luke's and yours I suppose. It's the strange result from some rather weird visions."

"I know all about those." Leia's voice was fervent. "I had an experience over Naboo that I don't want to be subjected to again."

"What was it?"

"False labour," Leia replied succinctly.

Mara's red-gold eyebrows arched towards her hairline. "I could imagine that would be unpleasant. Any more on the research front?"

"Ghent has been working at two sets of encrypted files regarding Naboo and so far has been unable to break them. He thinks he needs a third set to even start cracking the encrypt."

"We've found a few data cards and things. We'll be leaving here as soon as Luke can be moved. I'll get one of Karrde's people to fly Skywalker's x-wing back to Coruscant for him. We'll bring what we have with us on the shuttle."

"Maybe we can patch together our stories."

"No maybe about it."

Leia smiled. "I worry about Luke so much, I'm glad you're with him, Mara."

"Yes, so am I… I think."

Mara cut the connection and sat thinking for a moment. Things were coming together. It was clear that they needed all parts of the puzzle to fit it together, but she suspected there were some things she would never be able to find out.

******************************

An hour later she watched from the observation window as Luke thrashed about in the bacta tank.

"We're very worried about him," the medic had said. "We cannot give him any more medication; he's at the limit right now."

"He's not in any more danger?" Mara asked.

"No… but he will prolong his recovery rate if he doesn't calm down and we are worried that he causes himself permanent damage. His injuries will heal in the tank but not if he resists it."

"He's unhappy in there, Artoo," Mara told the little droid by her side. "He told me he didn't like it but he must be used to it by now! It's not the first time he's been immersed in bacta."

Artoo gave a frustrated warble.

"He's not healing himself by doing that."

Artoo swivelled his head and then assessed the woman by his side through his photoreceptor. He gave a quiet toot and then beeped out a swift melodic phrase.

Mara blinked as she read his screen. "Talk to him! But Artoo, they sedated him before they put him in the tank. He's unconscious."

Artoo gave a derogative buzz.

"Don't call me stupid, droid. You're in danger of being deactivated right this minute. Skywalker has spoiled you…"

Artoo cut in once more.

"Talk to him through the Force?" Mara shook her head sheepishly and laughed softly. "I'm sorry Artoo, I am being dense."

Artoo chuckled, then offered more advice on Luke Skywalker. After all he knew him better than anyone else.

"Make him good and mad? Artoo…" Mara's lips curved into a wicked smile. "That's perhaps not the best idea under the circumstances. However, I think I will try to talk to him. He needs to calm down."

Luke floundered under waves of bacta and whatever drug with which they had sedated him. He wanted to control his rising panic and reach for his calm centre in the Force but his mind felt clouded, his senses dulled. He tried to call out for Mara but his mouth clogged with bacta and his dread threatened to rise to terrific proportions.

_'Hey, farmboy, you trying to swim out of that tank?'___

_'Mara!' _

_'Who else would it be?'_

_'You're all right?'_

_'Of course, I'm all right. I wasn't the one letting myself be used as a Jedi punching bag.'_

_'I didn't want to see you hurt.' _

Mara could hear him clearly in her mind, his voice earnest as he sought to reassure her. '_I'm not hurt, Luke. I'm fine and I'm waiting for you.' She felt his mind still and his sense, so powerful – a bright true clear light – reach for her own. She opened to him keeping her own mind as tranquil as possible._

_'You're really okay?' _

'_I'm really okay.' She felt him accept it and gradually the naked figure in the bacta tank ceased thrashing about and floated._

_'I love you, Mara,' his voice sounded very tired and far away._

_'I… lo…' she tried to say.___

_'S'okay,' he mumbled inside her head. _

_'No, it's not 'okay',' Mara bit back. '__Let me finish what I'm trying to say.'_

_'Sure.' His sense was finally calming down, he was becoming sluggish and his movements in the tank had stilled._

Mara swallowed, her heart beating so loud she was convinced Artoo and all the medics minding their own business could hear it. '_I… lo… love you too.'_

_'Nice,' his voice threaded away almost to a whisper__. 'Have to be in bacta 'fore the girl tells me she likes me.' His sense faded away as he gave in to the welcoming darkness._

_'Rest, farmboy,' Mara soothed, her nerves inwardly jumping up and down. She'd done it now, hadn't she? _


	27. Chapter 27

**The Ship****– Chapter 27**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Solo Apartment, Coruscant**

 "How is he, Mara?" Leia sat in front of her holo monitor for her now daily chat with Mara about Luke's well-being.

Mara smiled. "He came out of the bacta tank yesterday looking a lot better than when he went in, but the medics were still a little concerned because he was so restless and fought the effects of the bacta for so long."

"I thought they sedated him before he went in?"

Mara wrinkled her nose and expelled her breath noisily. "I don't know what got into him. I suspect he has far too much on his mind as usual. They did sedate him and he knew he was going in. It seemed to me as if he'd accepted it but…"

"Once he was in there he fought like a drowning man." Leia sighed in return. "I've seen him do that before. He's never been easy in bacta since just after Hoth, but I swear he's getting worse and he keeps needing bacta immersion time after time. What did you do?"

Mara shrugged. "I told Medic Gianosi that Luke needed to be out of that tank, but he said that with all his internal injuries, Luke required the bacta solution." She gave the other woman a confused look. "I know I shouldn't be able to speak with him through the Force if he is unconscious but..."

"It's not usual, no."

"But his mind was screaming so loudly at mine." She shrugged again. "I had to do something to calm him down or those injuries would never have stood a chance of healing properly."

"It's never easy with my brother – never."

"Tell me about it." Her tone was wry.

***************

Mara had stood behind the transparisteel observation window. "Take him out of there and I'll help him into a healing trance. He'll self-heal far quicker."

"We cannot permit…"

"He's the Jedi Master for sith's sake."

"He will settle eventually," the doctor stated calmly.

So there she had been, sitting by his bedside. How many times had she sat in this position watching him sleep? Too many times was the answer. She tenderly brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, her fingers lingering on his skin. It felt so good to touch him and know that he was going to get well. He _had settled in the tank eventually, but not until she'd talked him into relaxing through their link in the Force._

"When will he regain consciousness?" Mara asked, never taking her eyes off Luke's sleeping form.

The medic consulted the data screen hanging at the end of Luke's bed. "I fully expect him to regain consciousness within the next twelve hours. I suggest you get some rest yourself, Jedi Jade. You, too, had some injuries."

Mara nodded absently until the medic's last comment registered. "It's just Jade," she said and continued to gaze at Luke. Her hand again strayed to smooth an unruly tuft of dark blond hair. "Contact me, when he does. I want to be here."

*******************

"You holding up okay?" Leia voiced the question softly.

"Me?" Mara's face showed her surprise. Normally people didn't bother with how Mara was feeling. Luke did of course - he always had. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she liked him a lot. Her conscience gave her a hefty nudge. _'You more than like him, Jade.' it reminded her.__ 'You even told him that.' _

"Mara!" Leia wondered what the other woman was thinking about. Mara's eyes had taken on a glazed, far-away air. The Alderaanian struggled to identify the expression for a moment and then it came to her. Luke often drifted into his dreams and his face assumed a similar appearance. 

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I was a couple of systems away there." 

She gave a small smile that, to the other woman watching across the galaxy, showed a certain vulnerability. Mara Jade had changed in some way. Leia couldn't put her finger exactly on what was different but there was just something. "I just asked if everything was okay?"

"I know and I'm fine. I just had the odd scrape, nothing serious." She lifted a shoulder dismissively, turning the focus away from herself. "They kept Luke under sedation after they took him from the tank. I'm awaiting the news that they're going to wake him up. It should be very soon." 

Leia pursed her lips thoughtfully. She was certain that Mara wasn't telling her everything and she hadn't really answered her question. Mara had brushed her off with an evasive comment about a few easily treated abrasions. Even at the opposite end of the galaxy Leia could see that Mara had been through a difficult period mentally as well as physically. Something in Mara's face told her now was not the time to pursue the matter. "You'll let me know?"

Of course." Mara changed the subject. "Any luck with the research?"

"Not really. Ghent has hit a dead end. Winter has checked just about every library on Coruscant for information and has found nothing."

"You have to hand it to Palpatine. He sure knew how to hide or destroy the evidence."

"You said you'd found something?" Leia's eyes burned with curiosity.

"We have a little information. It may help with what you know already but I don't want to spoil things for Luke. He wants to tell you so badly. If I were on Coruscant you might have wormed it out of me before now, but being on the other side of the galaxy is a bit of a deterrent."

"Yeah, I would have sent Threepio after you." Leia's voice was smug. "Not even _you could hold out on 'goldenrod.'"_

Mara shook her head, a smile appearing. "You're probably right. I find these days that Artoo is fearsome enough, especially when it comes to protecting Luke."

Leia laughed. "For all my brother's abilities and experience why do so many people feel he needs looking after?"

"Probably because he just does." Mara answered with a smile. "I've never seen anyone take up semi-permanent residence in a bacta tank before."

Her com beeped suddenly, echoing across the galaxy, right into Leia's office. The senator was amazed to see Mara's normally impassive features twist into something strongly resembling anxiety and hope.

"Excuse me, Leia." Mara tried to keep her composure.

"Mistress Jade, we are bringing Jedi Skywalker out of sedation within the next hour." The stiff voice of Medic Gianosi gave her the news she'd been waiting for.

"Thank you. I will be with you as soon as I can." She swivelled around to face the monitor again. "That was…"

"I heard," Leia smiled warmly. "Go and see him, Mara, and tell him I love him."

"I will."

Leia found herself staring at a blank holoscreen. Mara had cut the link with almost indecent haste. Leia found that… interesting. 

"Han," she called. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" He wandered into her office, his hair dishevelled, his clothes dusty from working on some imaginary problem on the _Falcon and still the sexiest man she'd ever known._

"I love you."

Han looked unsurprised but a little disconcerted by the timing of the phrase. "I love you too and you know it." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What have the kids done that I won't like? What's this about?"

"I can't say that I love you without you being suspicious?" Leia's voice assumed a mock offended tone. "It's got nothing to do with the children."

"For once."

"Now, Han. Let me repeat my question. I can't say I love you without you suspecting my motives?"

"Hell, no, sweetheart." His expression softened. "You can say it to me any time."

Leia gave him a loving smile, her dark eyes warm. "That was Mara on the holo."

Han's face changed to one of worry. "The kid…."

"Is coming out of sedation," Leia finished, relief written on her features. "He's going to be fine."

"You know I would have taken you to Zathoq if you'd wanted to be with him."

"I do know, and I want to be with him. I want to be with him very much. I worry that he's more seriously hurt than Mara told me and that the medics might have missed something they could find here on Coruscant."

"They have good medics on rim-worlds too, Leia."

"I wanted there to be a familiar face when he comes out of sedation. I would rather he was home."

"Mara is a familiar face."

"She's not family, Han."

"No she's not family, Leia but still, she's a good friend to Luke and he trusts her. In fact, I don't know of anyone else apart from us that Luke trusts more."

"He does, and I'm glad she's there. We wouldn't have arrived until tomorrow anyway and I think Mara has things under control."

"Like what?"

"One of Karrde's people is flying Luke's x-wing back to Coruscant."

Han frowned. "So how's the kid getting back?"

"Mara will take him in the _Dignity."___

"Karrde still has that clunker?"

Leia nodded. "It's the ship Mara has the use of while the _Fire is in spacedock and it's a 'what did you call it'?"_

"Clunker," Han explained. "Old, small, slow and cramped."

"Ah," Leia said dryly. "Nothing like the _Falcon, then?"_

"Nope." Airily Han plonked himself down on the comfortable sofa Leia kept in her office. "I wouldn't like to see the state of Luke and Mara after a week alone in the Dignity - civil war on a grand scale. Better reserve another bacta tank for one of them." He gave his wife a keen look. "You and Mara are getting rather cosy," he observed. "Chatting away like old friends."

"Mara and I…" Leia laughed. "Hardly - she's just concerned about Luke, that's all it is."

"Mara Jade concerned about Luke Skywalker. I've heard it all now." 

"She's his friend and I don't think she has many _true friends," Leia remonstrated gently. "I don't think Luke has many true friends either. This is __Mara Jade, remember. Since when did you and I switch places? It is usually you who is telling me not to be so suspicious of Mara's motives."_

"I think Luke has the hots for her," Han joked.

Leia blinked in shock at the earthy suggestiveness her husband was showing. "Han Solo!" She drew his name out, making it last for several syllables.

"Well, I think the way he always stares at her - when he thinks she isn't looking - would suggest to anyone that he has. Your brother," Han continued, sure he was right, "has a yen for the beautiful trader Jade."

"Luke and Mara?"

"Possible." He shrugged his shoulders innocently, a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "They work well together."

"Perhaps because there is no emotional involvement," Leia reasoned. "No real, true emotional involvement. They're not lovers like Luke and Callista were."

Han let out a great belly laugh. "No emotional involvement? I never thought you of all people could make such a silly statement."

"Why silly?" Leia bristled. "… and why me?"

Han chose to answer the latter question first. "You're one of the most astute people I know. It could be your abilities in the Force which enable you to read and understand others so clearly. There is so much going on between them and there always has been from the very first moment they met. Sure, Luke doesn't reveal very much, but he goes even more sabacc faced than ever when Mara's around and she gets fierier, seething with… Oh, I don't know what she seethes with," he finished in exasperation. "She just does." He leaned forward, his hands in the air ready to help explain his meaning. "You know the old analogy about the planetary core being hollow and flooded with water?"

"No, but go on."

"The waters run deep and dangerous with many things lurking below the surface."

Leia's mouth dropped open. "I'd never thought of it that way. Mara can drive Luke to a temper tantrum faster than anyone. This is mister calmness and control. She does delight in disrupting his composure – shaking him up."

"You're seeing it my way at last. Callie, bless her, never did that to him. He was happy but he wasn't in love with life the way he used to be. Mara has life battering at those Jedi rules he's wrapping himself up in. However, all that seething in a very small ship and Luke being the Jedi Master at his most impenetrable… One of them will not survive the trip." He sat back satisfied with his reasoning.

Leia arched an elegantly shaped eyebrow. "She… seethes?" She threw her hands into the air in an exasperated fashion. "Fine."

"Yup, that's about it. Remember that call when he pulled her onto his knee? A few years ago she would have blasted him."

Leia pursed her lips and considered what her husband had said. "I just thought it was… funning."

"Mara Jade funning?"

"Well, yes."

"She has a maliciously wicked sense of humour, but funning… Nah!" Han disregarded Leia's opinion blithely. "He fancies her. I would bet my old smuggler's hunch that being together has softened them up a bit."

"Han, you're imagining things. Luke's still unconscious and once he's awake they'll return to their usual behaviour. Him on one side of the galaxy and her on the other."

Han tapped the side of his nose. "We'll see." With that, he pulled himself to his feet and began ambling from the room. He paused at the door. "Oh, by the way… Winter called. Said she picked up some information. Nothing much, unfortunately, but something."

"Winter did?" I'll call her back." Leia's dark eyes followed Han as he sauntered out. Her husband didn't have the Force but he was surprisingly good at reading people too. She and Han made a good team, just like Luke and Mara did. Perhaps what Han suspected wasn't so far-fetched after all.

*********************************

**Zathoq**** Spaceport**

"Mara!"

The voice caught at her ears as she exited her ship. Mara extended her Jedi senses and recognised Lek and Malyre's vibrant presences in the Force. They were not Force strong themselves, but the Force, as Luke never tired of telling her, was part of all living things. Lek and Malyre just resonated more than most.

"Gentlebeings," she greeted them.

"Why so formal?"

"I didn't mean to be," Mara said quietly.

"You coming to the tapcaf for a draf?" Lek asked.

Mara's eyes brightened. "I'm going to the medicentre. Luke is finally waking up. The medics called to say that they were bringing him out of sedation."

"Good. We were worried about him. Your young man was very badly injured. Such things can often lead to death," Malyre commented sagely.

Lek rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you're not part of the medical profession. What happened to hope and trust in the skills of healing?"

"He could have died. He looked bad enough."

Mara nipped the bickering in the bud before it got going because she saw Lek poised to answer Malyre's comment. "He's been worse, but Medic Gianosi said he was going to be fine. Sore." Her mouth quirked in amusement. "That will serve him right for becoming the one man Jedi army again."

"He does this often?" Lek asked.

"You don't know Luke Skywalker very well. He has the desire to help everyone, protect you when you don't want or require it and once you've been granted his friendship and his trust you have it for life and all that goes with it."

"Like?" Malyre wondered.

"The annoying ability to make you believe things you never thought you should. To learn to trust, to dream and hope for a better future again and worst of all - to want to go and pull his sorry, idealistic butt out of every problem situation he lands it in." Mara gave the two oldsters a horrified glance and shut her mouth firmly, a strange haunted shadow appearing in her darkening green eyes. "I've said too much."

"Luke Skywalker," Lek repeated as the familiarity of the name finally sunk in. "Luke Skywalker… you're telling me that Luke is Luke _Skywalker – the Luke Skywalker? I've heard of him."_

"Who hasn't?" Mara quipped.

"It does sound familiar. He was the Jedi Master on the holonet news vid Forrell found." Malyre recalled triumphantly.

"That Luke is _our Luke?" Lek asked. "You sure? Or should I say __your Luke?"_

"He's not _my Luke," Mara snapped._

"'Course he is," Malyre beamed happily.

"You can try to convince yourself, young one," Lek murmured softly. "But you're not convincing anyone else here."

"I'm…" She clenched her fists and her head went down.

The two oldsters watched as her shoulders shook slightly and a strange unexpected sniffing sound came from Mara.

Lek gave Malyre a panicked look. She was crying!

"Would you like a handkerchief?" Malyre asked courteously. "I do hope you haven't picked up an infection?"

"No." The sniff ended on something which sounded like a laugh. "I've picked something up."

"Looks like you have." Malyre's voice held a chuckle. "Well you'd better go see if he's going to wake up soon."

"Malyre!" Mara's voice rose in shock. "I hope you weren't inferring what I thought you were inferring?"

"I would never infer, I might suggest, but I would never infer. Not to a lady."

Lek groaned. "You are talking the biggest load of nerf bollocks I've ever heard and none of it is making sense to me." He put his hand on Mara's arm. "Come on, we'll take you there."

She looked up at the old man, his untidy hair a cloud of grey around his wrinkled face. There was strength and character in that face. "Thank you." Mara accepted Lek's offer with gracious dignity.

The medicentre was only a few minutes away from the main spaceport terminal. Malyre let the speeder slow gradually and drew into the vehicle waiting area.

"He's a good man, you know." Lek said seriously.

"You could do worse," added Malyre helpfully.

"We don't have that kind of relationship," she said obstinately as she jumped from the speeder.

"Hell, you're stubborn, girl," Lek muttered. "And you're not fooling me at all. The only person you're deceiving is yourself."

"You should have that kind of relationship, Mara. You and the young man match." Malyre's furry head nodded vigorously up and down.

Mara opened her mouth to argue.

Lek held up a warning finger. "Don't deny it, Mara. It's not good that you should be flying the galaxy alone." He climbed stiffly out and stood beside her.

"I'm not alone – I'm free." Mara's words were familiar but somehow they were unconvincing, lacking bite.

Malyre took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him as they stood in the entrance hall of the medicentre. "I was part of a den once on my homeworld – a Selonian Colony. All my clan died in an Imperial attack and I was the sole survivor. I should have died with them and I didn't. I was offered a place in a new family but, bitter and resentful, I withdrew into myself and resolved to leave and never return."

"What did you do?"

"I left and never returned."

"But…"

"There was no tidy ending for me, young one. I left and travelled the stars instead. Many times I wished I had accepted the offer but I was too proud. I, too, thought that I was free. I discovered too late that freedom was not what I sought."

Mara sighed. "I did wonder why a male of your species was travelling. It is contrary to type."

"I'm contented now, but I don't think you would be in my place."

Mara gave a half-hearted shrug. "I'll think about what you've said."

"Don't think too long," Malyre said. 

"Listen to him, he's actually talking sense and that doesn't happen very often. It makes it rather difficult to know when he _is talking sense." Lek grinned and then his face grew serious. "We'll leave you to your reunion. At least you have a reunion. Luke could have died and he very nearly did."_

"He wouldn't have… he couldn't have…" Mara whispered, sudden agony on her face.

"He didn't, but he could have done. He's not immortal. Go and let him see you when he wakes."

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it. We want to know what Forrell is up to with the curly headed one. He may need rescuing."

"We're getting rather good at that," Malyre inserted proudly.

Mara chuckled. ""I would tread cautiously if I were you."

*********************************

Mara rubbed her eyes tiredly. She'd been by his side for well over an hour and there hadn't even been the twitching of an eyelash. The Jedi Master was taking his time waking up. Luke lay peacefully on his flotation bed, his face calm, his eyes closed and the long lashes resting gently on his cheeks. "Luke Skywalker," she sighed his name resignedly. "Why don't you ever do things the way you are supposed to?" She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, her hand lingering gently on his cheek, tracing round the contours of his jaw and lightly brushing over the cleft in his chin. She closed her eyes learning his face by touch alone.

The hand that suddenly gripped her wrist with surprising strength came unexpectedly. Mara gasped in shock at how unprepared she was for the feel of his strong, calloused fingers around her wrist. Immediately opening her eyes she stared down into Luke's confused face, blinking away the tears that formed almost immediately.

"Mara," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Luke," she answered just as quietly. "Nothing's wrong." All her pride and anger vanished as she met the power of his gaze. Leaning down she covered his lips with her own in a gentle salute. His lips were hot and dry and clung. Pulling away reluctantly, she gave him a nervous smile. What would he do, what would he think? She said that she loved him. Did he remember her telling him that?

Moving his head slowly, Luke scanned his immediate surroundings and recognised that again he'd managed to find the local medicentre. "I feel better… I think."

"You deserve to hurt, Jedi boy, for the scare you put me through."

"Sorry," he said, his face apologetic. "I'm so tired…" His hand dropped to the bedclothes.

The medic bustled up. "Excuse me, Trader Jade. Jedi Skywalker will make a full recovery if he gets plenty of uninterrupted rest."

"I'll see he gets it," she promised.

"Stay," he murmured sleepily, his eyelids heavy. "Love you…"

"Hey, Skywalker," Mara chided as she tried to delay him slipping from her once again. "You've been sleeping for four days. Surely you don't need more?"

Luke struggled to focus, but the waves of sleep came thick and fast dragging him under.

Mara smiled a little sadly. "Love you too, but what am I going to do about it?"


	28. Chapter 28

**The Ship****– Chapter 28**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Somewhere in Hyperspace**

Mara stared soberly out of the cockpit viewport watching the starlines go by at a speed she couldn't begin to fathom. Behind her, lying on the small table in the crew quarters, burning a hole in her mind, were the objects they'd collected from Zathoq. The one that most intrigued her was the leather bound journal Luke had found hidden in the abandoned ship. She wanted to know what, if anything, was to be discovered inside. The most disturbing and dangerous thing in her ship lay fast asleep in the single cabin. She'd stood watching him sleep for a while marvelling at the strength and beauty of his features in repose. 

An electronic murmur caught at her ears and she left Luke to his slumber, letting the door slide closed. She would have liked to join him but he needed peaceful rest and she had to monitor their entry into hyperspace and think.

Luke had slept off and on for another couple of days after coming out of his sedation, only awaking from the natural healing of a Jedi trance to eat. Mara had fooled herself into thinking he might be docile. Even before he was out of his bed she had started having problems with him. The Jedi Master was adamant that he left the hospital. She hadn't seen him this truculent and un-co-operative in a long time. Of course he still wasn't well and that only made him more stubborn. He was irritable and moody as he tried to compel his unwilling body to do things it wasn't capable of performing. Eventually, Mara's limited supply of patience had run out and she'd ordered him back to the cabin, with strict instructions not to get up again for at least another twelve hours.

*******************************

**Outside Zathoq Medicentre**

"He's determined to go," Mara had explained to Forrell.

"I could put a ban on the _Dignity leaving the spaceport if you wanted?" the little man said. "I can do that."_

"You couldn't keep him here if he didn't want to be kept - not unless you had a couple of dozen ysalamiri and even then it's doubtful he would remain in one place."

"I don't have a clue what those are so that idea is out."

"I've tried everything I can think of," Mara groused. "Stubborn son of a Dark Sith Lord. There is, thankfully, one thing he cannot do now."

"What?"

"Fly home in his x-wing. One of Karrde's people took it out yesterday."

"I take it young Luke was less than happy?"

"You have it right. Artoo let Karrde have the codes because he agreed with me that Skywalker was not fit to fly," Mara grumbled. "Luke won't listen and I don't trust 'his obstinateness' not to just take off. So Artoo and I took the decision from him." 

"Good luck," Forrell chortled.

"There's no such thing as luck where Skywalker is concerned," Mara snapped uneasily.

"I'm not saying anything. You're the one who sent his beloved x-wing off without him or his astromech droid."

"Artoo refused to leave his master – doesn't trust him not to do something foolish. He prepped one of Karrde's R2 models for the journey."

"Funny behaviour for a droid."

"Tell me about it. Strange behaviour for a human to be so attached to a ship."

"And you aren't connected to yours?" Forrell pounced.

Mara looked guilty. "That's different."

"Ah!" the rotund security officer said. "So, if looks could kill, you would be well dead?"

"What?" Mara said shortly.

"I did notice he has a deadly glare."

Mara almost laughed. "Luke!"

"Yes, of course."

Luke had kept looking at her in ways she found disturbing. He had never been so bold before with his eyes. Those clear, blue eyes followed her every move, summoning her to experience once more the heights of the erotic feast she'd encountered only when wrapped in his arms. She slammed barriers around her undisciplined notions as she wasn't convinced he wasn't reading her every thought. Sure, the great Jedi Master would never stoop so low but she couldn't help presuming that he was aware of what was in her mind. Luke was like that. Something in those wonderfully expressive cerulean eyes of his told her that he knew. 

"Is he really the guy that rebuilt the Jedi?" Forrell's beady eyes were alive with curiosity. 

Mara pushed her disquieting thoughts into a far corner of her mind. _"What?"_

"Luke," Forrell repeated. "Is he really the guy that rebuilt the Jedi? I saw a picture of Master Luke Skywalker and Trader Mara Jade on a holonet news report once. Never connected the two of you with the people on the monitor. You didn't seem the same as them. The woman looked as if she'd never wielded a hydrospanner in her life and the Jedi Master was… "

Mara shrugged. "Austere, remote, unapproachable, even boring?" But she knew that the real Luke was none of those things and she'd convinced herself he was that way to keep a guard around her heart. The real Luke Skywalker was electrifying.

"He seemed different, that's all. Kind of closed in," Forrell said simply.

"He is different… there." Mara stood for a moment lost in thought. "He's not too keen on those fancy affairs and only puts in an appearance because his sister asks him to."

"Now, _I would love them," Forrell gushed enthusiastically. "I could wear my best uniform, the one with the gold braid and…"_

"Have you seen Barancz?" Mara cut off the effusive little man quickly before he rhapsodised her into a catatonic state.

"I was _just going to tell you about that young man. He is going to brush up on his schooling. It's never too late to learn - is it? Then he's thinking about coming to work for me in the security division. In my opinion, he has the aptitude for such a worthwhile and demanding career. Don't you think?"_

Mara blinked. "I guess…"

"Here he is… I'm going to the tapcaf for a mug of draf. I do expect you to join me, young lady." He laughed, his portly belly wobbling merrily in time to his chuckling. "I can tell you more about my best uniform. It is particularly splendid and I am quite a target for the ladies when I'm wearing it."

'Target is right', Mara thought, with fond amusement. She couldn't help but feel anything else for the jovial little man. But she could see him dressed up, his outfit rivalling the Ringaali Shell Nebula itself. Mara bit back a smile; she could almost see the benefit of Skywalker's never-ending parade of Jedi blacks. But she would never admit that to the Jedi Master. "I don't think I can join you. Luke and I are anxious to leave."

"Ah, pity." Forrell beckoned Barancz over to join them. "I was just saying to this lovely lady here that it is such a pity she cannot join us for a libation at the tapcaf as she and Luke are leaving."

Barancz gazed at Mara, his head cocked to one side, his grey eyes serious. "You're going to be leaving soon?"

She nodded. "I've been here too long as it is but I couldn't leave Skywalker. I promised his sister I'd keep an eye on him."

"I wanted to say thank you." 

"Whatever for?" Mara said in surprise. "It's Luke and I who have to thank _you. If you hadn't delivered that data card…"_

"You've helped me find an identity for myself. I didn't have one before."

"I think the old man gave you an identity. It's obvious he thought of you as his son. He certainly trusted you to do the right thing."

Barancz flushed. "I hope so and I think he did regard me as his family. I certainly thought of him as mine and I miss him. He's left me all his off-world financial assets." His face assumed an amazed expression, his grey eyes full of child-like wonder. "I thought the yard was all he had - I was wrong. I have more money now than I'll ever need. He touched none of it during his lifetime."

"So you're a wealthy man now, Barancz." Mara smiled. "You don't need to work for Forrell."

"I know, but I want to do something with my life." His face brightened as if it had only just occurred to him for the very first time that he didn't have money worries anymore. "The first thing I'm going to do is to get some proper schooling and then work for Forrell for a bit. I like him and the other two. I'm not used to being alone. I did wonder about buying a ship and seeing some other worlds, but I'm not a great pilot."

"What are you, Barancz?" Mara's voice sounded odd.

"To be honest, I don't know. I recognise what I was becoming but I have decided one thing…"

"Which is?" Mara asked carefully.

"I'm certainly better than a petty criminal."

"You've never been away from Zathoq?"

"Only a flight to the edge of the ring system. I've never wanted to go very far but meeting you and Luke has made me want to see other places - perhaps for a holiday. Zathoq Spaceport isn't very pretty but there are some smaller towns in the central continent that are pleasant. I have enough to travel a bit, then buy a nice home and live out a peaceful life. Sounds strange, that – a peaceful life - but it sounds attractive."

Mara shook her red-gold head. "It doesn't sound strange at all. You could come and see me on Coruscant or descend on Luke in his Yavin temple if you want? We owe you."

"No, you don't. The old man wanted me to do something and that's what I did."

Mara shook her head again, disagreeing with him. "No, you didn't have to do it. Who would have known? No-one," she finished quietly but firmly.

Barancz smiled and then saw Mara lift up her head as if listening intently to something. A scowl crossed her face and her shoulders stiffened. She didn't turn round, but she knew he was there. Barancz looked across and watched as Luke limped out of the medical centre with Lek and Malyre fussing beside him. He wondered how she'd known Luke had emerged from the medicentre. It must be one of those Jedi things.

Barancz frowned at the blond haired man. "Is he ready to be out of there?" he asked Mara in an undertone. "He was half-dead only five days ago." He gave Luke the once-over. "He seems a little better. He's walking on his own for one thing."

"He _is a lot better." Mara grumbled. "But not ready to be released yet. This is against my wishes and that of the medics."_

"But they let him go." Barancz brushed a black curl from out of his eyes.

No, they didn't let him go," Mara ground out between clenched teeth. "Nerf brain signed himself out over an hour ago. It's taken him that long to get this far." She directed one of her fiercest glares towards Luke. "I refused to help him. If he wanted to be so stupid – be it on his own head."

"Oh!" Barancz was nonplussed but he recovered enough to send a warning glance at Malyre and Lek as they approached with the Jedi Master.

Lek assessed the scowling woman in front of him and then turned and watched Luke as he continued to make his slow way towards them. "You've had an argument," he stated.

Mara glared green laser bolts at Lek. "We did not," she said. "He," she directed another fulminating glare at the oblivious Jedi Master and gritted between closed teeth, "won't argue. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Lek hid a smile. "I can imagine." He watched the Jedi Master whose eyes were fixed firmly on Mara. 'Perhaps, he's not so oblivious after all', the old man thought. Luke seemed well aware that he was making her blood boil.

"Hi, guys," Luke said, smiling weakly. "Mara." He lowered his voice a little, his blue eyes wary. "It's good to be out of there. It doesn't matter how up to date or comfortable they are I still hate being in medicentres."

The trader narrowed her glare and had the satisfaction of seeing him bite his lip nervously. 'Good,' she thought. "You've been in enough to form an opinion," she muttered under her breath and sent Luke a glare when he glanced at her sharply.

"I really wanted to thank you for all your help and friendship before we leave Zathoq. It means a great deal to us both," Luke said seriously.

Malyre chuckled. "I want to thank you for spicing up this old slob's life. Lek was getting too old and stuck in his ways. Weren't you, old man?"

Lek raised a bushy grey eyebrow disdainfully. "Speak for yourself."

"I try and keep him young and active," Malyre confided. "It's a difficult task. I'm not too old to have adventures."

Luke's smile dimmed. "A Jedi craves not such things," he whispered.

"Maybe he doesn't," Malyre answered. "But I do."

Everyone had laughed and the sombre moment had passed. But Mara found herself remembering it later.

"Keep in touch," Luke said.

"We will." Lek turned to Mara and held out his arms. Mara closed in and hugged him back in return. The pair of them didn't know who was the more surprised – Lek or Mara.

"I'm getting soft," she muttered.

Lek held her at arms' length, his hands firm on her shoulders and said softly, "Be nice to him and look after him. Luke needs you, you know that."

"I know," she said quietly.

"He's lonely, even though he hides it well. Call me an old romantic, but I've never seen two people more suited to one another. Even now, he's watching you. His eyes follow you when you leave his presence. There's a warmth in them when he looks at you – no one else."

Mara nodded unwillingly. "I know. When did you get so wise, old man?"

"Forty years serving meals and drinks in a spacer's tapcaf? It gives me a unique perspective on all lifeforms and their various problems. All some people need to do is talk. I just listen."

"Luke and I…" She hesitated. "We have a long and difficult history."

"But that's a good thing, young one. 'History' means that it is past. Together you can have a new and better future." Raising his voice he included the others in the conversation. "I want to see you sooner than three or four rotations next time, Mara Jade, and bring the Jedi Master with you."

Mara grinned. "If the Force wills it."

"Don't kill each other unless it's with passion, okay?" Malyre's voice rang clearly through the air as he clapped a large talon on her shoulder.

There was an indrawn breath from someone, Lek wasn't sure who. Mara's eyes swept immediately to Luke's and away again, both their faces flushing with embarrassed colour. He lifted his eyes to the sky above and exhaled noisily. "Oh, stars!" He pointed at the Selonian. "He may consider himself an all action hero, but he hasn't yet learned any tact."

Luke gave a low chuckle and Mara gave him one of her patented 'you're dead, Skywalker' glares but as he continued to laugh she relaxed and joined in. 

"Take him away, Lek, before I do something to him he won't like," Mara muttered through stiff lips.

"I hope you're joking, young one," Malyre had quipped.

Luke gave Mara a furtive glance. "She doesn't joke about such things," he confided ruefully.

It had been time to go and after another round of leave taking, Mara hustled an increasingly tired looking Jedi Master into a speeder ready to head back to the _Dignity._

*********************************

It was dim in the cockpit. Anticipating an eventual Coruscant landing, Mara decided to set her chrono to Coruscant time and by her current reckoning it was the middle of the night but she couldn't sleep. She normally loved this time, alone in her ship with just the stars for company, but tonight she had so many questions buzzing around in her brain.

The problem taking up most of her thoughts? It wasn't difficult to guess what or rather who it was. As always it was just Luke. Her problem was currently flaked out on her bed in the single cabin that the _Dignity possessed. By the time they'd managed to clear spaceport control Luke had been ready to drop where he swayed._

The lights in the cockpit had been dimmed to simulate night time and everything in the little ship was quiet. Even Artoo sat silently in a corner attached to a power charging unit. Occasionally he emitted a soft, reassuring beep while he contemplated whatever droids contemplate during their down time. She found his presence strangely comforting.

Mara sat in the pilot's chair, her legs drawn up, her chin resting on her knees. To the man who stood silently at the door to the cockpit watching her, she represented all that was good with his world – the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. The faint lights from the console played over her features as she sat lost in thought. Eventually she would become aware of his presence but until she did, he was content to watch. Even if he'd never found out anything of his past he would always thank the Force that on Zathoq he had found Mara. He had loved her for a long time, he just hadn't realised it. In his dreams he was sure she had said that she loved him too - that she returned his feelings - but it was a vague memory. He just hoped his wishes hadn't induced in him a cruel hallucination. 'Please,' he begged silently. 'Let this be real.'

Artoo twisted his domed head and gave a soft toot. Luke smiled at the little droid wondering if he'd gained anything from the Zathoq ship's logs. His mother's ship, he thought with awe and felt a fleeting regret at its destruction. Who knew what else they might have learned. Then he saw the objects arrayed on the table. Mara had told him that the cloth covered object was a book – a handwritten journal. He wanted to delve into its contents immediately but knew he was too tired. He gave a silent chuckle. He'd been sleeping for a week and he was still tired. Perhaps they could examine the journal tomorrow. He wasn't ready to investigate its contents right this minute – no matter how much he wanted to.

Mara… she looked so peaceful sitting there and he wondered what she was thinking about. Cautiously he took a step forward and opened himself to the power of the Force.

"If you're coming in, come in." Mara said suddenly without turning round. Instantaneously she had sensed him. 

He took a few more steps into the cockpit and she swivelled around in the pilot's chair.

"You look better," she said with a smile.

Luke grinned back. "I feel better. I still ache in places I didn't know I had places." He moved deeper into the cockpit. "Still, it's nice to feel like a human being rather than one very large bruise."

"You're probably hungry," Mara said, giving him an assessing look. She knew him well and a well-fed Jedi Master was a far less cranky one.

"Later," he said.

"I don't believe that for a moment," Mara remarked. "I've never seen anyone put away the amount of food that you can. Even the rancor would be hard pressed to keep up with…" She snorted delicately.

Luke caught her gaze and held it the atmosphere between the two Jedi in the cockpit changing. "I'm not hungry just now… well, not for food." 

Mara turned away from him and checked a couple of the readings. That look was back in his eyes again – the one that disturbed her. The silence was awkward as Mara fought to busy herself and reduce the sudden tension. She bent her head and diligently studied the instrument readings on the console.

Luke felt her own sweet sense fill him and he closed his eyes focusing on her light in the Force. The desire slammed unexpectedly into his gut – hot and strong. He gasped aloud and noticed that Mara, too, had frozen in place, her breathing shallow and fast. He bent forward and swivelled the pilot's seat around to face him and recognised his own feelings written clearly on Mara's lovely features. Her eyes had widened, her pupils dilated and her lips had parted. A light flush covered her face as if the cockpit had grown exceptionally warm. 

_Arousal_

The sound of their combined breathing was the only thing heard in the silent cabin. They were alone with no distractions this time. Karrde was on the other side of the galaxy and Lek, Malyre, Forrell and Barancz had all been left behind.

Luke pulled Mara from her seat and into his arms. He looked down at her and she raised her face for his kiss. They both thought that the kiss would be sweet and tender. Luke had meant it to be so. He'd gently placed his lips on hers and bang! Within seconds they were devouring each other, mouth open, tongues tangling and hands clutching desperately at each other's bodies.

Mara tore her mouth from Luke's. "Force, Skywalker!" she exclaimed, her voice hoarse. "What just happened there?"

Luke ignored her and turned to his little droid. "Artoo - keep an eye on the ship."

"Luke…"

"Mara," he countered mockingly.

"What…"

He gazed down at her, his face solemn, and something passionate blazed in his blue eyes. Mara felt her own sense answer in return. "You know 'what'," he said. "I know you do. It's been waiting for us and this thing we feel is not going to disappear. You're just being contrary from force of habit."

Artoo gurgled something behind them and they both ignored him. 

"Nothing's wrong, Artoo. We'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, we will, will we?" Mara spat.

"Yes," Luke replied firmly. "We will." He wrapped his arms around Mara and lowered his head once more to kiss her. Mara's eyelids fluttered shut and she leaned into his kiss. As her lips parted, his tongue slid into her mouth and began to thoroughly explore its moist recesses. Luke's hands found the fastening to the dark green jumpsuit she was wearing and began to slip buttons from buttonholes and lower the fasteners which hid her body from his eager eyes and touch.

His fingers sought their goal until he found the tips of her cloth covered breasts and nipped lightly. Her nipples sprang to painful life, hard little nubs sending messages all over her body. It wasn't enough – Mara wanted more and let him know it.

"I know," he murmured, reining in his passion with difficulty as she moaned low in her throat. "I want it too, but not here." 

Forgetting his aches and pains, he curved his arms tighter around her body and lifted her through to the cabin he'd been sleeping in alone for the past two days. The bedclothes were rumpled from his earlier occupancy with the warm light from a single glow rod lending a sexually charged intimacy to the small room.

Luke slid Mara down his body until her feet touched the floor, his heart racing as her slim form pressed against him. With a smile he reached for one of the simple pins holding her hair in place. "I like it down," he whispered. "I like to thread my fingers through it. It is so soft, like spun vinesilk, and such a wonderful colour." He wound the strands of vibrant red-gold around his fingers. "I've only seen that colour on one other and then only in my visions and my dreams."

"Farae of Naboo," Mara murmured in return. 

"Farae of Naboo," he echoed. A few more pins fell to the floor, each landing with a light ping. One by one he methodically released the mini-gaolers from their appointed task. Luke interspersed this activity with hot, deep kisses. Mara stood like one boneless and let him do it, her mind only on the sensations he was creating in her body with his lips and his hands and what she was going to do to him in return.

As her hair tumbled around her shoulders Mara reached out and began to strip off the black Jedi shirt Luke had returned to wearing. He was dressed in too much clothing. With a sigh of satisfaction she watched the black shirt fall to the floor to join the hairpins which had imprisoned her hair.

"Promise me you'll never cut it?" he growled, his hands tangling in the fiery tresses. "Promise me."

"I… I promise," she acquiesced gracefully and then his mouth was on hers hard and demanding, and he was pressing his body against her - letting her know, as his hips ground against hers, exactly what he wanted to do.

The rest of their clothes were ripped from each other's bodies until they stood in their undergarments. 

"Force, Mara!" Luke gazed at her with undisguised lust evident in his eyes and in the bulge of his manhood. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Mara gulped, her mouth dry. The desire was as evident on her own features and her body displayed her arousal for him to see. Her lips were parted, her face flushed, her breasts swelling to hard tipped points, trembling as she breathed.

Luke ran a finger over her bra and deftly unfastened the front opening, baring her shapely breasts to his hungry gaze. He then bent his dark blond head and began to kiss her neck moving down until he captured an aching, rosy nipple in his teeth. He laved one tightly thrusting bud with his tongue until Mara pulled his head towards lavishing some attention on the other.

When he raised his head, she nodded and he grasped her final item of clothing and pulled it down her legs, worshipping her strong thighs and taut calves with his mouth.

With a cry of frustration she pulled him back up and pressed her slim, naked body against him, winding her arms around him. "You're still overdressed, farmboy," Mara's voice emerged sounding rough. She knelt before him and grabbed the edge of his briefs. As she tugged them down she kissed each area of skin as it was revealed. The small piece of cloth slid over the jutting evidence of his desire until it joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back and let out a cry as her mouth found the tip of his masculinity. "Mara!"

His hands clutched at her shoulders and pulled her back up until she stood pressed against him. He gave her a quick possessive kiss and lifted her on to the bed, immediately following her there, covering her body with his own. Mara could feel him lying between her legs, hot and hard. His face was filled with longing as he lowered it to kiss her once more.

"Go ahead," she said. "I love you."

The rush of adrenalin and elation that filled him completely was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He hadn't dreamt it. She had said that she loved him. "I love you too," he whispered. "I always have." With exquisite tenderness, he entered her slowly. Mara thought she might die at the beauty of the feeling. Then their world altered, the colours changed, became brighter, more vivid as Luke moved inside her body. The Force shifted and swirled, lights flashed and the planets circled around them. A blur of emotions, pictures, colours and sounds spiralled rapidly from their grasp and drew them upwards as Luke and Mara rode to the stars in each other's arms. 

Luke awoke gradually and shifted slightly in the bed. One of his recently healed ribs protested and he rolled onto his back. Beside him, her breathing soft and steady, Mara lay still deep in slumber. Luke rose up onto one elbow and gazed at her. She had curved herself into his side, her head burrowed deep under the bedclothes. All he could see were tufts of her glorious hair. He lifted a lock and ran it through his fingers. What would he do when she left him?

The figure shifted abruptly and he found himself peering at her surprisingly wide awake green eyes. 

"Did I wake you?" Luke asked, his voice husky.

"No," she said.

"I did. I was thinking too loudly again, wasn't I? I'll have to watch that."

Mara smiled. "You will. How are you feeling?"

"I'm…"

"Don't say you're fine. Tell me the truth." She grabbed the sheet and peeled it back from his body. Stifling a sympathetic grimace of pain, her eyes darkened as she viewed the many still-visible discolourations and recently healed scars liberally covering his firm torso. "I never noticed these last night. Perhaps we shouldn't have…"

"I am telling you the truth. I feel a little stiff in certain places but apart from general aches and pains I am fine." He waved his hand disparagingly over one particularly vivid bruise. "These look worse than they are and as for last night, we certainly _should have." He gave a smug grin. "In fact, I could be said to be fantastic."_

Mara narrowed her eyes warningly at her lover. He was the self-satisfied, all-conquering male. "If you're sure?"

He saw the worry in her eyes recede and she curved herself back into his arms again. Luke lay back down, pulled the covers securely back up around them and stared up at the ceiling. "Mara." He turned his head to look at her again. "I do love you."

"I know you do - we went over this last night."

Luke blushed and rose up on one elbow holding her gaze with his own. "That's just it. I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I understand that's not always going to be possible, that you value your freedom and your independence but, sithspawn, Jade!" His voice began to rise. "I've had ten long, stupid, misguided years without you and I don't want that to continue." He stopped abruptly, the entire colour left his face and he slumped back down onto his pillow. "I'm sorry, Mara," he whispered. "I've no right to ask."

Mara stared open-mouthed at Luke. His pained apology did him more good in her eyes than many of the things he'd said over the years. He wanted her but he felt he had no right to ask her. Did he not know that if he'd asked her at any time over the last ten years she would have said yes to whatever he desired? He hadn't asked before – not like this. 

"I would travel with you."

"Give up Yavin?" Mara pulled out of his arms

"Not entirely but, if you wanted it, I would follow you. I would reduce my time there so that I could be with you."

Mara could hear the raw need in his voice and was astounded at it. "Luke…" She tried to formulate a coherent reply.

He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I know - silly idea."

Mara gave an abrupt twist in the bed and wriggled closer to him, if that was possible. "Okay," she whispered shyly.

"You wouldn't want to be lumbered with farmboy longer than…" He opened his eyes and peered hesitantly into the sparkling green ones so close to his own. "Okay?" he echoed.

Mara nodded and planted a kiss on his nose. "Okay. I don't think it is such a silly idea." And she didn't. The feeling was strange, yet liberating. "We can make it work."

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Mara's shoulders. "Where are the arguments?"

"There aren't any."

"Oh!" He bit his lip. "I was expecting some arguments."

"They come after we're married."


	29. Chapter 29

**The Ship****– Chapter 29**

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

Luke froze, his hoped for witty retort dying on his lips. "What did you say?" he asked carefully, his blue eyes vulnerable.

"I said the arguments come _after we're married. What do you think I said?" Mara rejoined sharply immediately going on the defensive. _

_'Married! __Sithspawn. __What have I said?' The words echoed inside her head._

She'd spoken without thinking but had inadvertently revealed her true feelings. Mara's knee-jerk reaction was to limit any damage to her pride that she might have caused. This was not normal behaviour. Mara Jade kept her heart and her emotions strongly guarded. She'd admitted that she loved him but was she wanting more than that? Was she willing to grant him more?

There was no answer from the man by her side but she could feel waves of strong emotions emitting from him. 

"Luke…" she began, not meeting his eyes, not wanting him to see the churned up thoughts tumbling through her head. He would know. He always knew.

"What?" His voice was flat… emotionless. This wasn't Luke. Even when at his most Jedi, his voice was shaded with life.

Mara gave him a quick glance and found his eyes staring at her with all the power of a laser. As she bravely met his glance he looked away. She rolled onto her back, exhaling loudly, her doubts crowding into her uncertain mind and she did what she always did – pushed him away with a flippant phrase. "Stars, Luke. It was a joke." She pushed him away aware that her carefully assumed casual tone had failed. Was he aware?

"I see." His voice was very quiet – too quiet in fact. "I'm splitting my sides with laughter," he said.

"Luke!" Mara sat up again and stared down at her silent lover's drawn face. "What's wrong? I didn't mean it, honest." She understood what was wrong - or she thought she did.

Luke lay, his face averted, without saying a word. Mara tugged at his chin, drawing his face towards her and worriedly peered into his eyes. Luke's eyes - the windows to his soul. The clear, innocent blue had darkened almost to a wintry, troubled grey.  What she saw shocked her. His sabacc face, the Jedi Master's impassive serene expression, had gone. This man _felt deeply. His beautiful eyes were wet with unshed tears. _

Her stomach somersaulted. "Luke..."

"I hoped you meant it," he said. "But _I was going to ask __you – call it a long dormant chivalrous gesture… I still…" his voice cracked._

Mara made a small sound of surprise. "Chivalrous?" Her temper ignited. "A chivalrous gesture – a _gesture?" She jerked herself upright. "You mean the great, exalted Jedi Master sleeps with a woman and has to offer her marriage? How gallant of you – how noble." Her tongue dripped scorn. "I somehow missed that one in the Jedi code. Is it next to 'a Jedi knows no passion'?"_

Luke's jaw clenched. "Is that what you think of me?"

"What else am I to think?" she countered sarcastically, her heart dying inside her. 

He scrubbed at his eyes with his fists like a child. "Stars, Mara. That's not it. I love you. I want to marry you." His whole heart was in his blue eyes. "I've wanted it from the moment we kissed for the first time. I think I wanted it the very first time we met. I just never thought I could have what I wanted – you wanted to kill me. I've never had what I wanted. Why should it be any different with you? The idea of marriage has never been a joke to me. Why does it have to be a joke with you?"

"It's not a joke, Skywalker. It has never been a joke," Mara screeched shrilly, her eyes searching out her clothes. It wasn't easy to pick them out. They lay strewn throughout the cabin intimately tangled with Luke's.

"Why treat it as a joke?" he ground out between his teeth, his eyes almost navy with the intensity of his feelings. 

"I… don't know," she shot back, her green eyes spitting fire.

"You don't know?" Luke gave a dry bark of laughter. "That's _most unlike you."_

"At least I admit to not knowing," Mara gibed. "I'm not all-powerful and all-seeing."

There was an icy silence from the Jedi Master. "You have a very high opinion of me, don't you?" Luke's voice rasped, the fires of his own temper beginning to rise despite his attempts to control them. "It must have been hard for you to lower yourself to sleep with… A joke! What a fool I was to hope for more." He stared into her eyes and the passion vanished from his face, replaced by naked hurt and a desolation that clawed gouges from Mara's suddenly defenceless heart. "I've always had hope and now even that has failed me."

Mara's senses fluttered and her own secret hopes began to crowd out of the strongly guarded secret place she'd crammed them into long ago. Marriage could never be for her. A home and a family? An impossible desire for the Emperor's Hand. And there was the crux of the matter. No matter how hard she'd denied her feelings and had told herself with a sneer that cosy domesticity as the property of a man would fence her in and lose her any freedom she'd gained, Mara knew that she wanted the things that every other galactic citizen had the right to and she wanted them with the man by her side. Of course Luke wanted marriage. His sense of honour and respect would never let him offer her anything less, but only if he truly meant it. Luke would never offer her marriage as second best. He wanted her as his wife. Part of her quailed at the thought and the rest of her knew she could never settle for anything less. Luke Skywalker belonged to her. The difficult part was setting aside all her years of holding her feelings to herself, guarding her heart from anything that might hurt her, and telling Luke how she really felt.

She watched from between her lashes as Luke swung his feet out of the bed and sat facing away from her. His whole bearing spoke of his dejection, his tousled head resting in his hands and Mara's own heart ached for him. Remorse flooded her. She was so wrong about him. He did love her and he would never love anyone else as deeply, as intensely – ever. If she rejected him neither of them would ever open their hearts to another. Mara loved him as deeply as he did her. "My one and final chance," she whispered.

Luke heard her move but locked in his private misery he ignored it. Another woman had told him she loved him and then ultimately rejected him. He would find it truly hard to pick up the pieces and move on. You didn't 'get over' Mara Jade. The first thing he felt indicating she had moved closer was the tiny butterfly kisses placed on his back and shoulders. 

"Luke…" she said huskily as he stiffened. "Luke, I'm sorry." Silently she let her emotions, her fear, and her love spill into the cabin but he remained unresponsive at the edge of the bed facing away from her. She sighed with frustration. "I find it hard to let go of my feelings. The Emperor didn't allow emotions to interfere with his will. They were a luxury only for the weak and foolish. Ultimately they got you killed. Depending on another person was wrong because they would always betray you in one way or another. Love was not for me and I understood that. I even agreed with it. This is me, with all my faults, trying to apologise. Admitting I'm wrong is hard for me, but I'm willing to learn to be more open with my feelings. If you're willing to let me start afresh?" 

"Another joke?" he asked. His posture was rigid, the tension apparent in the set of his shoulders, his voice neutral. Luke had locked himself up tight and was giving nothing away but Mara could still sense his hurt. It leaked from beneath his shields. She didn't want him to hurt any more.

"Of course not," she said. "I let the old defensive Mara speak without thinking. I'm changing as a person and progressing as a Jedi but sometimes I fall back on my old bad habits. Could I… could _we start again? I have this dream..." She bit her lip nervously and tasted salt. Bringing her hand to her face Mara was astonished to find that her eyes were wet too. Another barrier crumbled and the tears began to run down her cheeks.  _

He could feel her searching for cracks in his mind's defences and something in him lightened. She was straining to feel his presence, her mind and heart calling to his own. "Go on." 

Luke's voice still told her nothing and a probe at his tight shields now revealed even less. Gathering up her courage, Mara knew total honesty was what was required. "I always wanted a family - deep down I did - even though I would have resisted admitting it even under the ministrations of an Imperial torture droid. The Emperor was my family, then Karrde and his smugglers and now… _you." Mara let her hands caress the smooth skin in front of her and she pressed herself against him, moulding her lithe body into the curve of his muscular back, revelling in his nearness. "I never knew what I was missing until I met you."_

Luke flinched as a tear left her luminous green eyes and splashed onto his naked shoulder. Part of him wanted to immediately turn around and pull her into his arms but he resisted. He could feel her soft breasts against him, knew what happened when he let his fingers drift across a rosy nipple. Luke clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart.

"I love you, Luke." Her soft voice caught on another sob. "I love you… I need you and if you would just let me try…? _Can I try again? Can I ask you to marry me again? Would you permit me?"_

'_Permit'. The old-fashioned word arrowed into his brain. Luke straightened his back as a new feeling stole over him. He carefully lowered his shields and reached out with his senses for their bond in the Force. He felt her open up and interweave her presence with his. She felt so warm and so loving. _

Mara wrapped her arms around him and began to caress his upper torso. He felt her lips gently nip and kiss his skin. Luke's breath caught in his throat as her fingers rubbed over his nipple teasing it to a little hard nub conducting darts of fire throughout his body.

"Mara…" he began.

"Ssh! Farmboy," she soothed with another gentle kiss. "I never knew my parents, something we share. My family became whomever I was with. At first it was the Emperor until he died. Devastated at being so orphaned I drifted around the cesspits of the galaxy, my burning desire to kill one certain Jedi fresh in my mind. I eventually teamed up with Karrde, wary of being hurt again after I lost my master. Then there were my feelings of complete betrayal as I realised how Palpatine had abused my trust. Slow to give that trust, I decided it would never be given totally again. Finally there was you. I hated you, respected you, admired you and ultimately I fell in love with you, but I didn't trust you."

"I know," Luke admitted.

"You knew?" Mara was surprised. "I suppose you must have."

"I'm a Jedi Master, Mara. You are a Jedi. I cannot tell what you keep locked in your heart. I just knew that you had issues to deal with. I also recognised many of them concerned me. I was the one you thought had killed your master. I was the last person in the galaxy you were going to trust."

"Oh," she said.

Luke felt her soft cheek rub sensuously against his shoulder. "When you were ready…" He left his sentence unfinished.

"I can't keep part of myself locked up any longer – not with you. Maybe once I could, but now I find that I cannot. I genuinely want to become part of you, Luke. If our relationship is to continue I want it to be as husband and wife. Can I ask you for the last time, Luke? Would you marry me?"

Luke took a deep shuddering breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "You could," he drawled slowly as he felt her move away. "But that would rob me of my right to ask _you." He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. The sight was breathtaking. She sat wrapped in the bedsheet, her creamy smooth shoulders rising from the material and surrounded by her glorious, tumbling, untidy, red-gold hair._

"You are such an old-fashioned relic at times, Skywalker." Mara's voice was mocking but there was no disguising the happiness and relief in her face. Once again Luke had miraculously managed to forgive her and Mara knew it was time she started repaying him for all the support and friendship he'd shown her over the years.

"Don't think of it as repayment, Mara." Luke read her thoughts. "Do it because you want to."

"I want to make you happy," she said sincerely. "Even if you have a serious wardrobe problem and talk to droids."

Luke twisted around and bent to kiss her warmly. "But you do love me?"

Breathlessly breaking from his kiss, Mara's eyes sparkled up at him. "Surprisingly enough I do. But I can't wait forever for a proposal. If you won't hurry up and propose I will have to do it myself. There are many misguided women out there who find you attractive," she added, her lips twitching.

Luke laughed. "In that case…" His face grew serious and he pulled Mara firmly into his embrace. "Mara Jade, beautiful Mara…" Luke's mouth trembled and taking a deep breath, he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Please, would you make an old, sad, lonely Jedi Master happy?"

"You want me to resurrect Obi-Wan and…?" Mara teased.

"I want you to marry me," Luke roared. "So just say 'yes' and we'll be fine."

"Yes," she said.

Luke let out a whoop of joy and crushed her to him.

"Skywalker… could you let me breathe?" Mara emerged from his arms flushed and smiling. "I'm no use to anyone if I'm crushed to bits. I love you," she whispered reverently, her green eyes dark and serious. "I don't know when it began, but I knew I loved you the day we discovered the yard. I knew there was nothing I could do to change the way I felt about you when I left you in the medicentre. I don't want to change the fact that I love you. I love you for your kindness, your friendship and trust." She twisted in his grasp. "I mean, Skywalker – how many times have I had to leave you in some medical facility?"

"I kissed you," Luke reminisced. "We'd been fighting and I left you alone in the speeder. I was sulking because we'd argued again and I wanted more than that."

"You were hurt." Mara's hands found Luke's shoulder and stroked the place where he'd been hit. "At first I thought it was because you felt vulnerable."

Luke closed his eyes and slid down onto the pillows as Mara's hands grew slower and covered more of his body. 

"No," he murmured throatily. "It was because I loved you."

Mara's lips parted as her breathing quickened. Her eyes drank in his muscular torso greedily. "I thought love made you vulnerable," she whispered.

Luke managed to shake his head. "No," he said, a shadow darkening his blue eyes. "Love makes you stronger."

"I believe you," Mara murmured. "I believe you because this time I can feel it."

A small groan emerged from the Jedi Master's mouth as her questing fingers and then her mouth found and teased his nipples into aching arousal. The bed creaked as Luke pulled Mara into his embrace and covered her mouth with his. There was no more conversation for some time.

*********************************************

"Where do we start?" Mara asked, her green-eyed gaze troubled.

Luke stared across the objects on the table into her face. "What?"

"Where do we start?" she repeated her question. "What do we look at first?"

Both of their gazes locked onto the slim journal and then they looked away.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know." He stretched out a hand, hovered over the strange collection of objects and finally picked up one of the braids of hair. "This is Obi-Wan's. You can tell by the colour. It has hints of red in it. Anakin must have had hair like mine." He gestured towards the other braid.

"It's the same colour as yours, certainly," Mara agreed.

"Here." Luke slid the braid across the table. "This belongs to you… take it." He could still feel the soul-deep anguish radiating from the braid. 

_'I wasn't ready for this – not on my own.'_

"I can feel so much sadness associated with many of these objects," Luke whispered, his eyes dark and haunted. "So much _suffering."_

_'He should have been the one to do the honour. How could the darkness have grown so quickly? How could it have robbed me of the only father I've ever known?'_

Mara shook her head. "I don't know," she said uneasily as she watched his eyes darken with pain. "Luke, I'm not totally convinced that Obi-Wan was my father."

Luke bobbed his head decisively. "I know, but I have this feeling…" He dropped his head as if it weighed too much for his neck to support it. "I have this feeling that this is yours. It feels like yours. Take it."

"It's a little too neat," she protested.

"I don't agree," Luke said persuasively. "'Neat' would be you discovering that your parents are still alive somewhere in the galaxy and have been searching for you ever since Palpatine took you from them."

Mara's mouth curved. "You've been watching those happy-ever-after holodramas again."

"Ah, but I know now that they're make-believe," Luke said with a rueful grin. "When I was younger I did think they were real."

"Oh," Mara muttered. "Last week then?"

"Ha ha, funny. I like a good happy ending every so often."

"I think you're imagining things, Skywalker."

"No, I'm not." Luke was adamant. "I know you've dreamt of finding your family – as have I but it didn't happen exactly the way I wanted it to. I was raised a moisture farmer as far from my family as possible and you… You were raised by a monster who robbed you of a childhood and an identity. He made you unable to decide what, or who, you believed in."

"Luke…"

"I know what you really are. A brilliant, beautiful, _amazing woman, with a strength in the light side of the Force that is matched by very few."_

Mara ducked her head. "Okay… I get your drift," she muttered irritably, uncomfortable at the fervent note of praise in the Jedi Master's voice.

"Can't you take a compliment?" Luke demanded, his blue eyes blazing. 

"Yeah, yeah." Mara was clearly unhappy with the direction the conversation had taken. "Can we look at something else?"

"Mara," Luke's voice was stern. "Learn to take a compliment. I never say things I don't mean and I would never lie to you. I mean what I'm saying."  He reached across the table and clasped her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "Come here," he ordered gently.

Mara slid from her seat and curled into Luke, her head resting on his shoulders. For a moment they just sat drawing comfort from one another. "You're my inspiration, Mara. Never forget that - my inspiration and my light in a dark universe."

"I just feel uncomfortable…" Mara fidgeted in his arms.

"Not half as uncomfortable as I'm going to feel if you keep doing that, Jade." The humour coloured his voice.

Mara blushed. "Skywalker," she pleaded. "Look at something else… please."

"Sure." Luke picked up his father's braid and the japor snippet. "I know I keep saying this and at the risk of becoming boring - I feel so much pain coming from all of these items. Did my parents cause each other so much heartache?"

"You said it yourself, Luke. There must have been love there once."

Luke let the braid slip from his fingers and gripped tightly onto the snippet. His eyes slammed shut for a moment and then blinked dazedly open, the blue colour more vivid in his tired face. "There was love there once," he said slowly. "But it didn't remain. Love turned to possession, obsession and finally, to suspicion and hatred." He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Bitterness and regret when the love died." 

"I saw something the last time I touched that." She placed her hands on top of Luke's. "I think Anakin carved it for your mother when they were both children."

"They knew each other as children?"

"That was the impression I got. The voice I heard was that of a child and was answered by a girl's voice. She may have been older, but she was not an adult. 

Luke gripped the snippet tighter. "I'm getting very adult feelings from this piece."

"You are?" Mara opened her shields and let her sense join with Luke's so she could experience what he was feeling. "I can feel the pain too."

"Yes," Luke agreed. "Pain, loss, love and betrayal." He carefully placed the item back on the table. "It was hand-carved and if Anakin was like me, he was probably good with his hands. I can see him doing something like that for the woman he loved."

"Vader would…"

"Not Vader," Luke corrected firmly. "Anakin."

"Anakin," Mara echoed thoughtfully.

"She was like Leia after all – dark-eyed and beautiful - but unlike Leia, my mother was an unhappy woman." A long ago memory teased him and he grasped it, plucking it from the air. A memory from a troubled time on a forest moon with Leia's low voice describing their mother. '_She was very beautiful, but sad.'_

Mara reached for the perfume jars. "These must have belonged to your mother."

"She was obviously a person of some importance to have owned such things."

"The datacard _did say she was a queen and then a senator."_

Luke's mouth dropped open as if he had never considered the idea. "It did say that… but a queen? My mother was a queen?"

"Don't you pay attention?" Mara shook her head mockingly. "An elected monarchy by the sounds of it. They do exist."

"Like Leia's tenure of the New Republic 'Chief of State' post."

"Just like that. She would have had the best. It went with the job. Any leader has to entertain foreign leaders and act as the representative of her world. They would not surround her with shabby, second-rate things." Mara nodded knowledgably. "As I said, these are quality items. I have databases listing origins and prices of such artefacts on the _Fire. It could tell us where these are from. I have my suspicions."_

"Naboo," Luke said. "They're from Naboo."

Mara didn't ask how he knew. It was common sense and his reasoning didn't feel wrong to her. "Of course. It wouldn't do us any harm to check but yes, I think you're correct. Someone somewhere will have sold something similar at one time or another."

"What next?" Luke asked.

"The grey Force stone or the holoframe?" Mara answered. They both wanted to look at the journal, but something made them keep it until last.

"The holoframe," Luke nodded decisively but his hand reached for the small stone and felt the Force pulse warmly through his whole body. Regretfully he let it go.

Mara stood up and moved to the tiny galley and grabbed a soft, damp cloth. Carefully she wiped the cloth over the holoframe emitting a sigh of satisfaction as forty years of dust and grime began to disappear. "This is pretty, but not especially valuable." Mara's assessor's eye viewed the carved gilt frame critically.

"It's probably priceless if there are any holos held within."

With her heart thumping Mara felt around the edge of the frame until she located a small switch. "This may not work, Skywalker."

"It'll work," he said with a nervous smile. "It has to work."

Mara twisted her mouth at his naïve optimism. "You always hope for the best, don't you?" Mara muttered as if she had just realised that fact.

"No," Luke said, his eyes bleak. "I used to."

"Luke…" Feeling uncomfortable at having returned the shadow to her lover's eyes, Mara took a deep breath and activated the switch. At first there was nothing. "It's not working," she said, disappointed.  Suddenly the screen flickered slightly and a gentle hum could be heard. 

Luke sat up, his expression eager. "Come on," he urged the viewer.

Mara's eyes fixed on the object in her hand. "I think it's warming up. It has been lying forgotten for all those years."

And then the blank screen pulsed into life. The colours at first were fragmentary, little dots of coloured movement making up no discernible image.

"It's not going to work." Mara could have cried. The suspense was building her to an emotional high and she blamed this loss of her objectivity on the man opposite. Being intimate with Skywalker had left her far too sentimental. He was wrong, she thought. Luke Skywalker still had hope. It had been hot-wired into his DNA and if he lost it he would shrivel up and die.

"Give it time." Luke willed it to work properly. "It's doing something," he remarked conversationally in a manner reminiscent of his brother-in-law's.

The colours continued to swirl and dance before Mara's eyes and then reluctantly began to form a recognisable picture. "It's … Luke…" Mara's mouth dropped as she stared at her own image. "It's… _me. Or rather it is someone who looks like me.__"_

Luke stretched his hand around the table and grabbed Mara's. With a tug, he pulled her from her seat and onto his lap. "No, it's not you and I think she came first so _you resemble her." He indicated the by now familiar orange-red robe of the handmaiden. "It __is Farae of Naboo and…" A lump entered his throat and he stopped._

The young, bearded man standing behind Farae matched Luke and Mara's vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He stood proudly behind Farae, dressed in Jedi clothing, his arms curving around her as if he were afraid she would break. The holo shifted and Obi-Wan bent his head, whispering something into Farae's ear.

"What do you think now, my love?" Luke asked shakily. It saddened him, the futility of it all - seeing Obi-Wan so young, vital and in love with the woman in his arms – ultimately, a relationship doomed from its inception. The Jedi was determined not to let that happen with Mara. It wouldn't be an easy path, the way riddled with obstacles, but Luke was determined to hold onto the beautiful woman he loved.

"It still isn't proof," Mara returned stubbornly.

"Maybe not, but she's too like you to be anything other than your mother and I think you have his chin."

Mara raised that chin defiantly. "How can you see his chin underneath all that hair? Don't you dare grow one of those, Skywalker," she threatened. "It's _still not enough proof for me. I can't believe until I find something tangible."_

"And this is not?" Luke's tone was solemn.

"It's not enough for me."

Luke grinned suddenly. "I can't believe Obi-Wan ever had hair of that colour. He was completely grey by the time I knew him. His hair in that holo is almost the colour of the shiazna tree's fruit." 

"Just because his hair is coppery doesn't mean he is my father."

"I know," Luke grumbled good-naturedly. "You want a complete genetic profile with blood samples, a clone and documentary proof. Mara, my love, that's probably not going to happen."

Mara fiddled with a dial on the side of the frame and another scene appeared. A group of robed handmaidens flanked a richly dressed, serious faced young woman. With a regal dip of her elaborately coiffed head, she acknowledged the holo-imager over and over the moment caught in time.

"It's an official portrait," Mara said knowledgably. "This style was still in use during the Emperor's reign. It's the kind of holo the court imager would take on a regular basis."

"I think it's my mother." Luke peered at the flickering likeness. "Although, it's hard to tell with all that white stuff on her face."

Mara erased her quick smile at the Jedi's words. "Many cultures use something to distance the ruling classes from the rest of the populace. If your mother was once a queen she would be well-known and respected. She would also be in a position of some power."

"A queen and _then a senator," Luke said. "Obviously she was someone with intelligence and integrity."_

"I think so. But then no-one suspected Palpatine for what he was."

"No. The galaxy may have been a very different place if they had."

"We will never know, farmboy."

Luke frowned. "I want to see what she looks like. I know I've seen her in visions and that bad holo, but to have decent, recognisable holos of her…" He lifted a shoulder irritably. That face paint… I like skin to be natural – like yours."

"It's a disguise. Just as your Jedi Master face is a disguise."

"I don't have such a thing," Luke protested indignantly.

"You do, when you don't want people to know what you are thinking. Doesn't work with me, farmboy."

Luke acknowledged Mara's hit. "Sure."

"Farae's not in it," she stated, her voice heavy with disappointment.

"No, she's not. I think she may have been too young or..." Luke peered at the faces. "These girls all look very alike. Farae was a similar build to my mother but does not resemble her as closely."

"Decoys," Mara pronounced matter of factly. "Bodyguards, in other words. It's quite usual amongst the galaxy's elite."

Luke studied the holo intently and pointed to a slender girl to the right of the richly garbed central figure. "I do recognise this one though. She was in the visions too. Sort of a chief handmaiden type. What was she called again?" He chewed on his lip for a second. "Sabé, I think. Yes, that's a younger Lady Sabé."

Mara scrutinised the serious portrait carefully. "I agree with you," she remarked and clicked on the device once more.

The next holo took their breath away. 

Luke swallowed as he stared at the young couple before him. "Force," he breathed hoarsely. "It has to be…"

Mara shook her head in amazement. "I cannot believe this is here – that it even exists."

"Anakin and Padme together," Luke said reverently.

"Their wedding day?" Mara wondered.

"I don't know. It could be." 

The young woman was dressed in a gown and headdress of white lace. Happiness shone from her dark eyes as she stared up at the tall man by her side dressed in what appeared to be Jedi robes. He turned his head and smiled down at the diminutive woman by his side and then faced the holo-imager once more.

"He looks so young," Luke said. "I thought I must resemble him in some ways apart from my lack of patience."

"And your height," Mara chipped in, her eyes alight with mischievousness.

"Thanks, Jade." Luke muttered sarcastically. "How could I not miss the fact that Vader was twice my size, which even in my limited brain means that he was tall?"

Mara's voice was contrite. "You have his eyes and colouring, but your smile…"

Luke turned her in his arms and directed the warmth of his smile at her. He knew she had meant no malice with her words. They had been gently teasing and he liked that she felt comfortable enough to do that. "What about my smile?"

"It looks like your mother's smile."

Luke clicked on the frame once more and the first image of Obi-wan and Farae appeared. "That seems to be all," Luke commented, disappointment colouring his voice. 

"Looks like it," Mara replied. She fiddled with the frame for a moment. "There are some files in here, but they're corrupted. I think they must have been hastily uploaded into the frame. It can't hold much more data." She gave the object a little shake. "Oh, wait… I've got some of it – oh, it's only half an image." Her disappointment mirrored Luke's. "Babies," she mumbled.

"Babies?" Luke peered at the frame. A ghostly outline of a woman with two babies in her arms could just be made out. "Probably Leia and I."

"Probably. I think this device belonged to Lady Sabé."

"Why do you think that?"

"If she was a handmaiden she has access to all the images within. Farae is not in the group holo as it is probably before her time as a handmaiden. I'm guessing here," Mara murmured.

"Could be," Luke agreed. "It seems logical."

"Sabé may have been around during Anakin and Padme's wedding and she certainly was with Farae and Obi-Wan."

Luke took the frame from Mara, switched it off and laid it on the table. "This is a wonderful find." He brought his face close to Mara's and dropped a kiss on her lips. "It's a pity it's not one of the more modern imagers. They can hold ten times the amount."

He thought a moment and seemed to make a decision before asking, "Do you have one?"

"Of course," Mara answered.

"I want a holo of us together – now."

Mara shook her head at him but climbed off his lap and raked in one of the storage lockers. "Aha!" she exclaimed with satisfaction. "Found it. It's got a timing device," she muttered as she set it in place and switched it on. 

Luke grinned and pulled her into his arms, smiling down at her with love. "How many does it take?"

"One at a time," she said dryly.

Luke laughed and brought her close for a kiss as the imager took holo after holo. But kissing Mara was not enough for the Jedi Master and soon his hands began to roam, slipping beneath layers of clothing and undoing fasteners.

"Skywalker!" Mara protested eventually. "These holos can't be shown to anyone."

"Why ever not?" Luke asked distractedly as he kissed Mara's bare shoulder, sliding his lips tormentingly down the slope of her breast. "Is it still on?"

Mara indicated her state of undress. "I was fully clothed until you started this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," he protested, his fingers busy. "How can I help it?"

"Help what?" Mara's voice emerged reluctantly as her jumpsuit opened down to her waist.

"That you are so beautiful and desirable and when I get you close I have this deeply rooted need to…"

"Remove my clothing?" Mara's voice rose as she helped Luke's shirt escape his shoulders.

"You seem to have managed to dispense with quite a lot of mine," he murmured contentedly.

"How can I help it if I have to check you over for new injuries?"

"New injuries?" Luke chuckled sensuously and let the shirt drop to the floor leaving his firm chest deliciously bare. "See any? You'd better make a thorough inspection."

"Yes… No… them… and things." Mara forgot her train of thought and moaned as his fingers peeled away the final piece of cloth covering her nipples. "Luke! The holo-imager!"

The Jedi Master tasted the pointed tip, suckling like a newborn and Mara's fingers dug into his shoulders as a spear of fire lanced through her. He lifted his head, his eyes almost navy blue and grinned. "Perhaps we _should switch it off?"_

"Mmm," Mara managed to wave the device off with the Force as he brought her head down to his.

"We'll delete the incriminating holos… later."

"Mm-hmm… later," Mara echoed.

By mutual consent they took a passionate break from the finds. 

**************************************

Mara moved away from Luke and sighed. "We have to read the journal."

"I know and I'm dreading that there's nothing in it."

"I didn't read anything apart from her name on the cover but there are pages with handwritten script on them. I just don't know how many or what they contain.

Luke dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I can feel my mother's journal calling to me."

"We'll eat first," Mara decided practically.

"Good idea, my love. All this…" he coughed lightly, "…exercise is making me hungry."

After a light meal they picked up the journal from its resting place and retreated to the intimacy of the cabin. 

It was time.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Ship**** **– Chapter 30****

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Senator Amidala's ship – almost 40 years previously**

_My spirit has grown weak and I, who never thought that she would ever feel the heavy weight of depression, have been dragged under by its cruel torture. I am keeping strong for the sake of the children and for my people. Obi-Wan says these children are the hope for the future. This is no burden to place upon such innocent heads. I find it very difficult to hope but I must. That is all I have left - hope. I loved him and I should not have done so. He was not ready to be a husband and I knew deep down that this was so. Anakin was too impatient, too temperamental, too angry at the way life had treated him. I saw all of his weaknesses - I recognised his flaws. Yet I married him because I loved him. Part of me hopes that he will return to me the good man that he was, but he has turned bitter and twisted. Darkness haunts those eyes and his anger frightens all who cross his path. He has grown very powerful and evil stalks his footsteps…_

Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, Senator of Naboo, dipped her pen in the antique inkwell. This was a strange way of putting her thoughts down on paper but it had grown to be a comfort. This was the way her ancestors had communicated with one another many centuries ago. It was a great risk writing down her thoughts but she knew that Anakin would never read these painful words. He had no patience for such things. He had no time for… her.

_I loved him and I hated him as we lived a life apart. We could not reveal our marriage to the outside world and so we were living the lie I swore once that I could not. As our relationship foundered I turned my back on our problems and immersed myself in my work. I began speaking out even stronger against the corruption which manifested itself more and more in the form of Chancellor Palpatine or should I say Emperor Palpatine. As my opposition grew towards the new regime Anakin and I became more and more estranged from one another. He watched my every move, countered my every word with suspicion and anger. We were all deceived but my poor husband embraced his deceit with relish._

_My dream has finally gone and my love has died._

_Darth Vader - he will now never know his children…_

The pen slipped leaving a blot on the page. Padme grabbed the journal and tore the pages from it viciously, her shoulders heaved as she sobbed, and limply the crumpled sheets fell from her shaking fingers to lie abandoned on the deckplates.

"Are you all right, my Lady?" 

Padme turned her large dark eyes towards her handmaiden, swiftly blinking away the signs of her distress. "Yes, Dormé."

"Captain Panaka thinks we are being followed." The handmaiden's voice was anxious, her face concerned. Her mistress had been crying again.

Padme's face hardened. "Then we are being followed. The good captain has never been wrong before and this ship is equipped with the best tracking devices in the galaxy." She gathered up her journal and wrapped it in a piece of soft cloth. "It seems my Lord Vader does not believe my protestations. I have reason to hide from him but not for what he suspects."

"We should return to Alderaan…"

"No!" Padme replied sharply. "I want to hold my children together one last time before they are separated. It is my right and I cannot have Vader on my tail while I'm doing so."

"Master Yoda said…"

"Master Yoda will understand," the senator said firmly. "But we must lose the forces of the Dark Lord for the sake of the children and our Jedi friends. We must keep them all safe."

"Of course, M'Lady." 

"The babies?"

"Are sleeping soundly."

Padme twisted in her seat to face the solemn, dark-haired woman. "You have to promise to keep Leia safe, Dormé."

"Of course I will, M'Lady. I promise to bring her up as my own child. Why can't you let me take Luke too?"

"Yoda says it is too dangerous. If Anakin or the Emperor were to discover their whereabouts or even their existence, their lives would be in mortal peril."

"Oh, M'Lady… Those poor children." The genuine pity on Dormé's face dissolved into a look of steely determination. "I'll keep Leia safe."

"I can ask no more." Padme closed her eyes wearily. "For Luke's well-being I have to rely on Obi-Wan and people I have met just once. Obi-Wan is sure they will help. I only hope he is right. He is taking Luke to the last place in the galaxy his father would ever go."

"M'Lady!" Captain Panaka's voice came through the intercom. "We are definitely being pursued. I suggest you go strap yourself in. We need to lose them before we head to the third moon."

"As you wish, Captain," she said formally. "Go, Dormé. I'll follow in a moment."

"Yes, M'Lady." The handmaiden curtseyed and quickly left the cabin.

Padme rose and made her way to the carved head board, swiftly pressed one of the carvings and placed her wrapped journal in a small, hidden drawer.

*****************************************************

**Present time on board the _Dignity_**

****

"Here goes." Luke smiled nervously at Mara as he opened the book.

"I don't think she wrote very much," Mara commented quietly.

"I suspect she tore out a lot of what she wrote." Luke pointed to a ragged edge which had obviously been ripped apart. "There isn't an awful lot of paper left," Luke said sadly.

"Don't get defeatist before we even start, farmboy," Mara rebuked sharply. "Find a page with writing on it and read, for sith's sake. You can read?"

"Okay, okay," Luke muttered and began to read aloud. The words leapt off the page at him and he stuttered.

"It's okay," she soothed. "You're doing fine."

_I haven't told any of my handmaidens but I suspect I am with child…_

Luke lifted stunned eyes to Mara.

"Go on," she whispered.

_Anakin and I have been living apart for several months now. At first I attributed my lethargy and feelings of nausea to the strain of continuing in a relationship with someone who had changed beyond recognition from the man I married - although I haven't been with him since the last time we made love, I consulted my desk chrono and a date caught my attention. I have missed a number of my monthly courses. I had never considered the possibility of a child before. We were using repress medication as I was unsure about Anakin and I did not think we were ready to shoulder the responsibility of parenthood. Something, somewhere failed. These methods never fail – why now?_

_What am I to do? If what Obi-Wan says is true, and I have no reason to doubt him, Anakin has gone willingly to the side of the Emperor. He has let the dark side rule his path and it will forever dominate his destiny._

_Still, this could be the one thing that brings him back to the good side. This could be stronger than any hold the Emperor has over him. Anakin could have a son of his own. We could have the family we dreamed of._

_He never laid a finger on me before but I could sense him wanting to lash out when he didn't get his own way. I do not have the Force, but I know my own Ani… or I thought I did. Our last evening was full of some kind of portent. We made love and then out of nothing, from nowhere, we started to argue. We said such things to each other – things that are not easy to take back or forgive. Anakin knows I suspect Palpatine of great evil and he doesn't agree. He is blinded by the malevolent duplicity of the man he now serves. He thinks I'm too heavily influenced by Obi-Wan and the rest of the feeble-minded, alien-loving Jedi. 'I should listen to my husband, the chosen one. Not some inferior Jedi', and he meant Obi-Wan, 'who thinks only of weak appeasement.' I turned to storm out of the room, but he stopped me... _

"Oh, sweet heaven," murmured Mara, appalled.

Luke put down the book with shaking fingers. "He… he couldn't have done that – could he? Leia and I were the result of…"

"No, don't think of it like that," Mara said, tears running down her cheeks. "She writes about making love. Luke, they made _love_. I feel her agony so clearly and yet she has hope."

"She still loved him."

"She hated him too."

"No." Luke was definite on this. "She could never hate _him_. She hated what he had become but she could never hate him. To her, Anakin was still there inside the shell."

"She hated the Emperor's servant," Mara realised. "She hoped that one day he would repent and return to her."

"I know he turned to the good side at the end of his life – but I don't think he could have been saved back then. He had Vader waiting inside him. All the foundations of his dark anger were there, nurtured by Palpatine and finally let loose by that final cataclysmic battle with Obi-Wan. At first my mother still hoped the news of her pregnancy would turn him back to the good side."

"She must have been like you," Mara observed thoughtfully and kissed him on the cheek. "You always had faith that there was good in your father."

"Yes there was, but I think the dark side and Palpatine had a strangle hold on him. When I gained knowledge of my heritage there was something that happened in the fabric of the Force. It loosened Palpatine's hold on my father – it allowed _Anakin to come towards the light." Luke dropped his eyes to the journal. "I don't know if I can read on. I don't know if I want to know any more."_

"You must." Mara was his voice of reason and courage.

_He then took me in anger. I resisted for as long as I could and then my senses betrayed me. He has only to touch me and I crumble. Oh, he was sorry when it was all over but the damage was done. I turned away from him ashamed and curled into a ball. I felt so low, so degraded. What had I become to let him use me like this?_

_It was then that I ordered him to leave. I flung hateful words after him and he responded in kind. I haven't seen him since, but I know he watches me. He knows where I am and what I do. He is aware that Obi-Wan has become a constant companion. Obi-Wan is my friend and my rock. Yoda is my guide. They cannot know about my child… can they?_

"The next few pages are blank," Luke said quietly, still shaken at what he had read.

Mara moved from the bed and disappeared from the cabin. Luke could hear her searching for something in the galley. He was only aware of her return when the bed creaked and a cold glass of something golden was pressed into his hand.

"Drink it," Mara ordered. "You need something." She gave a wry chuckle. "I'm joining you. I need a good whiskey to ease my heart. It's pounding."

Luke swallowed the draught like an obedient child and gasped as the fiery spirit caught at his turbulent senses. "Thanks." He passed the journal to Mara. "You read the next bit. I don't think I could right this moment."

Mara nodded. "Her writing is very elegant but there are places where it looks as if tearstains have made the ink run."

"Is it unusual to have handwritten things?"

"Very. Real parchment which this journal is made from…" Mara ran her thumb over the crisp material, "…was only used by the upper classes and the nobility."

"So you were trained in this art?"

"Of course, as would Leia have been."

Luke chewed at his lip for a moment. "I think I'd like to try it myself when we return to Coruscant. I mean I can write, but not elegantly in this script."

"They used special pens. It was considered an art form among the upper classes."

"I would smudge everything, but I'd like to try."

"Well, farmboy, we arrive in Coruscant in two days. So just say the word and I'll teach you." She peered at the looped script. "Here goes. This is dated just a week later than the last entry."

_My father sent one of his most trusted servants to me last night to tell me that my mother was ill and was asking for me. When I got to my parents' summer retreat I noticed they were acting strangely and then I discovered they were hiding Obi-Wan. He was in a terrible state. Bloodied, bruised and marked with what I recognise now as the marks of a lightsaber. My mother was bathing his cuts, tending to his needs and I could tell she was frightened and worried about him. He didn't want to stay here on Naboo. He kept shivering and stammering apologies - for what I couldn't make out at first. He was putting us all at risk, but he'd come to give me information. Then he told me exactly what his news was._

_"Anakin is dead, Padme, and… and… I… I killed him."_

_I froze at first. It wasn't true – it couldn't be true. Numbly I stood up and went to get a cloth to help my mother bathe Obi-Wan's numerous abrasions. The words kept hammering over and over inside my head. Anakin is dead… is dead. I kept dabbing at one of Obi-Wan's cuts as if I were in a trance. He kept repeating those awful words over and over and over. He was babbling frantically, tears pouring from his eyes. Anakin was the nearest thing he had to a son before his turn to the dark side. It was then I felt sick. I ran to the refresher and was terribly, terribly sick._

_Anakin is dead. My poor, misguided, ill-fated boy. All that promise gone in a heartbeat._

_I sent for my youngest and newest handmaiden. Farae cannot act as a decoy as she does not resemble me closely enough, but she has a deft and gentle touch, is good in a fight and I suspect she has a liking for Obi-Wan and he for her. She will help my mother heal the Jedi. I need my other handmaidens to travel with me. I have to travel to one of the outlier worlds I represent. I cannot stop my work – especially now._

_Obi-Wan came to see me before I left. His battered and bruised expression was filled with the mental pain of being so much a part of Anakin's fate. He has aged so. "I know you will not want to see me again and I understand, M'Lady but…" His face took on a strange cast. "I have suspected this for a few weeks and now I'm certain. You are with child," he hissed. "I can feel its presence - it is strong with the Force. Have you told anyone?"_

_"No," I managed to whisper. "Obi-Wan, I don't blame you for Anakin's death. Anakin had travelled too far down the dark path. He was not the man I married. He wass not my husband any more. I don't hold you responsible for something neither of us managed to stop."_

_"The child… no," he gasped. "There are two children – twins. You are carrying twins. If you cannot bear to let me near you – go to Yoda or Mace Windu. They will know what to do."_

_This was news to me. "I have told no-one, not even my mother."_

_"You cannot – must not, let the Emperor know about this." Obi-Wan was almost hysterical. "He will have you and the children you carry, killed." He limped over towards a chair and collapsed wearily into it. "I must contact Yoda."_

_"No!" I cried. "I don't want anyone to know yet."_

_"Yoda needs to know about this development and sooner rather than later. You have to tell somebody but only tell your closest and most trustworthy staff. The fewer people that know about this the better – even your family..." His face twisted with anguish. "This will be hard for you but it would be better for you, and for them, if your family did not know. If you tell them you put them at great risk. For the moment try to carry on as if nothing has changed, but Yoda must know. Please promise me that you'll tell Master Yoda. If you don't I must."_

_All I could do was nod weakly. I was the one who told people what to do. I was the one who made the decisions. Now I had no clue what to do. What would I do with two babies?_

Mara put the journal into Luke's hands. "The next entry is dated at least two months later, Luke."

"She's not a regular correspondent," he mumbled.

Mara scanned his face. "You're tired, farmboy. Perhaps we should leave the next few entries until you've had a rest."

Luke shook his head. "I might as well continue. I don't think I could sleep."

_Something is wrong. Someone is hunting the Jedi and destroying them. The temple has been demolished and the Jedi are running for their lives. An Imperial decree decrying the Jedi as corrupt and traitorous to the New Order has gone out. They are to be placed under immediate arrest and brought to Coruscant for trial at special courts the Emperor has set up. Yoda has gone into hiding. Obi-Wan is still with me because he feels responsible for my safety - especially in the light of my condition. I fear he is putting himself in grave danger but part of me feels safer when he is near. _

_He has been gone this past week. He has set off to find Yoda's location. Obi-Wan says Yoda is still alive. I trust this is the case. I'm not the only one missing the wise Jedi Knight. My handmaiden, Farae, has moped around after me. I told her to keep away from the devilishly attractive Jedi – it was a joke but I don't think it came out sounding that way. She is young; she'll get over him. I don't suppose he thinks of her in a romantic light. He is a Jedi after all and not supposed to love. But Anakin was a Jedi and he could be romantic and so tender…_

_I have been hiding my increasing figure under voluminous formal gowns and extra decoy duty. My handmaidens do not complain and serve me well. No-one outside my immediate circle suspects, not even my family."_

Mara leaned against Luke, curving her body into his. The Jedi Master furtively wiped his eyes. "I cannot believe what I'm reading is so close to my imagination. I had pieced together a lot of the story in my mind. There was no other way it could have happened."

Mara sighed. "Of course not."

Luke dropped a loving kiss on her forehead. "Your turn, my love."

Mara felt the warm glow at Luke's words spread through her body. "Stop it, Skywalker," she chided affectionately. "All that mush will turn my nerves of steel to those of a pitten."

"Never," he said. "I'm counting on you to be the first one to save my sorry hide."

"That's all too possible where you are concerned, Jediboy." Mara thumbed through the rest of the journal. "We don't have much left to read and then I insist you get some rest."

"Only if you stay with me."

"Of course." Mara picked up the book from where it had been discarded on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere right now."

_Obi-Wan brought me back the news. I cannot decide if it is wonderful or terrible. Anakin is not dead. He fell into a pit of lava but somehow managed to crawl to safety. The Emperor, with the aid of the dark arts, has kept him alive. Darth Vader they are calling him – this new servant of Palpatine's. Anakin Skywalker, as I knew and loved him, is truly dead – he is not this monstrous creature. My husband had a generous heart and now that heart has turned to evil. Darth Vader is the threat to the Jedi. He is hunting them down and killing them all. None can withstand his dark power. Anakin has started to hunt down and destroy his own kind. _

_My hope is at an end. I have two babies in my womb who are both strong with the Force. Unless something is done it is only a matter of time before they are discovered. I have only two months to go before I'm due to give birth. How can I keep my children out of the clutches of their father and the evil tyrant he serves?_

_Obi-Wan is still with us. He wants to go into hiding but considers that his duty is to protect my unborn children. I worry for his safety but I must admit I am glad to have him as my defender._

_Obi-Wan has another, more personal reason to remain by my side. I thought he was largely unaffected by my handmaiden, Farae, but I see him look at her with the same expression on his face that Anakin used to look at me. His feelings for her have grown strong. I have spoken to Obi-Wan about this as I am concerned for my young employee. Dormé and Sabé have tried to speak with Farae, but she is stubborn and has made up her mind to do exactly as she wants. I feel so old as I watch them. Obi-Wan knows I am right, but he is too much in love. "We know we only have a short time together," he says. I feel the shivers run up and down my spine as he speaks. The words sound prophetic. The Jedi can see the future even if Yoda says that it is still in motion. Perhaps Obi-Wan is seeing one particular future. All of mine look bleak._

_I spoke to the being known as Darth Vader today for the first time. He is too far away to sense my fear, but he knew that I recognised him. "Anakin Skywalker is dead," he said coldly. There was no trace of my husband in that mechanical voice and harsh breathing. "I no longer acknowledge that name." He wanted Obi-Wan's whereabouts. He is watching me and knows I have seen his former master recently. I denied it, of course. Obi-Wan was actually in the next room._

_ We are heading on a diplomatic mission to talk to the leaders of certain worlds sympathetic to my views on Palpatine and his empire. Bail Organa of Alderaan was on my side before the Clone Wars. Yoda suggests he may help us now. I cannot keep my children if they are to remain alive. Yoda thinks they are the only hope for the Jedi. What a burden to place on innocent heads._

_My son and my daughter – Luke and Leia Skywalker – as strong in the Force as their father and doomed because of it.__ Yes, I will give birth to a son and a daughter and I have given them their names. I may not be able to give them much else. Leia's name has several meanings depending on where in the galaxy the name originates, but some are appropriate. One meaning is 'light bringer' which ties in with her brother's name. Another means 'weary' but the one I like best means 'meadow'. I can still see the field of wild flowers where Anakin and I spent some rare free time just as we were falling in love. Luke means 'light' and I think my son will bring light to a world in darkness. I cannot keep my children and yet, I cannot give them up. To do such a thing will kill me. Kill me or kill them. My choice is no choice at all._

_The Emperor has declared that I am a dissident citizen of the Empire. I will not be allowed to serve my homeworld unless I follow current Imperial thinking._

_I cannot._

_I am constantly monitored. The Emperor's spies try to keep a watch on my every move. I am a lover of aliens and of Jedi. Two crimes that Palpatine will not forgive._

_So be it. _

_Bail Organa married my former handmaiden Dormé in a secret civil ceremony yesterday. Dormé and Bail have agreed to bring up one of my children as their own. It will give me a chance to see one of them grow up. It is a marriage of convenience – not a love match - as they have done this to help save my Jedi children. The children of Anakin Skywalker are seen as the only possible threat to Palpatine's power. I suspect Bail might have been a suitor for my own hand once upon a time. _

"The entries have grown very concise. Only a sentence or two, if anything at all," Mara commented.

"It must have been near her time to give birth," Luke said thoughtfully. "A lot has happened in a very short period. Vader was healed rather quickly."

"Dark side of the Force," Mara muttered. "Plus they created that whole breathing system with the shiny black helmet. Practicality and style."

"Oh yes," Luke said quietly. 

Mara frowned. "I didn't mean to mock. The whole story is sadder than anything."

"Sadder than your own?" asked Luke seriously.

"I never think of my own story as 'sad'," Mara answered soberly.

"I think it was." Luke rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Vader's story was tragic."

"He could have been healed properly if they'd done it right," Luke said. "Taken time, used the light side of the Force and had no evil despot wanting you desperately to serve as their totally subservient, soulless killing machine."

"I think he was too far gone by then." She briefly covered his hand with her own. "Come on, farmboy," Mara urged, flipping through the remaining few pages in the journal. "Last part."

"Okay." Luke took the book from her and began to read.

_It is decided. Leia is to go to Alderaan and Luke to Tatooine. I begged Yoda and Obi-Wan to reconsider but to no avail and they are right in this. My head tells me so, while my heart breaks._

_I have grown big and clumsy. I live in this ship and fly from world to world. My handmaidens pretend to be me, so that the Emperor and Vader think I'm as I was._

_My children have been born- the pain of childbirth was indescribable. I think the pain of letting them go will be a thousand times worse. I held them for a short time and then they were taken away. My waters broke on the edges of my home system. I had gone there to ask my old friend the Queen if my children could be born there, but she didn't want the danger for Naboo. We landed instead on one of the worlds I represent – Zathoq. There's not a lot there, but Obi-Wan did say the Force was unusually strong. Yoda has been shielding the babies and will continue to do so. _

_The spies of Vader have caught up with us. They think I'm hiding something. I was, but no more. My children will soon be at the opposite ends of the galaxy from one another. Then I must return to Naboo, even though my ship is being fired upon. _

_I know now why I am under attack. Lord Vader demands I tell him the whereabouts of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have been in league with a Jedi outlaw and must pay the price. I told him that I had no knowledge of his former master, that I hadn't seen him in some weeks. I told him I hadn't time to hide Jedi. My duty was as always to my people. Something is happening on Naboo that I do not like. I suspect there are dark deeds behind it._

"Ah," Luke said.

"Ah, what?" asked Mara.

"The stormtroopers were hunting for Obi-Wan."

"What Stormtroopers?"

"The ones I saw in one of my visions. Remember when we returned to the yard. I saw Stormtroopers."

"If your mother had been there, they would have taken her in for… questioning."

"It's a good thing that they did not. Padme Amidala of the Naboo was keeping a lot of secrets from the Empire. By 'questioning' I suppose you mean interrogation?"

"You suppose correctly."

_My people have grown sick. A mystery virus has swept through the Gungan population and now it has mutated and is affecting humans and non-humans alike. The old suspicion and enmity we abolished when we first fought the Trade Federation has returned and fighting has broken out between the Naboo and the Gungans._

_I have accepted the post as an Ambassador to the Alderaan system but I'm torn. The crisis on Naboo leaves me in a dreadful quandary. I have to return to do what I can for my people yet I must stay where I can see one of my children. I have been a mother to my people and now I must deny myself the chance to be a mother to my child. I have always worked for the good of my people. The future looks bleak for us all._

"That's all there is. Anything else has been torn out." He closed the journal and placed it back inside the soft cloth cover. "Leia will be glad to see this too."

Mara smiled tiredly. "I'm sure she will."

"Mara…" Luke hesitated, his blue eyes concerned. "I wish…"

"I know what you wish. There was nothing in the diary to say that Farae and Obi-Wan's love affair produced a child. I can live with that."

"But I thought that when my early visions were linked with you, that Zathoq had some meaning for both of us."

"Oh, my love…" Mara blinked to hide the tears forming in her bright green eyes. "You must be the most unselfish man in the galaxy."

"Only that I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Luke. I've never been so happy." The tears trembled on the brink of her unusually dark lashes.

The Jedi ran his thumb across her cheek, catching one of the crystal droplets before it fell. "Tears?"

"You're the only man who can drive me to them," she whispered, her eyes bright.

"I just wanted you to find out where you came from."

"If you say Obi-Wan Kenobi is my father and Farae, my mother, I'll try and believe you, but…"

"I know…" he murmured. "You still need that proof. Oh, Mara, I'd give anything to find it for you. Can't you hope that they are?"

"They are nearer than any other candidates. There are still avenues open for research now that we have names."

"As ever, the practical one."

"Perhaps, Skywalker, you saw me in your visions because you wanted me in them."

"I wanted you in more than just my visions, lady." Luke kissed her. "Maybe, you were meant to be here so we could find each other."

"I like that idea."

"I love you," he said.

"I know."


	31. Chapter 31

**The Ship**** **– Chapter 31****

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections.

**Solo Apartment, Coruscant**

"Mama!"

Leia raised her head wearily from her ever-present pile of official pads.

"Hello, sweetheart. You should be in bed."

Jaina tugged a little self-consciously at the neck of her nightdress and produced a datachip. "This is from Winter."

"Is she here?"

Jaina shook her neat brown head. "She sent it round because she's doing… stuff for the General."

"Which General?"

The little girl thought hard for a moment, scrunching up her face in concentration. "The nice one with the white hair and the green eyes."

"General Cracken. That makes sense. Winter does a lot of work for him. He's head of intelligence." Leia put down what she was reading and stood up. "I think it is time for bed."

"Daddy says so," Jaina informed her mother, her face showing exactly what she thought of her father's idea.

Leia tugged on one of her daughter's shining braids. "Well, if Daddy says so, then bedtime it is."

"Uncle Luke will be home soon." Jaina placed her hand in her mother's and squeezed.

Leia's smile dimmed a little. She knew Luke was recovering his strength in the medicentre - Mara had told her he was - but she worried about him. He was so far from his family – injured and alone. "I hope so."

"No, Mama," Jaina insisted, her dark brown eyes earnest. "He _will_ be home soon. Anakin told me that Uncle Luke was 'coming home' and he's always right."

"We know he's coming home, sweetheart. Mara told me that as soon as he got out of the medicentre they would return to Coruscant immediately. She wants him properly checked over by a Coruscant doctor and so do I."

"Yes, but Anakin says he will be home _v-e-r-y soon."_

Leia shook her head and laughed. "And Anakin's always right."

"Yup, you know he is." Jaina scrunched her face into the manner of an elderly senate delegate from Chandrila she'd seen once. "It's very annoying sometimes," she confided disdainfully.

"Bedtime," Leia ordered, laughing, and bent to give her daughter a kiss. "I'll be in to check on you and the boys shortly."

"Goodnight, Mama." Jaina grinned her smaller, but by no means less potent, version of Han's lop-sided smile and raced from the room.

Leia shook her head. Her daughter would either become a con artist or the chief of state. There would be no middle ground.

"Hey, Threepio, out of my way. I gotta go to bed."

Leia chuckled as she heard the metallic clatter of a droid hitting a wall and then that same protocol droid's flustered words. "Mistress Jaina… droids are not supposed to bend like the wind. Do you have to go to bed at exactly that speed?"

"Sorry, Threepio. I have to go to bed right _now."_

"Threepio!" Leia called softly.

The golden droid rocked awkwardly on his feet, still trying to regain his balance. "Mistress Jaina moves quite swiftly for a small person and, alas, I failed to remove myself from her path quickly enough."

Leia took hold of Threepio's arm and steadied him. "There, Threepio."

"You are too kind, Mistress Leia." He hesitated, turning his perpetually bewildered face towards her. "Have you heard anything from Master Luke and Artoo?"

Leia shook her head. "I spoke to Mara Jade a week ago and she was waiting for Luke to be let out of the medicentre."

"Master Luke has damaged himself again?"

"He's managed to do that, yes."

"I will have words with Artoo when they return. I told Artoo to look after our master." Threepio turned towards the kitchen. "My, oh my, oh my," he muttered to himself as he went. "My, oh my, oh my."

"Threepio," Leia called, halting the prissy droid in his tracks. "Could we have caf in the lounge?"

"Of course, Mistress Leia. I will see to it directly."

"Thanks, Threepio." Leia palmed the door controls and sighed, the tension leaving her body as her gaze took in the warm bronze colours of the room and the slightly shabby furniture.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Han lounged on the large sofa in front of the holoviewer. "What have you there? Not some more of the data reader Anakin took apart yesterday? Bones of old Palpy, I was furious with your son. It worked before he took it to 'fix'."

"_My_ son!" Leia shook her head and glanced briefly down at the datachip in her hand. "He's not just my son. When he does that I think he's more like you." She held the small object up so he could see. "Winter sent it – it's a datachip. I wonder what she's found out?"

"Senate stuff or our little investigation stuff?"

"I don't know."

Han pulled himself from the sofa with a groan and took the datachip from his wife. "I'll stick it in the player." He headed towards the desk.

Leia heard the careful shuffling outside the door and went to receive the tray of caf from Threepio.

"I'm going to power down for the night, Mistress Leia, General Solo."

"Of course, Threepio."

"Night, Goldenrod," Han said wickedly.

Threepio stopped dead and swivelled to stare at the closing door. "Well, really!" he said in his precise tones.

*****************************************

"Anything?" Leia asked as she handed Han a large, steaming mug of caf.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He looked at her over his shoulder as he curved his hands around the mug. "It's a selection of galactic newsnet snippets." He turned back to the reader. "It's the kind of thing no-one pays much attention to because it has nothing to do with them. I rarely read them today."

"I see," Leia murmured. "The kind of thing that might be easy to overlook – if you were censoring material. I don't read them myself, I must admit." 

"Winter says Ghent found these."

"So he still hasn't managed to break those encrypts."

"Doesn't look like it."

"All right, flyboy. Get reading." Leia poured herself a caf and subsided thankfully onto the comfortable sofa.

Han chuckled and then stopped as the words on the screen registered. "The first item is a headline detailing events surrounding the coronation of the Princess of Theed."

"Han!" Leia sat up, her brown eyes sparkling. "Just what we wanted."

_"Fourteen-year-old princess ascends the throne of Naboo," Han read carefully. _"The current Princess of Theed, Padme Naberrie, ascended the throne of her homeworld in a glittering ceremony yesterday. She will serve a four-year term as Queen Amidala."_ Han stopped reading and gazed at Leia for a reaction._

"She was even younger than I was when I was elected to the senate." Leia's dark eyes sought the lighter hazel ones of her husband. "I was so scared and unsure when I first entered the senate and I was at least two or three years older."

"The Princess of Theed was raised to do her duty as were you."

"Do you know how it feels, Han, to find out something so important that you never knew? We're on the brink of discovering so much."

"I think so."

"Anymore, or is that it?"

"It's newsnet snippets, Leia. That's usually all there is." 

Leia exhaled irritably. "No, nerfherder. Is that the only piece of news Ghent and Winter managed to uncover? My mother has to be involved there somehow."

"Oh no, there's a whole page of these things. I don't know if there will be any clues about your mother. These have all got something to do with Theed."

"Han!"

The Corellian grinned. It was still easy to rile his wife; he still had it where it counted. "Sure, honey."

"Han Solo!" Leia said sternly.

"Yes, dear," he answered meekly.

"You don't fool me for an instant."

Han chuckled. "I know and that's one of the reasons I love you."

"I'm dying to know what else is there. Come on, continue reading."

Han scrolled the reader down to the next snippet. _"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine returns to Naboo to attend celebrations. The new Supreme Chancellor returned to the world he formerly represented to attend the celebrations. The Trade Federation's blockade and invasion of Naboo had been successfully countered and a new treaty signed."_

"He had to be involved," Leia muttered darkly. "So far I don't think we've learned anything new."

"We know who the Princess of Theed is."

"But nothing about those in her employ and there are no holos. I know I would recognise my mother if I saw her."

"Look, sweetheart, Palpatine has let very little slip through. The fact that this has, tells you something."

"I guess it does, although it's more like a trickle than a slip."

"Here's another one…" Han paused as he read the information. "Uh… Leia…"

"What?"

"This is more interesting."

"Well tell me what it says." Leia felt her palms begin to sweat and she rubbed them nervously over her tunic. She had a strange feeling about what Han was going to say.

_"Queen replaces court with Senate."_

Leia froze. "Go on," she whispered.

_"After two terms as ruler of Naboo, Queen Amidala has stepped down and will take her place as Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate. Senator Amidala will be succeeded by the new Queen Jamillia."_

Han gulped loudly in the strained silence. "Your mother was a senator…"

"Yes, she was."

"And a queen. Quite a heritage you and the kid have."

"Force," Leia muttered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's amazing the way things just connect…" Suddenly she saw a young woman, her face covered in ceremonial paint and a heavy elaborate crown on her head. Exact replicas of her own dark eyes gazed out at a vast sea of rejoicing people. Leia opened her eyes and stared at her husband. "What else is there?" she asked urgently.

Han read the next item in a subdued voice. _"Tensions escalate between Human and Gungan population on the planet Naboo. Since the end of the Clone Wars relations between the two species have been strained. The Jedi have been called in to mediate."_

"This is looking like the work of Palpatine more and more."

_"Senator Amidala assumes position of ambassador to the Alderaan system and adjacent worlds of Camaas, Ralltiir, Rhinnal, Esseles, Brentaal and Chandrila._

"I wonder if that might have been around the time of your birth."

"I wouldn't be at _all_ surprised," Leia drawled. "These are also key worlds in the early establishment of the Rebel Alliance."

Han gave a dry chuckle. "Nothing happens by chance, does it? I once might have said it was luck."

"Remember, a wise man said there was no such thing as 'luck'."

"He did." 

"Read, flyboy," 

Han continued soberly. The information he was reading was made all the worse for its cold, bald statement of the facts. _"Reports of mystery virus on Naboo hints at rumours of biological-warfare. Fighting has broken out between the human and Gungan population. The mystery disease has proved especially virulent and has mutated into several incurable strains."_

"The Empire at its worst," Leia burst out bitterly. "The plagues on Dentaal, the metridonai outbreak and the krytos virus. All engineered by the imperials to create the greatest amount of suffering."

Han moved from the desk and crossed over to kneel in front of his wife. "It's over, Leia. These things happened long ago."

"But they'll happen again and again and there's nothing I can do."

"You can try." Han soothed.

"Better not let Luke hear you saying that. Jedi 'do', not 'try'."

"Have you heard from the kid?"

"Not a word. He was still in the Zathoq medicentre under sedation last time I spoke to Mara. I think they're on their way here and that's why we haven't heard." Leia relaxed her hands, she hadn't realised she'd been clenching them so tightly. "Have you finished reading?"

Han rose from the position he had assumed and returned to the data reader. _"Civil War breaks out on Naboo. Emperor Palpatine is crushed at the conflict on the planet he once represented. 'Naboo was a centre of art and culture - a place where beauty once thrived. Now it has fallen into the hands of dissident formalists and I can see only ugliness.'"_

"I bet he was laughing the whole time he was saying that little speech." Leia's voice was ironic. "Civil War," she sighed. "I bet the Naboo had very little to do with any of it. Poverty and disease follow any conflict but the disease was almost certainly already there."

"In what way?"

"When lines of supply break down and the fabric of a society disintegrates, things like decent plumbing are often casualties. Then because waste is not being treated properly, people are often living in very close conditions due to loss of homes – disease spreads quickly."

"You're very knowledgeable, sweetheart," Han murmured.

"I saw it all the time when I was young working with my father for the Rebellion. I often went from world to world dispensing medicines and such. Disease would have been likely to strike on Naboo under normal conditions but it was already in place – a manufactured strain much worse than anything nature could produce."

For a moment there was total silence in the room. Neither of them knew what to say

"_Ambassador returns home to help mediate in Naboo conflict_." Han blinked a couple of times at the headline. _"Lady Padme Amidala returned from her position as ambassador to the Alderaanian system to mediate in the current dispute which is wreaking havoc on the world she once governed as queen and represented in the senate. Lady Amidala has been living and working on Alderaan for the past three years and has returned to try to bring a peace to a world devastated by war and disease."_

"My mother believed in keeping herself busy. A queen, then a senator and now an ambassador. This is all beginning to tie together."

"That it is, sweetheart. That it is. She's very like you and the kid in that respect." Han cleared his throat and took a swig of the cooling liquid in his mug. 

Leia left the comfort of her chair and joined Han at the desk. _"Naboo system quarantined while Imperial Medical investigators seek cause and solution,"_ she read slowly. _"The disease ravaging the planet has now mutated in form, attacking plant and animal life. The planet has been declared a disaster zone and _all traffic off the planet officially halted ___after an outbreak was discovered amongst travellers returning from a trip of mercy to Naboo. All those infected died."_

Han raked his fingers through his already untidy hair. "Look at the next one. It was inevitable, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Leia's mouth moved stiffly. _"Imperial troops cleanse Naboo but it is feared to be too late for a once beautiful planet."_

"I guess cleansing wasn't a gentle process?"

"Fire-storming more like. They termed it purification. Decontaminating a diseased world."

"Many died."

"The whole world died." Great tears began to slip from her dark lashes. "Every time I read or hear about these atrocities – it doesn't matter when they were committed – part of me shrivels inside."

Han opened and shut his mouth helplessly before deciding on action and enfolding her in his arms. "Ssh, sweetheart. I know… I know." He brought out his handkerchief and wiped his wife's eyes. "We've not much left to read. Might as well finish it off."

Leia gave a quick nod, her head bobbing up and down. "I'm okay. Let's read this last part." Her brow furrowed in disbelief. "_Emperor saddened over death of Naboo."_

Han pulled her closer. "Okay, my love, breathe."

"Sorry, Han." 

"It's okay – I know this is hard for you. I presume Winter has read this?"

Leia frowned. "That's probably why she didn't bring us this information herself. Han, Winter relives this as if it just happened every day – it's too like Alderaan. For us time dulls our pain; for Winter, it will ever be fresh in her memory."

"Stars!" he muttered. "The memory thing?"

Leia nodded, her lip trembling.

"And I thought having the Force wasn't all that it was cracked up to be – but a perfect memory…" His voice trailing off, he swallowed around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. "How does she…?"

"Cope?"

Han nodded.

"Most of the time she does." Leia blinked away a tear. "As we all do. Let's get this over with, flyboy."

Han gave a weary lop-sided grin. "_Imperial investigators reluctantly revealed that the government of Naboo had been experimenting with bio-warfare. This tragedy happened when a breach at a lab resulted in the escape of a virulent virus. The virus mutated faster than a cure could be produced and attacked anything living. This government which once had the support of the Emperor, the world he loved above others, had turned on our beloved leader questioning his plans for peace and stability in the galaxy." _

He switched off the machine with a sharp click and for a moment in the room there was complete silence. "We have a lot of our answers."

"We do. When we first started reading I didn't think there was anything at all."

"We got the sanitised version, sweetheart. We didn't hear about the gruesome details."

"My mother went to Alderaan to be near me."

"Bail Organa was someone she could trust and Alderaan, a place where she could hide in plain sight. She didn't stop her work. She just did it where she couldn't really be harmed and could be with one of her children. She was still a threat to Palpatine – something that could destroy all his plans. She was still married to Anakin."

"I've come to the conclusion their marriage wasn't commonly known."

"Maybe, but she was still his wife and could turn him back to the good side if he loved her enough. There was also the possibility that if she bore Anakin a child…"

"Luke told me something once."

"Just once? Doesn't sound like the kid."

Leia gave him one of her stares.

"I'm listening," Han protested.

"The Emperor had foreseen that if Anakin produced a son that child could destroy him."

"He wasn't wrong then - that son _did destroy him."_

"Very little frightened the Emperor, but the idea of a 'son of Skywalker' did."

"With good reason. The kid has frightened me many times. Why do you think my hair has these grey strands in it? I asked the barber-droid to cut all the grey bits out but he said he didn't have all day."

Leia gave him another wifely glare.

"Okay, sweetheart, enough joking from me."

Leia snorted delicately, as befitted her upbringing at the royal court of Alderaan. "Palpatine would no doubt have known about the marriage.  He had to prevent Padme having a child at all cost."

"Even destroying a planet to do so?"

"That meant nothing to him. She was safer on Alderaan because Bail Organa was a hero of the Clone Wars, so he threatened my mother's people on Naboo instead. She must have returned and caught the virus or died in the cleansing process. That's the only explanation I can think of."

"It's rather drastic."

"This was Palpatine, remember. I think as long as she was still alive she was a threat to him."

Suddenly the com beeped. "Yes," Han answered, reaching for the voice activator.

"Incoming message - private line."

"Luke!" Leia gasped as Han grinned widely.

"Switching to visuals," the anonymous voice intoned.

"Thank you," said Han, switching on the monitor and muttering aloud to himself, "about time too, buddy."

The screen came to life and the composed face of a slender woman with red-gold hair and sharp green eyes came into focus.

"Mara! Where the hell are you? Haven't heard from you in more than a week."

"Nice to see you too, Solo."

"How is Luke?" Leia interrupted the trader.

"I've been busy," Mara replied. "He's…"

"I'm fine." The grinning face of the Jedi Master appeared over Mara's shoulder.

"He's fine," the red-head said drily. "Although not as 'fine' as he could be. He should still be resting."

Leia stretched a hand out towards the monitor as if she wanted to touch him.

Luke's face lost his little boy grin. "Honest, sister. I'm okay." His voice was serious.

Leia's face lost the faint expression of worry it had carried ever since her brother had disappeared off to the Outer Rim. If you didn't know it was there you would never suspect. Han knew.

"You can stop worrying, Leia," Luke said quietly, his smile heartfelt.

"Hey kid!"

"You ever gonna stop calling me that, you old pirate?"

"Nope, told you before."

"When are you coming home, Luke?" Leia asked.

"Soon as Captain Jade gets me there." Luke gave Mara a warm smile.

"We should be entering the system in a matter of hours," Mara concluded, checking instruments. "So as long as this crate keeps going, expect us tomorrow afternoon."

"You're that close?" Leia couldn't keep the joy from her face or voice. "Why didn't you call us sooner?"

Luke gave Mara a small secret smile before turning to face his sister. "Yes, we're that close. I must admit to being a little tired when we left…"

Mara gave a bark of sardonic laughter. "He shouldn't have been out of the medicentre. The journey from the medicentre to the ship had him moving like an old man. Straight into a healing trance as soon as he was aboard. So I powered up the engine and took off. The peace and quiet was very pleasant."

Luke ignored her. "Can't you sense me yet?"

"No, not yet, but I should have known you were nearly home."

"Why?"

"Anakin." Leia's mouth curved into a warm smile. "He told Jaina you would be home _v-e-r-y _soon."

"He's usually right, too," put in Han.

 "Leia," Luke's voice changed.

"Yes?"

"I don't need the entire staff of a Coruscant medicentre lined up to greet me when I step off the ship."

"But…"

Mara stifled a laugh. "Told you," she crowed triumphantly. Leia was looking most put out. 

Han chuckled. "I think you just stopped her doing that."

"I still think he should be checked over thoroughly," Leia protested. "I did alert the Manarai practice. As soon as Master Skywalker returns…"

"I agree."

Leia stared. Help from Mara Jade wasn't quite what she expected.

Han lifted an eyebrow. His brother-in-law had gone a rather interesting shade of pink.

"Mara!" Luke's voice rose several notes in pitch. "I told you I was fine. They let me go from the Zathoq medicentre. I have spent at least four whole days in a healing trance on this trip."

"Ah, yes, but they didn't let you go. You walked out… or rather limped out very slowly. They wanted you to stay a little longer." Mara's voice was tart.

"He didn't?" Leia's eyes were wide. "I know you're not overly fond of medics but, Luke, you didn't…"

"He did, Leia." Mara smiled smugly at the blond man by her side. "Stop pouting, Skywalker. It doesn't suit you."

"It's not fair. Women are ganging up on me. Han, you have to rescue me," Luke declared dramatically.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, kid. If your sister says 2-1-B, then it's the medicentre for you."

"How long do we have, Mara?" Luke sighed theatrically. "Before we arrive on Coruscant."

Mara rolled her eyes. "About twelve hours, why?"

"I'd better spend them in another healing trance." 

"I thought you might have throttled each other by now, Red," Han commented watching closely. "You and the Jedi Master… _alone?"_

Mara hesitated. They had discussed telling Han and Leia about their relationship but she didn't want it to be over the holonet. Even a secure, private line could be hacked into. "It's been close a couple of times – but he's grown up a lot and I _can_ control myself." Han Solo was one of the shrewdest people she knew… him, together with Talon Karrde. They'd fooled Talon but somehow Mara guessed fooling Han Solo was going to be a lot harder. There was something in his eyes that told her he was adding things together inside his head.

'_You couldn't last night.' _

The softly spoken comment in her head took her by surprise. "Oh! Skywalker!" she bit out between gritted teeth. "That's it. See you tomorrow. Leia… Han… I'm sorry, the Jedi Master might not make it."

The Solos were left with their mouths agape. 

"She keeps cutting me off abruptly," Leia complained.

"I think he said something she didn't like."

"Yes." Leia twisted her mouth expressively, showing her irritation. "Through the Force."

"You're just inquisitive. You wanted to know what he said to get her mad."

Leia smiled. "Of course I did. I must admit the things you said about them are making me look at the way they act towards one another differently."

"He sounds well," Han commented slowly.

"He did, didn't he? He sounded happy." Leia's voice was surprised at the realisation. "I don't think I've heard him sound this happy for a very long time."

"Mara wasn't as grumpy as usual either," Han said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm _still_ not forgetting your assessment that my brother likes her." Leia stood up and started dimming the lights in the room. "She has been worried about him."

"From what she said he's lucky to be alive. I think it's more than just worried. I was watching them carefully. Body language can tell you quite a bit about people."

"I'm a politician and Jedi. I can read the signs."

"Yes, but sometimes I don't think you always read brother Luke correctly."

"And you do?"

"What can I say? I'm a Corellian."

"I think I'm going to my bed." Leia covered her mouth as she yawned.

"They look right together, sweetheart." Han threw a cushion into the sofa and followed his wife from the room.

"I know, Han, but how do we get them to admit it?"

"I'm not that brave."

"It's something to ponder."

"We'll see them tomorrow."

***********************************

"Skywalker! Come here," Mara ordered.

"Can't."

"You afraid that you're not going to last until tomorrow… Oh!" Mara's voice petered out.

Luke was lying in bed, the covers drawn up to his chin, looking about as innocent as he could. Blue eyes wide, his hair was slightly tousled as if he'd just smoothed his hands through it. His clothes lay in an untidy heap on the floor. The undressing process had been speedy. "I'm ready to be thoroughly checked over."

Mara's lip twitched. "We have no medic on board." She pretended to think hard. "Would Artoo be able to do it? He has some diagnostic equipment included in his programming."

"I think it's self-diagnostic equipment." Luke tilted his chin challengingly. "You'll have to do it instead."

"Why should I have to do it when your sister will have a proper medic lined up to poke and prod you as soon as you get off this ship?"

A bare arm snaked out from underneath the cover and tugged at the hem of Mara's dark green tunic. "I'd rather you did it." He gave her a look from the corner of his eyes. "I trust you."

"You do, do you? Are you wearing anything under that blanket?" Mara enquired briskly.

"You'll just have to _check me thoroughly_ and find out," the Jedi Master replied airily, still looking as innocent as a child.

"That means no, I take it," Mara said, exasperation colouring her voice.

The hand which had been tugging at the hem of her tunic as she stood next to the bed began to rub gently up and down her thigh.

Appearing unaffected by his manoeuvrings Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe I'd better. You are beginning to look a little feverish." She placed her hand on Luke's forehead. "Mmm," she said.

"I do feel warm," he admitted. "Perhaps I'm having a relapse?"

"Your pulse is racing," she commented seriously, picking up his hand, her fingers on his wrist.

"That's because you're next to me," his voice dropped seductively, "…touching me."

"I'd better move away, then." She gave him an impersonal pat on his sheet-covered chest.

"Mara!" Luke howled as Mara dropped his hand and walked away, her hand raised to press the door release.

She looked back at him over her shoulder, seemingly unconcerned that he might be having a relapse. "I'll get you a glass of water," she said laconically, one eyebrow raised.

Swiftly, the Jedi master acted. He threw back the covers, leapt from the bed and grabbed Mara, pulling her back against him. Within seconds Mara found herself flat on her back on the bed with a naked Luke on top, his blue eyes sparkling down at her.

"I let you," she muttered snippily, her mouth shaped into a delicious pout.

Luke dropped a kiss on her nose. "I know." Then he groaned as she wriggled her hips against him. His eyes darkened almost to a deep cobalt as he lowered his head and let his lips touch hers lightly. 

Mara wound her hand around his neck, her fingers finding the edges of his slightly over long hair, and let the silky texture of an errant curl run through her fingers. Luke's kiss intensified, his mouth exploring hers, slowly and deeply. Mara felt the world start to spin around her. Luke was doing this to her with his mouth and his hands. He was her focus and she loved him.

"Maybe you do need to lie down," Mara whispered breathlessly after his mouth had left hers.

Luke began trailing burning kisses over her smooth cheek, sipping at the corner of her soft lips. "I think I do…" 

******************************

"Transmitting clearance codes," Mara announced crisply to the Coruscant Spaceport control.

"Codes accepted. Please direct your transport to docking bay 52-E."

"Thank you."

Mara turned to Luke. "Very cordial. You should give me your codes more often, Jediboy.

Luke laughed. "Solo private docking area."

Mara peered out the transparisteel cockpit viewport. "I can see the _Falcon."_

"The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy." Luke took a deep breath and let his sister's presence entwine with his own once more. 

Mara gave him a mock glare. "I can feel all that now, you know."

"Feel what?"

"The family bonding thing. If I can feel Leia – she may be able to sense me."

Luke's mouth dropped open. "I hadn't thought about it. You are so much a part of me now – our bond is so strong. I never considered how you'd feel when I let Leia in."

"There's always part of her with you," Mara mumbled as she activated the landing gear. "But I never felt it so strongly before."

"Because you're _part_ of me," he emphasised steadily. "I've always felt your presence strongly but now you're in my mind, in my heart and in my soul. We are one soul, Mara"

"I feel that way too, but…"

He nodded. "I'll put up some shields. No sense letting my nosey sibling find out anything until we're ready to let her into the big secret."

"Do you think…?"

"She'll be happy for us."

"If you're sure." Mara's tone was doubtful.

"I'm sure, love. How can she not be?" Luke beamed at her and then let out a whoop of joy. "I can see them."

"Han and Leia?"

"Yeah!" He leant back in the co-pilot's seat. "They're home for me," he explained softly. "I've never had a real home since I left Tatooine, unless I was with Han and Leia. They're my family. Home is where the heart is after all."

He stretched out a trembling hand and touched Mara's soft cheek. "And now _you._ If I'm with you I'm… I don't care where…_" _His voice wavered.

Mara blinked away the moisture that kept forming in her eyes. She'd never been so sentimental since she'd taken up with the farmboy. "I have to land, Skywalker," she muttered gruffly. "But I think I understand now."

"We belong together, Jade." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Leia's like a constipated bantha on a tightrope," Luke commented with a wicked smirk. 

"Eeow! Farmboy. Where did you get that comparison? I hope your sister never hears you liken her to that!" Mara exclaimed. "Not a pleasant thought."

"I can feel her excitement and anticipation."

"I can feel yours," Mara bit out and then finished lecturing him with the air of a long-suffering school teacher. "Now sit down properly and strap yourself in for the landing. I do not want to explain to your sister why you picked up another case of concussion."

"Yes, ma'am," Luke said meekly. "Strapping myself in immediately, ma'am."

"Skywalker, don't overdo it."

"Yes, ma'a…" He gave her a mischievous wink.

Mara gave him a glare but it lacked the power of her usual ones. He had her and there was nothing she could do about it. 

*******************************************

The small but excited party waited for the small boxy shuttle to arrive. Han watched critically as the vessel executed a perfect landing in its allotted space.

"You know something, sweetheart?"

"What?" Leia was straining to be allowed near the _Dignity._

"I can't tell if Luke or Mara is flying that thing."

"It's Mara," Leia answered.

"You're no fun, princess," he griped.

"Luke was told not to fly for a few days because he had a bad case of concussion. I know he has a hard head, but it is one of Karrde's ships and Mara is the employee. Plus I felt it through the Force." She smiled and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. The small boy was hopping up and down with impatience. "Anakin," was all she needed to say.

"I know, Mama, but Uncle Luke…"

"Calm down," Han ordered. "Or you go back to the apartment and stay with Threepio."

"But Papa…"

Han opened his mouth to say something else that would quell Anakin's fidgets but with a hiss of escaping steam the door opened and the figures of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker walked carefully down the ramp.

The little greeting party stood immobile for a moment and then they all rushed forward. Luke gave Mara a warm smile.

"Go on," she whispered. "Go greet your family."

"They're your family too now. Don't forget that."

"Yes, but they don't know it yet, do they?"

Luke limped slowly forward and was immediately engulfed by his sister and the three children. Han wandered towards Mara, held out his hand and shook her hand cordially. "Thanks for getting him home, Jade."

Mara gave a little shrug. "No problem, Solo." She turned to watch Leia hanging on to Luke's arm and then saw her head in for a hug. "Watch out!" she said sharply. 

The Solos turned and gave her a curious stare. 

"His ribs haven't quite healed yet," she said by way of explanation.

"Oh." Leia retreated a little and gave her brother a gentler embrace. "Watch Uncle Luke's ribs. The silly Jedi went and broke some of them."

"And it wasn't my fault." 

Jacen tilted his head to one side and assessed his uncle. "That's what Daddy always says. 'It isn't his fault'."

Han began to bluster. "Now see here…"

Luke held out his arms. "Your father is a totally blameless individual."

"That's not what Mama says," Jacen argued.

"Enough," Leia said quietly and the children stopped their wrangling.

"If my ribs break again I don't care," Luke said. "Come here… all of you. I still want a hug."

With a cheer the children attached themselves to their uncle all chattering away like little birds, but Leia noted with a smile that they were careful not to hurt him.

Mara and Han stood awkwardly waiting until Luke was allowed a chance to breathe.

"Come on, let's get you home," Leia murmured.

"But Mara…." Luke said.

"She's invited too," Han interjected quickly. "We want to know what you found out."

"Oh, Leia." Luke's voice broke. "It's the most wonderful and the saddest thing both."

"I understand," his sister whispered. "We managed to find some information too."

"We should be able to piece together much of our history."

 "The most important part is that we found each other long ago. It's good to have you home, Luke."  


	32. Chapter 32

**The Ship**** **– Chapter 32****

By Ash Darklighter

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections – they know who they are. Especially at the end of another of my mammoth undertakings.

"You're staying with us," Leia told her brother firmly.

"Ah, Leia, I don't know," Luke prevaricated as he gave Mara a sideways glance.

"You've not been to your apartment in nearly a year."

"I have someone come and air it out regularly," Luke said.

"You do?" Leia blinked.

"Yes, I left instructions with Threepio and Winter. She doesn't forget and neither does Threepio."

"You're just out of the medicentre… you need looking after." Leia was getting desperate.

"I'm fine," Luke countered.

Mara smothered a chuckle. She had no doubt that Leia would get her way.

"You're still limping and you have ribs…"

Han laughed. "Everyone has those, sweetheart. What did they teach you at that fancy school you attended?"

"Yes, but his are _mending_."

Luke rolled his eyes. "They've mended."

Jaina sidled up to Mara. "Don't worry, Mara. This is quite usual."

"Is it always as bad as this?" Mara whispered.

"Oh, no," Jaina replied seriously. "It's usually much worse. Uncle Luke will give in eventually."

"Leia…"

"Not good enough, brother."

"Leia…"

"He can be very stubborn," Mara spoke in a low voice in the little girl's ear.

"Mama can be stubborner," Jaina replied with a very adult look on her face. "Only Daddy wins against her and sometimes even _he doesn't."_

Mara opened her eyes and tried to appear suitably impressed.

"Leia," Luke's voice rose whiningly. "I don't need to see another doc-droid. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed for once."

Mara had had enough. "Let her fuss, Skywalker."

"I want to go home," he maintained obstinately, a scowl crossing his handsome features. He turned challengingly to Mara. "Besides, Jade… Where are you going to go?"

Leia looked surprised. "Luke, Mara has her own apartment she probably wants to check up on."

"I loaned it out," Mara mumbled before she could think and then looked guilty. She hadn't meant for the Solos to know that she was temporarily homeless. "I could almost certainly stay at Karrde's."

"She has nowhere to go," Luke stated loudly, unknowingly sending a desperate glance in the direction of his sister. "You can stay at my place, Jade. I have plenty of spare bedrooms." '_And they'll remain spare, too. You'll sleep with me,' he told her through their link._

_'I will, will I?' she replied frostily in his mind._

_'Yes.' _

"Luke…" Leia interrupted their silent duel.

"You'll _both_ stay with us tonight." Han finished the discussion once and for all. "We also have plenty of spare bedrooms."

"That's a good idea, Han. After all, we have a lot of information to share with one another," Leia agreed contentedly. She had got her way and her beloved brother would be under her watchful eye for tonight at least. He was getting far too independent for his own good.

Han ushered his family from the docking bay and herded them in the direction of the Solo family airspeeder. "Kid, you're practically asleep on your feet," he said to Luke.

Mara stared at the Jedi Master in dismay.  Solo was correct. Luke was well on the road to recovery but he still tired easily. "Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" 

"I'm fine, Mara. Yes, I'm a little tired, but…"

"And Jade, here, doesn't look much better," Han added. He carefully scrutinised the couple. Mara's face was white, but still beautiful. It was then he saw it. Mara had a faint bruise on her neck about the size of a man's mouth – Luke Skywalker's mouth. His own mouth twitched and Mara gave him a sharp look.

"What is it, Solo?"

"Nothing, Jade," he replied swiftly. The lady wouldn't take too kindly to him laughing at her. Well, well, well. It hadn't been all saber fights and healing trances on the way home. His eyes began to sparkle. No wonder the kid didn't want to spend the night at his sister's place. He wanted to add to Mara's interesting little collection of marks. 'Go Luke,' he thought to himself with a grin.

He lifted Anakin into the front of the speeder and strapped him in firmly. His youngest son liked nothing better than leaning as far as he could out of a hovercar. "Of course, you both must stay with us."

Luke turned to Mara for confirmation and Han saw that as even more proof.

"You are very welcome to stay, Mara." Leia's face lit up with happiness.

"Please, Mara," Jaina pleaded. "We want to hear about what you found."

Mara gave an unwilling smile at the beseeching dark eyes of the child. "If you're sure?"

Anakin wriggled in his straps and twisted around. "Uncle Luke will be happy if you do."

Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Will he behave?" she asked mock sternly. Anakin Solo looked more like his uncle than either of his parents. She was staring into twin replicas of Luke's blue eyes.

Anakin grinned. "Does he ever?"

"Hey, I resent that," Luke protested cheerfully. "I can tell a few stories about you, Anakin Solo, and don't you forget that."

"You wouldn't, Uncle Luke… you promised."

"Got you." Luke sat back in the speeder and folded his arms across his chest. "I am a Jedi Master. I would never tell tales."

His nephew breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"What tales?" enquired Leia in her best mother's voice. "Is there something I should know?"

"This is between Anakin and myself and it happened a long time ago. Nothing important."

Mara gave the two similar faces a suspicious stare as she climbed in beside Luke. Inside she was nervous. She'd been a guest of the Solos on several occasions, but never before had she stayed. Never before had she visited as a prospective member of the family. Mara Jade was worried how the most important people in Luke Skywalker's life would feel about her becoming such an integral part of it.

*************************************

"A real bed, eh kid?" Han winked at him and deposited something on the dresser.

"Yeah, old buddy. I should be used to sleeping in a starship by now, but it's never the same." Luke wearily dumped his carryall on the bed in his usual bedroom. "Mara, I think you'll be next door?" He glanced at his sister as she bustled in behind him with a set of clean towels.

"Oh, yes, Mara, this way. I've put you in here, next to Luke. This is the quieter end of the apartment, believe me. You won't be disturbed."

"Thank you, Leia," Mara replied quietly.

"Now come and eat – everything's ready. Then you can get some rest."

"Oh, but don't you want to…"

"It's waited for nearly forty years. I think it can wait another day until you and my brother get a good night's rest." Leia's dark eyes were kind. "You both look exhausted."

"I am tired," Mara admitted. 

********************************************

"What did you find out, Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked eagerly.

"We found out quite a lot…" Luke began to reply.

"But he's not going to tell you any of it until tomorrow," Leia interrupted. "It's supper time and your food will get cold if you don't eat it now."

There was a chorus of protests from the children.

"Your uncle is tired. He needs some rest and so does Mara."

"We're not tired," begged Jaina.

"We wait," Leia said firmly.

"It's not a happy story, kids," Luke said gravely. "There wasn't a happy ending for a lot of the people."

Anakin lifted his head from his meal. "We know, Mama told us that this morning."

"A lot of people died so that your mother and I could live."

The children all nodded seriously. They had already experienced war and danger in their short lives. 

"We understand, Uncle Luke," Jacen said, glancing at his brother and sister. "We wouldn't be here either."

**********************************

Mara slipped into her sleeping shift and eyed the large bed happily. A real bed instead of the substitute the _Dignity called a bed. She would sleep tonight. Suddenly a light tapping alerted her to the fact that there was an adjoining door between her room and Luke's. _

"Yes?"

The door slid open and Luke grinned at her from the other side. "I thought the key for this door was lost actually," he muttered.

"So how did you…?"

He held up a key strip of plasti. "Han laid this on the dresser. I think he knows."

"About us?" Mara sighed. "I agree."

"He doesn't know everything," Luke announced with satisfaction.

 "And he's not going to know everything," Mara warned.

"Absolutely," Luke agreed fervently. "Some things are best left…" his eyes darkened and his voice dropped to a whisper, "…private."

Mara eyed her lover. He had just stepped out of the shower, his hair fell across his forehead in gentle waves, his chest was bare and his lower half dressed in soft sleeping pants.

"Those bruises are persistent," Mara observed.

"They're fading slowly," he said. "They don't hurt… much." 

"Better not let Leia see those or you will be in that medicentre under armed guard with ysalamiri," Mara commented.

"Which bed?" Luke changed the subject.

"I beg your pardon," Mara replied, not sure if she heard the Jedi Master correctly.

"I said…" Luke repeated. "Which bed?"

"There are two", Mara replied stupidly. "We can have one each."

"If you think I'm sleeping alone, Jade, you can forget it," Luke declared.

"Oh, no, farmboy." Mara backed into her room waving her hands in front of her. "I'm not doing anything with you in your sister's house where there are four other Force-sensitive people. Three of those are children." She fixed him with a baleful green-eyed glare. "You stay in your bed and I in mine."

"I just want to sleep with you in my arms tonight." Luke fixed on her a pathetic expression. "I can't sleep without you."

"'Course you can," Mara shot back.

"I'll rephrase it." Luke began to advance into her room. "I'm _not_ sleeping alone. Mara… sleep, that's all I want. I'm too tired for any other _activities and you did say there were all these extra Force sentients in the apartment. It doesn't feel right without you being beside me." His arms surrounded her, and he gently pulled her through the dividing door. "We're telling my family about us tomorrow. So what if Han suspects? He doesn't know that we're getting married as soon as it can be arranged. He will tomorrow."_

"Luke…"

"Just sleep," he whispered and pushed the covers down so they could both get in the bed. "I'm too tired…"

With a yawn, Mara pulled the covers over their bodies and curved herself into Luke's arms. "Luke…" she murmured, but the Jedi Master was already asleep. Mara gave him a quick scowl, for old time's sake and clicked off the lights with the Force before following Luke into slumber.

**********************************

"What are you grinning about, Han?"  Leia asked her husband as she stared at his smug expression in her reflecting glass.

"Me?" he replied innocently.

"You're up to something."

"I'm testing my theory."

"Not Luke and Mara?"

"Yes."

"They didn't seem very different from their usual."

"Mara smiled several times," Han pronounced.

Leia put down her hairbrush. "So?" she said.

"At Luke." Han nodded a number of times as if this was something of major importance. "She's also very concerned about him."

"Mara has always been concerned about Luke."

"This was more than mere concern. She was upset that we'd noticed how tired Luke was and she had not."

Leia laughed. "Han Solo, I sometimes wonder what's in that head of yours." She shed her robe and climbed into the bed beside him. "What did you do?"

"I left the connecting door key on Luke's dresser."

"I thought that was lost." Leia switched off the light.

"Anakin found it last week."

"I suppose he had it all along."

Han chuckled in the darkness and pulled Leia into his arms. "Probably."

"How are you going to test this theory of yours?"

"I thought you could go and see if Luke was settled for the night."

"Han!" Leia protested. "I'm in my bed, I've just got warm. I am _not_ getting out to see if my brother is sleeping with the most dangerous woman in the galaxy."

"Aw, come on. You could go and peep."

"No, and that's final."

"Could you check with the Force?"

"I said no."

"You never let me have any fun."

"Goodnight," Leia said firmly and kissed him.

"Admit it, you're curious."

"I'm tired."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Goodnight!" Leia closed her eyes and ignored him.

************************************************

The sun had arisen high in the Coruscant sky and the room was filled with light. The two occupants wrapped together in the large bed had barely stirred since they'd fallen asleep the night before.

Mara came to consciousness with the impression of being stroked. Hands had crept under her sleeping shift and were caressing her naked back. A low moan started way back in her throat and, unbidden, her own hands began to smooth their way over the bare muscular torso of the man sleeping next to her.

She opened her eyes to find sleepy blue orbs trained on her. 

"I could get used to this." His voice was husky from sleep as he moved in to kiss her, but the gleam in his eyes showed that he was waking up fast. His mouth hovered over hers and then dipped lightly to snatch a brief taste. "Good morning."

Mara stared back into his eyes. "Good morning. I fear we may have overslept."

"Maybe. Does it matter?" Luke smiled at her gently.

"Perhaps not." Mara wound her arms around his neck, teasing the edges of his overlong hair with her fingers. "You need a haircut."

"Looking scruffy, am I?"

Mara dropped a kiss on his cheek. 

Luke began to move his hands over her body with more deliberation and his eyes darkened with intent.

"I thought you were too tired for… this." Mara's breath caught in her throat as Luke's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot.

"That was last night and this is not."

"Skywalker, there are still four Force sentients in the vicinity."

"So?" He moved over her and covered her mouth with his own. As Luke explored her mouth slowly and deeply, they both began to feel their world spin about them.

************************************************

Han eyed the closed door of his wife's office with misgivings. Leia had told him to leave Luke and Mara alone until they surfaced from the sleep they both so obviously needed. Still, a good Corellian scoundrel never let his wife dictate to him if he was on a serious fact finding mission. He set off towards the guest wing of the apartment and was almost at Luke's bedroom door when Threepio passed him. 

"Good morning, General Solo. The children's breakfast is almost ready. Will you call them or shall I?"

Han gave an irritated sigh. "You get them, Goldenrod." He moved towards his goal.

"But General Solo…" Threepio's voice was carrying.

"What…"

"The children's breakfast?

"Do I have to deal with it right now?" He answered his own question. "Of course I have to deal with it right now." Han cursed under his breath and followed the protocol droid to the kitchen. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Very good, Sir."

Han turned and headed back the way he had come. He had to think of a good excuse. Something that wouldn't alert Luke and Jade that he was checking to see if they had spent the night together. He had to admit that they were very impressive in maintaining their cover, but he thought there were just too many little clues hinting at a greater intimacy between the two than previously. Now, he would prove it.

His hand reached out for the door control and he listened carefully, his ear pressed against the smooth wood. Han frowned; he couldn't hear anything. Maybe they were still asleep.

"Whatcha doing, daddy?" The blue eyes of his youngest son regarded him curiously.

Han jumped. He hadn't heard Anakin approach. "Go away, Anakin. Go get your breakfast," he hissed, frustration evident in his face. The great Corellian detective had hit a slight hitch.

"You wanting to wake up Uncle Luke? Mama won't be very pleased." The small boy's head moved deliberately from side to side.

"I… er…just wanted to see if your uncle was awake."

Anakin lifted a small, dark eyebrow. "Should I ask Mama if you have to bother Uncle Luke? She said…"

"No!" Han blurted out with gritted teeth but allowed himself an appreciative smirk at his son's sense of timing. '_Gets it from his old man,' he thought. "Go and get dressed, then get your breakfast. Otherwise you'll be late."_

"What will I be late for? We don't have school today, daddy" the little voice piped cheerfully. "I think you'll be in trouble if you disturb Uncle Luke."

"I won't be in trouble," Han almost yelled as if he was more of a child arguing with his older brother than father with son. "Go and get your breakfast. Now!"

Anakin made a face and sulked back up towards the kitchen. "Uncle Luke is awake… I can feel it."

Han gave a deep sigh, how hard is it to just gather a little information around here.  Sneaking into the Death Star was easier. With a shake of his head, the old pirate composed his face into a cheerful expression. "Hey, kid. Do you want breakfast?" he practised quietly a couple of times into a carved, ornamental reflecting glass that hung on the wall. He swivelled around and raised his hand to tap smartly on the door when it opened.

"Han!" Luke stood smiling in front of him.

His brother-in-law lowered his hand, feeling foolish. "Hey, kid. Do you want breakfast?" The earlier jocular tone he'd practised with had vanished and the whole question came out sounding rather feeble, although Luke didn't seem to notice.

"That would be great. I am looking forward to something more exciting than ration bars."

"I think we can manage that. Where's Mara?" Han tried to see past Luke and into the bedroom.

Luke peered along at the door further up the corridor. "Want me to go and check? I think she may be in the shower," he said innocently.

Han gave an exclamation of disgust and headed back up the hall. "I'll see if the caf is ready." He didn't notice the Jedi Master watching him with a hint of a smile on his lips before returning to his room.

********************************************

"Leia!" Luke called gently.

Leia lifted her head from the docu-pads she was studying. "Morning, brother. Did you sleep well?" She checked her wrist chrono. "You slept late."

"Like a dozing dewback," Luke said with a smile.

"Mara?"

"She's in the shower… Nope, sorry." His face lit up as Mara wandered diffidently into Leia's study. "Here she comes."

"Good morning, Mara," Leia offered pleasantly.

"Morning," Mara replied and gave Luke a quick glance from underneath her thick lashes.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked.

"In the kitchen feeding the children – why?" Leia answered.

Her brother shrugged. "He was acting kinda strange earlier." Luke turned his head a little and seemed to be asking Mara something. The trader gave a quick shake of her head and Luke bobbed his chin up and down.

"Could you go and get him, Leia… please."

His sister gave him a mystified stare but did as he asked.

"You're going to tell them now?" Mara asked, a faint hint of panic evident in her face and voice as soon as Leia had left the room.

"Why not?" he countered. "It's as good a time as any other. You know I can't keep things from Leia. I want to tell them." He grabbed her hands in his, brought them up to his mouth and kissed them tenderly. "I don't want to hide _us_."

Mara stepped closer and gazed deep into his mesmerising blue eyes. "You're right, farmboy. I don't want to hide us either."

Luke sighed with relief. "They're my family – without them I would have been totally alone. Now I have you, but I want them to share in my happiness."

"I understand, Luke."

"It means even more to me now after Zathoq and finding my mother's journal."

Mara nodded and entwined her fingers with his. "Okay," she whispered nervously. "Let's tell them."

"So what's so important… kid?" Han's eyes began to gleam as Luke and Mara sprang apart.

"Luke?" Leia's mouth dropped open at the guilty expression on the couple's faces.

"Mara and I…" Luke gave a nervous cough and then moved closer to the red-haired trader. "Mara…" he began again, slipping his arm around her and facing the Solos with a half proud, half defiant look on his face.

Leia glanced at Han, her eyes wide. So the old smuggler was right after all.

The Corellian's face was wreathed in a smug smile. "Finally."

"We thought you might have guessed," Luke muttered darkly. "It might have been the reason for the pantomime this morning."

"You guessed?"

Leia groaned. "Han…"

"It's me," Han offered unrepentantly. "What took you so long? I thought you could have hooked up together nearly ten years ago."

"Now he tells us," said Mara.

Luke gave Mara a tender smile. "I love her and we're getting married."

"You're what?" Han's face went slack-jawed with shock.

Luke drew himself up proudly. "We're getting married and the sooner the better." 

"I love him too," Mara whispered. "Very much."

Leia suddenly launched herself at her brother and his fiancée with a happy squeal of excitement and gabbled, "A wedding… married? I'm so happy, Luke. I can feel it… The Force within you – it's… _This feels so right. Welcome to the family, Mara. Congratulations to you both."_

Mara and Luke stood a little overwhelmed at her enthusiasm but bore her attentions with good grace. 

"How… when… I mean…?" Leia continued to bubble delightedly. This was the best news she'd had in years. Her beloved brother would finally be loved as he was meant to be loved. As she calmed down she noticed Han still standing in stupefied shock.

"Close your mouth, buddy," Luke said, a wide grin on his face. 

"You managed to surprise me with that one, kid." He turned to Mara and deliberately held out his hand. Tentatively Mara placed hers in Han's and then uttered a small shriek of surprise as he pulled her into a rib crunching hug. "I'll echo my wife's words. Welcome to the family, Mara Jade." He patted Luke on the shoulder. "I would do this to the kid, but I remembered that he has ribs mending."

"So you crush mine instead. Thanks," Mara grumbled good-naturedly as Han let her go.

Leia stepped forward and took Mara's hands, her eyes wet with tears. "Thank you, Mara. He'll be good to you. Make him happy."

Mara's lips trembled and she pressed them together. "You're as bad as he is," she muttered.

"What?"

"He's normally the only one that can drive me to tears."

Han chuckled. "Makes a change from drink."

"Hey!" Luke gave an indignant exclamation. "I don't think you need to be driven towards that substance, Solo!"

"Hey, kid. You want to wear that flight suit of yours on the inside?"

They all laughed, the tension in the air gone. Luke moved back to Mara's side and lifted a finger to touch her soft cheek. "See, I told you it would be okay. They love you already."

Mara buried her head in Luke's shoulder, partly to hide her own tears and partly because the warmth and love she could feel around her made her want to cling to Luke and never let him go.

"Mistress Leia!" The agitated voice of the golden protocol droid was heard as he shuffled along the hallway. "Mistress Leia!"

"In my study, Threepio," Leia called. "What's wrong?"

"It's Artoo Detoo. There is something wrong with Artoo."

"What's wrong with Artoo?"

"Master Luke! Thank the maker."

"What is it, Threepio?"

"He's going round and round in circles babbling about his ship. He said it was destroyed and what happened to Lady Padme and the children."

"What?" Mara gasped.

"I don't understand, Mistress Jade. He's malfunctioning."

Luke turned and hurried to the droid station. "Artoo!" he called.

A cacophony of anguished wails and toots met his ears. 

Threepio had been correct. Artoo was traversing round and round in circles, his little domed head twisting from side to side, smoke beginning to emit from his seams.

"Artoo, settle down. Artoo!" Luke spoke sternly. "Artoo! Stop it! You're going to need maintenance if you keep that up." 

Artoo twisted his head from side to side. A young man knelt before him, his blue eyes pleading. He recognised him… no, he didn't… yes, he did."

"Artoo!"

The man's hands grasped his cylindrical body and held him in place, wheels spinning. 

"Artoo, what's wrong?"

The little droid beeped furiously and opened a compartment revealing a small blaster. "Artoo! No!" the man commanded. No, it wasn't any man – it was his _Master_.

Artoo gave a horrified squeal and shot backwards, finally banging into the wall, the blaster disappearing inside his squat little body.

"What is it, Artoo?" Luke asked gently. His patience was reward by a tale of sobbing, electronic notes.

"You keep seeing other people from another time?"

The droid moaned an assent.

"The babies you saw – were myself and Leia?" Luke bit his lip, his eyes staring into space. Artoo had been given a memory wipe at some point but it hadn't worked. Some of the information was still stored within.

"It was your ship… the one that we found, wasn't it?"

Artoo answered with a soft beep and, twisting his head to one side, shone his holographic imager into the air in front of his Master. The holo of a sleek, silver ship shimmered and twisted in front of Luke's gaze.

"It was beautiful wasn't it? I dreamed about it, Artoo. I dreamed about it for months and months before I decided to leave Yavin to find it."

"And you did find it." Mara's voice echoed behind him. 

Luke shook his head. "No," he said softly. "We found it."

"We found much more," Mara murmured kneeling beside him. 

The ship held their gaze for a few moments more until the image began to fracture and finally, to disappear.

"Han and Leia?"

"Are finishing feeding the children. If we need them they will come. They're also going to contact Winter and Ghent."

Luke sent a Force tendril to his sister. '_Artoo's fine. Give me ten minutes or so.'_

_'I'll make some more caf,' Leia answered with a smile._

Mara assessed Artoo thoughtfully. "You know, he's been like this before."

"When? You never said."

Mara shrugged. "I forgot, with one thing and another. It was on the ship on Zathoq. He managed to enter the ship before I did. Artoo had the entrance code."

Luke searched his memory. "I remember now," he said. "So much happened."

"Yes. You nearly didn't come home."

Artoo aimed his photoreceptor at Mara. An amazed toot escaped him.

"What did he say?" she asked Luke sharply.

"He didn't say anything… it was more like an astromech gasp… I think."

"So what is he gasping about?"

"Artoo?"

The droid beeped and Luke heard a whirring sound as another holo was projected in front of them.

The holo was short – a group of laughing girls playing next to a small waterfall. Then one of them turned to face the holo-imager. It was unmistakeably the young handmaiden, Farae. She gave a small wave and then returned to the game she was playing.

"She looks very young." Mara moved closer to Luke

Artoo tootled a sentence and then began playing another holo, but this one was in very poor condition. A young bearded man kissed a red-haired girl and then strode into the distance.

"Everything else he has isn't in good condition," Luke said. "Artoo seems to think the pictures are degrading in quality."

"We could send for Ghent or one of Karrde's other techs. They could try and save what Artoo has. I'm not surprised the holos are poor. He hasn't had a memory wipe in all the time you've had him and then several substandard ones before that. All that information is taking up space. Could be to Artoo's detriment."

Artoo moaned.

"It's all right, Artoo," Luke soothed, patting his little droid affectionately on the head. "It will be okay. Can you download all the stuff you got from the ship's computers on Zathoq and anything else you think might be useful? I'll get Threepio to come and help you."

Artoo beeped an agreement and extended an appendage into the correct socket on the Solo's droid station.

"Help me up, Mara." Luke sat on his knees on the floor. "I think I've seized up."

Mara shook her head and helped him up. "You should get 2-I-B to check you over."

"I'll be fine." He drew her to him and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

*****************************************************

The meeting took place that evening in the Solo's lounge. Leia had read the journal and had wept again as she thought of all the suffering that had taken place. The children had been told of the story of their grandparents' lives and the birth of their mother and uncle.

"Is there any more, Mama?" Jacen had asked.

"We don't know. We have some files to try and read and Artoo has some information, but I don't think it will add very much. However we are keeping an open mind."

"I think it is really weird that Artoo belonged to your Mama," Jaina offered.

Luke chuckled. "It's not so strange. The really weird _Force part is that Artoo found me. Artoo belonged to our mother who went to live on Alderaan. Your mother grew up on Alderaan. It just so happened Artoo and Threepio survived."_

"Bed time." Han came in with Anakin hanging off his shoulders.

"Can't we stay?" Jacen whined.

Leia shook her head.

"But Winter's coming and Ghent…"

His mother was firm. "No. If there is anything else we will tell you tomorrow."

"I think you're mean," Jacen said.

"Tough," Leia stated. "It is still bed time."

She had called Mon Mothma and General Bel Iblis, and had delivered their data cards to them, but as Luke had suspected they contained little more than genetic proof of the Skywalker twins' identity and their secret locations. Mon Mothma had been amazed that Senator Amidala had been married to Anakin Skywalker. 

They had also contacted Winter and Ghent. They had both arrived and were sitting in the lounge making polite conversation with Luke and Mara.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Winter smiled at the couple.

Luke grinned bashfully. "I can't believe she accepted me. She could have had anyone." His arm tightened around his fiancée as if by letting her go she would disappear in a puff of smoke.

Mara rolled her eyes. "I'm sitting right here and for some reason…" her voice faltered and she stared Luke straight in the eyes. "For some reason I want you."

Luke bought a shaking hand up and cupped her cheek. "Oh, my love," he whispered.

Winter wiped a surreptitious tear from her eyes. She had grown extremely fond of the Jedi Master over the years. He deserved this happiness and so did Mara Jade. Winter knew exactly how many times Mara had saved what she considered to be her family.

Han wandered slowly into the lounge followed by Artoo and Threepio. "They are _finally_ in bed. I'm not saying they're asleep, but they are in the place designated for such things."

Leia smiled and searched for their presences in the Force. "Nearly asleep. Fighting it but…"

Luke grinned and gave Mara a wink. "Some things are inevitable."

His fiancée punched him lightly on the arm and laughed as Luke went into his dying mynock routine.

Han quirked his lop-sided smile. This Mara Jade was not the one they were used to seeing. This lady was softer – more human. He passed them all a drink. "First a toast… to Luke and Mara."

"Luke and Mara."

Luke chuckled and raised his glass to the others. "Mara and I have quite a tale to tell. For all of my life I've had the desire to know who I was, where I came from and who my family was. When the Force first started to send me dreams of a silver ship I had no idea that it would give me my history." He looked at his sister and Han. "I had already found my family."

Leia's eyes were wet. 

Han groaned. "You're turning your sister into a fountain, kid and we've just started here."

"Sorry, Han." Luke sent his sister a wordless apology through the Force. "I'm not certain why the Force decided now was the time. Why it decided Mara needed to be there too…"

"Probably to pull your butt out of trouble… again," Mara interposed. "Fate, destiny – call it what you will."

"After all these years there were clues to who Leia and I really were – our history – our heritage. We knew we were the children of Anakin Skywalker. We did not know the name of our mother. The Force and others had always kept it from us."

"I was so worried when you disappeared. None of the Yavin Jedi knew where you had disappeared to," Leia murmured.

"Forgot to tell them," Luke muttered shamefacedly. "Well, I told them I had something to see to." He stared down at his polished black boots. "Just didn't tell them where or for how long."

"Last time you do that, kid," Han told him reprovingly.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "Mara won't let me."

Han chuckled wickedly. "Under the thumb already."

"I am not… Well…" The Jedi Master winked at his fiancée.  "I want to be."

Mara laughed. "It will never happen."

"I don't know about that. You have me helpless." Luke gave her a kiss. "At first I didn't know what my dreams and visions were telling me but there were always constants. I always saw a silver ship flying recklessly through a complicated system of planets and then…" He smiled at the red-haired trader next to him. "There was Mara."

Mara continued. "I visited Zathoq on a semi-regular basis but I hadn't been for a few planetary rotations. I decided, without speaking to Luke at all, that I needed goods which I could only obtain there."

"I arrived in time to meet Mara and see an old man die." 

"Perhaps that's why you had to go. It was his time to die and he had information you needed to obtain," Han mused slowly.

"I considered that," put in Luke quietly, "and yes, that was the conclusion I came to."

"But why did we find him so late?" Mara wondered. "Why didn't the Force tell us sooner?"

"We may never know," Luke muttered. "The way of the Force can be so frustrating sometimes. It only gives us hints and clues. Why did it let that man carry his burden for most of his life without relief?"

"He had his task to perform. He was able to die knowing that he had protected his queen until death." Mara lifted her head slowly. "He died in my arms," she whispered.

Leia reached out and took Mara's hand pressing it comfortingly. "We've all read the holonet snippets and the journal. It gives us a very sketchy account of the happenings of that time."

"I've never seen any reports on this before," Winter stated with certainty.

"I haven't either. I can't get any of these data cards to work on the encrypted files. I think they may be totally corrupted."

Five stunned faces turned to stare at a dejected Ghent.

"I've never failed to break an encrypt before."

"You've tried everything?" Luke questioned.

"I've tried everything I can think of. It hasn't worked."

"What about these data cards?" Mara held up the pile they had brought from Zathoq.

"Give them here." Ghent's eyes glowed with renewed hope as he retreated to the computer and started tapping furiously away.

Winter smiled. "That will be him for the next three weeks."

"What! " Leia exclaimed. She did not want Ghent in her lounge for an unlimited period of time. "He can't stay here that long."

But after ten minutes the code breaker returned, his face downcast. "I've made some progress, but I'm not going to get any further."

"What do you have?"

Ghent passed them a pad. "There are several files there…. The rest - I could get nothing from."

Han whistled. "It's orders for the containment of the Senators of Naboo and Alderaan."

Luke took the pad from Han and scrolled down the list. "Yeah, and then there's a rescinding of that very same order." He looked at his sister. "Just following the election of the Royal House of Organa to the throne of Alderaan."

"Perhaps, my adoptive father was too public a figure."

"Whereas our mother was a more pressing matter."

"It's conceivable." Leia considered the matter. 

Luke continued to scan the files. "There's not a lot here… Wait!" One heading caught his eye.

Mara felt Luke's tension. "What is it, Skywalker?"

"I'm not sure," he mumbled slowly. "It's detailing the capture of a ship and a lone occupant. The ship was targeted because it was thought to contain a Jedi. It did not. The ship was scanned by Vader. He was involved with the hunting and killing of the Jedi. The ship was found to contain a Force strong being. It was fired upon, damaged badly and the sole occupant left comatose."

Mara froze. Something curled inside her stomach.

"It was a woman and she was heavily pregnant. The baby was Force strong, not the mother."

"Does it say what happened?" Mara asked breathlessly.

Luke shook his head. "No… the rest of the file has been lost or damaged irretrievably." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but she shook her head at him.

"Another innocent killed," Leia murmured sadly.

Luke got up and returned the pad to Ghent. "That one…" He pointed to one of the files.

The younger man tapped several commands into his console. "It's not clear, Jedi Skywalker, but…"

"That will do for now, thank you, Ghent."

"The child survived, the mother did not." Luke gave Mara a searching glance.

Mara knew what those looks meant. "Skywalker…"

"It's possible, Mara. The ship was of Naboo origin and craftsmanship."

"What's this about, Luke?" Han asked.

"Just something Mara and I were working on. We'll explain later."

Han narrowed his hazel eyes but accepted Luke's words for the moment. 

"Is there anything about Naboo? Anything at all to say how our mother died?" Leia enquired. 

"Not that I can find," Ghent replied. "Just the ship the pregnant woman was found on." He switched off the monitor. "I'm so sorry, councillor, that I can't do any more but that doesn't mean to say that I can't do more in the future. New technology is being developed all the time and I could just think of something one day and it would be the primer we need. I suspect, however, that these files are too far gone to decrypt."

"You've done your best, Ghent, and we're grateful." Leia rose gracefully from her seat, followed by Luke, and escorted the young crypt chief from the room.

Ghent hesitated nervously, before asking, "If it is at all possible I would like to take a look at Artoo Detoo?"

Luke nodded. "If you could. I don't want to give him a memory wipe, but there are files clogging up his 'rusty innards', as Threepio might say."

Artoo rolled from his station voicing his opinion vehemently.

Ghent wandered towards the display screen next to Artoo's diagnostic station. "There are the holos of the ship you found. I know the military would love to view those schematics." 

He peered at a diagram as the droid rolled back to and plugged himself into the computer socket.

"Can I transfer these?"

Luke hid a smile as Ghent asked Artoo, not Luke. "Take Artoo with you. We'll pick him up tomorrow."

Artoo twisted his head from side to side and happily agreed in little warbling tones.

Ghent grinned at that and turned to face the Jedi Master. "Artoo tells me that was all he managed to download from the ship's computer before it blew."

"I suspected that was the case." Luke couldn't quite hide his disappointment.

"I'll see if there's anything else," Ghent promised, his pale face alight with anticipation.

"Threepio," Leia said. "Could you show Ghent to the door? He and Artoo are returning to headquarters."

"Of course, Mistress Leia. May I accompany Artoo?"

"Certainly, Threepio."

The door hissed shut and Leia turned on her brother. "Right, Luke. What was all that about in there and don't start dodging my questions?"

"As if I would?"

"Are rancor's fussy about what they eat?"

"Well…"

"I saw the dialogue between you and Mara. Something you're not telling me?"

********************************************


	33. Chapter 33 Conclusion

**The Ship**** – Chapter 33**

**By Ash Darklighter**

Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this, Imperial or Republican. My thanks to the girls as always for advice and corrections – they know who they are. Especially at the end of another of my mammoth undertakings.

**Zathoq**

****

"When did they leave?"

"Yesterday, you old furry fool," Lek grumbled irritably. "You were there."

"Just checking, old man." Malyre rested his head on his hands for a moment. He raised his head, wrinkling his nose as he did so. "Things seem very quiet around here."

Lek stared around the tapcaf at his security droid who was in the middle of breaking up a rather violent fight between two members of a species he'd never seen before in all his years knocking around the rim planets. They both came equipped with claws and very sharp teeth. The trail of devastation they'd left in their wake was impressive. "Yes," he said calmly, taking a sip of his draf. The larger of the beings let out a huge roar and managed to decapitate the security droid and knock his opponent unconscious. "It does seem… dull."

Malyre gave a deep sigh and stood up. "'Scuse me," he muttered and headed into the fray. With a couple of swift moves he had the remaining being by the throat, a feral grin on his face. "Call security," he instructed languidly.

"They're on their way."

The tapcaf door burst open and Forrell danced in on his little stubby legs followed by half a dozen enormous security guards. In a matter of minutes the place was cleared and the remaining patrons returned to whatever they'd been doing before the fight began. A cleaning droid clucked as it began to tidy up the mess.

Malyre wandered back to his table sheathing his claws and yawned. "As I said - it's quiet around here. Almost boring."

"Was that wise?" Lek asked.

"What?"

"You are not a youngster."

"I handled it, didn't I? It was nothing."

"What if they'd flattened you?" asked Forrell, waving his squad of security men away with a deft little snap of his wrist.

"I was sick of the noise and you were taking your time coming."

Forrell bristled at the implied insult. "I had to go through procedure and we were very quick."

Lek nodded. "You were, Forrell. It's just that 'action Selonian' here, wanted to clean-up himself. He's sees himself as a…"

"Agent for the preservation of the Jedi order," the voice was ironic.

"Hey, young one!" Malyre exclaimed as Barancz came up to the table. "Did you see me handle those Fareesians? I was bored and that security force you're thinking of joining was taking its time."

Forrell scowled. "He still forgets how old he is. He was lucky this time. They were youngsters."

"I would agree with that," Lek added.

"I sorted it," Malyre insisted and took a sip of his draf. "And they were fully grown."

"Yes, I guess you did 'handle it' and you _were lucky this time." Barancz's grey eyes warmed. "They were adults, granted, but they grow at least another foot." He'd spent so much time looking out for one old man he had found it frighteningly easy to do the same with the odd trio who had adopted him as their new friend. "If you're bored I have a small proposition for you."_

Three oldsters looked at each other. Lek took a long slow swig of his draf, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he'd finished. "Okay, we're listening."

******************************************

**Coruscant**

The door hissed shut behind Ghent, and Leia turned swiftly round to face her brother. "Okay, hotshot, spill it."

"You've been hanging around with Han for far too long," Luke observed with a grin.

"What?" Leia asked.

"I said…"

"I heard you."

Luke thought he'd better explain before he got into more trouble with his strong-willed sister. "I only meant that the diplomatic language instilled in a member of the Royal House of Alderaan has vanished."

Leia arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and waited for her brother to continue.

"Where did you learn to speak such excellent Corellian slang?"

His sister tapped her foot, her arms crossed, waiting for Luke to cave in. "I'm waiting, smart…" she muttered. 

"On what?" Luke countered evenly, but with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I saw all those little messages passing between you and Mara. You wanted to say something but she didn't want you to say it."

"So you think that I would immediately tell you?"

"We're twins."

Luke frowned. "Yeah, but some things between Mara and me remain exactly that."

"What?"

"Between Mara and me." He smiled infuriatingly. She might work it out eventually, but he wasn't going to wrap everything into a little gift and hand it to her. He loved his sister dearly but he was marrying Mara and she had to learn to back off. Now was a good time to start or he didn't need to be a Jedi Master to foresee difficult times ahead.

"Luke…"

"Leia…" he responded, his blue eyes cooling. "I love you but there are things I cannot tell you. If Mara agrees _then I will divulge the matter, but not until then. I'm going to marry her as soon as she agrees to set a date and no one… the New Republic, an uprising of the sith or even a wampa stampede… is going to stop me."_

Leia smiled at him. "You're quite a man, Luke Skywalker. I hope Mara Jade appreciates what she's got."

"I do." Mara stood behind the pair of them. "Most of the time I'm ready to throttle him but now and again I think of something that makes me want to keep him around."

Luke walked towards her and held out his hand, love shining in his eyes for anyone to take notice of.

Mara's face lost its cool expression and the reserve in her green eyes melted away. "I trust him," she said reaching for him and letting her fingers clasp his. "Leia…" She hesitated for a moment and then ploughed on. "It's difficult for me to let go of my hostility and my anger. They have kept me alive over the years. I'll never become what sentient beings call 'sweet natured'."

Leia smiled. "Luke loves you the way you are. Never forget that."

"I won't and… I love him too."

"Hey," Han's voice called from the lounge. "I thought it was only Ghent who was leaving. You three going with him?"

Leia turned and glared at her husband who was now leaning against the door, his arms folded and an annoying smirk on his face. "Ghent has been accompanied by Threepio and Artoo…"

"Great!" Han exclaimed. "Peace."

Luke whispered something to Mara and sped along the corridor to his room.

"Where's he going?" Han asked as he poured drinks for all of them.

"He's gone to collect a few more things we brought back from Zathoq."

"More things?" echoed Leia.

"I was most impressed with the journal and the data cards" remarked Winter. "The other objects…"

"Are worth waiting for." Mara returned lightly.

The door to the lounge slid open and Luke entered carrying a small holdall. "These pieces are fragile," he said as he carefully laid them out upon a small table.

"These are perfume jars." Mara picked one up and held it up to the light. "Look at the decorative features inlaid or etched within the glass itself. I'm not exactly sure how this finish was achieved."

"I remember something like this in your adoptive mother's quarters, Leia," Winter said with surprise. "Not _exactly the same but probably from a similar source. I believe such things are very rare."_

"These are beautiful," Leia murmured slowly. "I think I remember…"

_A woman's hands, soft and elegant, reached for the stopper. 'Here, little one, just a touch and you will smell beautiful…'_

Leia blinked and was back in her own lounge and in her own time. Her eyes lit up. "I saw something. It was long ago and I was still a child."

"A vision?" Mara asked.

Leia shook her head. "No,"" she whispered, a bittersweet expression crossing her face. "I think it was a memory."

Luke gave her a sympathetic grin. "Now you know how I felt. I kept seeing little flashes of someone else's past. My own was never that interesting. I know that you had the unsettling experience of going into sympathetic labour over Naboo. That is a little extreme even for us and you're welcome to that one but we've discovered many times that some occurrences can leave an emotional bloodstain in the Force."

"It happened to me at Endor, too," Leia said, with a sideways glance at Mara. "It was where the Emperor died."

"Perhaps one of your strengths in the Force is the ability to pick up emotional resonances," Han commented wisely.

"Seems that way," Leia answered. "That's at least twice it has happened.

"You usually can tell when Luke is in trouble," Han added.

Mara rolled her eyes. "That doesn't take any great skill. Just assume the worst and with Skywalker that will be the right thing to do."

"Hey!" Luke protested. "I resent that."

Mara chuckled. "Got you there, farmboy."

"Very funny, Jade." He turned to his sister. "Perhaps that _is what makes you such a good diplomat. You are more sensitive to the way people's feelings transmit through the Force."_

For a moment there was silence. Each member of the group was busy with their own thoughts until Winter motioned towards the bag at Mara's feet. "Is that all or are there more treasures for us to see?"

Mara turned her head to face Luke. "Well?"

"These are perhaps not so spectacular, but infinitely more precious," Luke murmured as he carefully untied the drawstring around a soft leather pouch. First came a small grey stone.

"It's a stone!" Han observed stupidly.

"This was among Obi-Wan Kenobi's most treasured possessions." Luke whispered, awe colouring his voice.

"He left it on Zathoq?" queried Winter.

Mara shook her head. "He gave it away to someone for safekeeping."

"You going to tell us who?" Han raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

Luke and Mara stared at each other for a moment and then shook their heads simultaneously. "No, but it was among Ric Olie's things when he died. His adopted son gave it to us along with the data cards bearing our names."

"We can show you," Mara said quietly and brought out the holo frame. With another glance at Luke, she unwrapped it from a cloth she'd placed around it to keep it safe. "This was found on the ship itself, imbedded in an old mattress."

Leia leant forward. "A holo frame?"

Luke moistened suddenly dry lips. "Yes," he murmured.

"There are pictures stored within." Mara took a deep breath, nerves fluttering in her stomach.

Luke, sensing her anxiety, placed a comforting hand on hers, squeezed gently and nodded encouragingly.

Mara's lips widened in a tremulous smile and she turned the device on. The first picture was the one of Obi-Wan and Farae and it was passed around the company in total silence. Han was the first to speak. "She's very like you. It's uncanny," he pronounced slowly.

"It's a big galaxy," Mara said shortly. "Lot of people in it. There's bound to be one or two with similar combinations of hair and eye colour." 

"There's more," Luke said and twisted the hidden switch in the frame. The holo of their parents appeared. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Han asked quietly.

Luke nodded. "Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie Amidala of Naboo, we think, on their wedding day. We have no actual proof but…" he shrugged lightly. "There is the matter of a family likeness."

At first, none of them noticed the small child standing at the door dressed in a pair of fluffy blue pyjamas, but his signature in the Force soon registered with his mother.

"Anakin!" Leia exclaimed, rising to go to her youngest son. "You should be sleeping. Go back to bed."

"I can't sleep. Can I see?" He slipped past his mother and stopped in front of the articles laid out on the table. 

"I suppose so." Leia's voice was grudging. "Watch that you don't break anything."

Anakin surveyed the items on the table with an intense look of concentration on his face and then immediately went for the small seemingly insignificant river stone. Feeling it pulse in his hand, he exclaimed, "Wow!"

Luke grinned. "You felt it?"

"Uncle Luke…" His blue eyes were wide. "That is amazing… It's just a stone but it throbs. Like it's talking to me."

Luke chuckled. "You can feel it pulse in your hand because it conducts the Force." He stared at Han and the three women but they were all looking at the pictures in the holo frame. He lowered his voice. "It makes things seem clearer somehow. I saw things that had happened long ago."

"Like in a dream?" Anakin whispered.

Luke grinned. "I think so."

His nephew picked up the stone and squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment he opened them, his face mirroring his disappointment. "I couldn't see any pictures."

"They don't always come when you want them to."

"That's a Force thing, right Uncle Luke?"

Luke chuckled. "Right. The Force will tell you things when you're calm and at peace. You have to listen very carefully and you cannot try too hard."

The child nodded gravely. "I understand but it's hard when you want something so much."

Luke ruffled the child's hair. "You have to relax and let things happen."

Mara felt a pang deep in her heart as she saw Luke with his nephew and to cover the feeling emptied the leather pouch of the last of its contents. "Luke would like you to keep this," Mara told Leia, gesturing towards the pendant. "We think that your father carved it for your mother. It's a japor snippet." Again in her mind she heard the childish voice. '_It will bring you good fortune.'_

Leia picked up the small object and traced it gently with a finger tip. "Thank you. I have nothing in my possession that belonged to my mother…"

Han smiled warmly at the communication between Leia and Mara. He could tell that Mara was making an effort to interact with Luke's family. As for Leia, she was only glad that Mara had fallen in love with her brother and Luke wouldn't have to be alone any more. His attention wandered from the women and fell upon the items residing on the table. He leant forward trying to make out exactly what some of the items were as they had fallen out of the leather pouch and coiled untidily together. 

"Hair!" Han said incredulously, interrupting Leia's thoughts of the beautiful woman she barely remembered. "This pilot kept a stone and pieces of braided hair?"

His attention caught by Han's exclamation, Luke tilted his head to one side. "People keep locks of hair as a sentimental gesture, Han. You have a lock of Leia's, I suspect."

Han flushed. "I do not…" He flushed as Luke stared at him with a small smile on his face. "Okay, okay… I do. So it's not so weird…"

"Han!" Leia's voice rose.

"Just a small piece. I cut it off when you were sleeping, once. You never noticed." He crossed over and brushed a gentle hand over his wife's head. "I love your hair, you know that," he whispered in her ear for her to hear alone.

"Oh, Han…" A tear trembled on the tip of an eyelash and fell down her cheek. The Corellian enfolded her in his arms and kissed away the tiny drop of moisture.

Anakin turned to Luke and Mara with disgust. "Why do they have to do that – the kissing thing? Mine do it more than most. I never see my friends' parents doing that."

Luke stifled a smile. "They're in love," he said.

"You and Mara don't do that."

"Give us time," Luke promised with a wink at his fiancée. "You'll want to do it too, one day."

Mara made a face at Luke. "We'll try not to be that bad," she said with a wicked grin.

Anakin shuddered. "Promise?"

"Promise," Mara echoed and smiled at the look of disappointment on the Jedi Master's face.

Anakin's attention shifted to the two pieces of braided hair his father was now ignoring, all his consideration concentrated on his wife. "Who do they belong to?"

Mara pointed to the lighter of the two braids. "Your uncle says that one was your grandfather's. It's almost the same colour as his own hair."

"So grandfather must have looked like Uncle Luke. And the other?"

Luke's voice betrayed continued pain. "That braid belonged to my first teacher - Obi-Wan Kenobi." He shrugged. "We think that long ago Jedi learners grew their hair like this and when they became knights, these were cut off."

"Do I have to do that?" Appalled fascination coloured the child's voice.

Luke shook his head. "No, not if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." He grinned with relief.

"Then you don't have to."

Mara curved into Luke's side. "Apparently your uncle is head of the Jedi order." She glanced at Luke as if she couldn't quite believe it and nodded at Anakin as he giggled. "So if he says you don't have to, then you don't." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "He has his uses, believe it or not. I think he would have looked quite nice with a braid."

"He would have looked silly…"

Han interrupted the conversation. "Anakin Solo…"

"I know, I know… bed time." Anakin held up the two braids and inspected them. "This one is redder than the other. Grandfather's _is just like yours, uncle…"_

Han interrupted his son. "You've spun it out for long enough and you _do have school tomorrow."_

The child rolled his eyes in a manner so reminiscent of his father that the rest of the company just laughed.

Anakin wished the adults goodnight and as he placed the braids back on the table an odd look crossed his face. At the same time, Winter also rose to leave. Leia ushered her out of the door as Han picked up Anakin and placed him high on his shoulders. The door hissed shut leaving Luke and Mara alone.

"You didn't say anything," Mara said quietly.

"You didn't want me to. I still think Farae and Obi-Wan _are your parents but we have no real proof."_

"I _need_ proof," Mara said, a pained expression on her face. "I don't need to know who my parents are, but I don't want to hope when I could be wrong."

"I know, my love." He tipped up her chin with his finger and kissed her warmly. She was soft and trusting, her lips parting beneath his.

Suddenly the door hissed open and Anakin ran back into the room followed by a bellow from his irate father. Reluctantly, the lovers ceased their kiss.

"Mara!" he exclaimed picking up something from the table. "This is _yours…" and he pressed something into her hand. "It __is… This belongs to __you."_

"Anakin… this belonged to…" Mara gave Luke a helpless glance from her brilliant green eyes and, caught in the snare of his blue ones, they lingered.

"It's yours. The Force told me."  His nephew tugged on Mara's sleeve distracting her away from Luke.

"Anakin!" Han's voice could be heard down the hall.

"I really better go. Dad sounds kinda cross." The child gave Luke and Mara a shrewd stare. "You _are_ as bad as the parents. Better go or I'm in trouble – stiff as carbonite trouble." He grinned and dashed out of the room leaving a bewildered Luke and Mara alone again. 

He watched Anakin as he raced from the room, his shoulders beginning to shake. Luke began to laugh helplessly. "'Stiff as carbonite trouble!'" He choked and coughed as Mara pounded him on the back.

"Skywalker, are you sure that child is your sister's?" Mara muttered as she stared down at what the child had pressed into her hand. It closed reflexively, almost protectively, around the item held there.

"Yes, quite sure… Why?"

"Because he acts like you do," she mumbled distractedly.

"I'm not like that."

Mara closed her eyes briefly. "I think you're worse, if that's possible?"

"You can be really funny sometimes, Jade. I didn't appreciate the depth to which your humour could sink."

"It has to descend to meet yours," she quipped.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed turning to her. Mara's facial expression still held shock and a little awe. "What did he give you?"

Mara opened her hand and revealed its precious contents. "Luke… he gave me this."

In her hand was Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan braid.

**************************************************

**Coruscant Spaceport – several days later**

"How do we get in contact with Luke and Mara?" Forrell trotted along the walkway, staring with unabashed interest at the sights of the city planet's spaceport.

"We could ask," Malyre said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Lek snorted. "How about I go up to the first guy I see and say, 'Excuse me, please. I want to see Luke Skywalker. How do I get in touch with him?'"

"That's a good idea," Malyre beamed.

"Remember, Malyre. Our Luke is '_the Luke Skywalker_.'" Forrell brushed an imaginary wrinkle from his immaculate, if a little ornate, uniform.

"I know." The Selonian wrinkled his nose disdainfully. "It could work. People know him."

"Yes, but he's the Jedi Master," Lek said his voice beginning to rise. 

Forrell nodded wisely. "Ah, yes. He will be surrounded by security."

Malyre grunted, his smile fading. "He wasn't on Zathoq. He came on his own."

"That was Zathoq; this is Coruscant and on this world – he's important," said Forrell firmly.

"What are you three arguing about now?"

The oldsters turned around and looked at the speaker. Barancz ran a hand through his unruly black curls and narrowed his gaze on the trio. "When I told you I wanted to see some of the galaxy I didn't expect immediately." He looked bemused as if he couldn't believe the change his life had taken.

"It's as good a time as any," Forrell offered.

"Luke said we could come and visit him on Coruscant," Malyre said.

"Yes, but maybe he was just saying it," Barancz muttered a little desperately.

Lek sighed. "I would like to see Merah." He slipped back into using the name he'd always known Mara by. "I grew fond of the girl."

"She was rather fond of Luke," Malyre chipped in.

"She's in love with him," the old spacer said sadly. "But I don't know if she'll ever tell him that. She needs to be with someone, not flying the galaxy alone."

Something dimmed in the Selonian's gaze – a remembrance of past sorrows. "We'll tell him," Malyre decided.

"We will not," Forrell snapped.

"Why can't we tell him?" asked Malyre. "Lek is right. Luke would be good for Mara and vice-versa."

"Because it's none of our business," Forrell snapped.

"We could make it our business," the Selonian argued.

"We can't," Lek murmured. "Forrell is right. It is none of our concern."

"When has that stopped you before?" asked Malyre. 

Barancz lifted weary grey eyes into the sky above, noting idly that the traffic was non-stop. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. See a bit of the galaxy and take the three oldsters for company. Now he was beginning to have his doubts.

Malyre lifted a careless shoulder. "When do we see Luke?"

Barancz frowned. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if he's on this planet."

"He was heading to Coruscant. Mara told us that was where she was going. She wanted him looked over by a doctor who knows his medical history and then they were going to see his family."

"His sister is high up in the government," Forrell said. "We have no chance… Malyre… Malyre…" He looked around hurriedly. "Where's he gone?"

Barancz whirled around scanning in every direction until he spotted the Selonian's lanky form heading towards a docking bay containing an x-wing.

**************************

"Luke?"

The man  checking over his x-wing lifted his head at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"You're not Luke," the voice continued accusingly.

Wedge Antilles pushed a grubby hand through his dark hair and turned around. A six foot plus Selonian stood glaring at him.

"No, I'm not Luke." The Corellian pilot's dark eyes stared at the alien bemusedly. "Luke who?"

The alien gave an exasperated sigh. "We came all the way to see him and how do we find him?"

"I… eh…" Wedge stammered. "Find…?"

"Luke _Skywalker_. Who else would I be looking for?"

'_Tourists!'__ Wedge thought. _'Somehow they recognised me and think that I can introduce them to the hero of the Rebellion. Well, they're going to be disappointed. I can't remember the last time Luke was even on planet.'__

Suddenly three figures came up behind the lanky creature. "We're very sorry, sir," Lek apologised. "He's old and doesn't know what he's doing."

"I do too," Malyre argued. "Standing around won't help us find Luke. I'm the only one with enough brains to stop gawking around them like a bunch of outer-rim tourists."

"You're searching for Luke Skywalker," Wedge couldn't resist checking, hiding his smile with difficulty. "The Jedi Master? That Luke Skywalker?"

"And Mara," added the shortest, roundest man Wedge had seen in years.

Wedge straightened. "Luke and Mara?" he questioned casually, although the casualness was deceptive. Rogue Leader had gone to red alert without blinking. _'Okay, it wasn't the first time someone had connected the pair of them. The newsnets had been speculating about their relationship for years. Wouldn't we all like to know what's going on.'_

"Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade," Forrell said brightly.

"We met them on Zathoq and Luke said if we ever wanted to visit we would be most welcome. So here we are and we don't know how to get in contact with him… I don't suppose you know him do you?"

Wedge blinked. "I… ah…"

"He could be in the medicentre as he was in quite a mess by the time those thugs were finished with him. He wasn't ready to be out of the Zathoq medicentre and Mara wasn't happy with him, but he limped out of there. If she could have tied him down she would have. Probably collapsed on the flight home. He certainly looked terrible." Forrell burbled cheerfully on.

"Of course, he knows Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, you dimwit," Lek roared. "They're famous."

"I…" Wedge wondered if he was ever going to get a word in instead of stammering like a half-wit for an hour.

"He might not. He could be from off-planet," Forrell replied indignantly.

"He has an x-wing. Luke flies an x-wing," Malyre stated as if that tidied things up. "They're in love with one another but will never admit it."

Wedge blinked again. These… people had lost him. '_Who was in love with whom?'_

Barancz closed his eyes and groaned.

"You don't tell that sort of things to strangers," Lek cautioned his old friend. "Just because he has an x-wing doesn't mean that he is personally acquainted with Luke Skywalker.

"He has a kind face," said Malyre.

"There are vibro-shiv murderers who have kind faces," Forrell interrupted. "I work in security and I know this for a fact."

"Excuse me a moment," Wedge murmured, finding his voice at long last. "I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything."

*************************************

Wedge returned to the cockpit of his ship and activated the com control, his shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. "Han, old friend. This is Wedge."

"_Wedge_? What can I do for you?"

"Where's Luke? Is he, by any chance, on Coruscant?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So he _is_ on planet. You've been keeping that very quiet."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the com. "Well… He is… actually. Just arrived a couple of days ago. We're trying to keep it away from the holo-reporters."

"You succeeded. How bad was he hurt? Is he in the medicentre?" Wedge grinned to himself as he heard Han's startled intake of breath. This was interesting.

"He wouldn't go."

"Sounds like Luke."

"What's all this about? You're remarkably well-informed about something no-one is supposed to know anything about."

"I've just been accosted…" Wedge peered out of his cockpit. "By four very strange beings… no, make that three strange beings and one rather embarrassed looking human."

"It could be the guys that helped Luke and Mara on Zathoq," Han mused aloud.

"Zathoq," Wedge repeated reassured, his suspicions confirmed. "They did mention Zathoq." 

"Luke's just returned from there."

"What in the name of Nal Hutta was he doing in that hell-hole?"

"It's a Jedi Force thing."

"Oh. Tell Luke he has visitors."

"Luke _and _Mara, you mean?"

 "Funny you should mention that, Solo. Mara has been put into the equation also. Is there something going on between Luke and Mara?" There was a choking sound on the other end of the link. Wedge really wished he could have been privy to the expression on Han's face.

"They're both staying with us," was all that the other Corellian would say.

Wedge gave a dry chuckle. "Both of them! You're talking about Luke and Mara in the same building for more than a day? You're braver than I thought."

"Call yourself a Corellian?" Han retorted.

Wedge laughed again. "I think there are four individuals who would like to see him. If they've come from Zathoq, they've come rather a long way." 

 "Hold on a minute, Wedge. Luke's just in the next room. He'll be able to confirm the identity of these people."

"Wedge!" Luke's voice came over the comlink. "Han tells me there is a… group from Zathoq looking for me. I'm glad you found them. Force knows what they might have got up to otherwise."

"I didn't find them, boss. They found me. Luck?"

"There's no such thing as 'luck'," Luke quoted Obi-Wan's maxim with a smile on his face. "I'm at Leia's…. if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Escorting them there?"

"You got it."

"And they are?"

"I would guess at Lek, Forrell – as round as he is tall - and Malyre. He's the Selonian…"

"There _is_ a Selonian," Wedge uttered, surprised.

"And the embarrassed human… that would be Barancz. About our age with dark curly hair and a worried expression. Even more so if he's been with the oldsters for a while. They are unique."

"The descriptions match perfectly. Luke… what have you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual."

"That's why Han thinks you should be in bacta." Wedge heard Luke give a derisive snort. "Okay, Wedge out."

The Corellian pilot slid from the x-wing and faced the dubious looking quartet. "You're unbelievably lucky, guys. It just so happens I'm an old friend of Luke Skywalker's from way back. I was… just er… corroborating your story. Turns out Luke _is on planet and would like to see you. I'm to take you to him."_

"Hold on a minute. How do we know you're on the level?" Lek challenged suspiciously, bushy eyebrows bristling. "You could arrest us and we would disappear never to be seen or heard from again."

"That's easy to prove," Wedge answered carefully. "My name and rank is General Wedge Antilles of the New Republic." He held out his identification chip. Forrell examined it thoroughly. 

"This is for real, guys," he announced. "I can recognise a forgery instantly. Being in security you know."

"Wedge smiled cordially. "I take it I have the pleasure of escorting Lek, Forrell, Malyre and Barancz."

Malyre bared his toothy fangs. "You do, young man, you do."

Barancz's mouth dropped open. The old guys were taking it in their stride but he knew how incredibly fortunate they had been. You didn't just land on a planet like Coruscant and suddenly find the person you were looking for. Bewildered, he followed the dark haired pilot. He'd even known their names.

***********************************

**Solo Residence**

"Do you know where we are?" whispered Forrell loudly.

Barancz shook his head, too overawed by the sheer size and scale of the buildings, the amount of traffic and how many people must live here.

"This is the Imperial Palace."

"Are they arresting us?" Barancz asked.

"Goodness me, no," uttered Forrell.

"Another security check?"

"Luke is important."

Wedge grinned as he overheard the comment. "Actually the security is really for his sister and her family. We are heading for her residence."

"She lives in this building?" Barancz questioned cautiously. 

Wedge nodded and held out his identification chip for inspection by the grey suited guard. "We're expected. Luke and Mara know that you're coming."

"They do?" Malyre grinned.

"They're looking forward to seeing you. This way," Wedge ushered his party towards a sleek looking turbolift.

***********************************

"I can't believe they all just got on a ship and came to Coruscant," Mara said.

"It's the sort of thing they would do, sweetheart," Luke murmured.

"But they haven't been off Zathoq in years. Barancz has never even left the system and they come all the way here."

Luke pulled her close and kissed her lips gently. "They can come to our wedding. If you'll still marry me?"

"Do I have to do that?" Mara teased, a twinkle lighting her green eyes.

Luke began to nuzzle the soft skin on her graceful neck. "Oh, yes. Otherwise I'll have to resort to Corellian tactics."

Mara pulled away from her fiancé. "Corellian tactics," she echoed.

"Yeah. Kidnapping and Dathomir."

Mara still looked blank. 

"Han and Leia," he explained with a warm, throaty chuckle. 

Mara's insides turned to fire at the warmth in his voice. "Your idiot brother-in-law kidnapped your sister?"

"It worked." Luke began to kiss her again.

"Less of the 'idiot'", a voice shouted from outside the room.

"Leave them be, Han," Leia's voice replied faintly.

Mara pulled away from Luke. "He's still listening at doors. I told you there's no privacy in this establishment."

Luke's blue eyes darkened almost to navy. "So you admit to wanting… no, _needing,_" he stressed, "…a little privacy?"

"I want to be alone with you," Mara confessed, almost surprised at herself.

"That can be arranged," he whispered low in his throat.

"I don't want to be interrupted by droids, children or Corellian  smugglers."

"When will you marry me?" Luke pressed.

"I… I…"

The door opened and Leia peered cautiously around the frame. "Am I interrupting anything?" A twinkle graced her expressive brown eyes.

"Yes!" Luke snapped. 

"No," Mara murmured, flushing a little under the amused gaze of the other woman._ 'Or sisters either,'_ she added to her list.

"You _are_ about to have guests."

Luke's irritation vanished. "The old ones are here already?"

"It helps to be me." Leia brushed a non-existent wrinkle from her deep blue robe.

"She's speaking the truth." Han stood behind his wife, his tone dry.

The door chime sounded and they could hear Threepio, returned to the household, shuffle his way to answer it. "If you would come this way, good sirs. General Antilles, might I say what a pleasure it is to see you again?"

"Thank you, Threepio."

Luke grinned at Mara. "Come on," he said, heading towards Leia's reception room.

"Guys!" he shouted and strode forward, his hand outstretched, clasping Barancz, Forrell, Malyre and finally Lek by the hand.

The two men regarded each other solemnly. "Your debt has been repaid," Luke said quietly.

Lek stood unsure of what to do and then he pulled Luke into a back slapping embrace. "You're looking well, young one, and I've never considered it to be a debt. I got the best of the bargain."

"I understand."

"Where is she?" Malyre asked.

"I'm here," Mara replied as she walked into the room and suffered being hugged by Forrell, Malyre and finally Lek. Barancz stood a little stiffly to one side until Mara held out her hand. The younger man shook her hand and then sat down on one of Leia's plush sofas.

"I can't believe you're here," Luke said.

"We just decided to come and so we did." Forrell was matter-of-fact about flying from one end of the galaxy to the other. 

"You're looking better, Luke," Lek observed.

"He couldn't have looked much worse," Mara chipped in. "He deserved to suffer."

"Mara!" Luke's eyes widened.

"You left the medicentre too early."

"I did not."

"You did."

"Did not…"

"See, Malyre, there is no way these two would ever admit they were in love with one another," Forrell announced loudly.

"They might if we told them it was clearer than transparisteel viewports to everyone around them."

Barancz rubbed his forehead. His head was starting to ache.

Mara and Luke turned to each other and blinked. '_We've been found out, Jade.' Luke sent to her._

_'You're telling me,' she answered._

Lek cleared his throat. "I know we've just arrived but these two could never keep their mouths shut." 

Mara glared at the oddly assorted quartet. "You're saying that Luke and I are in love with one another?"

"Mara…" Luke began.

"Why on Coruscant do you think that I could be in… love with him?" She wrinkled her straight little nose disdainfully in the direction of the Jedi Master.

"He matters to you," Lek said simply. "No one else ever has in all the years I've known you."

The fire in her eyes died immediately and a strange expression crossed her beautiful face.

"You cried when he was hurt," Lek continued.

"She did, eh?" said Luke.

"Skywalker!" Mara warned.

"Merah, girl. You trust no one and yet you trust him? That tells me quite a lot." Malyre's face was quizzical. "Give him a chance. You're too young and pretty to fly the galaxy alone."

"I can look after myself," Mara answered.

"Of course you can, but we're not so sure about Luke. We think he needs you to look after him," Forrell added.

"Hey!" Luke protested, but a smile crossed his face. 

He walked towards Mara and held out his hands and with a warm smile she took them in her own. "You're not far wrong, guys," he confessed softly. "I'm in love with her and she's even admitted that she loves me back. I'm trying to get her to marry me… Well," Luke shrugged his shoulders lightly. "She did agree to marry me on the journey back from Zathoq. It's just that… I'd like to get married now – as soon as we can."

Barancz jumped to his feet. "What are you waiting for, Mara?"

Lek turned and stared at his younger friend in astonishment.

Barancz gave a nervous half-smile. "Just trying to help."

Malyre winked at Luke. "He's more like us than he thinks he is."

Mara grinned as Luke pulled her close by his side. "I'm waiting for farmboy here to get well," she murmured.

"I'm fine," Luke almost howled. "Mara!"

Lek took a step forward and stood in front of the couple. "Please, for your own sakes. Be together and be happy. The people you were investigating…"

Mara's eyes glistened with unexpected tears. "They didn't get the chance to be happy. They were happy for a short while and then it was taken away from them."

Luke placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to meet his warm, steadfast gaze. "Don't let that happen to us, Mara Jade."

"Luke, I…"

"Obi-Wan never got to grow old with Farae. My mother lost her husband, her children and her life. Ric Olie spent half his life waiting, hoping or dreading for something or someone to come. We'll never know the whole truth about what happened. Those files were too corrupted – even Ghent admits they are useless."

The door slid open and Han Solo stood with a tray of refreshments in his hands. "Drinks anyone?"

Luke gave Mara a hunted look and suddenly pulled her out of the door almost sending his sister flying. Only her Jedi reflexes saved her and the plate of snacks she was carrying from disaster. 

"'Scuse us a moment," he muttered.

"Skywalker!" Mara protested.

The door hissed shut leaving the bewildered company standing like Hutts in a shoe store.

"What was that about?" asked Forrell.

Han shrugged. "Not a clue. Luke is a Jedi," he said as if that answered everything. "I'm his brother-in-law, Han Solo and this is my wife, Leia."

Malyre bowed formally. "Councillor," he intoned.

"We owe you our thanks," Leia said. "I don't know how my brother does it, but he finds friends in many places."

"He is a true gentleman, Councillor," Lek offered.

Leia smiled, her dark eyes warm. "I know."

The door opened once again and triumphantly Luke dragged a flushed Mara Jade in after him. "She said yes. She really said yes," he crowed. "We're getting married and we're doing it now."

"Luke!" Leia stepped forward, dismayed. "But there's no time to plan a ceremony…"

"Even better," Mara muttered. "If I have to marry him, the less fuss the better."

"But…"

"I love her and I'm not taking the chance that she'll change her mind." Luke stuck out his chin with determination.

"I won't change my mind," Mara snapped.

"I won't let you."

"I'd like to see you try…"

"No problem." Luke grinned.

"Oh yes?" Mara's green eyes met Luke's defiantly in challenge.

"Yes." The Jedi Master pulled Mara into his arms and kissed her firmly – kissed her until she was red, breathless and shaking.

"Uh, kids," Han muttered. "You have company."

Luke and Mara separated to find Jacen and Anakin looking at them with something akin to disgust and Jaina, with fascination. 

"Finally they're seeing sense," Malyre crowed triumphantly.

Lek gave a tired smile. "It's the right thing to do."

"Yes." Luke blushed but held his ground. "I want to get married now."

"I'm not marrying you in… those." Mara pointed at Luke's well worn Jedi uniform of black tunic and pants.

"It's an old one, Jade and it's comfortable against my skin."

"If you'd gone to the medi-centre those abrasions would have been healed by now."

"I am healed."

"Well, I'm still not marrying you in those."

Leia summed up the situation and stepped in. Organising was one of her strengths. "Shall we set a date for two days away? Karrde is on planet, Mara. Most of the Rogues are on Coruscant, Luke, and one or two of the Jedi are, too. That gives us time to do things right."

Luke held up his hand. "Leia…"

"If you have to get married in a hurry, I want it to be a decent affair and not a rushed ceremony in some grubby little office as if I didn't approve of the pair of you getting married. I won't have that."

Mara frowned but gave a grudging nod. Something told her that to give in gracefully would be the best option; otherwise, Leia could and would make their marriage a full state occasion.

"Luke?" Leia asked.

"Okay."

"Your best uniform, brother," Leia told him. "And Mara…"

Mara screwed up her face. It was clear she wasn't going to get off without some sacrifice on her part.

"You and I are going shopping."

"But…"

Leia battled on. She hadn't fought against the Empire for years for nothing. Ten minutes later and all the family had tasks.

**********************************

****

Mara sat in the lounge feeling almost forgotten as Leia, Winter, Mirax Horn and Iella Antilles rushed around with piles of lacy fripperies, flowers and data pads. She'd been dragged from shop to shop in a whirlwind tour of Leia's favourite designers. Clothes had been pulled on and off her until she no longer saw what she was wearing.

"Enough!" Mara protested.

"But Mara…"

"One more and then I'm going home. I'll get married in my leather suit if I have to."

Leia capitulated unwillingly. Mara's eyes boded ill for anyone crossing her on this. "What about this?" she said.

Mara shook her head. "No. It's not what I want." She closed her eyes and moved in a trance to a rack at the back of the shop. 

"Mistress," the shop proprietor said quickly. "These are not my own designs. This is a collection of antique clothes."

Mara's eyes snapped open. "This," she said. "I'm wearing this."

"It may not fit you," Leia said, her eyes taking in the soft fabric encased in its protective sheath.

"It will," Mara whispered. "I know it will. It's perfect."

That had been yesterday and with the wedding set for the following day, the madness in the Solo apartment had almost reached Mara's breaking point. "Can I do… anything?" Mara asked.

Winter paused in her assignment and shook her perfectly coiffed white head. "Just sit and rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Mara nodded. "Where's Luke?"

"Han took him to his apartment to check over his clothes. They will stay there tonight."

Mara's shoulders slumped. So not even farmboy to take out her frustration on. '_Who are you fooling?_' she asked herself. _'You just want to see him.'_

****************************

Luke sat on his balcony and watched the Coruscant traffic move past. The noise coming from inside his apartment made him smile but didn't make him want to join in. Han, the old guys, Wedge, Corran and Talon Karrde were indulging in a sort of party for Luke but the bridegroom was the only one not taking part.

"Luke!"

"I'm out here," he called.

"What's wrong, son?" Lek limped slowly out to join him and handed the Jedi a glass of port from Chandrila.

"Nothing." Luke smiled at the old man and took a sip of the rich drink. "Hey!" he gave a silent little whistle. "This is quality stuff. Where did Han procure this? Or maybe Talon brought it with him?"

"General Solo found it in your cupboard, Luke."

"It's in my cupboard? Luke gave a wry grin. "I might have guessed. I don't drink much. Although…" he took another appreciative sip. "If I'd realised this was there. I might have started on this a long time ago."

"Don't drink too much of it," Lek advised patting Luke on his black clad shoulder. "Mara wants you at your best tomorrow."

"I won't."

"Come inside and join us."

The noise in Luke's lounge had reached deafening proportions. "I will but I think I'll just sit out here for a while longer. I'm enjoying the peace."

Lek grinned and wandered slowly back inside where he was met with ringing cries. Luke wondered if most of them knew he was there. He was never one to be the life and soul of the party but most of his friends would swear that he was its heart.

He leant on the balcony rail and stared out into the sky. Coruscant's sun was just beginning its slow descent and the evening was still bright but beginning to take on the change between light and dark.

A graceful silver vessel flew past him heading out towards the horizon. It couldn't be – could it…? It wasn't, but for a moment Luke could have sworn that he'd seen the ghost of his mother's silver ship flying proudly the way it should have. His eyes followed the elegant ship until it vanished. The ship… finding it had brought him Mara.  He had to see her. He couldn't wait until the following day. He had to know that she wanted this as much as he did.

Keeping an eye on the party in his main reception room, Luke entered the apartment from the balcony door into his bedchamber. He picked up his Jedi cloak where it lay abandoned on his bed and crept out into his hallway, bypassing the raucous revelry. He hoped Han wasn't too drunk because Leia would kill him otherwise.

****************************************

Mara sighed as the ladies fussed around her. They meant well but she just wasn't used to all this female bonding. All of these ladies weren't people you tangled with lightly. They could look after themselves but as far as Mara was concerned, they all seemed to have lost rational thought. She got to her feet and wandered along the hallway to her room and examined her wedding dress as it hung against the wardrobe. The dress would fall to her feet and form a train behind her. The lace it was made from was old and soft, almost a creamy yellow in colour, long wide sleeves came to a point at her middle finger and a soft cap would cover her hair. It was uncanny but it could almost have been the same as… Mara froze. The holo picture was still in the lounge. She closed the door to her room and sped back along the hallway. Just as she was about to enter the lounge again, the main door opened quietly and a figure entered making almost no sound.

"Luke!" Mara whispered, her senses immediately singing into joyous life.

"Get your cloak," he murmured softly.

"But…"

"Do they really need you?"

Mara's eyes began to shine. "No," she answered and grabbed her cloak.

With a conspiratorial smile the lovers slipped from the Solos' suite and headed to the roof of the Imperial Palace. The sun was low in the darkening sky and lights had sprung up across the continual city. Only the dark shadow of the Manarai Mountains contained no dots of brilliant colour.

"I love you," Luke said as he kissed her gently.

Mara curved herself into his side and leant her head on his shoulder. "I know and I love you too but what's the matter?"

Luke opened and shut his mouth unable to formulate what he was thinking into something coherent.

"Skywalker I've known you for too long and too well not to know when that torturous mind of yours has something nagging inside it."

"I just hope you really want this," he said slowly, moving away from her side, his fists clenched over the railing, knuckles white. "I want to know that I'm not pressuring you into something you don't want or are not ready for. I want this so much that my insides are twisting themselves into knots. I worry that I could have done anything you weren't happy about."

Mara's eyes widened. He really had to learn to trust them both. Part of this was her fault. She'd held him at bay for so long that he was uncertain of this rapid change in their situation. It wasn't rapid at all. They'd had ten years to learn to love one another. They were lucky to have had the luxury of time. "Luke…" She crossed to him and placed her hands over his. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere and tomorrow I'll marry you because I love you. I want this… so much." Mara lifted her hand and turned Luke's handsome face towards her. His blue eyes were shadowed with remembered pain. "We have so much to look forward to, farmboy."

Luke gave a deep sigh and some of the tension left his body. "Thanks." His hand caught at hers and he brought it to his lips kissing it. A little shiver ran through her. "I wonder if Han and the boys have even noticed I'm missing."

"That bad?" Mara grinned.

"It was pretty loud. A whole herd of banthas could have rumbled past them and I don't think they would have noticed."

"The women were up to their necks in frills. Not really my thing."

"No, I suppose not." Luke's mouth quirked into the little smile she loved. "I never get tired of the sunsets. Wherever I am I always try to see them."

"You're strange at times, Skywalker," Mara said smiling.

"I see your hair colour in the sky every time I see another sunset. It is so beautiful. _You_ are so beautiful."

Mara blushed. 

He wrapped his arms tightly about her and brought her in close to his body. Mara could feel every hard sinew and she pressed herself against him, moaning softly. Luke dipped his head and covered her mouth with his. This kiss started sweet but soon developed into something passionate. They didn't speak for some time, just the sighs of lovers. Their communication was by touch and sense alone.

*************************

"Hey, Wedge!" Han called. "Have you seen Luke?"

Wedge Antilles pulled himself from the corner of Luke's comfiest chair and searched the apartment. "He's not here," the Corellian pilot said in amazement. "He's skipped the party and gone elsewhere."

There was a beep from Luke's communications centre. "Han!" Leia's face appeared on the screen. "Can I speak to Luke?"

Han shuffled his feet. "Well… eh… He's not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

Han shook his head. "Nope. What's this all about?"

"Mara's skipped off somewhere."

Han grinned at his wife. "They'll be together somewhere."

"I thought so." Leia was not amused. "They're getting married tomorrow."

"Stating the obvious, sweetheart."

"I just didn't want to think Mara might have got cold feet."

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think so. She really loves him."

"Yes, she does."

"I'll try his comlink."

"Good idea."

Han switched on his com and called Luke's frequency. "Hey, buddy."

Luke fumbled for his comlink. _'Sith! __Where was it?' With a sigh of relief he located it and cleared his throat before speaking. "Han! You still sober? I can hardly believe it."_

"I'll forget you said that. You'd better back be here and return the bride to my wife's tender care or there's no way Leia will let you two marry tomorrow."

"Okay."

Up on the palace roof, lying on their Jedi cloaks, Luke dropped a kiss on Mara's forehead and trailed a gentle finger down the naked flesh he held in his arms. Her breath caught as his fingers toyed with a rosy taunting nipple.

"The sun has almost set, my love."

Mara sat up reluctantly and pulled on her clothes. Luke did the same. 

"That was Han," Luke explained adjusting his belt with his lightsaber at his waist.

"I thought it was probably one of them. Took them a while to notice we'd gone."

"It did, didn't it?" Luke picked up Mara cloak and placed it around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you back down."

Mara nodded and held out her hand. "Come on, farmboy."

******************************************************

****

**_Coruscant – 6 months after the separation of the Skywalker twins _**__****

****

_The Grand Corridor in the newly renamed __Imperial__ _Palace___ on Imperial Centre was busy at that time of the day. Bright morning sunshine poured through the shaped and coloured panes of glass set high in the vaulted ceiling. Beautiful Ch'hala trees lining the walkway added splashes of ever changing colour as it rippled up and down the slender trunks._

_Lady Sabé of Naboo carefully picked her way through the throng of people but did not marvel at the spectacular beauty of the Grand Corridor. She hadn't wanted to come to Coruscant, but Padme was on Alderaan with her daughter and there was no one else that Queen Jamillia trusted to take Padme's place as senator. 'An empty position,' thought the graceful woman.  The senate had become something controlled by Supreme Chancellor or Emperor Palpatine as he had recently styled himself. There was nothing that anyone could do. _

_A small hooded and robed figure slipped from behind one of the many emerging statues to the new Emperor. "Lady Sabé."_

_"Yes, Farae.__ I am surprised to see you here on Coruscant."_

_"M'Lady sent me with a message, but I had another more pressing reason and you are the only one who can advise me. I do not want to burden M'Lady with this. I had to see and speak with you on a private and personal matter."_

_A sunbeam caught Farae's face under her hood. Sabé noted that her face was pinched and pale._

_"You are not well or something has upset you," the senior handmaiden pronounced, peering at her younger companion's face._

_Farae_ bit her lip and looked about her. "Is this area monitored?"__

_Sabé_ nodded gracefully. "Of course."__

_"The gardens then."___

_Sabé_ led the way, a frown marring her usually calm features. Something was very wrong with Farae. She'd been worried about her when her youthful colleague had fallen for the young Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Since he'd left her, Farae had slipped into a depressed state even though she'd known all along that there was no future for them.__

_"I have a sound disrupter. It will stop our conversation from being intercepted. Even outdoors one cannot be too careful."_

_Farae_ nodded. "Thank you," she whispered and sank down upon an ornamental stone bench.__

_"What's wrong, Farae?"_

_"The situation on Naboo has reached critical. Since the death of Boss Nass, the relations between the human and Gungan populations have deteriorated rapidly. Investigators think that the situation is being stirred up as fighting has broken out on several occasions."_

_"I suspect the Emperor," Sabé admitted. "His new servant, Darth Vader, strides around as if he owns everything. Lord Vader has it in for Naboo and for M'Lady in particular." The new senator sighed. "We should have expected that."_

_"We have new problems. A mysterious virus is threatening the planet. As yet no cure has been found. M'Lady is threatening to return to Naboo. The Viceroy and Vicereine want her to stay where she's safe."_

_"She will want to be with her people."_

_Farae_ pushed down her hood angrily, her red-gold hair shining brightly in the sun's glow. "What about her ch…"__

_"Ssh!" Sabé peered around her. "Do not mention such things." She stared critically at Farae. "I thought the Jedi were supposed to have…"_

_"Removed my memories? Yes, they were. For some reason mine have returned."_

_"Force!" breathed Sabé worriedly._

_"I remember there were children and I know they were split up and sent away. Leia is on Alderaan with Dormé and Luke has gone…" she trembled. "With Obi-Wan."_

_"Oh, Farae."__ Sabé's arm crept around the young handmaiden's shoulders and was shocked to feel through her cloak how thin Farae's frame was._

_"Jedi children," she whispered. "Only hope."_

_"You said you had something else to tell me?" Sabé pressed gently._

_Farae_ stared at the ground. "I should have said something long ago but I could not." She took a shuddering breath. "I too… am with child."__

_Sabé_ swallowed past the lump which had appeared in her throat. "But you swore to serve…"__

_"I did not mean it to happen," Farae cried, her green eyes frightened._

_"Obi-Wan?"___

_Farae_ nodded, her lips trembling and opened her cloak to reveal a body that was no longer reed-slim. "Another Jedi child."__

_"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_

_"At first I didn't know and once I realised… I thought you might take it away."_

_"I would never…"_

_"This baby is in danger too. I don't know if it is a Force sensitive child, but considering who her father is…"_

_"It's a girl?"_

_"I think so. Don't ask me why I'm so sure but I am. I don't want her to go away from me. I don't want to have to let her go." Farae buried her head in her hands. "Obi-Wan would want to know he is to be a father but I cannot tell him."_

_"No," Sabé agreed softly. "You cannot."_

_"He could not take Luke himself… Two Force users in one house. A beacon to the Jedi hunters. Vader is picking the Jedi apart - knight by knight. He has placed Padme's son with a childless couple and remains nearby to watch and protect him. He never told me where it was and I did not ask. The temptation to go and be with him would be far too great. It is somewhere in the Outer Rim on the edge of Wild Space but that's all I know."_

_ "It's enough," Sabé muttered tartly. "You cannot give birth on Coruscant. We are all watched so carefully."_

_"Because of M'lady?"___

_"Of course._ Though the spies might not be so aware of your identity as a handmaiden to the former Queen of Naboo."__

_"Because Queen Jamillia assigned me to M'lady's service late."___

_ "M'Lady continues to defy the Emperor and speak out," Sabé confided. "She won't hide what she feels."_

_"The other handmaidens say that is why Naboo is being punished."_

_Sabé's_ face hardened. "Perhaps."__

_"What am I to do?" Farae's eyes begged her companion for an answer. "If my baby has the power of the Force, Vader will come and take her away and kill her. I do not want to let her go. I do not want to lose her. She is all I have of Obi-Wan." Farae began rocking back and fore on the bench, her hands clutching her stomach protectively._

_Sabé_ closed her eyes. This wasn't a situation she'd prepared for. "We'll think of something."__

***************************************************************

Luke and Mara wandered slowly back to Leia's apartment. "How do you feel about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I feel many things," she answered carefully. "There is hope for us, for our future, but somewhere I feel sadness. Not about us, but for the people who brought us together…"

"Our pasts?" Luke queried with understanding. "My parents, the Jedi." He pressed a little. "Your parents?"

"Whoever my parents were," she said dryly. "I feel sad that they cannot see us today."

"Maybe they can," Luke countered and pulled her close, once again for another series of soft kisses.

Mara pulled away a little. "Maybe they can," she echoed and lifted her wrist, glancing at her chrono. "Skywalker! Have you seen the time?"

"No," Luke said.

The Solo apartment door flew open. 

"Mara Jade - inside. Luke Skywalker - goodnight." Leia stood frowning, her arms crossed. "Where have you been?"

"Oh… around," her brother replied vaguely, his blue eyes full of laughter and hidden secrets.

"Well goodbye. You need to go to your apartment and Mara needs to go to her bed."

"Leia!" Luke whined. 

Mara laughed and kissed him sweetly. "Go, Skywalker. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as he walked away Mara seemed to see another figure alongside him. The figure turned and Mara's hand flew to her lips. She couldn't be sure but it looked like the picture of a young Obi-Wan Kenobi. The image stopped and the vision's hand reached out to Mara, yearning in his gaze, then he turned to face the departing figure of Luke and shimmered away into the air.

*****************

The wedding of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade was a private, intensely moving ceremony witnessed only by family and their closest friends. Leia stood flanked by Han and her children - all the love and hope she felt for her brother and his wife-to-be shining in her eyes. Talon Karrde smiled genially at his former second-in-command, beautiful in her cream lace gown. Malyre grinned a toothy smile and nudged Forrell, whose gold braid trimmed uniform threatened to outshine everyone there. Although nothing could outshine the bride. She was radiant.

She'd appeared on Lek's arm and Luke's jaw had dropped. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Mara was dressed in an almost identical gown to the one his mother was wearing in the holo. The cream cap covered her red-gold hair which hung down over her shoulders almost to her waist.

"You look beautiful," Luke murmured. "I can't believe you wore a dress like that. I knew you'd look wonderful whatever you wore."

"It was chance," Mara whispered. "You look very smart, farmboy. I could even fall in love with you all over again."

"You could, eh?" Luke smoothed his hand over his Jedi styled tunic, but at his neck Mara could see a hint of vivid blue, just the colour of his eyes.

All their barriers had gone and the love flowed between the Jedi Master and his bride like the unbroken thread of the Force itself. As the ceremony progressed Luke gave thanks that he had a chance to be with his loved ones.

_'I love you,' he sent to Mara.___

Her green eyes sparkled into his._ 'I know and I love you. What made us take so long?'_

_'Stubbornness… I don't know. Spare a thought for my parents and yours.'_

_'Now, remember it's not entirely certain,' Mara told him._

_'I know,' Luke's head descended and his lips met hers to the cheers of family and closest friends. So they didn't know everything, so the files were corrupted, the tragedy long past that they and their families had gone through to get to this point couldn't be rewritten. They had each other and they had their love. Trust in the Force._

**************************************

**************************************

_"My Emperor!"_ The black masked and cloaked figure knelt in his holographic image of homage before his master.__

_"Rise, Lord Vader and report."___

_"We have captured a shuttle heading for the Sluis Van sector."_

_"Any particular reason?"___

_"There was a strong Force presence on board."_

_"Indeed. It is a strange direction in which to be heading… or perhaps not. The Outer Rim has long harboured our enemies." The Emperor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Another Jedi captured. Excellent, Lord Vader."_

_Vader's modulated voice changed slightly. "Yes," he said slowly. "That's what I thought. The presence was certainly strong enough."_

_"And…"_

_"We crippled the vessel and then drew it into our docking bay via a tractor beam. Unfortunately the occupant was fatally injured during this procedure."_

_"You have not told me everything, Lord Vader," divined Palpatine._

_"The occupant was a pregnant woman. The shock brought on a premature labour and she died giving birth."_

_"Which of the Jedi was it? Who did we destroy?" Palpatine cackled malevolently. _

_"There were no Jedi on board." Vader said slowly, his harsh mechanical breathing steady. "The Force strong presence belonged to the child."_

_Palpatine's_ wizened face brightened. "A child!"  He then turned towards the holographic image of his faithful servant. "A child – how could you confuse…?"__

_"The Force runs very strong in this one." Vader's image moved from the spot in front of the holoprojector and returned carrying a small wrapped bundle. All that was visible was a tuft of reddish hair. Vader's massive black gloved hand was almost tender as he smoothed the hair against the baby's head. "Will I have it killed?" He waited, the perfect picture of obedience._

_The baby yawned and opened her eyes. They were bright green._

_Palpatine thought for a moment. "No," he said._

_**********************************************_

**The End**

My thanks as always to my lovely beta reader Mona, to Niqella, Michele and the girls on the lists for encouragement and support.

Ash Darklighter


End file.
